Chloe's Brightest Star
by AnutheaBrae09
Summary: AU start of s6. Oliver's team helps to protect Metropolis on its Darkest day. In the Chaos The Green Arrow meets one Chloe Sullivan saving her and giving her a night neither can never forget.Where does their lives take them from there? Rated M for safety.
1. Prolouge:Her Darkest Day

**Prologue:A Dark day **

The world was falling down all around Chloe Sullivan and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't like being so powerless, it was now in her attempt to get back to the Dailey Planet from the Luther corp. building that she wished she had kissed Clark when she last saw him, but no instead she just gave him a more then friendly hug in an attempt to let him know how she felt, but of course the sentiment was lost on him.

Chloe thought that she had let go of those feelings, but apparently somewhere in her heart she still had them for the farm boy. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. This was no time to think of such things she had to get back to the bullpen and catalog Mr. Luther's Kryptonian gibberish. But that was easier said than done. There seem to be so many obstacles in her path, even though the building was across the street it was worlds away, debris littered the streets and there were people everywhere. It was a full on riot throughout the whole city.

The riots hadn't slowed since he entered the city. Oliver Queen disguised as the Green Arrow sat perched on a low rise building near the Dailey Planet. His entrance into the falling city went largely unnoticed, all thanks to Bart, who had super sped him from the airport. Oliver still wasn't used to the whole super speeding thing, but this was no time to think about his stomach. Many planes were grounded when a massive computer virus was reported to have crashed the infrastructure of Metropolis.

His plane wasn't in the air for that long being Star City wasn't too far away, and he was sure that whatever was happening to the world's tech it had started here. There were people that needed saving, and stopping. He had already saved a few people and stopped some others from looting a few small stores.

Oliver knew that his efforts wouldn't be enough to stop what was happening alone but, he had to help. The rest of his team was spread throughout the city doing their best to combat the growing hysteria and to help those who needed it. He had as much confidence in his team's abilities as his did his own.

"Noo… LET ME GO...SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He heard the scream that snapped him out of his thoughts bringing him back to the chaos that would soon become known as dark Thursday.  
Chloe knew it was hopeless that anyone would hear her pleas, Clark was long gone and the world was falling deeper and deeper into chaos. She was sure that she wasn't going to survive the night but she had to try. She had to see her friends and family again; there was no way she was ready for the end.

It was then in that moment of hopelessness standing there in the street that she laid eyes on the Green Arrow for the first time. He came out of nowhere and barreled into the mob that was attacking her on a zip line. The Green Arrow pulled out his crossbow and paralyzed a few of the assailants, they were down for the count but there were more where they came from.

He knew he couldn't hold them all off. Without saying a word he grabbed the almost victim's hand. He didn't check her out like he normally would have, but from what he could see though she was a petite blonde. A feisty one at that he was sure, she wasn't taking being assaulted very well and she had helped a little. Chloe almost pulled her hand from his grip before realizing he was the one trying helping her.

Chloe let the hooded man lead her away from the mob, but she noticed he was going in the wrong direction. She pulled back a little to get his attention.

"This way." Chloe said nodding her head towards the revolving door of the Dailey Planet building, luckily he seem to get the message.

They ran into the safety of the Dailey Planet. She was about to head down the stairs to the bullpen where she had a notebook and she could do her translating, however the hooded one seemed to have other plans.

"We're still being followed, those people are out for blood." said the deep modified voice that caught her off guard. "It's safer in the upper levels."

"But I have work to do…I-" Chloe didn't get the chance to protest too much because her mysterious hero in green pulled her up the stairs without another thought.

Was she serious? What could she have to work on in a time like this; the most important thing was to find a safe place? He figured the upper levels were safer since everyone was out on the streets. He knew that's where he should be but not before he found a safe place to leave his latest damsel in distress.

He stood in the fortress of solitude nothing was making sense. Jor-El's voice was weak; he could hear what was left of the artificial intelligence talking to Martha Kent. Of course he kept his presence unknown to Kal-El's adoptive mother. His existence was not of importance at this moment. The number one priority was to find or figure out what happen to Kal-El.

How she got herself into these situations Chloe could never figure it out. Maybe her life was someone's cosmic joke, she scoffed at the thought. She'd been saved for the umpteenth time that day and now she was trapped yet again. Not only was she trapped in a supply room in the lower levels of the Dailey planet on what she was sure was her last day on earth but she was trapped with a mysterious hero with what appeared to be a Green Leather fetish.

Oliver didn't know how long it had been since she had gotten them trapped and he was sure it was her fault; she had dismissed his advice and ran off to the lower levels. Why couldn't she just listen to him? If she had they would not be in this situation.

Neither of them was sure of how it happened but from what they could tell, a bookshelf was blocking the door. It had fallen in the first tremor. Where that tremor came from was another mystery. It was a small while before either of them broke the silence.

"This is all your fault you know." He said being the first to break the silence and voice his complaint.

"Is it just me or does this seem like some cosmic joke to you too?" Chloe didn't want to reply to his accusation she knew some part of his statement was true.

"I feel like there's a punch line to that question." Oliver said with a deep modified voice

"You can turn that off, I don't think anyone's going to be coming through that door anytime soon" She motioned towards the blocked doorway. "And I'm Chloe by the way."

"That's nice, are you okay?" He'd turned off the device and she heard his real voice for the first time.

She was right he had to give her that much. No one was coming through that door anytime soon. Oliver groaned at the thought and realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He could die here; he pushed the thought away to the back of his mind quickly. He was Green Arrow after all, he wouldn't die here…he hoped.

"My leg hurts a little but it's nothing to worry about," Chloe looked across the small room and started to examine her savior for any sign of trauma. "What about you? Any bumps or bruises under that form fitting green leather?"

"No I'll be fine, but we need to find a way out of here-" Oliver was cut off by another tremor and a sharp pain in his abs.

"Ahh..." Damn maybe he broke a rib or something in the fighting.

"Get down!" Chloe jumped into action knocking the hero over to the floor and out of the path of a heavy falling object. "What the hell was that?"

"Another tremor, but since when are there earthquake's in Metrop…Ahh" He felt the stabbing pain again. Chloe sat up suddenly realizing that she had been resting her weight on him.

"You're hurt, let me take a look at it," She was about to push his hood back but he caught her hand before she could. She could only guess what kind of look he was giving her from behind those dark shades.

"There's a reason I'm wearing this hood, a hero's got to protect his identity" She was so close and he got a whiff of her perfume god did she smell good. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind; this was not the time, nor the place.

"That identity doesn't matter if said hero has a broken rib and the world's ending." Chloe rebutted and moved to push back his hood again. He let her this time and for the first time she finally got a good look at him. "See I have no idea who the hell you are. So you can relax."

He was blonde with chiseled features and as he removed his vest completely she got a glimpse of his abs. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before he broke the silence.

"Like what you see?" The comment went unnoticed for a moment. Why he even made the comment he wasn't entirely sure, he was just good at flirting.

"Not really." Chloe said putting her hand over a large purple spot on his abdomen, "You could have a broken rib; you need to see a doctor."

"What I need is to get out of here. I shouldn't be trapped like this; I should be out there helping people." Oliver said as he tried to get up so that he could stand but Chloe just pushed him back into his sitting position.

"You think I like being stuck in here? I should be trying to take down this virus and even if you could get out of here how do you expect to fight crime in your condition? So what's your name anyway? " He heard her questions but didn't reply at first. She did have a right to know his name being they might not get out of here alive. "And if you're worried that I'll plaster your identity all over the front page once we get out of here…if we get out of here, don't. I know how to keep a secret."

"You're a reporter? That explains a lot. The name's…" He battled with himself for a moment debating whether to tell her his real name or not. "Conner and I'm sure we'll get out of here we have too."

"That makes one of us. I can't believe it's going to end like this, so much for that Pulitzer and Clark…I'm going to die without…" She didn't finish and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Oliver was caught off guard by this sudden display of hopelessness.

"You're not going to die… is Clark your boyfriend?" It really wasn't any of Oliver's business but he couldn't help the curiosity

"No, just my best friend. I don't have anyone that feels that deep for me let alone that I really can say I love." Chloe sighed admitting her lack of a love life.

"Really, that's hard to believe." He blurted out.

His comment didn't go unnoticed and it caused Chloe to look up. Oliver was wondering at how someone that glorious didn't have anyone worrying about her. Of course he didn't have room to talk there wasn't anyone that serious for him either.

Silence fell over them again and Oliver's inner thoughts turned from trying to get out to trying to making this young woman feel better. All things pointed towards not to getting out, he had a destiny and he couldn't let it end like this.

"Look we're going to get out of here, we have to. Do you have family anyone that you want to see again?" His voice was sincere causing her to smile and he could see the emotion in her eyes that now hid partly behind her eyes.

"Lois my cousin, she's on her way to D.C with Senator Kent, god I hope they landed before the virus…" Chloe stopped talking at the idea that she may never see her cousin again.

"This virus…what do you know about it? You said that you should be out there stopping it? What is it you do exactly, or do you have some kind of hero complex too?" Oliver asked smiling again, this Chloe person was turning out to be quite interesting.

"I know its origin and how to shut it down, but now that I'm stuck without my tech I can't do anything. None of this would have happened if Clark was here. Where'd you learn to be a hero anyway?" Chloe had to bite her tongue not to insult him anymore.

"A deserted island, actually." He replied simply. This confused her a bit and caused Chloe to let down her guard even more as well as apologize for insulting him.

He watched as Martha Kent left the Fortress and followed suit making his exit. Kal-El wasn't here and there wasn't much time before the fortress itself died completely. Kal-El would escape the Phantom Zone there was no question of that.

"Jor-El, what am I to do old friend?" The Martian said out loud knowing that he would not be answered.

Protecting the boy from a far was starting to be harder and harder. Maybe when this was all over he could recruit some help to keep an eye on Kal-El, but who it had to be was someone close, a friend someone with unquestionable loyalty and faith in him.

-  
After his last comment the conversation carried on and they started to talk more about their pasts. Chloe told him about losing her mother, and Oliver told her about his parents. Both of them knew that the discussion was getting personal, but the world was falling down all around them and they knew they might not get through it. Oliver had never felt like this before, he was coming to terms with his own humanity and the fact he may never get out of this.

The worst thing was that he was enjoying talking to this damsel he had saved; her story was remarkable, it wasn't so different from his own. The thought of his death was in the forefront of his mind now. He was going to die and without anyone to mourn him. No father or mother no wife his team would and maybe a few of his exes but there was no one to worry about him the way that this petite woman worried for her friends.

Chloe had lost all hope by now. How long had it been since she was trapped and was Clark ok or her cousin or anyone else she knew? She didn't like not knowing what was happening out there. She knew the world was ending and for some reason knowing how would be a little comforting.

"At least we won't die alone." Chloe chimed up bring them both out of their thoughts.

"It's wrong, it shouldn't end like this." His words confused her, "I mean you should have someone to mourn you."

"We're about to die and your worried that I don't have someone that will miss me." She couldn't believe that he was thinking about that at a time like this, there had been more tremors and the end was just around the corner.

"No, well yes I don't have anyone either and I figured I'd always go out saving the world not needing to be saved." Now it was making since.

"You want a hero's death and when you say 'you', you mean yourself." Her words were harsh."Well Mr. Conner I didn't know you were so self absorbed and yet here I thought we were getting close."

"No it's not that at all" He said with the utmost conviction.

When did he get that close to her? Oliver's hands were on her shoulders and his eyes were on her. It was in that moment that his intent was suddenly realized. He wanted to kiss her. As he leaned down and touched his lips to hers Chloe was stunned and then put her arms around his neck molding herself to his body.

"No one should die feeling alone. You should have something or someone to hold on to before you go. " With those words Chloe's mind was gone and she gave in to his every advance.  
She would later wonder where between being saved by the green leather clad hero and the spilling out of life stories it had gotten to this point.

Oliver's arms were around her waist and the way his lips moved across her skin made Chloe gasp, she had never been kissed like this. She heard him groan in pleasure or pain she wondered but when he moved them so he was sitting and she was straddling his hips she half got her answer. Chloe was about to voice her worry when Oliver shushed her with another bruising kiss, this was not a time for talking.

After her worry left her all coherent thought left Chloe's mind, clothes were being removed everything was happening in a blur. She felt his lips on her neck and hands roaming everywhere, they were both in bliss and ready to die knowing that they weren't alone.

"Beep...Beep!" Oliver heard the faint sound of his communicator coming from his vest and then realized where he was, the memories came flooding back to him.

What had he done, it wasn't the first time he'd slept with someone he'd barely knew. This girl, no this woman didn't deserve to wake up alone and she was going to wake up without him there he needed to get out of here before someone discovered him. They had talked and Oliver had listened. He never had gotten that close to anyone in such little time.

"Beep..Beep! Cyborg to Green Arrow…hey boss man you there? " A voice came over the small device.

"Green Arrow here." Oliver said putting on his gear while trying to stay quiet.

"What's your status? Where are you?" Cyborg asked concerned for the team leader.

"I'm alive that's all you need to know." He brushed a faint kiss to Chloe's cheek and then put on his glasses. "And I'll need a pick up."

Nothing else was said between the two heroes. Cyborg freed the emerald archer and didn't ask any questions about how Oliver had gotten into the situation he was in. He just did as he was asked and moved the big object blocking the door. Oliver had moved Chloe so she couldn't be seen through the small door and took the task of dressing her to a point. He kissed her forehead one last time before making his exit and ordering the rest of his team back to the jet.

He told Cyborg to erase any virtual trace of their little trip to Metropolis no one would know that Oliver Queen was anywhere near the city on its darkest day. Not even the blonde, Oliver momentarily mentally kicked himself. He didn't even know her last name when they were talking she'd never said it and he gave her a fake name. What if she looked him up or tried to find him? Oliver couldn't answer his own question he just knew that this day and that she had changed his life forever.

"Mmm Conner..." Chloe mumbled opening her eyes and letting consciousness fully comeback to her, she felt around the floor looking for her hero. But she found nothing. She looked up now aware of the fact that she was no longer trapped.

The sun shone brightly through the basement window of the bullpen. Chloe knew that it wasn't a dream she felt the soreness that came after such an act. But she couldn't help but feel used, and then she thought about it, he was a hero he had an identity to protect. That didn't seem to make it right but being the best friend of an alien Chloe understood her mysterious archer's reasons.

Looking around the bullpen Chloe saw her desk and was surprised that a lot of her things weren't out of place, it was then she remembered why she was coming back to the Dailey planet in the first place. Deciphering alien symbols was easier said than done, but she was given a job to do and it was time she got to it.

-Two Days Later-

Chloe was walking down a dark path to her car. She often took the back door out of the planet being it was much safer than going out the front. She would have called Clark for a lift home but he was trying his best to clean up after the events of Dark Thursday. Chloe knew that Clark was a bleeding heart; he thought all of this was his fault and in some twisted way it was. She wouldn't say it aloud though because her best friend was doing everything he could to fix it.

"Chloe Sullivan?" Chloe jumped hearing her name from the shadowed part of the alley.  
Why did she park her car here? She turned around seeing two glowing red orbs staring back at her. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears with fear.

"Who are you?" As the figure stepped out of the shadows Chloe shrunk back slightly afraid but then straitened up the moment she heard his next words.

"Someone that needs your help protecting a certain farm boy and his secret." With that answer Chloe Sullivan got out her gun, of which she started carry after the recent dark Thursday, and pointed it at the figure.


	2. Chapter 1: An ember starts a fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:** For the sake of this fanfic Oliver has already been called green Arrow way before he ever came to metropolis, Lois has nothing to do with naming him.

** Chapter 1: an ember starts a fire**

Life as Chloe Sullivan knew it was about to change. Her cousin wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world or the most polite but Chloe thought Lois was at least smart enough to recognize a billionaire when she saw one and Smallville wasn't in short supply of them to say the least.

So when her cousin had walked into their apartment above the Talon last night going on and on about how she apparently insulted the great Oliver Queen without knowing he was said, infamous jet setting billionaire. Chloe only knew where the conversation was going to take her; she was going to have to clean up another person's mess yet again.

She had recently got done helping Clark figure out where Lana and Lex were being held. It wasn't that she didn't want Lana to be safe, but the idea of having to save Lex too was not that appealing. But that's what they did and together as a team,Chloe found that she was starting to like the idea of the sidekick role it helped her feel useful.

After helping to save Lana and the bald viper, Chloe had looked deeper into the Intel and discovered a few things that weren't making very much sense. Until the moment Lois walked into the room. Chloe had found out the identity of the real kidnapper. All the Intel led her straight back to Oliver Queen.

It didn't take her to long to figure out that Lana was unwittingly caught in the crossfire of a war between billionaires. Being a pawn herself once, Chloe didn't want her best friend to experience the same manipulation that went along with it.

* * *

_Oliver Queen watched for a moment as the snake that was Lionel Luthor peered into the framed photograph of his parents that Oliver kept on his desk. How dare he touch it. It was no secret that the Luther's and the Queens were once friends, but it was also no secret to Oliver that Lionel Luthor was one of the last people to see his parents alive._

_"Lionel Luthor. All those hostile takeovers haven't aged you a bit. Tell me, what's your secret?" Oliver said with a hint of sarcasm as he was crossing the room._

_"Well, perhaps I should give some credit to a nightly nip. This 40-year-old Highland scotch certainly helps to smooth the stress. I vigorously recommend it." The older man replied smoothly handing the alcoholic beverage to him. "Welcome to Metropolis, Oliver."_

_"It's a nice gesture. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised, should I? You've always been so generous." Taking the bottle he set it on his desk. He knew that Lionel Luther could be generous, in a sell your soul to the devil kind of way._

_"Yes. You know, Oliver, when I read in the papers, "Oliver Queen moves to Metropolis," I was very curious." Lionel looked back at him for a moment before finishing his statement. "You've made such a name for yourself in Star City. Why would you relocate?"_

_"Well... how can you resist these views? Not to mention the crisp, Midwestern air." Oliver answered the question, half lying the real reason he came was to investigate the cause of Dark Thursday, which led straight back to Lex Luthor. That and maybe to find a mysterious petite blonde that gave him a new outlook on life._

Oliver blocked out the better portion of that conversation, but the part he remembered the most was the last bit. The older billionaire thought that he scared him, but Oliver Queen was not scared of a Luthor or what they could do. He could defend and protect himself against anything they could throw his way.

_"I know. I know, Oliver. You've suffered through a lot in your young life, but if you have so much as laid a hand on Lex, the word "suffer" will take on a whole new meaning to you." The word resonated with him, suffering he knew the meeting of it more than most.

* * *

_

Chloe knew what kind of war a Luthor could wage being she had been through several, but Oliver Queen was a new player on her board. She knew he could obviously be dangerous that was certain but how dangerous was the question? She knew she needed to do some recon as it were and size him up. This was easier said than done, that is until Lois walked in last night.

Lois went on for hours listing ways she could apologize until she finally settled on one. A fruit basket, apparently nothing else would do for the man that had everything. So that's why Chloe was now in an elevator to the penthouse of Oliver Queen's Clock tower holding the mother of all fruit baskets cursing her cousin under her breathe.

Lois was going to do it herself but Chloe was gracious enough to step in and offer to do it instead. Lana was already caught in an imaginary war between financial giants and she wasn't going to allow her cousin to fall into the same game. Chloe was sure Lois would kill her later but at least she was keeping her out of the line of fire. That was all that seemed to matter at the moment.

"Miss, you cannot go in there. I'm sorry, Mr. Queen. This woman does not have an appointment." Oliver's assistant informed him as a petite blond walked in to the penthouse.

"It's okay. She's expected. Let me guess the other one got fired?" Oliver Queen said letting his feet drop and coming to a standing position. "Although I must say I didn't picture the fruit basket."

Before he said another word he looked at her for a moment and shook his head it couldn't be. He hadn't been looking for her though he had plans to. Oliver just didn't know what to say if he had found her. So at the moment he wasn't sure if he should bring it up or what to even say next.

"No, not exactly and neither did I…" Chloe answered his questions in one small sentence and suddenly realized who it was that she was talking too. It was him that man from that night he told her his name was Conner. None of it made sense.

The duo stood there was what felt like an eternity staring into each other's eyes neither of them not knowing what to say. Chloe was sure that the assistant left the room before she finally reacted to the shock.

"You lied to me…" She said breaking the silence,Chloe was about to slap him, but stopped herself.

"I can explain…" Oliver said and was about to hug her but knew it would be inappropriate. Yes they had been together intimately at one point, but in truth they hardly knew one another. Plus she knew his secret and now his identity.

"Explain what? Why you lied to me? Or why the infamous Oliver Queen has a green leather fetish?" Chloe asked without missing a beat.

"In truth I don't even know where to start, I never meant to hide who I was from you." It was the truth where could he start? Oliver wasn't sure how to explain the green leather or how in lying he felt like he was protecting her in some way.

"You know what? I don't even want to know, you obviously haven't harmed anyone or anything besides my ego with your little hero act so who am I to judge?" She through her arms up in defeat telling herself she didn't even want to understand him let alone know him right now.

Their little rendezvous was not why she came to see him. She had to remind herself of that because before she walked through the door she didn't even know who he really was. Chloe knew she had to focus. He may be a hero not to mention devilishly handsome. So much for focusing, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"You amaze me," Chloe was taken out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" The reporter arched an eyebrow but quickly reminded herself why she was there"Forget it I really don't want to know, I just came here for one reason."

"And it wasn't to slap me I hope?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, Oliver really didn't know how else to reply, sarcasm was his way of lightening the mood. But the whole situation was just so awkward and he didn't know how to deal with it. All he could do was listen to the real reason she had sought him out. "Right I guess not."

"No, I came here to apologize for my cousin, Lois Lane. She's the one that mistook you for an errand boy yesterday." Chloe said making sure not to look him straight in the eye.

"That was Lois, you told me she was headstrong," Oliver interjected starting to look through the fruit basket. "You forgot to mention how rude she could be."

"That's not the point, you came to the farm yesterday to meet with Mrs. Kent and talk about her platform. I know she could really use your support." Chloe didn't move from her spot, she just watched him rummage through the basket of food. She knew he was putting up a front acting as if he wasn't taking any of this seriously. He was testing her, but why?

"How do you know the senator again?" He sat down, peeling an apple and putting his feet on his desk in a relaxing position. "Oh yeah her son Clark you told me a lot about him too."

"Stop doing that." Chloe had had enough of his recalling there little situation.

"Doing what?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Talking like we know each other," She put her hands up in frustration. "We've only met once before day."

"It only takes once, Ms. Sullivan."He said suggestively. "I know I haven't forgotten how cute that birthmark on your…"

'RING…RING..." saved by the freaking bell Chloe didn't want to hear the next few words that were to come out of his mouth, the duo's conversation was interrupted by a sudden ring

Oliver felt around his person for his phone forgetting the fact that he was half naked. It wasn't his though, before he knew what was going on and amazed at how quickly this little conversation had gone by, he watched as his uninvited guest glimpsed at her phone and turned her back on him without saying a word.

"Damn it, as much fun as our little trip down memory lane was I have to go."Chloe said putting her phone back in its place, turning to head out the door.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Oliver got up using his fast reflexes and stopped in front of her before she could reach the door. "We need to talk."

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about your alter ego." Chloe said trying to push the billionaire out of her way but he wouldn't budge.

"Not about that about that, about us." She could see the slight hint of guilt in his eyes and got the idea she was missing something.

"I told you there is no us." And with that she shuffled pasted him and out the door. "Please just leave me alone."

Oliver stood there for a moment in confusion. Why was he so adamant to talk about what had happened between them? He never sought out one night stands before. That was just it though she wasn't just a one night stand she was more than that to him. Chloe Sullivan had changed the way he viewed the world not to greatly but in such a way that Oliver knew he needed her in his life. In what capacity he wasn't sure.

All he wanted to figure out now was how to get her attention without drawing attention to her from the press. Oliver was still slightly confused about why Chloe had come to apologized for someone else's mistake though. She put herself in the line of fire, so to speak, when she didn't have too. Was she that selfless? Or did she have an ulterior motive? These were the question's that burned in Oliver's mind.

* * *

As Chloe made her exit it took all her strength not to turn around and slap him, it hurt. She should have given him a piece of her mind and ripped him a new one. But, why did he have to be only half dressed? It was so distracting and their little reunion was cut short by a call from Clark. Something about an alien Plant over by makeout point.

Chloe had a plan upon entering the clock tower pent house, she was going to warn Oliver Queen to stay away from Lois and tell him to back off of Lex for Lana's sake. But her whole mission went out the window the moment she saw his face. Why did it have to be him? Leaning against the elevator wall she sighed, her life must be some big cosmic joke.

* * *

"Aquaman to Green Arrow," Arthur Curry said over the comlink. "Come in boss man."

"Arrow here, go." Oliver answered clicking a button on his laptop connecting him to his team that were currently in Texas.

"Mission was a failure." As soon as he heard it Oliver was in disbelief his team had never failed before.

"Why?" He demanded to know.

"The place was already busted into." Cyborg responded trying to defend his teammate against his leader's wrath.

"What are you talking about?" He asked another question.

"The files aren't here and the prisoners were already gone." Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing

Who was going after Lex's little science projects besides him? There wasn't anybody he could think of and he doubted that it was the great Lionel Luthor.

"Are you sure that Lex didn't just evacuate the facility?" He asked thinking that maybe Lex was a step ahead of them.

"Yeah, it looks like someone or something tore the place apart not leaving anything untur…" Impulse said but was interrupted by a loud noise.

"What was that? Boys are you okay? What happened? The trio heard there leader's frantic voice over the comlink, waiting a moment for the air to clear Cyborg answered.

"It blew up, and I definitely don't think it was Lex Luthor." The young heroes were sure it wasn't Lex because as the facility exploded they saw a mysterious black figure zoom up and fly off.

* * *

-A Week Later—

Oliver's team was alright but their last mission was a bust, no information and no saves. The last week wasn't at all uneventful for the blonde billionaire. He had gone to Lex's ball with some bimbo on his arm whom he didn't even remember her name, he'd met with Senator Kent giving her his support and the Green Arrow had finally made his Metropolis debut.

That was a wonderful experience, Oliver had hoped his alter ego would remain off the radar of the press but that was wishful thinking. His face was on the front page of the Inquisitor. It made him feel better though in knowing that the Inquisitor didn't pride itself on integrity.

"Ollie! We haven't seen you in such a long time." Oliver heard his nickname bringing him out of his thoughts and back to the party he was attending. He turned around acknowledging his old friend.

" Hello. Mr. Westcott, how long has it been?" He asked knowing the last time he had seen them was well over a year ago.

"Hi, Oliver. Too long" The man's wife said taking a sip of her wine. "Flying solo tonight Ollie where's your date?"

"Somewhere around here, I think she was getting us a drink. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to fine her."He knew he should make more small talk to avoid suspicion but the night was moving by faster than he had anticipated. Lionel Luthor was about to make his speech and he had to change into his gear if he was going to execute his plan successfully.

"Mr. Queen" Lois Lane said getting his attention, her again what was she doing here, oh yeah she was the senator's campaign manager.

"Ms. Lane hello again," He answered looking at his watch there was no time for this.

"I just want to thank you for backing Mrs. Kent," She put on her most sincere voice and put her hand on his arm.

"It's the least I could do to help with the efforts of Dark Thursday." He said taking a moment to reply to her. "Now if you'll excuse me Ms. Lane I have something that requires my attention."

"Ding… ding…ding" Lois' attention was brought back to the party as Lionel tabbed his wine glass with his fingers.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you're having a splendid time and that you've had a chance to reconnect with some old friends." The old billionaire said addressing his guests. "Right now though, I'd like to introduce you to someone who I hope will be a new friend, a valuable new friend, someone I'm sure you'll be glad to have on your side. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to our Kansas State Senator and your future United States Senator, Martha Kent."

The crowd applauded and a loud "Woo-hoo" could be heard coming from Lois. It was the least she could do after her latest two blunders in the last few weeks the first was mistaking a billionaire for a mail man and the second was insulting another prospective supporter for Mrs. Kent's campaign.

"Thank you very much." Mrs. Kent was about to thank the crowd when suddenly the room went dark thanks to an arrow in the fuse box,

In the ensuing chaos nobody really saw what happened. No one except for Lois Lane of course, grabbing a silver platter she ran after the thief intent on hitting him over the head. Sadly for her she was no match for the Green Arrow.

"Hey! Give me the necklace." Lois demanded after he knocked the makeshift weapon out of her hand.

"You forgot to say "please."" Oliver didn't know if he was just caught in the moment or what but he didn't notice his ring being pulled off his neck as he was lifted by his grapple.

Lois took in the sight of the ring in her hand, to anyone else it looked like a ring but to her it was her key to redeeming herself. She would reveal the identity of the Green Arrow and write the story of her life.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was typing away on her Laptop at the daily planet when her cousin walked in still wearing her party dress. Giving her that look that said I know something you'll want to know. Chloe stopped what she was doing and pulled up a chair for her older cousin.

"Hey Lo what can I do for you, a highlighter and the yellow pages not cutting it for you over there at the Inquisitor?" Chloe knew she sounded harsh but Lois knew she was just picking on her.

"Ha ha, little cuz, very funny but yeah I need your help." Lois caved like a deck of cards. "Did you hear about what happened at the party?"

"Yes Clark called me an hour ago." She said filling her cousin in on what Clark had told her, remembering the conversation that was more like a one-sided yelling match.

Clark just went on and on about how a mysterious thief stole a necklace off his mothers neck and how he didn't want her to be indebted to Lionel Luthor. Chloe just replied with a yes and uh-huh here and there and had to hold the phone away from her head to avoid going deaf. Since nobody was hurt physically. She was going to wait until tomorrow to investigate since she had a deadline. But now she apparently didn't have a choice, she would have to deal with this now.

"So he didn't say anything about Green Leather?" It was these words that caused Chloe to stop typing and gave Lois her undivided attention. "I guess not."

"What are you talking about Green Leather?" She inquired raising an eyebrow, what did Oliver Queen have to do with any of this. He was a hero not a thief. There had to be some reason for his actions.

"Actually you know, now that we're both in the same biz, I probably shouldn't be leaking my story." Lois drew back a bit putting her hands up.

"I can't believe you don't trust me." Chloe inwardly laughed at the irony of the situation, she knew more secrets than Lois could ever dream of. "Lois, I'm not gonna scoop your story. But watching you bumble through our database is like watching Clark try and dance. Come on, Lois, tell me what you got."

"Okay. I scooped this off the scumbag before he ran away. There's some writing on the inside, but it's too faded to make out." Lois could never say no to her, Chloe knew that. She pulled out a silver ring and Chloe recognized it as soon as she laid eyes on it.

"Yeah, this could take a little while." She felt around her desk chore for her camera and found it but acted as if she couldn't. "Hey you know what, I left my camera at the talon but I'm sure I can find one in the supply closet."

"I'll come with you" Lois was about to stand when Chloe beat her to it.

"No, it'll be quicker if I go alone." Chloe said walking out the door and all of a sudden heard a something whistle through the air.

As soon as she heard it she knew who it was, she watched as an arrow imbedded itself into a pillar near her desk and started to release a knockout gas. Chloe was close enough to see it but far enough to not be effected by the gadget. Anyone else would have run but not her she just turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?" She asked as the Green Arrow lowered his bow seeing her raise an eyebrow. "Knockout arrows?"

**AN:** thanks for reading this far, reviews are welcome but I'm going to finish this fic either way,so if you want to tell me how I'm doing so far its cool. Constructive criticism is appreciated


	3. Chapter 2: A Spark is all it takes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:**For my sanity Oliver is not a big fan of Lois. I don't find Lois annoying at all I love the character and the actress. This is just a Chlollie fanfic so expect Lois not to play a to big a role besides that of pest and plot tool(Forgive me I really do love that character).

**Chapter 2: a spark is all it takes  
**

"Chloe, how could you let him take it from you?" Lois exclaimed as she was busy organizing her small corner of the talon apartment she was using for a work place. If you could call a desk that size a workspace?

"I told you Lois he knocked me out and took it, you know as smart as I am," Chloe apologized for the hundredth time in the last 12 hours. It amazed her how quickly her cousin started the one man hunt for the green bean. "Genius doesn't count for much when someone gases you?"

"I still don't get it. This guy steals my boss's necklace, then gasses the both of us, all within a 24 hour period? You think he's got a thing for me." Lois said staring off into space for a second contemplating it then going back to her work.

'_God I hope not, he's already got it in for me_' Chloe thought to herself as she finished putting her laptop away and getting ready for work.

She had so much to do today, she would have to go and see the bane of her existence known as Oliver Queen. The guy just couldn't seem to stay off her radar. Besides stealing back his ring which she had recognized as his the moment Lois showed her the trinket. It was one of the few things she remembered fondly from their night together. He showed it to her and spoke affectionately about it belonging to his father.

"So long day planned cuz?" Lois asked bringing the young reporter out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, the editors are really working us down to the bone with these new deadlines" Chloe said as she put her bag over her shoulder heading for the door. "Can't be late so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait a minute tomorrow? What does that mean, let me guess you're staying with Jimmy tonight aren't you?" She had such a happy expression on her face Chloe didn't know whether to tell Lois the truth or not so she went with the other possible explanation.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Lois. I have serious deadlines and I'll be pulling one of my famous all nighters at the planet."She was about all the way out the door at this point when…

"Hey, do you need a ride home, I'm sure I can-"Lois chimed in with a note of concern in her voice.

"No, no…Clark said he would give me a ride in the morning don't worry about it." And with that Chloe was finally out the door. She would have to ask Clark later about that ride home. But right now she had work to do, important work.

* * *

"Did she suspect anything?" The older man sounded testy today and Chloe knew it was for good reason.

They had almost been seen on their last mission. Yes they had the Intel they needed and there plan went on without a hitch, but it seemed there was another team out there going after 33.1 facilities.

"Not a thing, but I still don't like lying to them." Chloe said into her phone as she put the duffel bag full of her mission clothes into the trunk of her car.

"You know better than anyone that sometimes we have to lie to those we love to protect them." After hearing those words of wisdom he hung up and she knew he wasn't being rude. He was right she knew that part, but it still didn't make her feel better.

* * *

It had been two days since Oliver had stolen his ring back from Lois, well more like given his ring back by Chloe. He knew he shouldn't have been too surprised that Chloe's cousin had gone straight to her for help in her investigation and it didn't even surprise him when Chloe just handed him the trinket and told him to flat out leave. With any other woman he would have had them in his bed by now with just a look.

But he wanted to take his time with Chloe Sullivan and earn her trust, well more than that he just wanted her respect. Oliver had never found himself wanting such a thing from a woman but he also never met a woman that matched his confidence either. The whole situation was just so frustrating. The woman he wanted didn't want anything to do with him and her cousin was hell bent on revealing his identity. Maybe his life was starting to be some cosmic joke.

At thinking about his alter ego he reminded himself of his run in with the great Clark Kent, he seemed just as Chloe described him and Oliver finally found out the reason for Chloe's amazing secret keeping abilities. There was more to Clark Kent then met the eye, that much was true. The first time he met the farm boy was after the party. The senator's son apparently was asking all the party guesses if they knew anything and had missed Oliver at the party.

Oliver could see what Chloe saw in her best friend and hero, the young man was honorable even if he was a little bit of a yellow belly. The second time he had run into Clark Kent was on what was supposed to be a quick get in get out mission. But nothing was ever that easy he could still feel the bruise on his back that the Boy Scout gave him. Oliver wasn't aware that a vase could leave such a mark.

"Ring…Ring"

"Queen here what is it?" Oliver answered his phone suddenly losing his train of thought.

"Hey boss man another job done, but there was a problem." Victor said with the hint of worry in his voice.

"What now? Tell me you got the Intel." There was a bit of frustration in his words.

"Yeah we got the Intel, but there's a chunk of it missing." None of them knew what to make of this missing information.

This was happening more and more. Every time they infiltrated a 33.1 they always found that they were a step behind, of whom none of the team could even guess. But what they did know was that whoever it was sure knew their way around a computer and had an amazing knack for not leaving a trace.

* * *

"This Green Arrow Bandit's got a lot of gadgets. He slipped right through my fingers." Clark said as he and Chloe walked down the stairs to where she worked. Chloe wished she could tell Clark that she was already familiar with the Green Arrow and more than she wanted to be. But it was not her secret and her conscience told her to keep her mouth shut.

"Gadgets against that iron flesh of yours?" Chloe replied trying to sound surprised but for some reason she wasn't. The Green Arrow was a lot to handle; she mentally kicked herself getting her head of the gutter.

"He's good." Oh if you only knew Clark so much for keeping her mind out of the gutter.

"And I'm guessing from that look on your face you weren't able to ID him?" She asked already knowing the answer, but she asked anyway.

"No, but I will next time." He stated with conviction. "I have to get that necklace back for my mother."

"You know normally my competitive streak would have kicked in by now, but since your moms involved I'm gonna let Lois have this one." Chloe hoped she sounded sincere; it was hard to tell though.

"So you've got something then?" He looked so hopeful that Chloe told him the truth a little of it anyway.

"Yes, I didn't tell Lois but I took a few shots of that ring with my cell before I was knocked out."She figured that she could show him, since he had never been to Oliver's apartment before(To her knowledge anyway.) Clark wouldn't recognize the crest.

"Well that's not going to get me anywhere." Clark lied knowing perfectly well that he had seen the crest before.

"Sorry Clark that's all I've got, besides the Safetex report on the arrows. They're made from an advanced titanium alloy." Chloe handed him the report. "But they're untraceable."

"Thanks Chloe, you've done the best you could." He said trying to reassure her.

"Ring…Ring" Her phone interrupted them, "Hey Lo any news on the…"

Chloe didn't finish because she could hear her cousin screaming from the other side of the cell, Clark could hear it as well and before Chloe could speak he was already gone. To Chloe it was obvious who did it, people that were after the Green Arrow. Again Lois had gotten herself in over her head the girl was going to get herself killed. Without another thought Chloe grabbed her coat and headed for the door. As much as she didn't want to she knew that she had to see him.

Not that he was repulsive but there was no room in her life for a man like him, he was too impulsive, arrogant and full of himself. To a point anyway, Chloe knew she wasn't being fair. Oliver Queen was really a good man and a hero in his own right. It wasn't his fault that her cousin was like a pit-bull on a pant leg and never let anything go.

* * *

This was his fault and Oliver knew it too. He should've been more careful with his little hero act. It was inevitable though that someone would get hurt because of something he did, but he didn't blame himself completely, Chloe's cousin just didn't know when to stop. She had gotten kidnapped because she was trying to unmask him.

Placing the last arrow into his quiver Oliver put his hood up shutting the doors to his secret room and headed out to find the bane of his existence known as Lois Lane. He found out about the little brunettes mishap thanks to his connections to Safetex security and do to the fact that he had Chloe's apartment on his radar of places to keep an eye on. He wasn't spying on her, he just cared for her safety and it wasn't that hard to find out where the petite blonde lived.

* * *

Clark entered the apartment and knowing this was the place he had seen the crest before, it wasn't that hard for him to find the secret room where Oliver kept all his gear and weapons. Snooping around he found more than he was looking for, news paper clippings from the Green Arrow's pass exploits.

Apparently Oliver Queen had more of an ego than Clark first thought. A loud sound followed by computer animated voice caught his attention causing him to look at the LCD screen hanging on the wall.

"There you are Lois." Clark said out loud and sped off to rescue his best friend's cousin.

* * *

"Who's the Green Arrow?" Oliver heard the thug's voice from where he was hiding waiting for his moment to strike.

"Bandit - Green Arrow Bandit. And like you don't know. That Errol Flynn wanna-be put you guys up to this." Then he heard her voice thankful that it was Chloe he met first. In truth that was the only reason he was doing this besides the fact that it was the right thing to do.

"That's enough. This Bandit... has made a joke of the firm I've worked my life to build. He's walked off with more than $30 million from my clients." That was who kidnapped her, well that made a lot of since.

Oliver hacked into Safetex security weeks ago and was using their own systems against them. It wasn't too hard to believe someone in the company had a vendetta to settle with him. He heard a few more splashes and could see that Lois was now laying on the ground unconscious.

"She doesn't know anything. Kill her." That was his cue, as the thug fired a shot Oliver's arrow stopped it mid-flight. Swinging into the fray he took two guys out on his way in. Taking out the leader with one arrow and it was done, Lois was safe.

* * *

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lois asked as she walked up to the entrance to the talon.

The night did not go as planned a quiet night at home was turned into a fight for her life. But the worst part about the whole thing was she was close to finding out the true identity of the Green Arrow and she was thwarted by some bill board malfunction.

"Looking for you," Clark stated checking Lois over to see if she was alright. "Chloe said that you called her. Are you okay?"

"Nothing a gallon of Ben and Jerry's can't cure, but could you stay awhile?" She replied hugging the farm-boy and then realized what staying the night implied. "Chloe said she was pulling an all-nighter and I'm…Well I just got kidnapped."

"It's okay Lois, I know but why don't you come back to the farm I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind the company." Giving her a one of his comforting smiles.

* * *

The penthouse seemed more tranquil without the presence of its owner, Chloe Sullivan took the time to notice the way the place was set up. Oliver Queen sure had a thing for green, but of course she already knew that bit. The last time Chloe was here it was hard to notice anything besides the floor. She had tried everything to keep her eyes off the half naked billionaire in the room.

Oliver took the secret elevator up to his penthouse and threw back his hood the moment he walked in. The night had gone as planned and then some. He saved the girl but then the girl tried to unmask him and then there was Clark Kent who helped him keep his identity from the ungrateful damsel.

He didn't think life in Metropolis would be easier than life in Star City, but he never thought it would be this eventful on the hero side of things. He met or heard of someone new with abilities every day. How did Chloe live a normal life, that's right she didn't.

"How is anyone in this city sane?" Oliver voiced his last thought, pressing the button to open his secret room not bothering to turn around to look in just yet.

"I feel like there's a punch line to that question." Her voice startled him but he knew perfectly well that it was her. "And before you ask, I have many hidden talents; I'm a halfway decent hacker."

"And here I thought your cousin was the only one that was stalking me? You two should start a fan club… I guess my security system was no match for you." He said as he relaxed his stance leaning against the glass desk and turning around to look at her.

"Lois was never one to have a battle plan. I just wanted to thank you for saving her, but I also wanted to warn you. You should be more discreet with your extracurricular activities." Chloe's expression turned from one of empathy to one of accusation.

"You mean like Clark?" Oliver didn't stutter as the words came out of his mouth. "Yes I met the super speeding farm-boy. He's taller than I thought he was. And I'm as discreet as I need to be its not my fault your cousin has a thing for stalking my leather-ass."

"He told you his secret?" She asked knowing she shouldn't be too surprised.

"More or less… so he saved me from Lois figuring out mine. How do you live with her?" He said starting to unzip his vest. Chloe diverted her eyes she knew what was under that leather but this was hardly the time to think about such things.

"Cheap rent, good food? Besides you get use to her." Chloe answered and noticed that he was still stripping off his gear. "You're not one for modesty are you?"

"You deserve better, and you should know the answer to that by now." Oliver put on a new shirt and forwent changing his pants for the moment, and turned around to look at her again.

An awkward silence fell between the two, neither of them not knowing what to say next. Chloe had come here to ask for his help with her cousin and in doing so found that he already was on said mission. The next best thing to do was to thank him and she did, in a not so friendly thankful way. She sure had a way of making him feel guilty for his hero tendencies.

"Do you know who it was that kidnapped her?" Oliver broke the silence and diverted the conversation.

"Yeah, it was Safetex security and from what I hear you're making them look bad. Which I'm sure isn't too hard with all your skills." Chloe didn't mean the way it sounded and surprised herself at her lack of edit button.

"I thought we were keeping our minds out of the gutter, Miss Sullivan." He winked at her, but she just rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I get the Robin Hood impersonation. I really do, but you should be more careful if not for your sake than for the sake of the orphans." She said revealing the fact that she knew he wasn't stealing things for purely selfish reasons.

"Orphan's? Do you have a crystal ball or something or are you really stalking me?" Oliver was not surprised nothing about this woman surprised him anymore.

"No crystal ball just the right contacts and clues." Chloe smiled for the first time that night, he loved that smile.

"You don't give yourself enough credit; you were the first woman to get under the Green Arrow's leather." He was now only a few feet away from her and she could feel his predator like gaze wash over her.

"You had a broken rib," She rolled her eyes again, "It's not that I don't like you and there is definitely an attraction, but we barely know each other and with the lives we lead there's no time for a relationship."

"Is it your life or is it Clark's life you're living?" The look on his face was serious, and one of accusation, the tables had just turned on the young reporter.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Clark has nothing to do with this." Chloe motioned between them trying to make a point. Oliver could tell he had hit a sore spot.

"He's got everything to do with this. I remember the way your voice sounded when you talked about him that night. You told me there wasn't anyone that loved you or that you loved, but you were lying weren't you? " He knew she didn't like talking about that night, but he was trying to make a point.

"The way I feel about Clark…it isn't what it used to be," Chloe tried to sound as honest as she could without giving away the other half of what she was thinking, since that night she knew perfectly well how she felt about Clark and the fact that it wasn't that type of love.

"So what does he have that I don't. A tractor? Is it the farmers tan, super speed?" Oliver knew he should just shut up or he was going to scare her away again. "Look I'm not saying that I don't want to be more than your friend. I'm attracted to you and I won't apologize for it. But if your friend is all I can be right now than that's what I'm willing to be."

* * *

"One more time Mrs. Sullivan, make him do it." The doctor said as his latest test subject did as she was told.

It was remarkable this little ability he had discovered, who knew that Chloe's mother possessed such power. Lex Luthor mused to himself as he watched though the two way mirror at the experiment in front of him. He could do so much with this woman; make her make others do what he wanted. All he had to do was promise her a reunion that would never come.

"The subject is making great progress, Mr. Luthor." The good doctor looked at his clipboard jotting down the patients vitals.

"How long, until the subject can be activated?" He demanded to know, Lex had things to do, a world to save from these meteor freaks, and he wasn't above using some of them to do it. This woman would help him make a pre-emptive strike.

"Her condition may be worsening; she's only able to be fully coherent 3 hours a day." The older man piped up knowing he was about to get a verbal thrashing.

"That's alright doctor patience is a virtue. We have time." With that he walked out of the corridor and out of the facility. Lex's thoughts shifted to the woman that was waiting for him at home, Lana she was another that was important to his plans. However her role was more important than others.

"You did well today Mrs. Sullivan." She heard the nurse speak to her and she kept quiet. It was easy to let them think that she was catatonic.

As Moira was escorted down the corridor she could hear that man's footsteps, he was heading in the opposite direction. It was only a matter of time before she would have her revenge on him for what he was doing. The days of Lex Luthor were numbered, as far as Moira Sullivan was concerned.

Chloe her dear daughter, how dare that snake think he could bait her with a promise he never intended to keep. She would see her daughter again, this she promised herself. There was nothing that would stop her from her goal.

**AN:**Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading, Constructive criticism is appreciated,


	4. Chapter 3: A Flame grows slowly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:** You may recognize some dialogue from certain episodes, the whole plot about Ollie's friend being killed isn't going anywhere. I'm not trying to rewrite season six but you'll see certain plot points from some episodes. I felt I had to use the plots from the first few episodes of season six to introduce Oliver into Chloe's social group.** (**Sorry for the stunning lack of originality but this is fanfiction and I never claimed to be original LOL!**)  
**

**Chapter 3: A Flame grows slowly  
**

A week ago was the last time Chloe saw Oliver, she agreed with his statement about being 'friendly'. He seemed to want nothing from her but friendship, which was something that didn't happen to her all that often. Yes she had her friends and her family, but they all either seemed to want something from her or she had to clean up after them.

Chloe didn't mind helping. In fact she loved it, but sometimes it was just too much to deal with. When she was at the planet Clark would ask her for help. When she was at the talon Lois would tell her about a mistake she made and Chloe would have to fix whatever it was she did the next day.

Life was becoming more complicated by the day, to say the least. Oliver seemed to give her a haven in the chaos that was her life. He'd even given her a key to his penthouse sighting the fact she could get in anyway anytime she wanted. He stated that her having a key would just save him from having to reboot his security system.

Chloe of course turned down the gesture at first stating that she wasn't going to be seeing him anytime soon, so what was the point. However when the offending object showed up in her mail box a few days later Chloe shrugged it off. Oliver was becoming more forward with her, but she knew better than anyone how determined he could be.

Everything just seemed so strange about the billionaire playboy to Chloe. They had only met a few times but apparently their first meeting had done a real number on the man. The cosmic joke that she thought her life was, was just getting more mind boggling. Along with her duties at the planet and the whole pro-bono work she did as Clark's sidekick there was also her secret alliance with the man she dubbed as the 'Martian ManHunter'.

John Jones was a kind man, well martian, the trust that he had put in her made Chloe feel better about the whole lying to Clark bit. It helped that a part of the deal was trying to find her mother, which was a recent development.

Chloe had always wondered what had become of her mother. Last year she'd tracked her down to a mental institute, but last week after going through the Intel that John retrieved from their last mission Chloe had learned a tragic fact. Her mother was being used by Lex Luthor what for exactly she was unsure.

The file read Ability:_ Suspected of being able to control other meteor infected subjects,_

It was all more believable for her, than Chloe would like to admit. The file was incomplete but she was sure it was her mother, there was no photo and the file also gave the date of birth, eye color, hair color, height and general description of medical history. This coupled with the fact that Chloe hacked the files on her mother from the institute and it was all the proof she needed to convince herself that it was really her mother.

She would have cried if it weren't for the fact that John promised her that they would free her mother, and the fact that Clark needed her help yet again. The Zoner problem, Chloe wished she could tell Clark that it was being taken care of and maybe lay his mind at ease. But loose lips sank ships and there was a time and place to reveal certain secrets. So when Lana Lang walked through the doors of the Daily Planet that night with one of her own Chloe just added it to her growing collection of secrets that were already locked up.

"Hey! How are you feeling? Your doctor find anything?" Chloe said pulling out her chair for Lana to sit in, she had seen Lana earlier in the week and her friend fainted while standing up. "Here sit down."

"Hanging in there." Her friend replied taking a seat and folding her hands in her lap.

"I did my due diligence on the Second Chances Halfway House, and I found…" She was about to give her friend the paperwork she had asked for a few days ago but noticing the look on Lana's face she paused mid-sentence.

"Chloe, um... I'm not here to talk about the halfway house." Lana looked up at the young reported with pleading eyes, as if silently asking for help.

"Oh…okay. But there's some stuff I think you should know about, Lana…about Lex." She desperately wanted to spill all the secrets she knew about the monster to her friend. Lana had to be warned about everything, about 33.1 about how manipulative Lex could be. How he used people with abilities, people like her mother.

"I don't want to hear anything more about Lex. I can't." She couldn't what had that bald viper done to her friend?

"What is it?"Chloe knelt down to her level and looked Lana straight in the eye."Lana, what did he do to you? Hey, you know you can tell me anything." She said trying to comfort her friend well coaxing whatever it was Lana was trying to say, out of her.

"Chloe... I'm pregnant." Those two words were the last that Chloe Sullivan ever wanted to hear, it made things more complicated than they already were.

"Okay." Was the only thing that Chloe could whisper, her plan would have to be rethought out. She wouldn't let Lana get caught in the crossfire. This gave Chloe all the more reason to finish her mission and to take down 33.1 and Lex Luthor.

* * *

Oliver was having a rough week, at the 10 year reunion of his school one of his old friends was killed, everyone said it was an accident. But there was something that just wasn't right about the whole situation. That friend had called him a month ago wanting to go out for a drink, but Oliver had asked for a rain check. The incident had brought Oliver face to face with his own made what he was about to do just that much easier.

RL65 was a highly experimental drug, he had read the lab reports and was fully prepared for the side effects. The liquid was green in color that had to be a good sign green was a good color right? He looked at the syringe one more time before plunging the needle into his vein. Chloe, he was doing this for her too. She needed protection from whatever it was that she was getting herself into. She was playing a dangerous game with being a sidekick to that ignorant…

"I need your help, Oliver." Clark Kent came super speeding into his apartment, uninvited as usual.

"No, hey how are you doing today?" He answered his guess closing his desk drawer to hide his new drug. Clark had become an interesting subject to him; he had something that Oliver just couldn't grasp, the respect and some kind of love from Chloe Sullivan. "That was a joke Clark."

"I'm laughing on the inside." The farm-boy smirked.

"Maybe we'll get lucky one day, and it'll bubble to the surface. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Oliver could care less, but in truth he knew that Clark would only come to him for a good reason.

"I need to talk to you about Queen Industries, their satellite grid." Clark said without stuttering, why on earth would he need that? What exactly was he up too and did it involve Chloe? "My friend Chloe, she's doing a story on the global effects of Dark Thursday. She needs satellite images from that day, but none of them were working."

"Except mine." So Chloe was involved, an article really?

Was that the best he could come up with? There was obviously something more going on. He'd have to ask Chloe about it later; unless she didn't know that her best friend was using her name.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Sullivan, do you know who I am?" Lex put his hands in his pockets and watched as a nurse took the patients vitals.

"No, do I know you? Do you know where my daughter is?" Moira replied keeping up the ruse, in truth she knew perfectly well who this man was.

"Yes you do, you asked me to bring you here. Too help you with your meteor infection. Your daughter Chloe is working at the Daily Planet." He said thinking that it was working; he would have control over this woman in no time.

"How, are you going to cure me?" Her plan was working; playing dumb with a smart man was easy.

"No, there is no cure. You were brought here too prefect your ability." Lex said lying through his teeth.

"How am I awake then? The last thing I remember is admitting myself to the institute." The nurse was done taking her vitals and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"You're being given a drug to help you stay coherent; your daughter approved the treatment." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Chloe? Can I see her now?" Moira knew she was asking a lot of questions and decided this was the last, she had to play dumb yes but also not too curious.

"Not today, she is a very busy reporter. But she sends this." Lex handed her a photo he took out of one of Lana's photo albums. It was a simple gesture to make her trust him and as far as Lex could see it was working.

Moira took the photo and just stared at it. Chloe, she looked so happy in the photograph and carefree. Where did this man get this photo? The older woman suddenly found herself questioning whether if her daughter really did put her in this place.

The doubt in her mind left as soon as it appeared. Moira knew with great certainty that Chloe would never do anything to put her in danger. This man was playing a game and he was better at it than she thought. Lex Luthor was playing hardball and she was to play the part of his pawn.

* * *

Getting the codes to the satellite grid was easier than he thought, Oliver Queen had practically just handed them over. Something about building trust amongst heroes. Now Clark just had to get them to Chloe. Where was she anyway? He had called her over and over and all he got was her voice mail. He was worried and was about to go searching when his phone rang.

"Chloe where are you? I have the codes that you needed." Clark said over the phone, he sounded worried.

"I'm still at the Daily planet, I have a deadline Clark."Chloe lied as she drove her car through the city towards suicide slums. "I will see you tomorrow okay? I'm going to get fired if I don't finish this article."

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow." With that Chloe hung up and focused on the task in front of her she had to see Oliver and she knew he was already out on patrol. But she knew exactly where he was, suicide slums.

* * *

Oliver was angry and beating up a few thugs was just what the doctor ordered. He could feel the drug taking its effect as he landed one hit after another. His stamina was up, and all his senses were heightened. The drug was working just as it was meant to.

"Busy night?" Chloe asked,She was easier to hear then she should have been, what was she doing out here?

"What can I say, a hero's got to make a living," Oliver grunted but didn't stop hitting the thug as he answered her. Of course he knew it wouldn't faze her.

"I thought you were self-employed," She put her hands in the pockets of her trench coat and smirked at him. "Something about an occupational safety hazard?"

"Enough with the jokes sidekick, it's not safe out here." One last sock to the jaw and the guy was down, making sure he was unconscious Oliver dropped the thief to the ground.

"You're here so I'm sure I'll be just fine. I heard about your friend I wanted to make sure you were okay." He couldn't fault her reasoning; he was more than capable of keeping her safe.

"I'm glad you care, but I'm fine." He said as he turned off the voice distorted and threw back his hood sure that no one would see him.

"We've both lost a lot in our young lives Oliver; I'm here if you need to talk." Chloe said putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Here," He motioned to where they were, "is not somewhere we should be talking, a phone call would have been safer."

"I was in the neighborhood," This caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Let me guess an important article or is it your sidekick side job, Clark has you constantly on?" Oliver bit back the rest of what he was going to say, why did he suddenly want to put that Boy Scout in his place?

"The first one, the life of an investigative reporter doesn't exactly take one to exotic locals." Chloe's smirk faded as she heard the sirens in the distances. "Sounds like they're calling your name you better get going."

"Are you serious?" Oliver asked, putting his sunglasses back on and raising his hood.

"Those sirens are scaring every alley cat in a five mile radius I think…" He cut her off mid sentence.

"No, about the talking part?" She hadn't surprised him when she said it, he just wanted to confirm it. "If you are I'll see you tomorrow around 4 p.m, I'm sure you know your way in."

Chloe wasn't surprised at his presumption. He had an ego and she knew that. It was one of the things that she found attractive about him. It was harder and harder to be around him and not touch him. Every time she had seen him she had to stifle the memories of that night. He had been a gentle lover to her and somewhere in the back of her mind the memory of his touch was still there. Chloe would never admit it to anyone though.

* * *

John Jones watched as the Green Arrow zip lined away from the alley to safety. He could see Chloe sigh and was concerned for a moment. He could sense the apprehension in her heart, from what, he knew all too well. He had recruited her to help him in his mission to protect Kal-El and she was doing better than he could have hoped for.

Chloe had embraced her new position as one of Clark's 'protectors' whole heartily. She was there when he needed her and didn't ask too many questions of him or his motives. Chloe Sullivan was perfect for the task John had set before her and unlike others he knew just how useful and determined she was to protect those she cared about.

"Do you think the archer can be trusted?" John Jones asked as Chloe stepped out onto the roof he was perched on.

"I think he can be counted on. He knows the cost of keeping those he cares about safe better than anyone." Chloe said as she came to stand next to the man she had come to know so well in the last six weeks.

"Yes but he is blinded by the past. There are things he needs to overcome." He replied, still not looking at her. She just wondered what was up with all the pensive stares into the horizon but lately she found herself doing the same thing.

"I agree, but… " Chloe didn't know what she was going to say so she was somewhat relieved when John cut her off.

"You are weary of him; you're attracted to him, as well. I don't need my telepathy to tell me I'm right. I see the way you look at him."

She hated the fact that he was telepathic, though that's not how he figured her out. He was old, how old she hadn't asked yet. But she knew he was old enough to notice such things.

"This is not about me John or the emerald archer," Chloe felt weird referring to Oliver that way but for the sake of the conversation it worked. "It's about Clark. I told him that I needed access codes to the Queen Industries database, but I already have the images you needed."

"Good, you did well. Did you steal them? I know it's tough keeping this all a secret from him." John knew anything he said wouldn't make her feel any better, but he could at least try. She was one of the few humans he'd come to depend on.

"Anything to keep Clark safe, but there's a new development." Chloe told him about Lana and everything that her condition entailed. Thankfully John agreed that there plan to take Lex down and free her mother had to be changed, there was a child at stake now and it may have been the child of a monster but both heroes still considered it innocent as its mother.

* * *

There was music playing softly through the penthouse when Chloe entered. She watched in awe as Oliver pulled the arrow back and released it letting it fly hitting the target dead center with his eyes closed. He had that air of calm about him that gave him a serene look.

"Your late." he said not opening his eyes at first Oliver knew she was there by her scent. His sense of smell was still heightened from the RL65. She smelled just as he remembered, so sweet and inviting.

"Traffic, I had to travel half way across the city." Chloe said,She entered the room fully and sat her purse on the table.

"New weaponry?" Chloe asked picking up the newest addition to Oliver's arsenal.

"I was thinking about developing a boxing-glove arrow, and then I thought, "Come up with something a little fancier." With that he took the arrow from her and gave Chloe a smirk.

Setting the arrow on the string he pulled back and released it. He didn't aim for the target like she thought he was going to but instead made the arrow hit the book stand where the stereo was located. The second the titanium missile hit its target the music faded.

"Contained Electromagnetic Pulse - knocks out everything electrical within an 8-foot radius - cameras, laser systems, pacemakers…that last one was a joke" Oliver walked pasted her and retrieved the arrow.

"That's not funny Ollie." She used his nickname, "You could really hurt someone."

"That's not the point and you know it." He replied turning to her and realizing that she wasn't wearing her coat anymore. Her blouse looked so flimsy he was sure he could get it off her without much effort.

"Oliver?" Chloe question suddenly noticing the predatory gaze he was giving her. "Are you okay?"

"No, that's why you're here, remember? How about a meal Chinese or Italian?" He asked holding a few takeout menus. Chloe picked Italian and was weary of the whole meal idea from the moment she walked in the door.

000

"I never thought I'd almost ever feel bad for Lex Luthor." Chloe said as they sat and ate there meal it had arrived only moments ago. Oliver filled her in on how his teenage years weren't exactly his most gracious.

"The way I treated him…I'm not proud of it." He said ashamed, she could see the same emotion on his face that had been plastered on Clark's for the past month and a half.

"You know, making the wrong choices is sadly easier than one thinks, but living with the consequences – that's hard." Chloe replied in the hope that it would make him feel a little better.

"You sound like you have experience in this area." His frown lessened into an understanding smile as he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"More than I would like, especially when it comes to the Luthor's." She wished she hadn't said that, he'd want to know more.

"What do you mean?" There it was, thankfully she'd been used so much by the Luthor's she had a multitude of things to choose from.

"It happened a long time ago, I was young and Lionel Luther took advantage of me. He asked me to spy on Clark." Chloe always regretted ever saying yes to that man and she didn't know how Jor-El could have chosen him for his vessel, but as with all things Kryptonian she didn't question it.

"And you did?" Oliver Quirked an eyebrow at her confession of betrayal, it seemed out of Character for her. She'd been so loyal to him.

"I let jealousy cloud my judgment."What was that suppose to mean? As he watched her for a moment he understood, it was written all over her face.

"You know, we all make bad choices, Chloe. All we can do is hope to make the right ones in the future, right?" Oliver had a point which affirmed her earlier worry about coming to see him. He knew her and he knew the right things to say.

Oliver was everything,Chloe could want in a man and he knew about her sidekick side job and most importantly he understood it. He wasn't like Clark. Oliver knew that she could take care of herself and he didn't judge her need to keep those around her safe.

**AN:**Yeah I put some of Clark's words into Chloe's mouth, I felt that it helped the story for these to along and brought them closer. And don't worry there will be some Chlollie Loving in a few chapters,its just takes time for them to get together. As Always Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading, Constructive criticism is appreciated,


	5. Chapter 4:Fire can burn you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:** Again,warning, You may recognize some dialogue from certain episodes, I'm not trying to rewrite season six but you'll see certain plot points from some episodes.

**Chapter 4:Fire can burn you  
**

Oliver Queen was an uncomplicated man; it was well known that he liked woman and alcohol. A combination of both was even better. However not many people knew the other side of the man they called a playboy. With the Green Arrow persona Oliver could be himself and do as he wished without the burden of worrying what people would say.

Sure some papers painted him as a threat to Metropolis, a vigilante even but to him it didn't matter. The only one Oliver wanted to think him a hero was Chloe Sullivan. They'd become closer in the past few weeks, if that was at all possible. She still hadn't outed him, he knew she could be trusted.

The affects of the RL65 were getting worse. Every time Chloe walked into his penthouse he could practically taste her. She would stop by every other day or so and the days he didn't see her he would call her. The calls were always short though, Oliver understood she was a busy woman between helping Clark and her career as a reporter. But it was enough to sustain their friendship.

Oliver found himself working out more than usual it helped but not enough. He hadn't touched any alcohol and he found his desire for Chloe was getting worse. He wanted to go to her, but Oliver was afraid of what he might do. He could feel his control slipping more and more by the day and he couldn't do anything about it. Then there were the blackouts he had only had a few, but they were enough to scare him.

"Cyborg to Green Arrow, come in boss-man." Victor's voice echoed through the earpiece, Oliver had ignored his team for the last day and half.

"Where do you think he is man?" Bart piped up through the communication device, their boss was M.I.A and the young man was getting worried as were the rest of the team.

Their latest mission was success. They'd gotten all the information they were after and then Bart's favorite part of the mission went off without a hitch. Blowing up things was more fun than it looked especially when you were the one that got to press the button.

"Hey man we have to go the jet's fueled and ready to take off, any word from our fearless leader?" A.C asked as he packed the last bit of his gear into a bag.

"No, he's probably out on patrol again," Victor stated trying to reassure his buddies. "I'll try back in a few hours but right now we have our orders."

"Where to now tin man?" Bart spoke up again.

"Nevada, there's a facility on the outskirts of Last Vegas." A.C answered, putting away the files that Oliver had sent them the day before last.

Oliver heard the whole conversation over the link and smirked at how well he put his team together. They didn't need him just his resources. They could do without him for the next few days. He had more important work to do. While his team took shots at the body of the beast Oliver was going to go after the head.

Lex was co-opting Oliver's scientist, something about giving RL-65 to runaways at a halfway house. This knowledge angered Oliver even more, all this money and time he invested into the production of a drug that could save countless lives. It was being used for one of Lex's experiments.

Everything his team was out there working for and it was happening right under his nose and with his technology. Lex was starting to get on his nerves more than usual, the vendetta he had against his fellow billionaire had not lessened in the slightest.

The last time Oliver had seen Lex was a few days ago, the only reason his fellow billionaire stopped by was to basically tell Oliver to get the hell out of his city. He wondered if Lex knew about Clark. He probably didn't.

Lex was using Doctor Black to help him experiment on helpless runaways and orphans. He had to set them both straight but first had to deal with Dr. Black. Oliver had the perfect plan; a visit from the Green Arrow was just what the Doctor ordered. He looked at the green vile of in his desk chore, he willed himself not to take it. He needed to be able to focus and the RL65 filled his head with constant thoughts of insecurity.

* * *

"You said it was urgent." Clark said as he super sped into the bullpen of the Daily Planet. Chloe wished he would stop doing that. Eventually someone was going to see him one of these days.

"It is. A Taiwanese cargo ship was found off the coast of Alaska with its entire crew dead of unknown causes. The details are a bit murky, but the manifest says that its last stop was Bellona Island." Chloe knew she should tell him about Oliver but now was not the time. The Zoner problem came first.

"Bellona Island? They got hit by a meteor the same day I escaped from the Phantom Zone. Where's the ship now?" He asked with that guilty look on his face Chloe had come way to use to seeing.

"It's being towed to Seattle. You have to go there." She had to get him out of the city then she could deal with Oliver and search by herself without his interference.

"Chloe I can't, there's something going on with Oliver Queen." Clark handed her the syringe, he hadn't told her that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow but he had told her about meeting him and how he had gotten the codes.

"What are you talking about Clark?" Chloe asked confused for the first time in over a month. How did he find out?

"When I was in his apartment, I saw him inject himself with whatever is in that." He pointed to the object that he handed her. "But the thing is I don't think he's out just getting high."

"I know this is important to you Clark but you have to take care of this Zoner Problem first, I'll get this checked out." Chloe was trying to get him to leave, luckily for her he couldn't tell.

"Fine, you're right. But be careful just give this to your Chem. guy at Met U and wait for the results. Don't go looking for a story." Clark really didn't know what she was capable of did he? She had another hero that could keep her safe and another that she had to save from himself.

"Clark," She said getting his attention one last time before he left. He needed to be warned "These guys aren't just meteor freaks. They're from galaxies far, far away. And, more importantly, they can hurt you. You can't go unarmed."

"I won't. I have the crystal that Raya gave me. I'll use that against them." That crystal could just do so much and Chloe knew that. The whole thing with Raya was an interesting experience. It happened about a week ago and Chloe could still see the regret in Clark's face every time she saw him.

He had found someone like him someone he had everything in common with. One of his own people. John told Chloe not to interfere that Clark needed to defeat that Zoner on his own. So she didn't, she just pointed him into the direction of where the phantom started his earthly journey and where he could be found.

If only Oliver could see the Clark that she got to see than maybe he wouldn't be so judgmental about the way Clark chose to live his life. Speaking of Oliver, she had work to do. Chloe threw the syringe Clark gave her in the trash can. She already had a sample of what Oliver was taking. Chloe had taken one of her own.

She hadn't seen Oliver in the last two days but she still had a key to his penthouse and he was getting sloppy. Chloe knew when he left and when he was at home. When she arrived his gear was out and his secret room was open. She put away the gear and shut the doors that hid the room.

Chloe was sure he wouldn't notice but the small things seem to be slipping his mind which was a bad sign. She just added it to the list of his symptoms. Forgetful, heightened aggression, the Green Arrow had been leaving the criminals more batted and bruised than usual.

It was getting increasingly difficult to keep up with her work anymore. John had her out on a mission twice in the past few weeks. First it was to Texas and then she'd managed to escape to Nevada one night a week ago. She was really starting to rack up some frequent flier miles and she hadn't even stepped foot on a plane. John Jones could fly which saved them a lot of time getting from one place to the other but it still made her a little queasy.

Chloe still hadn't come across any more information about her mother. Their missions were always a success but it still wasn't enough. They hadn't come upon Oliver's team at all in their last two missions. Oliver's team which Chloe had found out about them not to long after John recruited her. None of it made sense to her though, if his team was out there freeing people from Lex's little science experiments than why was he risking everything for a stupid drug?

"Hey cuz, don't tell me your wearing that to the club." Lois said strutting her way into the bullpen, causing Chloe to come back to reality.

"Club? Lois what are you talking about?" A blank expression graced Chloe's face for a moment than she remembered "I'm sorry I forgot it was our girl's night."

"If you weren't in pursuit of your dream career I would never forgive you, so that's why I'm going to take mercy on you this time and leave you to your work." Her cousin did truly think herself saintly, she had taken a break from her rigorous search for the identity of the Green Arrow to spend time with her, which she was making no headway in anyway.

"Thanks Lo, I really have a lot of work to do." Chloe felt bad she really did but she had more important things to do.

"No point in wasting the way I look, I'm gonna go anyway. Just promise me that you'll get out sooner or later because if you don't you'll suffocate." Lois posed making a point of how good she looked. Chloe just smirked.

"I'll go out this weekend I promise." She said not really thinking about the fact that it was already Saturday.

"It is the weekend. I worry about you Chloe. You deserve a good man." With that Lois was out the door and on her way to party. Chloe knew it should bug her that she couldn't go out and do whatever she wanted when she wanted. But this was her choice this life of saving people and keeping the world safe. It was something she had become accustomed to.

* * *

The Green Arrow arrived at the lab just in time to see the likes of Lex Luthor walk out. What the hell he was doing here? Then it hit Oliver like a ton of bricks, there on the floor was the body of Dr. Black. The moment he saw it he knew exactly what happened. The doctor must have tried to stop Lex and he murdered her.

He knew Lex wasn't a saint by far but the bastard killing a woman to cover his own tracks that was low even for a Luthor. Lex would pay for her life with his. Oliver knew it was the drug that was probably talking but he didn't care. The RL65, he needed more of it. There was barely any left in his system.

Oliver looked around for the drug that he craved but there was none left in the lab, it had all been destroyed but at the penthouse he had some vials there for sure. But Lex would be going back to Smallville. He'd have to wait till tomorrow night to make that viper pay.

* * *

Lois' love life wasn't exactly what'd you call existing as of late. In fact she didn't even have one and it wasn't for a lack of trying. The closet thing she had to a boyfriend was Clark Kent. They had been spending more time together. After being kidnapped by Safetex Security, she'd spent the night out on the Kent farm and found herself asleep in the arms of Clark in front of the fireplace. She wouldn't tell but she didn't mind all that much.

Clark was more of a friend than she liked to admit, but who else was she supposed to spend time with? Chloe was M.I.A for a good part of her week in the bullpen of the Daily Planet. Lois didn't look down on her cousin for her lack of a social life, it was just that she wanted her cousin to be happy.

At least Chloe had some sort of career. The most Lois could boast about was her campaign work with Mrs. Kent and the moonlighting she did at the Inquirer. The first job she only had because Mrs. Kent took pity on her and the second was because she had this undying itch to uncover the hidden secrets of the city and there were several. Chloe apparently didn't take her seriously about her investigation of the Emerald Archer. Her cousin shot her down every time she brought it up.

Lois didn't let it get her down too much though. She had the time to enjoy her youth while her cousin dwindled it away below sea level. Now if she could only get Chloe to come out with her than she wouldn't have to party it up all by herself.

"A little down on love?" What an annoying question Lois thought as she turned around and acknowledged the gypsy woman.

"Me, no I'm good in that department, got myself a farmboy." Lois lied hoping the gypsy would leave her alone, and then it struck her maybe she could get something to help operation 'Get Chloe a man'. "But I think I know someone that could. What do you recommend for an overworked caffeine junkie?"

"I think I have just what you need, a little euphoria elixir or romance remedy. To give them just a nudge in the right direction try this. It's made with jasmine and a mixture of aphrodisiac oils. I get the brilliant hue from those red meteor rocks." The gypsy held up a box handing it to Lois.

"This is gonna make someone fall in love with someone new?" Lois was always skeptical; it was just her nature, but she was more than willing to try anything to make her cousin happy.

"The first man she lays her eyes on."At those words Lois paid the woman.

* * *

The results of the test were in the RL65 drug was a cutting-edge molecular modifier. It had something to do with tissue regeneration like some sort of healing serum. But it also gave a mean kick to the part of the brain called the amygdala. It all made sense now, that part of the brain was in charge of aggression and violent behavior.

"Why on earth would he be taking that?" Chloe said out loud to no one in particular.

"Who's been taking what?" Lex Luthor asked looking over her shoulder, at her computer screen. Chloe quickly shut the laptop and turned around to look at him.

"Lex, Lana's not here. I haven't seen her all day." Chloe said as she dodged the question, and wished that the Talon coffee shop wasn't such a public place. It was taking everything in her not to hit him.

"Well aren't you just the little fortuneteller," He smirked and took the seat across from her. "But I'm not here looking for Lana I'm actually looking for you."

"And what can I do for the great Lex Luthor." She said sarcastically

She didn't care she really didn't but she had to play nice…well try. This man had her mother and controlled the fate of one of her best friends.

"I want to get something for Lana, but I'm not sure what. Do you have any ideas?" He asked,Lex wasn't really here for this. He just wanted to be near enough so his photographer could get a good picture of him with Chloe. He needed one, her mother was asking more questions about her daughter every day.

"Well you know her as well as I do I'm sure you'll think of something?" With that Chloe shoved her things in her bag and stood up intent on going upstairs where he couldn't bother her.

"Tell me something Chloe…now that Lana's out of the picture how are you and Clark doing?" The spite in his tone was evident and Chloe could tell he was being cruel and trying to make her feel guilty.

"None of your concern." She narrowed her eyes at him and as he left

Then Chloe noticed the photographer following him. Taking out her phone she snapped a few pictures of her own. She would identify the man later. But at the moment she had to confront Oliver about his addiction.

* * *

"Did you get what you needed?" Lex asked the man as he entered his Limo.

"Yes sir, I got the shots you wanted I can have prints for you in the morning." The man said looking through the photos on his digital camera.

"Good, I want a hard copy and then delete what's left. Do I make myself clear?" Lex demanded and knew the rat would do as he said. If anyone found out that he hired a man to take pictures of himself with Chloe questions would be asked. Questions he would naturally avoid of course.

"Yes sir." He wasn't a bad person he was just hired to do a job and it was done.

* * *

"Welcome home cuz! How was your day?" Lois was sitting at her makeshift workspace and twirled around to acknowledge her cousin.

"I've had better, what are you doing home so early?"Chloe asked dropping her things on the counter. "I thought Mrs. K needed you to go over some papers with her tonight?"

"She does, but I don't need to be over to the Farm for at least another hour." Lois said standing up and leaning on the counter across from her cousin.

Chloe started the coffee maker. Noticing the box in her way she took a quick peek inside and took out the tube and opened it. She held it up studying the color, it was really shiny.

"Wow, nice lipstick Lo but it doesn't look like your color." She said quirking an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Actually it's more yours I think. Why don't you try it?" Lois had a sly look on her face but Chloe didn't notice as she brought her attention back to the tube of ruby red.

"Maybe another day but I have work to do." Chloe put down the offending object and went back to the coffee maker.

"You work to hard Chloe, just indulge me for a quick moment. I bought it thinking of you." Lois was wining and was getting on her nerves so to shut her up Chloe gave in. She could never say no to her sister-like cousin.

"Fine if it'll shut you up." The moment the lipstick hit Chloe's lips Lois could see the difference in her little cousin, like some weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe could see the sketch of the Green Arrow bandit. She suddenly found herself with that overwhelming desire for him she had worked so hard to bury. He would be home and she had a key she could surprise him, but what to wear.

"See you later cuz have fun."As Lois left Chloe was raiding the closet and trying on clothes and looking for something sexy.

Green, he liked green thankfully she already had a ton of green in her wardrobe, and that corset she wore for her eighteenth birthday. She was sure that was still in her closet. Why? she wasn't entirely sure. Chloe just put it on with a green blouse over it that showed just the right amount of cleavage. The Green Arrow wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Oliver watched the footage he had retrieved from the lab. He watched as Lex shot the defenseless doctor. The imagery only supplemented his need for revenge even more. He pushed the button to hide the flat screen and put on his glasses. Picking up his crossbow he was about to put it in its holster when he realized he wasn't alone. Oliver turned his weapon on the intruder and was about to shoot, than stopped when he discovered who it was.

"You're not gonna shoot me are you?" Chloe said running the tip of her finger along the crossbow starting at the point of the arrow and running it all the way across the weapon in a provocative fashion. "Where you off too?"

"I have to…" He stuttered as her hand moved up his gloved one and caressed his arm.

Her touch was immobilizing him in a way he couldn't resist. Her sent was so intoxicating, she knew what she was doing to him, but why? She had told him so many times that this type of thing was off limits for them.

"You seem stressed, let me help you relieve some of that…tension." Chloe whispered in his ear and brought her other hand up caressing his other arm as she did.

"What did you have in mind, professor?" Oliver said taking in the sight of her fully; she looked so delicious in green.

Chloe's lips were on his in moments. She was tired of waiting for a response, she wanted him. She could feel it in every fiber of her being. He matched her passion and groaned deeply in pleasure as she roamed her hands all over his leather clad body tugging at it and pulling it off.

As before everything was happening in a blur. This time there was no tenderness, just the primal need to lose themselves in each other.

**AN:**Put some of Chloe's words in Clark's mouth,I took the 'Crimson' plot and turned it into a Chlollie plot point.(I love red Kryptonite it makes things move along faster.)Another point,if you watch the episode 'rage' it starts out with a hot and heavy scene which was leading to a hotter scene,but in the end Oliver chose his green arrow duties over Lois so, in this chapter its chooses the ! Always Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading, Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5:A Charred Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:** Again,warning, You may recognize some dialogue from certain episodes, I'm not trying to rewrite season six but you'll see certain plot points from some episodes.

**Chapter 5:A Charred truth  
**

Oliver woke up with a dull ache in his head. He reached over to pull the body that he was sure was there back to him but as he extended his arm across the king size bed he found it oddly empty. Chloe was gone he knew he shouldn't be too surprised. He had done the same thing to her the first time they had been together.

It all was so confusing to him, Chloe had said one thing and done another. Oliver momentarily wondered if she might have been drunk or on something. On something the drug it was in his system last night and it always caused a few memory lapses here and there, maybe his head was playing a trick on him.

"Hey. Bossman you here?" That annoying voice, what the hell was he doing here?

"Bart? Oliver said descending his spiral staircase, thankful the young speedster respected him enough not to enter the bedroom."Slacking off Impulse, you're supposed to be in Nevada?"

"The place was already cleaned out, looks like someone beat our team to the punch again. Dude what happened? You throw a party and not invite me?" Bart turned his head taking in the destruction zone that was his leader's penthouse. "Talk about slacking off… "

"Now is not the time, why are you here?" Oliver asked as he slipped his shirt over his head and watched as his younger teammate started to snoop around the mess.

"You haven't answered the team in almost two days and you know the tin man can't work without orders. Soooo... she must of been some girl. " He held up the evidence to back up his words.

"Give me those, it's none of your business. I've been out on patrol. A huge crime wave has suddenly hit Metropolis. I should have checked in with you guys." Oliver snatched the lacy undergarment away from him and started to pick up the rest of the room which included putting everything that had been on his desk back on his desk.

"Well I know from personal experience, Metropolis can be very distracting." Bart wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that made Oliver feel like vomiting."What's with the cold shoulder?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that. Tell the guys I'll make contact in a few days until then take a holiday, but lay low." Oliver figured he should give his boys a few days off. It was the least he could do. They'd been working nonstop for weeks now they deserved it. With all the time he had wasted using that drug, it was the only way he could clear his conscience.

"Yes sir." Bart mocked saluted and sped off, Oliver just shook his head, that boy was incorrigible.

As he turned to finally take in the state of his penthouse, Oliver ran his hand through his hair still astounded at the events of the previous night. He was going to go on a mission, but for what? He couldn't quite wrap his head round the fading memory. The cameras, he had a surveillance system set up. The cameras were pointed away from the Green Arrow room. But they were in just the right spot to capture anything that happen on the other side of the room.

Pulling up the video files Oliver sighed in relief, it had been Chloe but she didn't look like herself. Yes she was blond and feisty but she was dressed differently than she usually was. A corset and a short skirt was not a part of her normal wardrobe.

He fast-forwarded catching a few glimpses of Chloe escaping the disaster area that she was partly responsible for. The thing that caught him off guard was what she was wearing, one of his t-shirts and was that a pair of his boxer's. He watched on as Chloe put on her coat and then looked behind her and quickly put away all of the Green Arrow gear so no one would walk in to find it.

Oliver gazed around realizing that there wasn't a single sign that the Green Arrow had ever stepped a foot in the place, he also spotted a silver tube that he knew didn't belong in any man's bachelor pad. Oliver retrieved the offending item and examined it with a detective eye.

Opening it up he discover what it was. Lipstick, but this wasn't Chloe's color it was too red for her. She'd never wear something like this he was sure. Oliver rewound the video footage knowing he'd missed something, then he saw it between a kiss and throwing her blouse over her head, it was a split second but, Oliver's trained eye caught it.

There was a quick flash in her eyes and her lips, they glowed for a moment in time. Was she being controlled by something or someone? But what was the purpose of seducing him, Chloe already knew his secret and no one knew that he knew her.

Oliver had seen someone under control of a feign substance before, he was still slightly under the influence of RL65 for the moment, but last night was beyond anything he knew of. That was it, this little tube of war paint had to be tested and he had to talk to Chloe, and instead of waiting for her to come to him he was going to ambush her this time.

But not as Oliver Queen, as the Green Arrow. She'd denied Oliver Queen but she never turned down a conversation with the Green Arrow. But he would have to wait until tonight, she would be pulling one of her all-nighters again at the Daily Planet, it would be his perfect opportunity to confront her.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Chloe turned around to stare into the angry face of the Martian Manhunter, Clark had told her to meet him in the loft today, but why was John risking the exposure?

"What am I thinking?" Chloe shot back with equal anger, what was he accusing her of? "What are you thinking Clark is going to be here soon?"

"It was worth the risk, you sent him after something that could have killed him. I had to save him and he saw me." John said bitterness still in his tone.

"Is he going to be okay? Wait, what do you mean he saw you?" She couldn't believe it, she had sent Clark into danger. How could she had been so reckless?

"Not my face, just as I was flying off. You still haven't answered the question, I told you not to send him after the dangerous ones." He was now a foot away from her imposing his full height as if threatening her.

"They are all dangerous, their criminal's that escaped from a Kryptonian Alcatraz." Chloe shrank back a little in response trying to defend her actions, but she knew she was in the wrong.

"I'm starting to think it was a mistake recruiting you. Are you aware of how close Kal-El came to dying last night?" His eyes almost were glowing now, he was angry, angry because they had almost came close to failing their mission.

"You didn't make a mistake John, but I did, and I'm Clark puts his mind to something it's hard to stop him. He feels so guilty about the Zoner problem, like he has to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. " She was now more certain of her words than ever, Chloe wanted nothing more than to protect those she loved.

"I know Chloe, but sometimes a hero needs saving even from themselves. As hard as it is to believe I didn't come here just to give you a pep-talk." John gave her an understanding smile and then frowned again. "There's something you should see, don't look at it now Kal-El is almost here."

Handing her a manila folder John made sure that he wouldn't be seen and than took off flying out of the barn. Chloe quickly stuffed it in her bag before Clark got there.

"So the was the crystal a success?" Chloe asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No, it wasn't." Clark's tone was filled with a sense of failure, she had expected this,Chloe hadn't expected it to make her feel so guilty though.

"Okay,Did the Zoner just decide to take a vacation and leave the planet then?" The zoner was dead, but she had to maintain ignorance.

"Someone else took him down. They saved my life Chloe." Clark waited for her reaction and she tried her best to act surprised.

"Whoa. Someone saved you for a change, are they on our side?" Chloe wished everything was out in the open than maybe her headache wouldn't hurt so much.

"I'm not sure. He can do things that I can only dream of." The astonishment in his voice was obvious as was the guilt he was feeling for not being good enough.

"Look, I understand that you feel like all these psychopathic space invaders are your fault," Chloe was just given a pep talk and so she decided to pass it on. "But there are other people out there who want to help you fight the good fight, and you need to let them in. Because sometimes even heroes need to be saved."

As she walked out of the barn Chloe didn't know if she was referring to Oliver and his team or John. The martian didn't seem to want to work with Clark, just protect him. But Oliver wanted him to join the team to help take down Lex. He hadn't told Chloe that he tried to recruit Clark, but it wasn't too hard for her to figure it out.

* * *

Lana took in her reflection, her health was getting worse. This pregnancy was taking a toll on her body. She'd told Lex the day after she told Chloe and he'd ask her to marry him. She had not given Lex an answer yet,but he was the father of her unborn child so why was she so hesitant? She knew in her heart as well that she wasn't ready to say yes not with out talking to Clark. Lana hated the fact that the farm-boy was still such an influence in her life,it was something that couldn't be helped could feel the urge to throw up coming back again,there was nothing left in her stomach. How was she supposed to survive this?

Lionel Luthor could hear his new daughter in-law to be, as he walked past the bathroom, the girl had not said yes yet but not many people said no to a Luthor. Her morning sickness was getting worse, good, his plan was working. The idea of faking a pregnancy was easier said than done. Injecting the young woman with massive amounts of hormones to make her believe that she was carrying a child was no simple task. Luckily Lana Lang was too trusting for her own good.

He regretted having to use such tactics to keep his son in line, but it was the only way to keep Lex's attention away from Clark. Protecting Clark Kent, there was nothing else to redeem himself except for this. The last son of krypton was his last chance at redemption for his past aggressions.

* * *

Chloe sat at her desk in the bullpen of the Daily Planet hands on her face in frustration. She wasn't too far behind in her work but she was far enough that she'd have to pull at least two all-nighters this week. On top of her work she still had to talk to Oliver. She knew she couldn't avoid his phone calls forever, she could try though.

She turned her attention back to her computer screen and her article on the controversy of the 'half chance halfway house'. Thank you Lex Luthor for being a scumbag, of course she wasn't going to include anything about Lex Luthor in her work not yet anyway. It wasn't the right time to provoke the bald viper not yet.

Chloe was getting tired of waiting, it was killing her. She wanted her mother to be safe already and even more she wanted to take her revenge. It didn't feel great wanting, sadly for Chloe it was an all to familiar mind was racing a million miles a minute Chloe needed a break, coffee that's something else she needed, the brew of the gods. Coffee had become more and more of a frequent companion than usual which was starting to be a bad thing. Thank goodness for her addiction to caffeine. Getting up she headed towards the coffee maker grabbing her mug.

"Damn." Chloe voiced her frustration, having run out of her favorite beverage.

Moving stealthily around the Daily Planet was a lot easier for the Green Arrow than he thought it should be. The lack of security at such a high profile newspaper was astonishing to him. Stealing the last bit of the coffee filters from the office coffee spot was harder than he the Green Arrow, the master thief it was a simple undertaking, he focused on the task of getting his prey to where he wanted her, Chloe appeared to be in an intense thought about something, probably him he hoped.

Dr. Hamilton worked fast and within hours had the answers he wanted about the tube of ruby red Chloe left in his apartment. It was an euphoria elixir which explained a lot, Emil was also kind enough to track down the gypsy that was responsible for creating the elixir and found the antidote.

The Green Arrow had the cure of course just in case Chloe was still infected but he hadn't seen her in the past thirty six hours, but hey who was counting. Apparently once the elixir infatuation ran its course it was gone.

The supply room was a lot darker than Chloe remembered. Shaking her head she just ignored it and continued her search for the key that would help her cure her caffeine withdraw.

The room was filled with metal shelves lined up side by side the Green Arrow had no problem sneaking in shutting the door, locking it. Which itself did not go unnoticed, Chloe could feel herself being watched and knew exactly who her stalker was, that smell of leather was undeniable.

"We have a few things to sort out professor." His gloved hand was on Chloe's mouth causing her senses to be engulfed by his presence.

"You know you sure have a flare for the dramatic. Not that I expect any less from the Green Arrow." As he pulled his hand away Chloe turned and took in the sight of him.

"My theatrical talents are nothing compared to yours Chloe, first you deny the not so subtle attraction between us and then last night you seduce me for a second time." Oliver turned off the voice modifier pulled back the hood and took off the sunglasses letting her see the expression on his face.

"You're the one that seduced me first, and last night was kind of an accident." Chloe knew she sounded crazy but what else was she suppose to say.

"This is normally the part where I ask how the hell this type of thing happens, but I've spent enough time in this city not to question my good fortune." Oliver held up a metallic tube, which had become the root of Chloe's most recent problem.

"Where the hell did you find that? Good fortune?" She grabbed for the offending object ,but Oliver raised his hand just a little higher out of her reach.

"On my floor among other things, I had it tested. I know its purpose." He smirked at the thought, "You can keep the shirt by the way. Now there's just so much science can tell me."

"Honesty is a two way street Archer, I want answers first, why the hell are you taking an experimental mind-altering drug?" Chloe said making it sound more like an accusation than a question.

"I'm not gonna even ask about how you know that, but to answer your question I wanted to be able to bring justice to the world without the worry of getting killed."Oliver was about to tell her the rest of what she wanted to know when another question popped in his head.

"Oliver you do a lot of good in this world, you don't need to be indestructible to be a hero."Chloe tried to convince him of his great worth.

"I know I should be thankful for the abilities I have and who I am, but what about you? Last night please tell me it was at least consensual. I mean from what I can remember it was,I didn't hurt you did I?" A frown formed on his face and Chloe realized the events of last night were more complicated than she thought.

"To tell the truth everything after I left the Talon was a blur. I don't remember how I got to your place, there are a few glimpses here and there, and then I woke up next to you. But I know you didn't hurt me too much." Chloe held up her wrist showing him the bruise that he gave her when he'd slammed against a wall in a fit of lust.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry I should have never taken that..." Oliver grabbed her wrist getting a good look at it and taking in the now healing bruise.

"It's not your fault, if anyone is to blame it's Lois." She stated watching as he still cradled her wrist in his hand and then quirked an eyebrow at her words.

Chloe told him about Lois' mission to get her a life beyond the walls of the Daily Planet and what really happen. Oliver just took it all in and laughed at the thought of a sketch of the Green Arrow tacked to a wall of the Talon apartment.

"Your cousin sure has a way of screwing with your life doesn't she? I still don't know how you live with her. I don't know whether to shoot her or thank her." Oliver's comment sounded off-handed but he didn't mean it too.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would. For some reason the awkward factor isn't as high as it should be." Chloe couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, the whole situation was the equivalent to getting drunk and sleeping with a close friend.

"Well I've woken up not remembering the night before, and it's not like we haven't…" He didn't finish the sentence knowing she got his point. "I only hope that next time we're both sober or not about to die."

"And you're so sure of yourself aren't you?" She hadn't pulled back her wrist yet and as his grip slackened and he moved his hand to caress her cheek Chloe shuddered.

As if to answer her question without words he kissed her backing her up against one of the many metal racks that crowded the room. He pressed his body into hers and glimpses of the other night flashed within both their minds. Oliver groaned as Chloe finally gave in to the kiss running her hands through his hair grasping at the blond locks.

"I want you…" Oliver said in a haze of lust causing Chloe to pull back from him reevaluating what had just occurred. "I know you feel the same way, the proof of it is strung all over my penthouse."

"Everything in me wants to say no. That it would be better if I'd never met you, that there can never be anything between us. I could go over the whole you're a billionaire and I'm just a reporter thing and that we have nothing in common," Chloe felt him pull back a few inches but not leaving her grasp, "But, I would be lying to myself if I pushed you away again."

Chloe kissed him igniting the passion that she'd buried in the back of her mind under her urge to protect Clark and behind everything else that was always on her mind. Giving in to him was easier than it should have been, and she felt a pang of guilt. Oliver was becoming her escape from her life and all the things that pained her.

"KNOCK ….KNOCK" That sound was deafening to them both they tried to ignore it still kissing and caressing each other until it became more pronounced and was followed by a voice.

"CHLOE, Chloe are you in there?" Jimmy Olsen one of the new interns asked a bit of concern in his tone.

"Why are we always interrupted at the good part?" Oliver whispered making her giggle, he just gave her a death glare and backed away from her.

"Chloe?" The voice on the other side of the door broke through again.

"Yeah, just a minute Jimmy I dropped my cell in here." She yelled towards the door and turned back to the man inches from her. "You should go, I'll meet you on the roof in 20 minutes."

Chloe went to pull away from him fixing her clothes and hair, she felt around for her phone to back up the lie. She was almost to the door when she heard Oliver make his way out the window.

"Hey are you okay what were you doing in there?" Jimmy asked looking her up and down.

"The coffee maker ran out of beans I'm fine though, thanks for asking." Chloe said holding up a small bag of coffee beans, and walked off back to the bullpen like nothing was wrong.

**AN:** Yeah I know they probably got together a bit quickly, but hey I like it and for the sake of the story it works. And on the Lana plot bit,just to point out I'm not a big Lana fan,respect the Character to a degree,but not a big fan. So in this fanfic like Lois she will be playing the role of plot Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading, Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6: Unbearable Cinders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:**Spoilers for season 6,twisted some plots from that season.

**Chapter 6: An Unbearable Cinder  
**

Jimmy mused over the enigma that was Chloe Sullivan. It'd almost been a while since Dark Thursday, since they'd met up again after almost 5 years. She was such a busy little bee he could never get her attention to ask her out, Chloe was out of the bull pen most of the day and there most of the night.

How was he supposed to make his move when she was never around, when he was working? Last night was the perfect opportunity to talk to her and it was wasted on looking for her, Jimmy arrived to fine Chloe's stuff at her desk but the little intrepid reported nowhere to be found.

Jimmy found her in the supply room looking for coffee, but why was the door locked? She was such an odd person but he liked that about her. It was the morning that crushed all of his hopes of ever being with her. Clark Kent was here, again to pick up his best friend.

The gleam in Chloe's eye's every time she laid eyes on the farm boy was enough to make Jimmy Olsen aware of the true relationship between the two best friends was more likely deeper than anyone knew.

"Hey Clark I wasn't expecting you today, what's up?" Chloe smiled seeing her best friend walk into the bullpen, she frowned seeing the look on his face it deepened when he pulled her in the supply room and shut the door behind him.

"You knew Lana was pregnant, Why didn't you tell me?" Was all he said giving Chloe a look making her think she was going to burst into flames if he didn't put the safety on his heat vision.

"First of all Clark I'm having a good morning thanks for asking and second of all this is no place for this conversation." She went to open the door and get the hell out of there, but her hope for escape was foiled by Clark stepping in front of her. "Look Clark, before you go hating me for this let me say, that your such a hypocrite."

"I don't know what you're talking about this isn't as big of a deal as my secr…" He cut himself realizing how conceded he sounded.

"You of all others should know the importance of keeping a secret Clark Kent, and it may not be as important or earth shattering to you as being an alien from another planet." At this part she lowered her voice "But it is to her, it's her secret and as a woman she has every right to tell and not to tell who ever she wishes."

"Don't hold back. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" He said sarcastically, wow was Oliver's wit starting to rub off on him.

"You really don't want to know how I feel right now and don't bother I can find my own way home." Chloe moved around the Kryptonian and left the room making her way to her desk.

Grabbing all her stuff off her desk and putting it in her bag Chloe saw the manila folder that John had given her. She'd rivaled through it a few times and tried not to think of its contents, but it was inevitable Chloe Ann Sullivan was meteor infected.

She used to write about meteor freaks all of which had ended up in Bell Reeve or dead. There had to be hope she wouldn't just give up not yet, there were too many important things to be done. She had to save her mother and Lana from Lex.

* * *

"Mr. Luthor it's nice to see you again, is Chloe with you today?" Moira asked looking up from her notebook, she'd been writing in.

"No, I'm afraid she's working hard again today, but she sends her regrets." Lex didn't sit he just stood pushing his hands into his pockets and pulled out a few photo's. "She sends these as well."

Moira took the photos from him and stared not letting the doubt get to her yet. Her daughter did not look happy in these pictures.

"Where were these taken I don't recognize this place?" She pointed to the background of the pictures keeping up her ruse.

"It's the Talon, the old theater on main she helped renovate the place a few years ago and lives above it." Lex said talking as if he was more familiar with Chloe than he really was.

"I miss her, will she be able to come see me soon." She hated sounding like she didn't know any better, but this façade of ignorance was necessary.

"I think in a few weeks, but let's not think about that right now. The doctor says your making excellent progress, but he says your holding back. Could you enlighten me on why that might be?" Lex tried to sound empathic, he wanted answers.

"Well Mr. Luthor, I have a powerful ability and to be completely honest it scares me to use it."At this reply Lex groaned making Moira smile inside, if she could delay his plan for her, than her daughter would have more time to get her out of here. "But given time I'm sure my fear will subside."

"Your right, a power like yours is dangerous and needs time to be perfected and understood." He turned and left hearing a small thank you before he walked out of the room. This was getting to try his patience. His plan was being pushed back farther and farther thanks to this woman's fear.

* * *

Oliver stood on his hands trying to not concentrate on the woman currently taking refuge in his penthouse. Chloe was currently sitting at the kitchen counter using it for a desk and sat with one leg under the other perched on a bar stool.

His withdraw from the RL65 drug was simpler than it should have been. Thank goodness for Chloe who had helped him through the ordeal more than she knew. Her latest fight with Clark was what brought her here a few days ago. The farm-boy could be a real jerk and Chloe told Oliver almost the whole story even about the pregnancy knowing that he had no emotional stake in any of it.

Clark had called her quite a bit in the last few days, trying to apologize for his arrogance and repair the little wound to their friendship. She only answered once to tell him that she was okay and staying with a friend in the city, then she called Lois who squealed because she thought Chloe finally found herself a man and that's why she was not coming home (That was only half the truth but Lois didn't know that).

"So what'll it be tonight Chinese, Pizza, or how about Italian?" Oliver asked bringing Chloe out of her pondering and felt his arms come from behind her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Rain check? I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'm going to take a shower and then pack my bag I have to be at the Planet in a few hours." Chloe pushed her way off the bar stool, and headed towards the spiral staircase that led to the upper floors.

"Mind if I join you?" His response didn't surprise her, Oliver always went for the neck when she said no to him.

"It sounds fun, and not that I don't want to revisit the love scene, but don't you have some paper work that has to be done." She wiggled out of his grasp giving him a peck on the lips and continued her way to the stairs. "Besides I think what I have in mind would take a lot longer than a few hours, and I can't be late for work again."

Oliver gave her a knowing smirk watching as she descended the staircase following. Not to join her like he wanted, but he had to put on some clothes, he was wearing just a pair of track pants and it was getting drafty. Oliver had come to find in the past few days just how bad Chloe could really be. Their arrangement as Chloe referred to it was largely undefined. It was fine with him, he'd give her whatever she wanted.

He still couldn't tell the world that they were together or that they even knew one another. In time things would be revealed to the right people in their own way. Now as much fun as it was to be Chloe's dirty little secret, he still felt guilty that he couldn't tell Clark. The farm-boy had become a fast friend. So much so that he had turned to Oliver when he needed help.

Being her secret also meant that he couldn't see her as much as he would like, he'd never been in a relationship like this one before. Some of the women Oliver had been with had used him for the exact purpose of being seen with him, to get there name out there, he understood her reasons. This still didn't make the fact he barely saw here any less annoying.

"Mr. Queen," Oliver heard his intercom and looked at the time it was 7 P.M He didn't have any meetings he was aware of, oh god maybe it was Clark. Quickly popping in to the bathroom to check on Chloe he jammed a chair against it so that she wouldn't be able to get out and out them just yet, then headed back down the stairs.

"Yes? What is it?" Oliver's tone was stern, and the doorman on the other side of the intercom knew that he was not in a good mood.

"Lex Luthor is here to see you,Sir." The fear in the voice told Oliver that the man was afraid of his fellow billionaire and Oliver could only guess why.

"Thank you. Send him up please." He debated rather or not to see him but Lex Luthor was one of the major reasons he had come to Metropolis in the first place.

"Lex, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to pop up. Tell me to what do I owe the pleasure?" Oliver said sounding a bit more cavalier than he would have liked.

"I've been busy..." Lex walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse studying its layout for a moment. "Not that you really care."

"I can honestly tell you I have no idea what you're talking about." He didn't like the accusing look the bald viper was giving him.

"Ever since you came to Metropolis, I've been kidnapped, my life put in jeopardy, and the woman I love is laying in the hospital." The look in Lex's eyes was more menacing than Oliver had ever seen.

"And you think that's my fault." He said knowing perfectly well that the greater part of that accusation was his fault, but the last bit he didn't know what Lex was talking about. "Sounds to me, more like bad karma."

"You may have the greater part of the world fooled with this humanitarian act, but I know the real Oliver Queen. Go back to Star City, Oliver... while you still can."Lex was now in Oliver's face as if threatening him.

"That almost sounds like a threat Luthor, but considering the present state of the woman that had the unfortunate luck to fall in love with you I'll let it pass. I think you know your way out, shouldn't you be by her side?" Oliver replied with spite and could see the rage in Lex it caused.

He momentarily kicked himself. Lana Lang was like a sister to Chloe, and he just used the thought of her in pain, to hurt someone.

Chloe stayed silent at the top of the spiral staircase, hearing the last bit of the conversation between the two billionaires and finding the reason that Oliver had locked her in the bathroom. He was protecting her from Lex, the irony in her life was never-ending. But why was Lex there in the first place? Stepping down into the main room as the elevator shut and signaled the departure of Lex Luthor, Chloe looked at Oliver's back comprehending rather or not to let him know she was there.

"You got out I see, you're quite the escape artist aren't you?" Too late, his sarcasm was so unnerving.

"I learned from the best." Chloe smirked a devilish smirk and came to stand in front of him. "What was that about? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is going to be fine, his threats have always been empty. Don't worry about me I can take anything he can throw my way. But you might want to get over to the hospital, he said something about Lana." Oliver finally noticed her lack of clothing and tried not to drool at the sight of Chloe clad in nothing but a green towel.

"I better get going then. There's no telling what could have happen. The baby could be in trouble." Chloe raced around looking for her bag and found it kicked haphazardly behind the kitchen counter out of sight.

Without another thought she dropped her towel and started to dress. Oliver turned around wanting to give her privacy even though he'd already seen her naked on more than one occasion, he knew how modest she was some of the time.

"Not one for modesty are you?" Oliver repeated a question that she'd once asked him his voice dripping in with the same sarcasm.

"Like I said before Mr. Queen, I learned from the best." With anyone else Chloe would have never been humorous about her own nudity but with him everything was different, he brought out the fun part of her personality that she couldn't bring out with the others. Chloe finished dressing grabbing all her things and headed for the door, but not before giving Oliver one last kiss.

"When will I see you again?" Oliver said as he held her in his arms not wanting to let go.

"I work all week and I have to be there for Lana, but I'll call you." Chloe turned in his arms trying to leave again but he pulled her back for one more long passionate kiss. "I'll definitely call you."

* * *

Lana laid in the hospital room pretending to be asleep. The drugs helped a bit but it still hurt like hell on the inside, the guilt weighed heavy on her heart. Clark had found out about the pregnancy only a few days ago, and for some reason the look in his eyes made her feel like she'd committed a crime.

Lana knew she shouldn't feel this way, her relationship with Clark was long over and she was with a man that loved her and that was just it. Lex loved her…but did she love him? The answer to that question for Lana, was answered last night.

There she stood in the library reading what she couldn't recall but so racked with a guilt that shouldn't have been there. Lana didn't see where she was going and took a misstep at the top of the stairs, the feeling of falling was fresh in her mind and in that instant she knew she could have caught herself but didn't.

Her baby, the life growing inside of her that had nothing to do with what was going on between the two people who had conceived it, was she or he okay? Lana would never forgive herself if she let something happen to the unborn child and only because she was unsure of her feelings towards its father.

Lex was a good man Lana was certain of that, even if the rest of the world didn't see it. So why was she still hesitant on saying yes to his proposal or really anything that would further deepen their bond.

"Lana, oh my goodness is she okay?" Chloe asked the attending nurse, taking in the sight of one of her closest friends.

"She will be fine she just needs her rest, I wouldn't recommend staying to long." The nurse said leaving the room.

"Chloe who told you I was here?" Lana voiced the fact she was awake. "I know you and Lex aren't exactly on speaking terms these days."

"Yeah well… " Shrugging her shoulders, Chloe thought of the perfect answer, "You're my friend and it's important to know these things, back to my question. Are you okay, is 'Everything' alright?"

"I don't know the test results haven't come back yet." Lana responded folding her hands in her lap, avoiding Chloe's gaze.

"What happened? You're not as clumsy as this chart says." Chloe could see that Lana didn't want to talk about it but she pressed on. "Lana?"

"Lex found out about the baby, he proposed….I haven't given him an answer yet and I don't know why." Lana said hoping her friend would comfort her like she always did.

He proposed that stupid man, the pregnancy was one thing but this made things even more complicated. Chloe had knowledge of what a man that much in love was capable of, Clark had supposedly turned back time last year to save Lana. If that kind of love had that much power over a man like Lex Luthor things could get worst than they already were.

"You just told me the last time I saw you that you and Lex were in a good place. Now that you've heard those words, you have to ask yourself what wouldn't let you say yes." Chloe sat on the edge of the bed next to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And if it's Clark?"

"I thought I closed that chapter of my life, but he came to the mansion the other morning, he tried to see me but Lex wouldn't let him. I snuck out of the room and heard the whole conversation." Lana had a pleading expression on her face as she stared at her friend, "Lex told him everything about the proposal and the baby."

That's how Clark found out. From the mouth of the snake himself, that explained a lot. But what did any of this have to with the reason for Lana's sudden spell of vertigo and why was there so much guilt in her eyes?

"Clark stormed out, you should have seen the way he looked at me when he left. It was so cold. It made me feel like I committed a crime." Lana finished and lowered her head in shame, why she wasn't sure.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, I mean Lex isn't exactly my first pick at boyfriend this isn't about me or about Clark. Lana this is about you and who or what you want in your life." Chloe lifted her chin so she could look her directly in the eye, "You shouldn't have to apologize or make any excuses for the way you feel or who you love."

"What would I do without you?" Lana embraced her friend fully giving into the reassuring hug that Chloe always had up her sleeve.

Lana missed having someone to talk to, she felt so walled up in the mansion. It seemed the closer she got to Lex the further she drifted away from everyone else. At least she still had Chloe.

Chloe couldn't believe what she had just told Lana. Any woman with Lex Luthor was in danger excluding the fact that he was a psycho path bent on taking over the world with a superhuman army, he was controlling and his family wasn't exactly known for their caring nature. What kind of father would he be, that was if this pregnancy wasn't just some ploy to make Lana marry him and use her to hurt, Clark?

A ploy the pregnancy could be fake, with the right compensation of hormones and other drugs. Chloe mentally kicked herself for thinking such a thing, she would have to look at the evidence, surely. Lex wasn't that cruel, was he?

* * *

"Clark, what brings you here so early and if it starts with the words I need your help? Ask away I'm here to serve." Oliver didn't miss a beat as he put down his paperwork and acknowledged his newest friend.

"What are you psychic?" Clark inquired, laughing at the thought.

"No, lately you only come to see me when the world's in danger, or is this a social call?" The billionaire quirked an eyebrow at the awkward stance the man of steel was taking.

"Well, I need some advice," He sat down on the other side of the glass desk.

"What kind of advice are we talking about, Clark?"Oliver sat forward clasping his hands together and resting his chin on his fists, he hoped the boy scout was going to finally ask about using his abilities to help the rest of the world, but this was Clark Kent and he knew you never got what you expected with the farm-boy.

"Girl advice, I told you about my friend Chloe well I….." Oliver tensed at the mention of her name not knowing what to expect to come out of his mouth next. Was Clark Kent in love with his best friend? Oliver was aware of how close the two were but, the irony of it all was so unfair.

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long to update,but my laptop was wounded for a few days. But I'm back now and thank you for reading and special thanks to those that criticism is appreciated. Reviews do help the writing process.


	8. Chapter 7: Ashes of the Knight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Sorry its taken awhile to didn't have access to the interwebs for a bit there,Spoilers for season 6,and up to at least season 8. Twisted around some plots around.

**Chapter 7: Ashes of the Knight  
**

The Green Arrow turned to see the barrel of a gun pointed in his direction. Where did this guy come from? He had stopped a carjacking and the people had ran away almost as if it was all a trap, he heard the shot rang out and in that instant between the bullet leaving the revolver and embedding itself in his chest the only thing Oliver could think of was her.

Chloe was always in his mind, but at this moment she was the only thing he held onto. Oliver could feel the life drain out of him as his blood seeped out onto the pavement, she was waiting for him. They had a date so to speak tonight, it was one month ago tonight that she had finally given in to him, maybe she would understand, maybe she'd come save him.

Chloe was well aware of where Oliver was as she sat on the bar stool waiting for him to return. Normally she would be hiding in the bedroom or one of the back rooms in case Clark walked in, not that her and Oliver left the bedroom much when she was here anyway. It had only been a month yet she'd been here more than she'd been at the Talon.

She understood the hero complex she really did, but really the food was getting cold. Not that she could say anything because Chloe had made Oliver wait on her more than once. Thank goodness she could sit out here and wait, Clark was in Washington with his mother and Lois at a convention so he couldn't super speed back to the city.

Her friendship with the farm boy was long repaired thanks more to Oliver than Clark, who had told him to suck up to her when he had come to the archer for advice. Chloe giggled to herself as she remembered the look on Oliver's faced when he admitted he thought that Clark was going to confess his undying love for her. Like that would ever happen.

"BEEP…BEEP" A loud siren came on causing the lights to dim and the hydraulic doors to the Green Arrow room to slide open with a harsh sound. Not knowing what it was Chloe scrambled to her feet rushing over to the flat screen that monitored and recorded the Green Arrow's vital signs from a distance.

"Heartbeat terminal." A computer automated voice said revealing the reason for the alarm blaring through the penthouse. Chloe quickly shut off the siren and plucked her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed that number, the one she had to remember not to save in her phone with lightening speed.

"Manhunter I need your help it's the archer he's been…" Before she could finish her sentence John cut her off.

"I found him in an alley, I saw the whole thing it was a trap." John walked in from the balcony with the bloody body of Oliver Queen looking for the closest available surface to set him down on, which happen to be the table. Chloe quickly pushed the entire contents of the candle lit dinner to the floor not caring, she could clean it up later. There were more important things to worry about.

"You were watching him, why? I told you I would keep an eye on his activities, there's no reason for you to…" Chloe stopped talking as she removed the green leather vest feeling blood on her hands as she did and made to remove Oliver's black undershirt as well not knowing what she would accomplish by the act.

"The bullet went straight through, and I wasn't following him. I was tracking the man that shot him he's a suspect in a case I'm working on." John said using his telepathy to make sure that Oliver was still alive. "He's going to bleed to death soon Chloe. We need to get him to the hospital."

"No, not like this if we move him now he's dead either way..."She cut herself off for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Chloe I don't know what you want to do, but whatever you plan to do you have to do it now." Before he could say anymore, Chloe had the syringe in her hand, it was filled with a green liquid, the RL65 and Chloe knew that Oliver had gotten rid of all of it. That's was why she had kept one safely hidden away in her purse.

Without another word Chloe stabbed the needle into Oliver's vain pushing down slowly injecting him with the life saving drug. She watched as the wound closed and the bleeding stopped. She sighed a heavy sigh of relief as the drug did what it was met too.

"Why do you have that? You know its side effects are dangerous, tell me you don't have more. Our missions aren't too much for you are they?" John Jones spoke faster than he had in a while. His worry for her well being was getting stronger in the time they worked side by side.

"For times like these, I had only one. You were right about him he has some growing up to do. He's not invincible but sometimes he thinks he is." Chloe glanced back down to the half dead man on the glass table, and kept her gaze there watching the color come back to his handsome features.

"What about your power's you know the extent of them? Why don't you embrace that part of yourself?" The Martian asked finding himself a bit too curious.

"I've only healed a few people, and they don't even know it. I fixed a cut Lois had while she was sleeping a few scratches on Oliver's back. They don't even know what I did for them. I've never healed a dying man before John. I don't know if I can." She admitted things that she didn't want to talk about. She hated being a meteor freak, Chloe had used her powers for minor cuts and bruises Oliver would get from his patrol and the act of taking on another's pain took energy out of her. Thank goodness for her caffeine addiction.

"We have to get him out of here. This is his home, but he needs to be looked over by a doctor to make sure he'll be okay. But who do we call we can't just drop the Green Arrow off at the E.R" Chloe sighed in frustration letting her worry for Oliver rise just a bit more.

"That would be my department," A voice cause them to look towards the elevator. In the chaos of saving Oliver the duo didn't notice the elevator open and a tall man with glasses and a stoic expression step out.

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded an answer stepping to block the man's view of Oliver laying on the glass table. "How did you get in here?"

"Dr. Emil Hamilton, I've been in the employment of Mr. Queen for the past six months, there's no reason to be alarmed I know everything about his extracurricular activities." Emil made his way over to the injured hero and started to check him over for trauma, he took some sterile water out of his medical bag and started to clean the newly healed wound.

"Six months ago, has this happen before?"Her voice betrayed her now expressionless face, her curiosity was evident. "How did you know to show up?"

"No, nothing this serious, I've patch him up a few times though in the last month I haven't had too," The doctor looked her up and down as if studying her, "I believe you are to thank for that, and his monitoring system pages me if there is an emergency. He may think he is invincible sometimes but he's not stupid."

"How much did you hear? Why didn't he tell me about you?" Chloe turned her gaze back to Oliver, and let her mind wonder what else he hadn't told her. She knew she shouldn't be angry with him, she had secrets of her own, things she didn't tell him. Things Chloe knew that she should tell him.

"Don't worry your secret, is safe with me, Ms. Sullivan. And Detective Jones it's a pleasure to see you again." Emil answered her and greeted the resident alien. Chloe just looked at one and then the other. It really was a small world, how did these to know each other?

"Dr. Hamilton." John bowed his head for a second acknowledging him than turn to Chloe answering an unasked question. "We have worked together before, I should go I have to track down the shooter. Chloe remember what I told you, I've asked you to keep your involvement with me a secret from , I think you should tell him about your gift. I believe he would be understanding and help you through it."

Before she could reply to him the Martian Manhunter flew out, a strong breeze behind him. Tell Clark, how could she tell him? The only one that could help her with her meteor infection, overcome it or understand it was her mother. The search for the said woman was becoming more and more difficult. Lex moved her around almost on a weekly basis as if he knew someone was looking for her. Chloe had to find her and soon before she lost track of her completely.

"There's nothing more I can do here. I have to get him to MetGen, he's severely dehydrated." Emil said bringing Chloe back to what was going on.

"Then take him, I need to go. Don't tell him what I did for him he doesn't need to know what happened." Chloe surprised herself at giving orders to a man she didn't know. When did she become so confident?

"Normally I wouldn't, but he seems to trust you and so does the detective.I will do as you ask. But I must know why the secrecy?" His question wasn't completely unexpected, Chloe just couldn't give herself a complete answer so how was she suppose to give him one.

"It's just best if he doesn't know that I saw him like this, my ability or the way he survived this night." Chloe knelt down and started to clean up the discarded food she'd spent hours preparing for her and Oliver, grabbing a wax candle and the container it had stood in while on the table. "Just take him. Tell him you found him here, that he hit his head a little too hard or something, don't let him know you even met me."

* * *

"The job is done the Green Arrow won't be a problem for you any longer." A dark voice came over the billionaire's cell phone.

"Thank you, the money has been transferred to your account, nice doing business with you." The voice of Lex Luthor came over the cheap tech.

"The pleasure was all mine Mr. Luthor." With that the man hung up, he closed the phone and threw it to ground causing it to shatter. He was about to turn and walk out of the ally when a slender shadow coming from the end of the narrow space caught his eye.

As the thug's eyes rolled over her, Chloe felt disgusted, but she had to do this. She needed to know who was after the Green Arrow. The why was a given, he was a threat to the rising crime wave that recently hit the city. But the who, that was the big question, and if she had to slum it for an hour or so to get her answer she would to it.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing in a place like this? Someone could hurt you. Badly." His words double dirty meaning was not lost on her, as he stalked closer to her. He thought she was weak and alone out here in the worst part of town, which would soon turn out to be his first and last mistake.

"What about the Green Arrow I hear he protects these streets." She said coyly acting ditsy and motioned around referring to the area they were in.

"Well honey I can guarantee you no green leather freak is going to save you tonight." With that the thug lunged at her and didn't get within three feet of her before being slammed into a brick wall. The Martian Manhunter didn't enjoy causing another being pain, but no one hurt a friend of his or a fellow hero without paying the consequences.

"Your first mistake was hurting someone I care for, the second was thinking I was alone. Now I'm only going to ask you this once before I let my friend here rifle through your brain like he lost his keys in there." Chloe moved next to john as he held the man against the wall and began what she was sure would be a short interrogation. "Do we have an understanding?"

The man kept quiet and just nodded his head. Chloe knew he was a weak fool he could pull a trigger, try to attack a defenseless woman but in a vice grip of an equal he was putty in her hands.

"Who hired you and how did you know where the Green Arrow would be? Do you know his identity?" Chloe blasted the thug with question after question, the unbridled rage was evident on her face.

'Pull back your emotions Watchtower, they will cloud your judgment.' John told her using his telepathy. He could feel her ever growing emotions for the Archer clouding her better instincts, he didn't want to admit it. But they could interfere with her position as one of Clark's protectors. Retraining them and staying in control was a must in these types of situations.

* * *

Doctor Emil was confused to say the least. He would never understand heroes and their need for such secrecy even from each other. He understood the need for discretion to protect one's identity, but to keep secrets within the fold. That was another thing, it wasn't his place however to judge those that chose to live their lives to fight for justice and keep those who couldn't save themselves safe.

He would do as this Chloe Sullivan asked, and offer his help with her abilities. He had worked with a meta-human before. His knowledge of those with special gifts was far greater than many knew. After all, who else would Oliver Queen send all those he saved from Luthor Corp. to? Dr. Hamilton had helped more meteor infected than he could count he had a continue flow of patients that needed help with all different problems. Some that intrigued him and some that frightened him.

However no one's ability intrigued him more than that of this new player on the board, a healing ability the applications could be limitless. He momentarily mentally berated himself for thinking of a person as tool. Chloe wasn't a tool to be used she was a person with feelings and from what Emil could see more responsibilities than even his boss, Oliver Queen.

Oliver Queen that was the patient that scared him the most The man thought he was invincible sometimes. And his recent addiction to the RL65 had been a nightmare to the good doctor. Thankfully the billionaire was able to get over. With the help of a certain petite blonde, his thoughts went to the young heroine again she was a good match for Oliver's confidence. Emil wondered if the Green Arrow knew that though.

"What happen to him? Is he going to be okay?" Clark asked walking into the hospital room, without even knocking. He'd gotten away from Lois for a moment and try to call Oliver after receiving a standardized 911 alert from the man's phone.

"You are?" Emil asked and then remembered the list of people that Oliver gave him as emergency contacts and noted that this farm boy was on top of the list under Chloe Sullivan. "Mr. Kent, Mr. Queen said I should expect you if something like this were to happen."

"Like what? Why is he restrained?" He was concerned for his friend, and a little frustrated, what had he gotten himself into now?

"Mr. Queen hit his head hard, he was unconscious for hours before anyone found him. The restraints are necessary when one is unconscious and is trying to pull out IV's." He went back to writing and checking Oliver's chart. "I would not recommend staying to long Mr. Queen needs his rest and won't be awake probably until morning."

"Thank you doctor," Clark said as the doctor left the room leaving the two heroes alone.

Clark stared at his new friend for a minute think that he should have been there to help. Just as the guilt trip started it was gone. He had a life and he couldn't be everywhere at was a friend and a person that didn't have that many people he trusted. No family, no one to worry for him.

Clark vowed at that moment as he stood there looking at his fellow hero, to spend more time with the man that had become like a brother to him. This shouldn't be affecting him like this it was just a bump on the head. But for some reason the thought of anyone he cared for getting hurt concerned Clark more than he liked to admit.

* * *

_ A gun. Blood. Her voice it was all around, him in his mind, Oliver watched her pull a gun and then Lex's security pull their guns and fire. He felt her blood warm to the touch and her skin grow cold as it flowed out of her, Chloe uttered his name with a dying breath. _

_"Ollie..."_

_No… no... it couldn't be true._

_"Chloe." He whispered clutching her still form. "I love you."_

"Ollie?" Her voice was stronger than it should have been, than as he heard it again he realized just where he was.

Chloe snuck into Oliver's hospital room making sure not to be seen by any of the nursing staff. She was far better at sneaking around than most gave her credit for. She watched as he came to, realizing where he was and Chloe said his name again to help him focus his mind.

"Oliver," She said his name a bit louder and he finally looked at her, Chloe could see the realization at where he was come across his face.

"Chloe your alright I had the worst dream…" Oliver smiled at the sight of her and was about to get up and go to her when he caught sight and felt the IV in his arm. He was also tied to the bed, but why? "Is this some game I'm not aware of we're playing?"

"What happened?" Chloe's stern tone brought him to the reality of what was going on. He didn't remember anything beyond suiting up the night before and kissing her goodbye telling her that he would be back soon.

"I was going to ask you the same thing the last thing I remember is telling you I'd be back." The dazed expression on his face was more than she could bare.

"I never came to the penthouse last night I canceled on you," Chloe said knowing he would believe her lie, she hated to mislead him. But this way he wouldn't ask too many questions of her, and she could keep her secret. "Then I get a call from Clark telling me the great Oliver Queen bumped his head while training. Why he told me, I don't know."

"Clark told you, really? How did he find out? Doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're here. Who found me?" Oliver asked trying to sit further up on the bed and then was reminded of the restraints on his wrists.

"From what I heard a , wish you told me about him. But like you said doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're healthy mostly."Chloe came to sit on the bed beside him. She'd been doing that a lot in the past month, sitting on hospital beds. Lana was in and out of the ER more times because of the pregnancy. The press was given the excuse that she had an immune disorder. But this moment wasn't about Lana it was about Oliver.

"What's that suppose to mean? Could you seriously tell me why I'm tied to his bed…" He was going to say more but didn't get another word in as Chloe's eyes met his.

Oliver just gave a frustrated look and smiled when he finally noticed their proximity she was close enough to kiss and that's just what he did. Sitting up as much as the restraints aloud he touched his lips to hers. She returned the kiss putting her arms around his neck.

The kiss was warm and passionate,Oliver poured all the emotion he didn't know he had for her into it and more. Chloe clung to him in a way she hadn't done before. The night before had frightened her more then she thought, Oliver getting shot was one thing, she had saved him. Oliver Queen was safe, but the Green Arrow, someone had been hunting him for weeks.

"You think you could untie me now professor." He said against her lips bringing her out of the kiss and she glanced at the restraints and than her watch. It was time to go she'd been here to long someone was going to catch her.

"Sorry Romeo no can do, no one knows I'm in here and if they come and fine you aren't in the condition they left you, they'll have more questions than they already do. Gotta go. I'll see you in the morning get some more rest." She pecked his lips one last time, and then got up to leave.

"Morning how long have I been out?" His question went unanswered as Chloe slipped out of the room with a catlike grin on her face.

**AN:**I love the Character of Emil Hamilton I had to put him in,but again he also a plot tool to Further along the Chlollie Greatness. As Thanks for the reviews,faves,story alerts. and thank you for reading, Constructive criticism is appreciated. And mostly thanks to those that have fave me as an author. Blushes!


	9. Chapter 8:A Smoking Arrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Yay...update! The next update will most likely be in a week. For now enjoy! Read and review please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Happy Late Valentines day.

**Chapter 8:A smoking Arrow**

Lois Lane sat on her couch, files spread out across the coffee table. She had spent the greater part of the week verifying her theories on the identity of the Green Arrow. Two months ago was when she started her investigation, her cousin wasn't any help at all. Chloe was way too busy with her own 'serious' job, she knew her cousin wasn't avoiding her or anything. A fledgling reporter had a lot of work to do, a lot to prove. The only thing that bothered Lois about her cousin lately was there lack of Chlo-Lo time.

The lack of quality time however had given Lois the time to practice her own investigating skills and make her own contacts in the underground of Metropolis, well not the underground. But she now had the city wired. She had contacts everywhere. At the hospital, in almost every police precinct, and in town hall, which all helped her copy and retrieve the files now piled on her coffee table.

Lois looked over the police reports and the coroner's report of a one Dr. Pamela Black, a woman whose murder was caught before her body got cold. All the evidence pointed to a street kid, but one thing got Lois' attention, a piece of information never released to the public. One green arrow was found at the crime scene. The alloy that made up the projectile was untraceable.

Something like that had to be expensive, who could construct such a weapon? The list of suspects was growing shorter and shorter. Lois compared all of the information and she finally thought she had her answer, the green arrow was the one that murdered Dr. Black, and Oliver Queen was funding the vigilante.

The connection between the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen was not hard for Lois to find, where ever the billionaire traveled too, the supposed hero made an appearance. She had initially thought the playboy was the emerald archer. But like a billionaire would dress up in form fitting leather, steal priceless artifacts, and murder someone.

Lois didn't know much about the personal life of Oliver Queen beyond what she read in the tabloids, but she knew he was a good man and not a murderer. He funded Senator Kent's platform and made regular visits to the farm to meet with her. Not to mention the friendship that he had struck with Clark.

Clark, if he saw good in the billionaire then there was no denying that it was there. Nonetheless if he wasn't the Green Arrow than someone he knew was and he was funding the bad guy. Lois would have to look deeper and she was about to go through another random file when Chloe and Clark walked into the Talon apartment.

"Fine Clark I'll bring the apple pie but like I said I might…." Chloe cut herself off as she took in the sight of her cousin in full investigation mode. "Looking for proof of life on other planets again Lois?"

"Ha ha you can poke fun at my journalistic dreams all you want. But you know as well as I do. You've researched the weird and strange like your life depended on it." Lois replied knowing her cousin was just making fun at her.

"Looks like you're in deep. What are you really working on Lois?" Clark interjected letting his presence be known.

Lois was getting closer to his secret lately. Hopefully she wasn't trying to figure out the strange things that were happening around her when they were together. They'd spent more and more time together which in itself wasn't abnormal. The strange thing of it all was Clark was starting to enjoy their random movie nights and spontaneous bonding time as his mother called it.

"The Green Arrow, I think he murdered someone. One green arrow was found at the scene of the crime and everything points to the lab being ransacked for an experimental miracle cure to any illness you could think of." She answered holding up the police report, Clark quickly grabbed the paper and scanned the information. It made so much sense now, Oliver's strange behavior for those few weeks and the syringe he found.

Chloe's contact at Metropolis University had lost the sample that Clark took from Oliver's penthouse. When she told him about the unfortunate lab mistake Clark was worried but his concern soon died down when Oliver started to act normal again, as normal as a guy with a dual identity could act.

Another thing that had him worried was his best friend's stunning lack of interest in the matter, but that died as well when Chloe told him that she had too much to do and that she didn't feel the need to get caught up in the affairs of another billionaire, considering her history with the financial gifted.

"Murder really? I doubt it, but it's none of my business I'm not a reporter. I should get going I have to get a turkey for the table before my mother disowns me."Another pathetic excuse and Clark was gone out the door, how he got away with the pathetic excuses Chloe would never understand.

"Lois I thought you dropped your one woman hunt for the Green Arrow," Chloe said getting her computer out and putting it on the counter.

"Bandit cuz, the Green Arrow Bandit and no, I've just been so busy with Mrs. K that I haven't had the time, but Thanksgiving is in a few days and she's taking a holiday so I have some time off now." She turned back to her work and said nothing more.

Chloe was at a loss for words on the matter. Why couldn't her cousin just drop it? No that would make things to easy for her, this cosmic joke wasn't as funny as it used to be. She already had so much on her plate as it was now. She had to run interference and sabotage her cousin's investigation.

* * *

Clark sped over to the penthouse of Oliver Queen and was surprised to find the billionaire working on what looked like a center piece for a table. He was also stunned at the way the place was decorated or the fact that it was decorated. The normally bare bachelor pad was decked out in Thanksgiving décor and the normal green hue of the room was now orange.

"Clark, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, but that's normal for you. What brings you here so early in the day?" Oliver said not turning to face his guess, he had given up reminding Clark that he could at least knock once and a while.

"I have to talk to you about something Oliver and I need you to be completely honest with me." Clark went straight to the point wanting answers as soon as possible.

"Okay, aren't I always?" The billionaire tried to lighten the mood but noticed the look in his friends eyes and his smirk faded "Right, what do you want to know Clark"

"Did you murder Dr. Pamela Black?" He asked a big question in few words, not only was it an Oliver it was an insult as well.

"How could you ask me that? I may be a lot of things, but I'm no murder." His stance said it all, he stood as if ready for a fight and then pulled back sitting at his desk. Oliver put his head in his hands in regret.

"It wasn't that long ago that you weren't acting like yourself, and don't deny it you were using something. What? I don't know, but it had something to do with that doctor and her work." Clark was still in integration mode, no matter how his friend was acting now there were questions that needed to be answered.

"Enough with the accusations, It's true I was on something, not any normal drug." He looked up making eye contact with the farm-boy.

"What was it and why would you turn to drugs?" Clark asked another big question, Oliver had initially taken the drug to be more like Clark Kent so he could be good enough for Chloe. He wasn't going to tell him that though.

"RL65 that's what it's called it was cutting-edge molecular modifier. I used it to heal myself when I got wounded while on patrol," Oliver confessed, he didn't like making himself sound dependent on a stupid chemical.

"What do you mean by 'was,'? Who really killed Dr. Black? Lois has evidence that it was the Green Arrow." Clark revealed the source of his information about the whole situation.

"Lois? She's such a pest." More of a pest than one knew, why any of these people put up with that squawking parrot Oliver couldn't figure out. "The police report says a street kid did it. But I think it was really Lex Luthor."

"Lex?" He quirked an eyebrow at Oliver's sudden accusation of his fellow billionaire.

"He bribed her into selling him Queen Industry secrets and was testing the drug on street kids from a halfway house funded by Luthor corp. In the end Dr. Black dropped out of her part of the deal and destroyed what was left of the drug." Oliver leaned against his desk and relaxed his posture. There was nothing else to say on the matter, not to Clark anyway.

There was so much more to the tale than the farm-boy knew, but it all involved Chloe, and that was still a secret. They were still a secret from the world and everyone that knew them. As far as Clark was concerned Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen had only met once, in the barn of all places. It was about a week ago, Oliver had gone to the farm for a meeting with the senator.

Sometime after the meeting, Clark convinced him to go out to the barn to talk. It was then that he told Oliver about his intergalactic origins and the truth about Dark Thursday. All the answers that he had been searching for and in the middle of it all Chloe had walked in.

Not knowing what to do at that moment the two of them just stared at each other awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Luckily Clark was none the wiser and introduced the two to each other, in retrospect it was a very hilarious moment, introducing two lovers to one another as if they didn't know each other.

"Oh, that explains it, but I still don't think Lex would kill a woman just to cover his tracks." Everything Lois had told him made more sense now, Lex was a lot of things but was he really getting to be this sloppy?

* * *

"_Your first mistake was hurting someone I care for, the second was thinking I was alone. Now I'm only going to ask you this once before I let my friend here rifle through your brain like he lost his keys in there." Chloe moved next to john as he held the man against the wall and began what she was sure would be a short interrogation. "Do we have an understanding?"_

_ The man kept quiet and just nodded his head. Chloe knew he was a weak fool he could pull a trigger, try to attack a defenseless woman but in a vice grip of an equal he was putty in her hands._

"_Who hired you, and how did you know where the Green Arrow would be? Do you know his identity?" Chloe blasted the thug with question after question, the unbridled rage was evident on her face._

'_Pull back your emotions Watchtower; they will cloud your judgment.' John told her using his telepathy. Pull back, how was Chloe supposed to keep her composure when the one person she cared for more than any other had almost died?_

Chloe remembered the night that she found out the truth about who was after the Green Arrow. It was no surprise that Lex Luthor wanted the emerald archer dead. Oliver's team was becoming more and more of a thorn in the vipers side. Chloe was sure of this, her interrogations of the assassin wannabe was short as she thought it would be and she got most of the answers she wanted out of him.

Lex didn't know the true identity of the Green Arrow but he did know where the hero played, Oliver was becoming far too predictable. Chloe feared that it was partly her fault, if she hadn't given into him and his advances than maybe he would be more focused. For some reason though somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't have given up on her.

The feelings were mutual of course Chloe would never give up on Oliver, even if the man did have a knack for making himself a target. Others in her life had the same issue, many in her life were magnets for trouble. But at the moment the Green Arrow had a price on his head, one that Chloe with some help of one Martian Manhunter would have to remove.

The extent of John's telepathy was still a mystery to her after all this time, but Chloe knew that her mentor was powerful. This was proven when he erased the thug's memories of that night and of anything that had to do with the Green Arrow. The display of power would have scared her to her core if Chloe didn't know the man behind the martian.

"Ring ring" Her phone brought her out of her thoughts "Hey Chlo, do you have anything that I could wear to the farm today."

"Whats wrong with what your wearing Lois, what's so special about today?" As the question came out of her mouth Chloe was reminded of what today was. That night in the ally was over a week and a half ago. Today was the Kent's thanksgiving party, how could she forget.

"Chloe, you there?" Her cousin's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"Yeah I'm here, um sorry cuz. I don't think I have anything, I barely have anything to wear myself. Most of my wardrobe is in the waiting line for laundry day." Chloe lied some of her stuff was waiting in the hamper to be washed but half of her wardrobe was currently taking up space in the closet of one Oliver Queen. When did they get that serious? Oh yeah the day they met.

* * *

Lana Lang watched as the butler poured Lex a glass of wine reminding her of her condition and the fact that she hadn't answered him yet on his proposal. Placing a hand on her abdomen she caught Lex's attention.

"You haven't said a word all night. Is everything okay?" Lex asked, he knew perfectly well what was wrong with her. She was in love with Clark and felt guilty for it. That was at least a good sign.

"You've been so patient with me, with us." At the sign that she wanted to talk about their relationship, Lex motioned for the servants to leave. "I went to see Clark,"

"And?" He could only bring himself to say one word as she paused.

"I have feelings for him and maybe I always will." At the sight of him turning away Lana got up from her chair and knelt in front of Lex with pleading eyes. "Lex I couldn't say yes to you knowing that I might have regrets. You deserve better than that, and now I know what I want and who I love."

"So just for clarification…" Lex smiled a little thinking he had this girl right where he wanted her. He loved Lana as much as he could love anyone, he still questioned if he was capable of loving another.

"Yes, Lex Luthor I will marry you." Lana said and hugged rested his head on her shoulder and smirked a smirk that only a Luthor could have. Everything was falling into place, his plans were coming together perfectly. Lana had started out as a pawn in his game against Clark but now she was on her way to becoming an equal.

"Happy Thanksgiving Lex." Lana said clinging to her husband to be, she had said yes. In truth when she went to Clark she had fully intended to put in perspective her role in his life and his in hers. But her whole plan was derailed when she saw him with Lois Lane, they looked so right together.

* * *

"Thanks John, no it's okay I understand I'm on my way." Chloe said pushing the end button on her phone and terminating the call, damn of all the times in the world to have to rush off. It wasn't too inconvenient, just irritating Chloe would have to drive all the way back to Metropolis just to meet with him and then it was off to where she wasn't sure but she was going to have a busy night.

It was warmer in the barn than she thought it should be. What a party, that was going on in the old farm house and the guest list was an odd one. Lionel Luthor and Oliver Queen at the same table who would have such a thing was possible. Some things could only happen in Smallville. Considering the bad blood between the billionaire families Chloe didn't think that Oliver would make an appearance, but he had been invited by Clark, it wasn't often that he told the farm-boy no.

Chloe could feel warm lips on her neck and was about to tilt her head to give the person kissing her neck better access, when she suddenly reminded herself where she was. Chloe quickly jump away and tuned a furious gaze on the man standing behind her.

"Ollie, what do you think you're doing someone could catch us." She whispered harshly and smirk at his childish antics.

"Well that's half the fun, besides they're all sitting around the fireplace telling stories and digesting their food." Oliver embraced her and put his head on her shoulder, grazing her neck with his lips again. "I don't think they even noticed me leave."

Chloe didn't reply, she just let him take control and as he moved her to the small red sofa Chloe was reminded why she felt so strongly for this man. Oliver was so sweet and strong, wow was the only word she could think of to describe him at this moment.

Oliver was in a state of bliss, he hadn't kissed her in over three days. It wasn't fair how busy their lives kept them and on top of that they were still a secret from their closest friend and the world. Chloe still wasn't ready, he could go with that for now, but sooner or later things were going to change and as he moved his lips over hers and let his hands roam her body he was reminded of how tiresome it was to be a dirty little secret.

"Chloe?" Martha Kent called out letting her presence known. Oliver swiftly rolled over the back of the couch and hid behind the small piece of furniture before the older woman made it up the stairs to the Loft. Chloe tried to fix her appearance and ruffled her blonde curls trying to make herself look presentable again.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent." Chloe sat up and was about to stand when the older woman came to sit down beside her.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, I sent you out here for ice almost an hour ago." Martha said taking in the sight of her son's best friend. "Are you okay, you looked a little frazzled? In fact I've notice lately you haven't been looking to healthy you barely ate anything for dinner."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell asleep out here the couch is really comfy." She replied and turned her head to make sure Oliver couldn't be seen, that was odd she'd eaten plenty for dinner and she was actually gaining weight well muscle.

"Really I've been concerned about you Chloe, you work so hard and your always there for Clark and you've been so supportive about this Zoner problem." Martha said the last bit quietly making sure that no one was around to hear.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow as he sat crouched down a bit more. How was Chloe helping with the Zoner problem was she ok. Was Clark putting her in danger? A million thoughts went through his head about the matter he would have to confront her about it later.

"I assure you Mrs. Kent everything is fine, I'm fine just a little tired is all. The deadlines at the Daily Planet are just a little harder to meet than I thought they would be. I'm okay." Chloe felt like confessing all her worries to her, Martha Kent just exuded that you can trust me image. But if she said anything now Oliver would find out and she wasn't ready for him to know about her alliance with the Martian or her own vendetta against Lex Luthor.

"Alright if you say so, but I'm here if you need to talk." Martha made her way back down the stairs but stopped for a second. "Have you seen Mr. Queen around here, he slipped away to answer his phone and I haven't seen him since."

"No, I haven't but I'll send him in if I do." Chloe smiled her sweetest smile and watched as Mrs. Kent left the barn and made her way back to the house.

"Well that was interesting. Thought she saw us there for a minute." Oliver stood up and came to stand next to her. "I better get back to the party, so see you later tonight?"

"Actually no, I have an article to write and some investigating to do." She was going to try and avoid talking about the Zoner problem. If he didn't ask she wasn't going to tell as far as Chloe was aware Oliver knew about the escapees but nothing of her involvement in taking them down.

"Come on its Thanksgiving and it's been over three days, there's just so long a man can wait Chloe." The pleading look on his face made her giggle.

"A man can wait as long as it takes, but seriously I have to go my career is important to me and if the boss needs me to work on a holiday than I'm working it. There's no rest for the wicked you know that better than anyone." The sway of her hip told him she was being devious, gosh was he a lucky man. He watched her walk back to the house and waited a few minutes to make his appearance back to the party.

**AN**: Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 9: The Rising Heat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:**Yay... Update I love these. LOL! I said a week and here it is,its a little longer then a normal Chapter. But the bigger the better right. Thank you for reading and enjoy! Read and review please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**Chapter 9:The Rising Heat  
**

_ What he was doing was wrong he knew that, but the money, the money was really good and his family the most important thing to him would be provided for even after he was gone. So his signature appeared on fraudulent paperwork, it didn't matter anymore. As Dr. Caselli stared at the screen in the middle of his dark office, the guilt was starting to get to him. None thanks to the persistence of one Chloe Sullivan. The woman was insufferable, and as he went over the files of his most recent patients he found out why._

_ Moira Sullivan had an extraordinary ability according to her file. She could control other meteor infected people, he knew Mr. Luthor was using the woman for something. For what he was not sure yet, but he had heard about the break-ins of 33.1 facilities had constructed around the world. Dr. Caselli was sure the younger Sullivan had something to do with them, but he had no proof and he wasn't sure of his own views on the matter anymore._

_"Dr. Caselli?" Chloe dressed in all black made her presence known in the large darkened office."Don't bother calling security they're preoccupied at the moment."_

_ "Ms. Sullivan, don't worry I wasn't going to." The older man didn't move from his chair, just closed his eyes and leaned back for moment. There was no running away and he wasn't going to try, the guilt in his gut was getting worse and maybe he could make amends by telling the inquisitive reporter what she wanted to know._

_ "I see you've been expecting me then. In that case I'll just get to the point. We both know about your involvement with 33.1 and that you have access to the main frame. " Chloe placed a folder on his desk opening it and revealing paper evidence of her knowledge._

_ "I will admit to my involvement in supplying Mr. Luthor with patients, but in all honesty I have no access to the main frame or any files involving those I signed over to Luthor Corp." The honest expression in his eyes told Chloe that he was telling the truth and she sighed in frustration._

_ "Listen to me doctor, I know your more of a knowledgeable man than your telling me, and right now I could care less about most of the people you condemned to a life of scientific experimentation. They have been saved, but there is one her name is Moira she's a strong woman and has an ability that could be very useful to Mr. Luthor." Chloe was coming dangerously close invading the Doctor's personal space as if threatening him._

_ "I know exactly who you're talking about and I can give you the name of her last known location. Mr. Luthor moves her around more than a chess piece and she's never in the same place twice."He could tell that her patience was wearing thin and normally a petite blonde woman wouldn't be anything for him to fear, but she obviously had the power or resources to back any threat that she made._

_ After all she had taken out his security and infiltrated the high profile facility that he worked for without being caught. He directed her attention to his flat screen monitor and showed all that he could about her mother and 33.1. Dr. Caselli felt the feeling of remorse about the whole situation lift as he revealed all he knew of yet another devious Luthor._

_"Why are you so chatty now? What's in it for you?" Chloe asked with a slight hint of accusation in her statement. "You suddenly grow fine a conscience?"_

_"Something like that Ms. Sullivan, Mostly it's for the same reason I started it." This caused Chloe to turn her head in confusion for a moment. "Family, I accepted Mr. Luthor's offer to protect and provide for mine. I see now the error of my actions. The least I can do is help reunite another."_

Chloe recalled the night after the Thanksgiving party at the Kent's, it was over a month ago. The doctor's words were wise and Chloe could empathize with his reasoning. He did what he did for his family and that's what she was doing now. All the pretending and lying was to protect her family, her mother was all she had left besides Lois. But there was also Oliver and Clark, the two men that meant the most to her, she would protect and always try to keep them from harm.

At least that's what she told herself to get through each day and not tell them both the truth. It was all starting to wear on her. Chloe had run interference on Lois' breakthrough in the Green Arrow investigation. Mostly she just stole and shredded most of her cousin's proof about Oliver Queen's involvement with the emerald archer.

Thank goodness that her boyfriend had a poker face to rival that of Clark Kent. When Lois tried to confront him about the matter at the Thanksgiving party he just gave her the cold shoulder and questioned why an individual like himself had any interest in the sort of things that the Green Arrow involved himself with. Oliver wasn't too rude to her cousin just forceful on the fact that he had no connection in the duel identity game at all. Speaking of duel identities she had her own to keep in check. There was a plan and she needed to tie up a few loose ends in her life before she went through with the final phase of said strategy.

* * *

"Muy caliente." The compliment wasn't in English but she knew what it met and Chloe was sure that both young men thought she was already gone when they started their conversation.

"Knock it off. What's with the Spanish?"She heard Clark's disapproval and held back a giggle."What are you doing here, Bart?"

"I'm hanging out with my amigo, man. What's it look like?" That was part of the truth but Chloe wanted the rest of it, the impulsive younger man was working for Oliver. But why was he here? Did he have the same Intel as she did? Did he know about the Ridge facility?

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Last time you blew through town, you stole my dad's wallet then swiped a priceless artifact from Lex. You nearly got yourself killed." Why did Clark always have to remind people of their pass mistakes, like he was some saint?

Chloe wanted to put a word in at that moment, but stopped herself, she wasn't even suppose to still be in the barn. The only reason she had come out to see Clark was because he called her saying something about Lois being saved by a super speeder last night and it wasn't him. He also lied and said the mysterious hero out ran him.

"Yeah. Yeah, those were the days, huh? Yeah, all right. Look, man, I already told you, things are different now, okay?" Chloe heard the younger hero pause for a moment contemplating what to say next. "I mean, back then, I needed a super-kick in the butt, and you laid it on me, and ever since then, there's been no more stealing for this gringo, I swear."

It always amazed her at Clark's ability to help those that needed it even when they didn't want it. The way Impulse talked was evidence of such an ability, one that wasn't just literal, but metaphorical as well. Things were going to be okay even without her Clark was going to be just fine.

* * *

Oliver straightened up the main room in his penthouse, he had company coming. Today was going to be an important day for them. It was his and Chloe's two month anniversary. Well the two month anniversary of the first time they were together without the threat of death or under the influence of any sort of mind-altering drug. Oliver stopped for a moment to think of how odd their lives were and then went back to cleaning.

Chloe would be here at any moment, time was going by so fast for the both of them. Oliver couldn't believe it had already been such a length of time. It was only just yesterday that he had saved her from a blood thirsty mob on one of the darkest days of his life. That dark day of course turned out to be one of the brightest nights of his life.

That was when he met the woman that had changed his life, and Oliver couldn't really remember when he started to think of them as a 'them' instead of a him and her. Everything was going to be perfect tonight, even though the last time they were together they fought over the stupid Clark issue. Chloe had to have forgiven him by now for his moment of jealousy.

_ Oliver's hands were all over her and Chloe could only focus on him, this was a much deserved much needed distraction for them both. She hadn't seen him in almost three days, not since the Kent's thanksgiving dinner party. Chloe had denied him that day saying she had to work, but right now she was thinking of something closer to her._

_ The way she straddled his hips and took control always turned him on. He would never admit it but he liked to be told what to do and Chloe was the only woman to match his confidence. His nimble fingers were making quick work of her blouse and he was about to kiss her shoulder when it happened again._

_"Ring...ring" Chloe's phone went off and she ignored it at first. But after the offensive device went off for the third time, she answered to Oliver's displeasure._

_"I'm sorry I gotta take this…" Chloe stood up flipping open her phone answering it. Oliver watched her intently as she buttoned up her blouse, there went that plan. She would probably have to leave now, there went any plans of fun he had in mind."Give me five minutes."_

_"Clark, right?" It was more a statement than a question__.Oliver sat up running his hands through his hair and looking up at her._

_"I'm needed Ollie, I'm sorry." She was fully dressed now and was putting on her coat, when she felt his strong hands on her hips pulling her against him stopping her._

_"And what I need you for is going to last a lot longer than five minutes." Oliver went to kiss her neck, but Chloe pulled away at the last second._

_"There are more important things in this world than what we need or want." She was buttoning up her coat now and she could feel his gaze on her intensify._

_"Do you mean us or Clark," Oliver knew he shouldn't have brought it up, but he was getting tired of this. Clark had ruined their time together on more than one occasion and then there was the whole not letting him know about them._

_"Now is not the time for this Oliver, and how do you know its Clark?" Chloe put her hands on her hips as if daring him to go any further._

_"Because it's always Clark who else would it be and don't pull that intrepid reported bit, you've been working on the same article for a month."He eyed her for a minute and then saw the way she bit her lower lip. She was hiding something again. "And well we're on my least favorite topic. I think it's time to tell him."_

_"We can't Ollie I'm sorry not yet." She grabbed her purse from under the couch and Oliver cornered her using his body to block her forcing Chloe to sit on the piece of furniture again._

_"At first I was happy being your little secret, but now I think you're more worried about Clark's feelings more than mine." His breath was hot on her neck and her senses were engulfed with his presence. The way he whispered in her ear made it harder to focus on getting out of there._

_"Clark is important to me you know that, yes I spend a lot of time with him and if you were any other man I would have to make stupid excuses and lie to you. But you're not anyone else you're you." Chloe was now the one invading his personal space and as Chloe rose from the couch she backed him into a standing position. "I thought you would understand my need for secrecy Oliver."_

_"Secrecy or jealousy? You're afraid if he finds out about us that he won't…" Oliver was interrupted by his own cell phone, of all the times in the world._

_"Looks like you don't have time for this either," Chloe was on the elevator before he could react, and she was right neither of them had time to argue_.

The flashback ended as Oliver looked at the small LCD screen on his phone. Bart was the first of his team to come to Metropolis. The rest would be along today, hopefully Chloe would get there soon than he would have more time with her before his team arrived. He still wasn't ready to tell her about his team he knew she would understand Chloe always understood him and his reasoning.

* * *

"Impulse, status." Victor said into the comlink, the jet had not landed yet and the younger member of their little league was doing the standard recon needed before a mission.

"I'm in, this is getting to be too easy."Luthor Corp. facilities were easier to break into then eating pie at the Kent farm. Impulse sped into the building with lightening speed intent on liberating the Intel his boss needed.

"Don't get too cocky you could…" The techno hero didn't finish his sentence as he heard a zap cut off communication with his teammate. "AC tell the pilot to put this bird into overdrive, we have a problem."

* * *

"Yes John I understand… " Chloe closed her cell and pushed the button that would take her up to Oliver's apartment. There was so much on her mind so much she wanted to confess but couldn't. This was going to hurt Oliver,Chloe knew that. But it was now or never. The plan was going to be put into action sooner than she thought.

This was coming from the very beginning, Chloe had tried to warn him tell him that starting whatever this was between them was a bad idea. The man was always bullheaded when it came to the things that he wanted. The elevator ascended to the top floor of the clock tower slowly, Chloe could hear soft music playing as she entered the penthouse.

"Just the person I was waiting for," Oliver appeared out of nowhere his shirt not even buttoned up all the way. He was putting on the charm, this was going to be more difficult than she thought. "I have a great night planned for us, no interruptions Clark's in D.C again and the city's crime rate has dramatically dropped thanks to yours truly. To the main event, first a candlelit dinner than some green leath…."

"Oliver stop, we can't see each other anymore." Chloe just jumped to the point there was no need to prolong this any further than need be.

"Wait where is this coming from, is this because of what I said a few weeks ago? I thought we got pass that already I mean we've done it like... and look I was…" He moved within a foot of her and tried to look into her eyes, but she avoided his piercing gaze.

"No Oliver this has nothing to do Clark, this is about us. I can't do this anymore." She backed away from him putting her hands up to let him know to back off a little, and he did.

"Do what? Whatever it is we can work through it." Oliver's gaze was pleading and she could feel the worry in his voice. Their bond had become deeper than either would admit, and most of the time they didn't need words to convey what they wanted or needed from each other.

"There is nothing to work through," She hung her head still not letting him see her face, this was not how she wanted things to turn out. Everything with Oliver was the way Chloe wanted he was everything she wanted. But she had to end it before the plan could be implemented.

"You know everything there is to know about me, I trust you with my life, please don't shut me out. Not now, not after everything we've been through." He had the most understanding expression on his face that Chloe had ever understood the need to be secretive.

"There are secrets, things about me that I don't understand and that I couldn't ask you to understand." Chloe confessed a little and her cell went off, she pushed the ignore button. "I really have to go, I'm sorry Oliver."

"Secrets, things I won't understand? I patrol the streets at night in green leather stopping psycho maniacs from hurting people. I'm sure whatever it is I'll get it." Oliver said trying to convince her from walking out on him and their relationship. He knew her better than he knew himself, he trusted her judgment but Oliver had to know what she was talking about. "Please Chloe we can't end it this way."

"I wish I could explain things to you, but I can't. There's just no time, goodbye Oliver." With that Chloe turned her back on him and headed for the door wanting nothing more than to leave, this was so painful.

Oliver watched her retreating form battling within himself rather or not to go after her. This wasn't right, this wasn't his Chloe there was something wrong not with her, but in her life. If he felt as strongly about her as he told himself Oliver knew he wouldn't let her go.

"No, I'm not letting this happen. You don't get to just swoop into my life, make me fall in love with you and end it like this. With no reason, I thought we would be together longer than this. There's got to be more to our story Chloe please don't leave me." There it was the L word, why did he have to say it? His hand was on the door stopping it from closing, she could feel his straggled breathe on her.

"I'm not going to apologize again, because I knew this was going to end someday and I warned you. I just didn't think it would be so soon." It was a harsh,but if she didn't want him coming after her it was pressed a palm to his cheek caressing it for a brief moment. "If you truly love me like you say you do, the best thing you can do for both our sakes is to let me go."

"I won't let you…" Oliver ended his brief plea when he felt his cell phone go off in his front pocket, taking his hand off the door he quickly glanced at it and his eyes widened in advantage of the distraction Chloe pushed the button to the first floor.

And she was gone, where to he wasn't sure and didn't have time to chase after her. Impulse the youngest member of his team, he'd been caught by Lex. Ironically Chloe was right there was no time to deal with their relationship. Or what was left of it, Oliver pushed all thoughts of her to the back of his mind. There was work to be done, he could talk to her later, his team needed him now.

* * *

Lois Lane was confused all her files about the Green Arrow had been stolen almost a month ago, and she had spent the last two weeks trying to restore those files. It wasn't as easy as it was the first time to gather all the information Lois once she opened her the file cabinet she groaned everything was gone again.

"Chloe, good your home. I need your help to take down Oliver Queen." Lois pleaded as her cousin walked through the door and locked it behind her. Chloe made her way over to the closet, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his name.

"What do you mean by that Lois?" Chloe's eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a moment,she didn't have time for this.

"I think he hired someone to stunt my Green Arrow investigation. I didn't tell you this, but about two weeks ago I came home to fine all my files gone. I think Oliver Queen had them stolen, wait he could be watching us," Lois had her hands on her cousin's shoulders trying to calm herself, down but it was barely working.

"Lois I don't think…" Chloe tried to speak, but Lois cut her off again.

"I had proof that he was funding the Green Arrow and he's trying to stop me which means that I was right. I'm not going to take this lying down, I'm not going to stop until the world knows the real truth about the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen. He's a threat to Metropolis, I have to stop him." Lois let go of her and turned away as if starting to form her new strategy, that was it Chloe had heard enough. It was time to nip this in the bud.

"And what gives you the right to judge someone whose only crime is helping those who can't help themselves?" The question sounded like it came out of nowhere and it was one that Lois never thought she would here for her baby cousin. True Chloe hadn't supported her in her quest to reveal the identity of the emerald archer, but she hadn't discouraged her either.

"He's a criminal Chloe, he needs to be brought in, and Oliver Queen is a liar I know he's helping Mrs. Kent but he's funding a vigilante" She replied sure that Chloe would drop it and help her.

"As long as I've known you, you've always had to have the scoop, but when it comes to understanding certain things you'll always fall short." Chloe knew her words were harsh but she had to divert Lois' attention from Oliver and onto herself. "You stand on your soap box and judge others for doing what they believe in. When without people like them you would have nothing."

"Chloe why are you saying these things? I know I'm not a saint but I don't think…" Lois tried to defend herself against the some of the only family she had left when Chloe stopped her midsentence.

"That's right you don't think, at least about anything or anyone but yourself. The only reason you have a job is because Mrs. Kent has taken pity on you, and now you want to out one of her greatest supporters to satisfy your ego. Do us all a favor Lois and just drop it." With that Chloe went back to her packing her had already wasted to much time, John was waiting for her.

**AN:** Had to break them up for the sake of the story,but don't fret you'll get your chloe and Ollie goodness in the next chapter. And as for the Lois bashing I'll make up for it I promise. Though I have said I'm finishing this story either way reviews do encourage the writing process to move along abit quicker.


	11. Chapter 10:The Rising Heat Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:**Update yay! A bit Late sorry, had things to do... it was Monday and then my goodness half the week is over. LOL! But promise next update will be on the 7th. Challenge. If any of you want to make a trailer for this fanfic that would be amazing.

**Chapter 10: The Rising Heat Part II  
**

"I want to see my daughter now! I've had enough of your little games Luthor." Moira Sullivan commanded to know, standing her ground like a caged animal. "I will not be used, not by you or anyone else."

"If anyone knows about playing games it's you Mrs. Sullivan, trying to get private messages to Chloe. I thought I could trust you." Lex had a stoic expression on his face that quickly turned to anger.

"Trust, you don't even know the meaning of the word. You're a monster, a snake how did my daughter ever let someone like you into her life?" She said with venom dripping from each word. Moira was done playing the tool and done with this viper. She wanted out, Chloe was supposed to save her. But after the other night it was time to shatter the facade she worked so hard to build.

Moira remembered meeting the first subject of project Aries, a super soldier named West Kennan the poor man. He didn't have a chance against her powers or the incompetence of the scientists that created him. The amount of meteor rock in his system was unbelievable, there was too much and in the end it was his own powers that led him to his death.

"Well, clearly Chloe gets her braveness from her mother's side. But as much of a little thorn in my side as she is I've actually come to admire her and you. That's what makes this so hard." A smirk replaced the angered glare that had formed on his face moments earlier.

"You stay away from my daughter, you viper." Moira would have flung herself at him if it wasn't for the handcuffs that kept her restrained to the inside of the armored truck.

"Oh, it's too late for that now, and no amount of name calling is going to change that." Lex exited the truck watching as two of his most trusted security guards closed the door behind him. He banged on the side of the vehicle giving the order to take what was supposed to be his key to controlling his super soldiers away.

Bringing her to this facility was an excellent move on his own part, Moira Sullivan was the perfect bait. The building supposedly housed the main frame for 33.1. How stupid were those terrorists to think he would house the secrets to his greatest project in an abandoned factory? What did they think this was a bad movie? Apparently so, considering that one of said terrorists was now spending some quality in a cell especially made them.

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk watching his team going over the Intel from their most recent mission, trying to fine their youngest member. Impulse had gotten himself caught by Lex. Their leader of course blamed himself. Green Arrow turned his back for five seconds and everything went to hell. At least the rest of his team was here to help, he had forgotten how it felt to have them with him. The kind of brotherhood that came along with working with others, it was something that made a man feel like he could do anything.

"Hey boss-man, I think we have company?" Victor said taking Oliver's attention out of his thoughts and towards the elevator. It couldn't be could it? Looking at his laptop to the camera feed he was disappointed.

Clark Kent's anger grew with each passing second as the lift made its way up to the top of Queen tower one level at a time. The reason for his latest visit to his newest ally was not a social one. Bart Allen aka Impulse had suddenly gone missing and Clark had the strange notion that the Green Arrow would know where the younger man ran off to.

The evidence was undeniable. Oliver Queen was using Bart to help him with his little vendetta against Lex Luthor. Chloe had found the proof; not legally of course, Clark would talk to her about her criminal hacking later. Stealing was just wrong in his eyes and he wasn't a big fan of breaking the law. However his fellow hero was missing and Clark would do everything possible to find him.

"_This is Chloe, I'm either chasing a lead or writing the article of a life time, but if you leave your name and number. I'll get back to you."_ Clark groaned at the sound of the beep and hung up the phone. He would call her later, he had to talk to the Green Arrow before making their next move anyway.

"Oliver" Clark said his name the moment he stepped off the lift giving him an accusing stare.

"Sorry Clark, but whatever has your tighty-whiteys in a bunch today, it's going to have to wait." Oliver was casually leaning against the railing skimming over some documents. He didn't even glance up at the farm-boy irritating Clark that much more.

"I know your using Bart Allen in your little vendetta against Lex, I've seen the phone records. Tell me how long you've been having him work for you." The accusing tone was not appreciated and Clark could tell.

"Working with me, not for me. There's a difference." Oliver replied a hint of snark that could only rival that of Chloe.

"Is that the getting caught part? Bart is missing, where is he?" The tone of his voice was even harsher then when he walked in demanding answers.

"First of all, drop the attitude. Second, I don't know, but we're working on finding him. " Oliver stated hoping the comment would stop Clark from putting him in front a firing squad.

"We?" A small inquiry that Oliver didn't verbally respond to, he just tilted his head towards where his hydraulic closet was hidden.

"Not everyone fly's solo Kent." Victor stone answered the question stepping out of the secret room.

"Yeah, some of try working with others." Author Curry added, standing beside the Cyborg and smirking with the rest of his team.

* * *

"I know you. You've stolen from me before. Congratulations on your promotion from common thief to terrorist." Lex stepped out of the shadows and into the scarcely lit lab. The power it took to accommodate the electrical pressure plates was the reason for such low lighting.

"I want a lawyer." Bart said without flinching crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"And I want a ponytail. Disappointment abounds, stealing corporate data isn't your style. Now tell me who you're working for or I'll just have to press this little button." It was not a question it was a demand.A Luthor always got what he wanted and as Lex pulled out a small device, Bart tried harder then hell not to think of what this snake had in store for him.

"Corporate data, is that what you're going to tell the DA after he spends hours looking over the files of those that you used in your little science experiments?" His posture or position in the cell did not waver, Bart wanted this snake to know that the playing field was a little more even then he thought.

"The floor of your cell has been outfitted with pressure plates designed to track movement. Stand in one place for more than a millisecond and you fry like a bad burrito."Lex ignored the boys attempt at black mail, he didn't have to answer to this child for his actions. The sarcasm in the billionaire's voice was noted and Bart just smirked. "One last chance,"

"Boss-man goes by the name of Mr. Kiss-my-Butt!" The snide remark did not go without punishment and as Lex pressed the button Bart could feel himself being torn apart, a strong sensation that made him run faster than he ever had before.

"Around and around he goes where he stops, only I know, maybe you'll feel a little more talkative when you get tired of running." He took pride in the knowledge that he was in control, but as Lex was about to walk out to give the speedster time to soften up the lights went out completely.

Running was the only thing he had ever been good at, thank goodness for that. Otherwise he would have been that fried Burrito the snake had mentioned. The team was going to be here soon, Bart knew he could count on Oliver and the boys to come save him. The moment the lights went out he thought his prayers were answered. However to Bart's surprise, his savior was not who he thought it would be.

There was no green leather no arrows in sight, just a petite figure in a large corridor of the faculty. Clad in a black leather jacket a scarf hiding half of her face and a small hat hiding the color of her hair, Bart could only guess his savior's identity.

"Are you okay?" Were the first words that came out of the figures mouth and Bart's eyes widened in surprise, that voice he recognize that voice. It couldn't be could it?

"Chloe what the hell are you doing here?" He disregarded her concern for him and asked his own questions.

"There's no time Bart you have to get out of here." Chloe found herself saying that a lot in the past few days, time was now more precious than ever if her plan was going to work she had to get Bart out of here ASAP.

"Me, What about you I can't leave you here?" Bart replied a bit of astonishment in the sound of his voice.

"You have to, you don't have the energy to carry me anywhere let alone get out of here yourself. Besides I have a plan." Chloe tried to convince him that she knew what she was doing and she really did, they were hidden in a smaller corridor now and Chloe removed the scarf covering her face making it easier for her to talk.

"A plan. Did Boss-man send you I didn't know he recur.." He was still unbelieving that any of this was happening and she could tell.

"No, he doesn't know I'm here, look I'll distract them you have to get out of here. Take this to the Green Arrow." She pulled out a small thumb drive, its contents, everything that the man she loved would need to complete his mission. After tonight she may not ever see Oliver again and she could at least give him what he had worked so hard to fine.

"I won't leave, not without y…" He was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps coming their way and he looked at Chloe as if for orders.

"Go now Bart, you have to tell them where this place is."With that Chloe put the scarf over the lower half of her face and stood up getting the attention of Lex's guard. "RUN BART!"

Going against his better judgment Bart pocketed the large thumb drive Chloe gave him and did as he was told. Running away had never been so hard for him to do. But Chloe was right, he didn't have the strength to get her out to. Oliver would help save the spunky sidekick, he just had too.

* * *

There was a feeling of guilt in the air of the small cabin of the private jet, Emil Hamilton did not say a word. The silence was deafening for Dr. Caselli, he had helped Chloe Sullivan with her mission to take down Lex Luthor. In return she somehow got his family and himself safe passage to a safe house halfway around the world. The only catch to the whole arrangement was the route that he personally had to take to said hidden locale.

To avoid any suspicion from the younger Luthor, a cover story was needed and thanks to Dr. Hamilton and Ms. Sullivan there was one perfectly in place. The actual details of that cover story Dr. Caselli was unsure of, but he was sure it was a believable one. The young reporter was a clever human being and her skills at creating a facade for one to hide under were excellent.

Even with all her help in getting him out of Lex's cross-hairs and to safety, Dr. Caselli still felt uneasy. Dr. Hamilton had not said one word since they stepped on the plane. He just sat there in his seat looking over paperwork.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this." Dr. Caselli broke the silence, his fellow physician didn't knowledge him at first. "Lex said we were helping them, finding a cure for their infections. That's how it started it wasn't until I found out abo-"

"Dr. Caselli, I can assure you that my feelings about you and your work have nothing to do with the mission Ms. Sullivan has given me. Don't worry. You will reach your family safely and on time." Dr. Hamilton replied and the way he said it felt a little condescending to Dr. Caselli.

"You must think me a monster...Ms. Sullivan has told me much about you as well. I know you're the one responsible for rehabilitating my patients." He hung his head in remorse for what he had done to the many people he'd sent to 33.1.

"I can't say I understand all your reasons for what your actions, but I know the meaning of family. You did what you felt you had to do to protect those closest to you and now you're doing what you can to atone." Emil went back to his work glancing over a few results from Chloe's most recent blood tests. Everything appeared to be in order except for a few minor things.

How had he missed it, it was so obvious. With everything else going on and the rest of the tests he had been running on Chloe Sullivan this was merely a minute factor compared to what else they revealed about the petite blonde. Together they found the large amount of meteor rock around her heart and what they thought explained why her powers were so empathic.

Dr. Hamilton was aware of her latest plan and everything it entailed, he knew he couldn't have stopped Chloe. But this, this would have stopped her. Chloe would never risk such a thing even if it met finding the answers she wanted.

"Speaking of family and fragile things, I need you to tell me everything you know about Moira Sullivan. I know you were her doctor at one point." Emil felt the rush of fear run over him at thought of the young reporter and the one thing about herself she didn't know yet.

"What is it Dr. Hamilton?" Dr. Caselli asked and Emil showed him the source of his concern. The moment Dr. Caselli saw it he understood the source of the younger mans concern. "We have to tell her, she has to know before she…"

Dr. Hamilton did not say anything as Dr. Caselli said the obvious, there was no way that they could get to her in time. The plane was due to land in the next hour or so, Chloe would have already implemented her plan by now which meant radio silence on both sides. There was only one alternative, Oliver, he would have to expose their secret alliance to his boss if he had any hope of saving… Emil didn't want to think about it any longer. He dialed the phone and as the words 'no signal' appeared on the tiny LCD screen of his phone Emil sighed. He would have to wait until they landed to inform his leader about this new development.

* * *

Clark watched as Oliver's team went to work looking for their lost comrade, all those lectures about helping the world and not just waiting for danger at his doorstep from Oliver were starting to make sense. That's right it wasn't just Oliver, Chloe too tried to convince him a few times to team up with others like himself, people with abilities, people on the same playing field as himself.

Oliver was the one exception, he didn't have superpowers but what he did have was an urge to save those that couldn't protect themselves and bring justice to the world. Sure his tactics weren't that didn't bug Clark as much as it use too. Wow did this man remind him of Chloe, only if he could tell Chloe about Oliver and the good work he was doing maybe then she could convince Lois to lay off the emerald archer. But that was impossible Oliver's secret wasn't his to tell.

They were all working on locating Impulse, skimming over and pulling out everything they had on 33. filled Clark in on the workings and all the knowledge they had on the twisted science experiment. The thought that he let it go this far just added to his ever growing guilt about everything Kryptonian.

"You seem to have a pretty well oiled machine here," Clark interjected, no one answered him at first. "How long have you been working together?"

"About a year, we've only been going after Lex since Dark Thursday, right guys?" Oliver acknowledged him for a moment and then went back to what he was doing and handed Victor some folders.

"Yeah...Ollie, I went over the Luthor Corp Manifest I haven't found a thing." Victor said taking the documents from his boss and handing him what he had already been working on.

"Yep…" A.C reaffirmed Oliver's words not looking up from the papers on the desk in front of him, at seeing the focus they all had to find there missing friend Clark mentally kicked himself. He initially thought Bart was being used as a tool by Oliver, but now he saw the truth Bart was a valuable member of a strong well put together team.

"Dark Thursday? What do you know about it?" What was their connection to that day? Oliver had said it was a trade secret about how his satellites working on that day. Was there more to his involvement with that day?

"Well we were actually in…."Victor chimed in but was abruptly cut off by a look from Oliver,

"Nothing beyond what we saw when we helped with a riot here and there, and that Lex Luthor had unexplained powers during that time." Oliver's reaction to the question seemed to be a startled one, causing Clark to quirk an eyebrow.

"And that's what led you to 33.1." Clark was now starting to understand part of the reason the team found out about 33.1. "Bart hasn't always been a team player, how did you get him to join you?"

"He was the first one I recruited." Oliver was still looking at the folder handed to him and huffed at not finding what he wanted.

"Recruited, you came across him on patrol one night helping himself to a free meal and then from what he says he kicked your butt and…" A.C cut in smirking as he spoke.

"I think he gets it A.C, and at least I didn't have to save his scaly butt from getting filleted and stuffed into thousand tin cans." Oliver wasn't going to be a made fun of without getting some payback.

"Well at least he would have been dolphin safe." Victor helped keep the embarrassment going for a second longer.

"Fish jokes,all I get is fish jokes." A.C through his hands up in defeat.

"Well that's what you get for trying to sink a whaler of the coast of Japan without back up." Oliver always lectured them on working together when he never really seemed to follow his own advice.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on locating Impulse." The water breather said wanting nothing more than to drop the subject and he got the answer to his prayers a moment later.

The four young heroes all smiled as they felt a strong breeze through the penthouse that always followed the youngest member of their group. There smiles soon faded as they took in the sight of Impulse. He looked tired and exhausted like he had been running faster or for longer then was healthy even for him.

"Speak of the speeding devil," Victor was the first at his side, Bart all but collapsed and he let the Cyborg catch him as he fell.

"Got caught, Lex Luthor…electric pressure plate..zapped me every time I…"Bart tried catching his breath but he needed to tell them what happened quickly, before Lex caught or hurt Chloe.

"Slow down man. Are you okay, what happened?" Even though he was only half human there was still concern in his voice. "Hey take a breather."

Taking the advice Bart stopped huffing and breathed in a deep breath before telling them all what happen. He told them about getting caught, the especially made cell,Lex graciously provided him and about Chloe.

"Wait a minute,Chloe? As in Chloe Sullivan, how the hell did she do that? Did you recruit her too, Oliver? Do you ever think of anyone but.." The way Clark put knew made him sound pissed, But how was he suppose to control his anger when his best friend could be hurt.

"Again with the accusations, no Clark I didn't recruit her. I'd never put someone like her in danger." There was a double meaning behind what he met by the 'someone like her' part.

"I don't know how she got me out of the cell, everything went dark and then the next thing I know I see Chloe standing at the end of the corridor, but the thing was I didn't know it was her at first." Bart tried explaining more in detail about what Chloe had done for him.

"What do you mean, you didn't know it was her?" The anger in Clark's voice was only matched by his curiosity. How did Chloe save Bart by herself and why didn't she come to him when she found out about Bart's capture?

"She had her face half covered, but that's not all" Bart suddenly realized that he was still holding the thumb drive Chloe had given him. "She told me to give this to you, Oliver."

Without another word Oliver took the small piece of tech from the speedster and plugged it into the laptop that sat on his desk and then looked to the flat screen hanging down in the middle of the room. The rest of the team followed suit knowing that anything that appeared on the small computer was fed into the larger monitor.

"What is it?" Clark was the only one to say anything as a thousand images zoomed across the screen. The rest of them automatically recognized what some of the images were and as one in particular schematic passed over the screen, Oliver paused the flow of information.

"It's everything we've been working so hard to find, Chl…Ms. Sullivan has basically accomplished our mission for us boys." Oliver caught himself before he said her name, it felt strange to refer to her the way he did. "And before you start the inquisition again Clark let me say I have as many questions of why and how she has done any of this as you do."

"What are we going to do about this Boss-man we can't just leave her to Lex…" Bart was certain that his leader wouldn't let Lex Luthor hurt anyone like Chloe. To his boss she was probably just an innocent bystander someone that got caught up in something they shouldn't have anything to do with.A victim that shouldn't be a victim.

"No you already did that." The farm-boy hissed out not caring anymore that Bart had at least gotten out safe.

"You think I wanted to, I didn't have a choice I was out of energy it took everything I had to get out of there myself. Besides Chloe told me to leave her. She said she has a plan." The speedster hung his head in shame knowing the rest of the men in the room except for Clark could never feel this kind of guilt.

**AN:** No Chlollie scene but don't worry, the next chapter will have one or two. And this is a Chlollie fanfic so they will be together again at some point. Really love the character of Moira Sullivan. LOL! for some reason I wan to ship her win the martian Manhunter.


	12. Chapter 11: The Boiling Point

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN:** Hello, this chapter is a little longer then a normal one I think the next few will be. But any who here it is enjoy..!

**Chapter 11: The Boiling Point Part I  
**

"_I don't know how you talked me into this. I feel ridiculous, archery is your thing not mine." Chloe said as Oliver moved his hand over hers positioning the arrow in the right place on the string of the bow._

"_I can be very persuasive, remember? And from where I'm standing you look just fine." His voice was seductive as always, but Chloe could feel the tension in his body. Oliver wasn't just focusing on the target, he was focusing on her to._

"_Forgive me Mr. Queen, but I do believe you're a little bias in your assessment of my skills." She heard his smirk and felt Oliver breathe on her neck purposely causing her to giggle, he was teasing her or trying to. _

"_In all seriousness, Chloe, it doesn't matter how you look it matters how you feel." Oliver helped her pull back the arrow with an expert hand and lifted his hand from hers._

"_I do believe that you're flirting with me…and that's not conductive to a learning environment." With that Chloe released the arrow sending it zipping through the air and to the target hitting just a centimeter left of the bull's-eye. Oliver wasn't surprised at her skill this was not the first time Chloe had joined him for an impromptu archery lesson. _

"_Well maybe we can review some of our previous lessons Professor." He called her by his favorite pet name for her, the way he said it always made her shiver with anticipation, and an ache for his touch Chloe had never felt with any other man, except for one._

"Bravo, Bravo... I had no idea you were so clever. " Lex Luthor's voice tore Chloe out of the pleasant memory. "I can't believe it's really you, you've always been a thorn in my side Chloe Sullivan, but I had no idea you elevated yourself from snoop to corporate terrorist."

"Hello, Lex how are you today?" Chloe put up the facade of innocence acting as if it was an everyday situation, there were plenty of times she had talk to Lex in those types of circumstances. It was a way for her to keep control of what was happening. John did tell her to keep her emotions in check, hopefully her hatred for this snake hadn't shown through quite yet.

"Cut the reporter act Chloe. How the hell did you find this place? How did you get in here?" He went straight to the point, she could see his frustration and it was going to be his undoing.

"You know me. I was just driving by and thought hey this place looks suspicious, there's got to be a story there. And you know your security, not worth the ink written on their pay checks," Her caviler demeanor was something she most recently perfected thanks to Oliver "Who knew that I'd hit the jack-pot? Tell me if you like this title and be honest. 'Luthor Corp Crimes against humanity."

"Love it, but it's never going to be published let alone written." Lex was trying to keep a stoic face, and maintain his control of the situation. Chloe could tell by the way he moved around the small space acting as if he was interested in other things around the lab.

"You may have me tied up right now, but this is still a free country Lex. I can write whatever I want." Her smirk had faded as she watched him circle her like the viper he was.

"Not if I never let you go, you're a young ambitious reporter that's known for getting in over her head. Faking your death would not be hard at all, it wasn't the first time and just think of how the grief will bring those that love you closer together." Lex put his arms in mock commemoration of her soon to be sudden false death. The truth and irony behind his statement was not lost on Chloe and she inwardly smirked at the thought.

* * *

Oliver's team put their gear on faster than they ever had before. Chloe's life was in danger, most of them were aware of her value to Clark Kent. None of them knew of her importance to Oliver Queen though. As he zipped up his vest and counted his arrows to make sure that he had the ones he needed, there were a million questions running through his mind. Was she okay? What did she think she was doing? Was any of this because of his actions?

Chloe often cleaned up after the people around her, was that what she was doing? Cleaning up after him? Was this the reason she ended things between them? Everything just didn't make since, Oliver thought he knew her better than anyone, but what if she had been hiding something from him this whole time? Even with everything else running through his head, one thought stood out more than any other. The woman he cared so deeply about was in danger and he had to save her.

At the thought of his feelings for her Oliver's mind flashed back to the first time he ever laid eyes on her,the first time he kissed her, and felt truly safe…

"_Wow…" Oliver said not taking his eyes off the woman in his arms, they were still clinging to one another after their spontaneous erotic encounter. The world hadn't ended quite yet and he didn't know what else to say. What was there to say?_

"_Good wow or bad wow?" The petite blonde asked and he noted that the air of confidence in her tone. Oliver watched her lips move reminding himself of how talented they could be. _

"_I think that falls into the category of good wow." He responded bringing her closer to him,so he could really see into her beautiful green eyes. A moment of silence fell between them as they took each other in._

"_Thank you, you know…for saving me," Her voice wasn't weak timid or shaky, even with the end coming she seemed a bit content. It was a little unsettling to Oliver the way she spoke._

"_No problem anytime." Oliver smiled not knowing the source of the happy expression. "It helps that you're brave."_

"_Don't mistake confidence for bravery Mr. Conner, anyway I play the role of damsel in distress quite well." Chloe giggled at her own statement and then laid her head back down on his chest seeming not to want to look him in the eye. "How long do you think we have? You know until it ends."_

"_I thought I told you not to think that way."With that he lowered his lips to hers again flipping both of them over so he was on top of her again. If it was going to be there last moments on earth then he wanted her mind to be on anything, but what was happening around them. _

"Okay I'm going to go ahead and recon the place before…" Clark said and Oliver's mind came back to planning the mission to get Chloe back. Oliver interrupted him mid-sentence.

"No Clark, we should send A.C in first. He can enter the facility from the water. You may have super strength, but we need to be delicate in our strategy." Oliver pointed to the flat screen where the schematics of the facility were displayed.

"Delicate? Chloe is in there, Lex has probably caught her by now. She's in danger there's no time for delicate." Clark practically yelled at the archer knowing that he had a good point, everyone in the room could hear the worry and concern in the boyscout's voice.

"I know that your close with Ms. Sullivan and you care for her, but you can't let your feelings cloud your judgment. Trust me Clark we will get her back safely." The leader of the small band of merry men turned back to the screen and then to his team. It still felt odd referring to his lover in such away.

"So what's the plan then boss-man?" A.C asked not knowing his role in the plan yet. Delicate was a good way to go, however what did delicate entail on his part.

* * *

"Lana, hey have you heard from Chloe? She's acting kind of strange and I was wondering if you had any idea why?" Lois entered the main room of the Luther mansion, she had tried to call Chloe a dozen times and she wasn't answering, then she went to the farm and no one was home.

"Lois, I haven't seen Chloe at all in the past few days. Is everything okay?" Lana turned around and Lois took in the sight of her, she was pale and looked sick.

"Well that's the thing I don't know, she won't answer her phone and she ripped me a new one. But the real question is, are you okay?" Lois quickly ran to her friends side and caught the pregnant young woman before she hit the floor "You look so pale."

"I haven't been feeling well today, I was going to wait until Lex got home. But he's been held up at the office." Lana tried to make a lame excuse, Lois saw right through it and helped her towards the couch.

"Well that's not an option anymore, I'm here now. So I'll just drive you," Lois grabbed Lana's purse and before she could object hauled Lana up so they could leave. She thought Lana would know what was wrong with her cousin. In all the years they had been cousins which was their whole lives. Lois had never known Chloe to fly off the handle for no reason. So obviously something was seriously bothering her.

Even with the concern she had for her cousin, Lois knew that Lana's issues were more important. She was pregnant, the baby could be in danger. Priorities in her day suddenly changed, she could talk to Chloe later about whatever the problem was and maybe they could work it out. But for now Chloe would have to wait.

* * *

"This cat and mouse is going to end today Chloe. I want to know who sent you." Lex Luthor asked the same question for what felt like the hundredth time, this was getting tiring. She had been tied up for awhile now and the plan was in full effect.

"No one sent me I found out about your twisted little science project all on my lonesome."Chloe smiled at her ability to fine things on her own and to act as if she didn't know as much as she did.

"Does Clark know you're here? I bet he's worried about you, now that Lana's out of the picture. I'm sure you're no longer playing the role of third wheel." He was trying to make her feel bad about her not existent romantic relationship with Clark, if he only knew who she was really with.

"I already told you Clark has nothing to do with this, I've had my feelers about 33.1 out for weeks and your trusted employees are almost as good at keeping Luthor Corp secrets as your security is at guarding your mansion." It was Chloe's turn to turn the tables and insult him for a change, not many people had the ability to make a Luthor feel worthless about himself or those around him, it was one talent she was proud of.

"You can make all the snarky retorts you want. They aren't going to distract me from the fact that you got in here and I know you didn't do it yourself." Lex was dangerously close now trying to intimidate her with his very presence, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. "I'm going to ask you one last time, before we have to resort to unpleasant measures."

"What you're doing here is wrong Lex. You have no right to experiment on people with abilities they are human beings." Chloe said changing the subject back to the why she was here instead of the how. There was just so much time to accomplish her goal. She had to speed the process along. Maybe if she irritated him enough, he would finally start the villain thing and gloat about his ingenious plan involving her mother.

"They aren't human they are a danger to mankind and wasn't it you who titled them meteor freaks? I bet my father is using you again. You were always easy to manipulate weren't you." Lex replied still using his old tactic of insulting someone to get what he wanted from them, really did that always work.

"I was wrong and arrogant you have to stop what you're doing here. All of this is low even for you. And as for manipulation you're the king of using people, Lana for instance." She smirked her annoying smirk hoping it would finally push him over the edge.

"I'm sure whatever it is you think you know about Lana is nothing compared to what I know about your mother." He whispered in her ear like he was telling her a secret, even though no one was around to hear it anyway. Mission accomplished, now she was going to get the information she came for.

"My mother?"Chloe went silent for a moment as if she was taking in the information for the first time. "What does any of this have to do with her? Have you done something with her Lex? Where is she? I swear to you if you have so much as laid a finger on a her I'm going to… "

"You're not going to do anything Chloe, I thought I had hit pay-dirt when I found out about her little power. The ability to control other meteor infected with just a thought, She's a powerful woman." Lex moved away from her so he could talk with his hands like he always did when he was making a point. He even went as far as putting an index finger up and then looking at her with his snake like smile.

"How did you find out? Why go after her? She has nothing to do with your vendetta against Clark ,she's my mother." Chloe was enjoying herself now, she was getting somewhere so much work and planning came down to these next few minutes. But she pulled her contentment back not letting it show. Had to play the damsel in distress, had to make him think he was winning.

"Through you of course, I know about your little power too. You can thank Lana for my discretion and not coming after you just yet." The way he was saying it made her want to hit him, there wasn't going to be any problem hiding her happiness about the situation. "You're dear to her and shes dear to me. Don't get me wrong I was going to get to you in time."

"My mother didn't fall for it did she? You tried to convince her that we were working together. But she didn't buy it what did you think? That she wouldn't see through act? You're more transparent than you think Lex."Chloe smiled a devilish smile turning her head just slightly as she returned the insult. Time to piss him off some more, Lex was a snake after all and the more you agitated a snake the more venom they spat back at you.

"I may be transparent, I'm not the one tied up and I'm guessing that your little team that is if you had one has abandon you by now…" By the way he spoke she knew he thought she was alone, a mistake added to the list of things he never should have done. "Maybe not,"

"LEX LUTHOR don't you walk away from me, Tell me where she is…I swear I'm going to…" Lex didn't say another word as he left the room not even looking back at her to acknowledge her screaming and threats about bodily harm.

Damn she had him in her grasp and now he was gone, but what drew him away from the integration. Chloe was sure that Lex was having fun, for some reason the idea that he wanted her in this position for years crossed her mind. But at the same moment she shook her head trying to get the thought out, like Lex was that obsessed with Clark and his friends, oh wait he was.

* * *

"Perimeter breached proceeding to target," Aquaman said into his com-link as he climbed out of the water up the ladder in the supposedly high security facility.

"Good job Aquaman we're right behind you, Remember the plan don't engage unless provoked. Switch to silent running, try to remain stealthy. " He heard his leader order him, like he wasn't stealthy. He's not the one with his face plastered all over the Inquirer and the Daily Planet. Okay maybe there were a few articles about the mysterious fish boy around the world somewhere, but it was nothing compared to Oliver's publicity.

"You got it bossman." The aquatic young man followed orders and switched off the com-link cutting off his only contact with the team. He had trust in them though. A.C's role in the rescue mission was a simple one, get in fine Chloe and report back to the team.

Simple always turned into complicated though. It was easy getting in, but getting out and getting the rest of the team in was going to be an incredible feet. A.C was no computer genius like his robotic teammate, but Cyborg had taught him enough so he could shut down a Luthor Corp security system. Too bad for him though, Lex had just decided in the last few hours to up his security.

"Hey you what do you think you're doing?" He was caught damn, normally the security in a Luthor Corp facility were dumber than a cuddle fish. Why did they have to get smarter at a time like this?

Aquaman didn't answer there question he just ran the other direction and waited for them to catch up with him. He came around the corner ready to fight and kick some butt. Sadly for him though he forgot to look behind him and in an instant he was down on the ground.

"What should we do with him Mr. Luthor?" A security guard asked, as they hauled the unconscious hero off the ground ready to carry him where ever there boss ordered them to.

"Put him with Ms. Sullivan," Lex's men did as they were ordered as he lead the way.

"Aquaman's been captured I knew your plan was flawed, I'm better off on my own. I'm going in." Clark interjected as they all heard the scuffle and Lex's words over the com-link. Without another word the farm boy was gone.

"No wait Clark, that place is being used to refine meteor rock." Oliver tried to stop his friend but he knew his voice was lost on deaf ears. Knowing Clark he would walk right into the room where the kryptonite was being stored.

"Meteor rock? What's wrong with the meteor rock?" Impulse asked his curiosity showing through reminding everyone why they called him impulse. He was feeling a lot better now, or at least it looked like he did.

"Let's just say our Boyscout isn't as indestructible as we all think." The way the tiny device modified his voice always made Oliver feel a little more mysterious and powerful. Lex did not know who he was thanks to it and wasn't going to. The things he wanted to do to that bald viper when he got his hands on him.

Oliver Queen would not be able to do anything. He was sure that Lex Luthor wasn't as afraid of the Queen name as he use to be. However the Green Arrow was a different matter. Not only did Lex Luthor fear the Green Arrow he feared his team and if he thought Chloe was a part of that team than maybe he wouldn't hurt her that bad. Or maybe the opposite would happen and Lex would treat her worse then he normally would.

But then again Chloe Sullivan had her own history with Lionel and Lex Luthor. She had told him a few times about how Lionel tried to used her to get to Clark and about Lex's fascination with the farm boy after the billionaire had run the Clark off a bridge with his Porsche. Somewhere in between getting used and helping putting the older Luthor in prison Chloe had struck up some kind of friendship with Lex.

Maybe that friendship whatever was left of it would help keep Chloe safe if only for a bit longer. Oliver still couldn't figure out what the hell the woman he loved was thinking. She should have come to him with her plan whatever it was. He would have helped her they could have figured it out together. For some reason he felt used and Oliver knew he shouldn't, though Chloe left him behind in her plans and what she was up to.

As the Green Arrow, Oliver was reminded again of the first time they met, he had lied and left Chloe behind then. Maybe it was her twisted way of returning the favor, make him fall in love with her and yes he knew that it was love. Nothing else could explain the feeling of guilt that was mixed with rage at that snake he had in the pit of his stomach.

No she wouldn't, Chloe was not that kind of person and it was she who had resisted his attempts to start a relationship. No there was a perfectly good reason for everything she was doing Oliver knew he had to keep faith in Chloe and her decisions. It was the least he could do. Chloe had kept her faith in the Green Arrow from day one, even when both her best friend and her cousin said differently.

* * *

"You lied to me Chloe," Lex said accusingly as he walked back into the small lab where he had kept her captive for the past few hours. "Seems that you do have friends. I should have seen through your charade. After the way you freed the impulsive one, you're not alone after all."

"He's not with me Lex." Chloe said, but she knew trying to convince him otherwise was a loss cause. Damn her plan was ruined now, why did Oliver have to care for her so much. Why couldn't he just accept the Intel she gave him and move on. She had just broken his heart after all, you'd think he would have been a little spiteful.

"I knew you couldn't have done this by yourself but I had no idea you were working with the Green Arrow and his team of terrorists." The billionaire sneered at her with an angry tone before turning to the door and watched as his men tied up the aquatic hero just a few feet away.

"I'm telling you the truth Lex. I'm not working with the Green Arrow." Chloe put on her most trusting face, she really wasn't working with the Green Arrow yes she had given all her Intel to him for him to use. But she had kept him safely out of Lex's crosshairs as best she could.

"Do you ever stop lying? Probably not but that doesn't matter. I'm sure this will help loosen your lips." Lex looked on as a few men in lab coats walked in with a large syringe filled with a bright green did everything made with kryptonite glow like that?

**AN: **Aren't flashbacks fun, LOL! No seriously there are going to be a few more. They have purpose though I promise as always read and review. Thanks for all the story alerts and faves as well as the reviews they really help.


	13. Chapter 12:The Boiling Point Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Hello again a longer Chapter the next one might be shorter I will update soon though. As always thanks for the reviews,story alerts and Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: The Boiling Point Part II  
**

"Ms. Sullivan, are you okay?" Aquaman asked knowing that anything he said could still be heard over the com-link. Maybe hearing her voice would put Clark at ease for a few moments.

"Just peachy, what the hell are you doing here? I told Impulse not to send in the cavalry. Thanks for ruining my plan." There was a bit of snark in her tone, wait a minute he was there to save her why the attitude?

"I don't think your grasping the concept of being rescued. Plan, what plan?" He quirked an eyebrow at her statement and was truly curious. What kind of plan involved getting captured and tortured? This was not good.

"I grasp the concept quite well." She didn't look to well as she spoke, and he could only think it had something to do with whatever it was that snake injected her with. "It's you and the rest of your team that aren't all that good at this hero thing. Do you know how much of Lex's Intel involved files on you guys? You're lucky I deleted most of them before he put all the clues together."

"Yeah, I guess we're not all that good at this 'secret' part of the secret identity thing yet." He admitted one of the teams faults, true but they weren't completely inept.

"You're good at getting caught by the bad guy,though." Chloe still appeared to be groggy and a little lucid like she was falling in and out of being coherent. What did that snake do to her?

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not the bad guy?" They both turned to see Lex Luthor back in the room.

"No you're just a snake," Chloe remarked seemingly not being able to control what came out of her mouth. "What did you do to me Lex?"

"Nothing too extreme just a little something to help you tell me the truth. And since the rude banter has gone bitter I'm going to skip to the main plot. What do you know about the Green Arrow, do you know who he is?" Lex was in her personal space again trying to intimated her and thanks to the drug it was working, a bit.

'_Focus your mind Chloe only tell him what he wants to know_. _Focus._ ' Chloe heard the Martian's whispers in her mind, they were always comforting in a time like this. Closing her eyes for a moment she did as she was told.

'_It hurts John help me.' _She called back with her thoughts projecting them towards him or at least hoping that he heard her.

'_I can't I'm not close this is something you have to do yourself." _John replied telepathically and then cut off the connection. He only used his powers on her in emergencies like when her emotions were too unstable to complete a mission. At the moment her emotions were a mess, Lex really dosed her with something strong.

* * *

Moira Sullivan could feel every bump in the road as she was carried across country in the armored vehicle. Where she was going was a mystery, that man had been moving her around like a chess piece for months. Her hope that Chloe would come save her never waved though and as she thought of her precious daughter Moira held the chain bracelet that connected her to Chloe.

She wished she could see her daughter now, much older and if anything about what that viper had told her was true, much stronger and confident too. Moira found herself wondering more and more about her progeny and what she was doing with her life.

Moira knew her daughter was coming for her, she could sense Chloe's worry for her. How she was unsure, but she remembered that they both always had that special connection with each other. Since the day of the first meteor shower when they were playing out in the field. That was the day she thought she was going to lose Chloe forever.

"_Mommy…mommy I'm scared .Why is the sky falling down?" A two and a half year old Chloe asked with a shaky voice. Her mother just squeezed the child closer to her chest trying to calm her._

"_I don't know baby, but don't worry mommy's going to protect you." Moira Sullivan said soothing her daughters worry's, she could see everything from the hollowed out tree they had found in their attempt to escape the meteors. The field they had been flying the kite in was now a mess and as the earth rumbled with every meteor that hit. The young woman could feel the overwhelming urge to protect her little girl surge through her._

"_But mommy who's going to protect you?"The small voice was always such a curious one. Chloe was always asking her questions about anything and everything. But this little innocent question was the first time that Moira realized just how loyal and protective Chloe could turn out to be._

"_I don't need to be protected as long as I have you honey," She didn't know how else to reply to her child. It seemed like a valid answer at the moment. "I think it stopped baby, I think we can go home now."_

Another bump in the road transported the older woman out of her memory and back to the present, that was also the day they both got infected. They survived the meteors falling, only to trip over one of the large rocks as they tried to get out of the field. Somehow both of them had become infected that day as well. Her husband had never found out not until Moira made the decision to separate herself from her family for their safety.

Checking into that mental hospital was supposed to be the best thing for Moira and those she loved. For Chloe especially, this power she possessed was dangerous. Having your child do everything you told them to do without complaint was any parents dream, but being able to control them without their free will was just not right. Moira felt guilt wash over her at the fact that she let her ability corrupt the way she raised Chloe.

* * *

"My patience is wearing thin Chloe. Tell me everything you know about the Green Arrow or I'll hurt your little…" He was still threatening her, but she cut Lex off before he could finish.

"Everything, really?...That would take too long,...let's just start at the beginning...I hear he's good with his hands." Chloe's speech was broken and slurred, but somehow she smirked for a moment trying desperately to not let everything she knew about Oliver and his hero act spill out. At her defiant answer Lex pressed a button on his control device causing a heat vent to lower towards Aquaman.

"Your little friend here isn't as much of an air breather as the rest of us. I'm sure you're already aware of this. You were always such a little know it all." The endless string of insults was not surprising to either A.C or Chloe. "Just a little heat and he dries up like a scallop. Now with that said are you willing to let someone else die to protect a guy in tights?"

"I would give up my life…to protect the Green Arrow…" She still couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth and she regretted this fact more and more.

"Really? Isn't that interesting." Lex turned to look at A.C as if accessing the situation, then turned to the door at hearing the latch open, he turned his back to them retrieving some papers from the men in Lab coats.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just a snake…my life is worth the Green Arrow's identity." A.C spoke weakly the heat was getting to him, they had to get out of here and soon.

"Don't worry A.C… we're….almost done here." Chloe whispered back knowing that Lex was out of earshot. It was almost time to go but not just yet John was already waiting for her signal.

"Your genius is more astounding then I thought. Looks like you and Clark have been busy little bedbugs. Way to keep a man Chloe." It was like Lex took pride in what he was saying and even not being that coherent Chloe could tell he was enjoying himself.

"I honestly…. I don't know what you're talking about…and you can get…that in ink too, after what you dosed me with… you bastard."Apparently the truth serum also came with instant insults and released more of Chloe's brazenness, not that she thought she had anymore.

"Wow with all your investigative skills you don't know what's going on inside your own body. Here I am telling you how clever I think you are and you're not even aware that you're pregnant." Lex bit back for a moment letting her adjust to the new information. "I hope our little fun didn't hurt the little one."

The rest of the team heard the startling revelation about their favorite petite blonde. Even Clark as he laid in agony on the floor of the lead lined room. Chloe was going to have a baby, but who was the father? Not him, that was for sure.

* * *

The Green Arrow stopped in his tracks in the middle of the corridor as he heard the news. She was pregnant, he was going to be a father. He wasn't ready for fatherhood not yet, he was still trying to figure out who he was as a person what his place in the world was. Oliver quickly pushed all those thoughts to the back of his head as he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey, earth to Arrow. You want to join the land of the living?" Cyborg's voice alerted him to the men coming around the corner. With in an instant the three security guards were on the floor. The Green Arrow beat them all himself not letting Cyborg get even one punch in. The half human half robot was taken aback by just how fast and strong his leader suddenly got.

Without another word the green leather clad hero turned and started to run in the direction of where Chloe and Aquaman were being held with Cyborg close behind. The urgency of their mission had just doubled in Oliver's mind. Not only was Chloe's life at stake, but so was that of an unborn child. His unborn child, that snake was going to pay dearly if anything happen to either of them.

* * *

Chloe took in the information, pregnant how could she be pregnant and how far along was she? She and Oliver had been together for about three months and they were always safe. Though she had to admit they did it a lot. Something about that leather and the adrenalin rush after Oliver's patrols. But now was not the time to think about such things her life was in danger and so was the one growing inside of her. She had to get out of here now.

"You look deep in thought, don't worry I'm sure Clark will love the child as much as you think he loves you and if he lets you that deep into his life he must have told you his secret. What is it?" Lex's relaxed demeanor didn't affect Chloe the way he thought it would.

"The great answer… to the mystery that is…. Clark Kent, that's a simple one." Chloe leaned forward as she talked like she was telling a secret. Lex leaned in as well following suit. "The big secret…. is, Clark Kent is…. in love with Lois Lane. It's such a secret… he doesn't even know it yet."

"You're playing a dangerous game Chloe." Lex spat out growing irritated with her with each passing second, and his irritation grew when the lights suddenly went out. "Get the power back on, don't let them escape."

* * *

"A.C status report, is everything okay? What's happening?" The Green Arrow asked frantically through the com-link. The whole facility just went dark and then the backup generators kicked in. The lights were even dimmer than before and as the team noticed the change they heard a scuffle over the little communication devices in their ears.

"_You're not going anywhere Chloe_." They all heard the threat followed by a strangled scream and then a gunshot causing them to run faster than before towards the steel door to the small lab.

"Cyborg do your thing" The Green Arrow ordered his teammate and watched as he peeled the steel door back off its hinges and through it across the corridor.

The duo busted into the room ready to kick Luthor butt, however what they saw as the smoke cleared was not what they suspected. The scene before them caused both heroes to stop in there tracks.

""I can't find Clark, he's…" Impulse chimed in alerting everyone to his presence he had been through the whole facility looking for the Boyscout, but couldn't find him. He went silent as well as he took in what was happening in the small lab.

* * *

"Are you sure doctor?" Lana Lang processed what the physician had just told her. The pregnancy was fake, but who would do something like this? "I don't understand I saw the sonograms, I saw my baby."

"I don't know whose baby you think you saw, but I can assure you it wasn't yours. So did you give yourself injections or did you take pills?" The accusation stung her, and Lana felt anger at the thought of being used. It had to be Lex that did this to her or Lionel. One of them was responsible and they would pay. "Did you think you could get away with forcing a marriage to a billionaire by faking a pregnc…"

"Hey buddy, can't you see she's in pain. How dare you accuse her of something she obviously has no knowledge of." Lois made the fact she was there known to the doctor, her hands were on her hips and she looked like she was ready to pounce on the suspicious older man.

"Lois, it's okay, I'll be alright you don't have to do…" Lana interjected trying to tell Lois to pull back her anger and put a leash on her temper.

"No, it's not okay. Look here Doc." She addressed him by his title insultingly. "How do you still have a job with a bed side matter like that? If you did know anything about Lana Lang, you would know that she's been in and out of this hospital more than an ambulance in the last few months. Why on earth would someone put themselves through that much pain?"

"It's not my fault your friend here obviously has some mental issues. You would…" That was it, without warning Lois' fist made contact with the jaw of the rude doctor. Lana just watched and tried not to laugh at her friend's brazenness towards pretty much everything.

"Maybe that'll teach you how to talk to your patients." Lois stood proudly over the man and crossed her arms over her chest looking at Lana.

"Did you really have to do that? I don't think it was necessary." Lana was suddenly feeling better for a moment.

"He needed to learn a lesson Lana, but I think security is coming now so I'm gonna run for it. You okay with getting back to the mansion yourself?" She waited for Lana to nod an okay and then she was out the door.

Another reason to call Chloe, where was she anyway. She hadn't returned any phone calls in the last few days and Lana knew she wasn't being ignored. Chloe was probably on another story or something. She would have to call her later, at the moment Lana needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

She was a vision to his thirsty eyes, she was soaked. Drenched from the sprinkler system she had shot to help free Aquaman from his restrains. The thing that struck him the most was the way her black tank top clung to her slender form. It of course was coupled with a pair of not to tight form fitting black pants and combat boots. By the way she was dressed and held the gun pointing it at the bald vipers head Oliver could tell this was not the first time Chloe had done something like this.

"You said I was playing a dangerous game Lex…" She echoed Lex's previous statement about her actions. Without missing a beat and looking around to emphasize her point she finished it. "What you forgot to mention was I'm winning"

"You don't have what it takes to pull that trigger Chloe." Lex practically dared her to do it, what was he thinking. Probably the same thing that Oliver was thinking, Chloe was not one to take a life.

"Every fiber of my conscious wants to agree with that statement, but that was before you referred to me like I was a tool, and dosed me with a truth serum."As she replied to the over confident declaration Chloe cocked the gun ready to shoot it at a moment's notice.

"Don't do it." Cyborg chimed in ever the hero. Though this man was a monster, taking his life would not be worth the consequences.

"He's not worth it, Chloeliclous." Impulse aided in the effort to save her from committing murder.

Aquaman stayed silent on the matter as he held the billionaire's arms retraining Lex. Oliver didn't say a word either, not ready and not knowing what to say just yet. He knew she wouldn't kill this viper, and he couldn't disagree quite yet with the idea of putting a bullet in that bald head. After all that Lex had just done to Chloe and their unborn child.

That was another thing if he said anything in the next few minutes it would be directed towards Chloe and his concern for her and her condition. Even with everything they heard over the com-link in the last few hours none of the others really knew what was going on between himself and Chloe. Now was not the time for that conversation.

"Watchtower to Manhunter, report." Chloe pulled out a small device and spoke into it, still holding the gun steadily. Watchtower what a perfect codename for her, Chloe was looking out for those around her. Manhunter though, who or what was that?

"_Manhunter to Watchtower, Boyscout is safe on my way_." Just as the words came over the device Clark appeared in the doorway beside the rest of the small league. He was about to speak, but Oliver hushed him.

"Clark I knew you had something to do with this, wait until I tell Lana about…" Lex was grasping at the power he didn't have over the situation anymore, but he was cut off mid sentence.

"You're not going to tell Lana anything or anyone else for that matter Lex." Chloe interrupted his threats and shifted the gun closer to his head allowing the end of the barrel to make contact with his skull. Oliver was still frozen in his place as was Clark who in an instant could stop his best friend from killing his ex-best friend.

"Go ahead, if you think you have what it takes. Then do it, but you know if you kill me. You're going to lose him forever, with her grief over my death Lana's going to run straight back to him He'll never love you the way he loves her." It was a final effort to shift the control back to him and they all could tell. They all looked on still not moving letting Chloe make this decision on her own. She gazed towards Clark as Lex said his name and glanced quickly at Oliver as she heard the word love.

"Don't listen to him Chloe, he's just trying to…" Clark finally got a word in, but she ignored him.

"A little of an ego huh... Lex. I think you have overestimated your worth to a certain brunette. But you always have had a premature sense of achievement in your life haven't you." Chloe aimed low with her remark and hit her target flawlessly. "I should end your pathetic existence right here I would be doing the world a favor, saving you from hurting thousands of people with your unearthly sense of duty to mankind."

"Unearthly sense of duty to mankind, seems like your describing yourself Chloe. Admit it your just like me you…" Before he could finish the handle of the gun contacted with the back of his head knocking Lex out.

"I'm nothing like him, I'm not a monster." She dropped the gun just as the bald viper's unconscious form fell to the floor and looked towards the rest of them as if waiting for confirmation of what she just said.

Oliver was about to answer her when he saw Clark's mouth about to move, but then the Boyscout also stopped what he was about to say when they all saw a transparent figure coming down through the ceiling. They were all astounded by it, Chloe didn't bat an eyelash as she looked up and smiled at the being phasing through the solid object.

"No you're not like him Watchtower," The Martian Manhunter told her putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder in reassurance. They all were still silent not knowing what to say except Bart.

"Who are you?" Impulse asked but his question went ignored as the martian picked up the unconscious body of Lex Luthor and phased back through the ceiling of the small lab leaving them all to stare after him then to Chloe. Clark would have followed, but his concern for his best friend over shadowed any curiosity he held about this Martian Manhunter.

The whole room was hushed no one said a word in the aftermath of what just happened. They were all still too busy processing the scene that had just played out in front of them. A.C went to collecting his shirt and the rest of his gear that had been taken when he had been captured.

Chloe did the same adjusting her leather jacket as she put it on, and retrieved the rest of her stuff. This included to Oliver's surprise and Clark's horror, a smaller crossbow similar to the one the Green Arrow had in his holster. That explained the few guards Oliver had found already with a small stun arrow in their backs on his way into the facility. Where it came from Oliver could only guess, but he pushed any thought of her stealing from him to the back of his mind and was finally going to ask if she was okay when Clark spoke up first.

"Chloe, what the hell were you doing here? Are you okay?" Clark asked overlooking the fact that she had a weapon similar to Oliver's for the moment. But Oliver was sure that he would hear about it later.

Without a word Chloe turned to face them and came towards the doorway where they all stood, Clark stepped forward ready for that reassuring hug he always got after he saved Chloe. But to everyone's surprise she walked passed him and strait to the Green Arrow. Oliver stared at her from behind his darkened shades not knowing what to do or say not, knowing what she expected him to do.

Her true intent towards him was made clear in the next few seconds though, with no warning. Not even a word Chloe threw her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his kissing him hard. Chloe let the secret out about the way she felt about this man all in this kiss and as his back hit the wall behind them, Oliver's arms encircled her waist trying to studying them both from falling and pressed her body more to his.

"I love you, Lets go home Ollie…I'm tired." And that was the only thing she said finally letting herself calm down and let her guard fall for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Chloe's body felt so tired and sore.

But as she clung to her knight in shining leather and felt his arms lift her bridal style. Chloe knew everything was going to be okay. There was going to be hell to pay in explaining everything and some people may never forgive her for the things she had said and done in keeping those she loved safe. But at this moment the most important thing in Chloe's mind besides the thought of her unborn child, was that she was safe and loved here in Oliver's strong arms.

**AN:** Love this chapter, made Lex a bit cruel. And I know hes a big baddie but I wanted to bring him down a few notches at this point in his character development hes not the biggest bady yet. An borrowed a few lines from the web serious Riese if you've seen it you'll know which ones


	14. Chapter 13:Into the Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Update! Yay.. Sorry it took so long. It took me a while to write. But enjoy and always thanks for the Reviews and reading.

**Chapter 13:Into the Fire **

"Chloe, I know you're mad at me right now. But I really need your help cuz! This is my fifth phone call. Smallville isn't answering, Mrs. K is in the capital, and you know I can't call the General. Please when you get this, come bail your favorite cuz out. " Lois said into the payphone and hung it up.

Chloe was her last hope, there was no one left to come and bail her out. It was already morning, she had spent a sobering night in jail. Her crime wasn't all that bad. It wasn't like she hadn't been in the big house before, but this time she had a perfectly good reason.

That doctor was being unreasonably rude to Lana. After everything the poor girl had gone through. Losing a child or feeling both emotionally and physically like you lost one was no small thing. It surely hurt both body and soul. Lois sighed in frustration what in the world was going on with Lana, or anyone else in this crazy town and where the hell was Clark or her cousin?

* * *

The scent was foul as Chloe opened her eyes to a darkened room. There was a dripping sound in the background like a faucet that needed turned off. She tried to take in her surroundings the place looked shabbier than she had ever seen it. The Talon apartment was in shambles. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered, nothing, it hurt to try and remember.

This didn't make any sense, Chloe had just been here yesterday. She turned around looking everywhere examining every untidy detail of the old space. There were newspaper clippings plastered to every available wall service. Chloe read a few of the headlines, most of them were about the meteor infected like those on her wall of weird. But then she found it. The headline read 'Farm Boy More Superman than human' she read a few lines only to realize one of her worst fears had come true. The article was all about Clark and his alien origins.

"How the hell did that happen?" Chloe said out loud to no one and heard a disembodied voice coming from behind her.

"_You thought you could run away, but you were wrong Chloe. You couldn't keep your loose lips shut forever. You betrayed him_," The words were coming out of thin air no body for them to come from, but the strange thing was. It was Chloe's own voice accusing her of betraying her best friend. "_You told the whole world his secret._ "

"No I didn't I would never…" It was then she looked at the author of said article, it was her. But she would never do that she was loyal to those she loved. Chloe tried to reason with herself of her worth, but then she heard a faint whimper from the other side of the apartment.

Whipping her head around to where she was just standing, Chloe saw it. It was old that much she could tell, but why was it in the apartment. Chloe heard the whimper again and made her way over to the old style baby cradle taking in the sight of it. The Queen crest was carved on the headboard, and as her gaze fell to the green blanket she pulled the soft fabric back.

What she expected to see she didn't know, something scary maybe? But the only thing in the crib was the most beautiful green eyed blond baby Chloe had ever seen. The little bundle of joy started to cry screaming and crying like only a baby could. With reflexes faster than those of even Clark Kent, Chloe picked up the child and shushed the poor creature trying to calm it.

Chloe was surprised at herself she was not the baby type, but for some reason she felt an unfathomable worry for this child. She cradled the infant for a moment bouncing her hip in an effort to comfort him or her. Green was really a neutral color, but why green and where was the baby's parents? It was at that moment Chloe really took in the features of the child and she almost gasped suddenly remembering.

"Looks just like her father doesn't she?" That voice, what was that snake doing here? They had already taken care of him for the time being.

"Get out of my apartment you monster." Chloe instinctively held her child closer to herself, no one was going to hurt the baby.

"To bad for her, he isn't within a thousand miles of this town or the continent. Really did a number on him didn't you Chloe?" He knew who the father was, how did he know? How did he get in here? Where was here or when? With her mind racing Chloe did the first thing she thought of, she ran. Lex's very presence was all the reason she needed, after last night.

That was right last night that was when she put her plan in action. She saved Bart, got herself captured, went through the whole torture bit and didn't find anything about her mother. Those idiots ruined everything. It was a dream it had to be, the hall only got longer as Chloe tried to run, still hearing Lex coming after here.

"You can run, but you can't hide. I will always find you I will never stop coming after…" The loud threat faded into the background and the scenery changed from a dark corridor to an open field on a summer day in a moment.

Chloe looked around thinking that this place was so familiar, but she didn't remember ever being in a place like this. She had been in many large open fields, Smallville was not in short supply of them, but this one. Where was this place? Why the change from dark to light, so quickly what was her mind doing to her?

"She's quite a cutie, Chloe. What are you going to name her?" That caring tone the way the words comforted her, it couldn't be. But Chloe's doubts were put to rest as she climbed a small hill in the middle of the field towards a figure in a sundress flying a kite.

"I don't know yet, but shes going to be a Queen...Mom is that really you?" she trembled at the realization that it was her mother, and then doubt set in as the older woman hugged her careful not to squeeze the baby. "It is you,but not you. This is all just a dream. Even you little one."

"The rest of it is honey, but I'm really here and I can help you. And before you ask, just go with it for the few moments that's all we have." Was she telling the truth, could this mental image of her mother really be from the outside of her mind, and if so how? Chloe had so many questions for her mother, but now was not the time for those.

"A few moments, are you okay mom? Where are you? I have resources, powerful friends tell me where you are and I'll come get you. We can be together again a family and that monster will never touch you again." Chloe tried to get as much as she could out in as little time as she could. If this was really some real version of her mother then Chloe could find out where she was and save her.

"You've grown so much, and I'm so proud of you." Moira's hands were on Chloe's shoulders and she put a hand on her daughter's cheek in a motherly gesture. "I don't know where I am it's so dark and damp, there's a constant sound of rushing water."

"Cold damp rushing water? Sounds like some water treatment plant there's one over on…" There was a loud explosion coming from out of nowhere causing dirt to fly everywhere and the earth to shake. Chloe looked down to the bundle in her arms, the baby was gone and she could feel her mother's presence fading. "No mom, I can't lose you now"

"You never lost me, I have always been with you… save me Chloe,you're the only one that can." Their hands grasp for each other only to fall just out of reach.

Tears formed in her eyes and she shut them not wanting to see the world around her anymore, but they shot open at the feel of a warm substance on her hands. Blood, there was blood everywhere, groans of pain accompanied the unpleasant sensation and smell.

"Chloe...I love you..." The Green Arrow groaned using his last breathe to confess his feelings, but it wasn't real none of this could be real.

"Oliver, no I won't let it end like this. There's more to your story, you can't die not because of me. " Where was this coming from there was no way to know how he got shot, but for some reason Chloe felt like she was at fault.

"If it's any consolation he died a hero's death though I don't see why he ever fell for someone like you." The viper was there again, a gun raised high aimed towards her, "Or maybe it wasn't for you maybe it was for her?"

"Her...who?" Chloe's gaze fell to her enlarged belly, the baby he was going to shoot their baby, no she wouldn't let it happen. It was a dream, but it all felt so real which was why Chloe turned and ran. Where to she didn't know? There was no hallway there weren't even any walls just endless darkness.

* * *

He was no saint, that much was obvious to anyone that knew what a Luthor was truly capable of, but Lionel Luthor had a few redeeming qualities. The older man could only thank the likes of Clark Kent for his turn at the path of redemption. There were many people affected by his past aggressions, people he had used and hurt. The guilt he felt for all those he had victimized was nothing compared to the guilt he felt for letting his own son turn out the way Lex did.

He looked down to the hospital bed and then up at the Martian gazing contemplatively through the window. Lionel had met the Martian Manhunter over a year ago, when he first gained all the Kryptonian knowledge Jor-El had to offer his emissary.

"Will he be okay, detective?" Lionel asked using John's professional title. He knew what John had really done to his Lex, and that he would have to make up a cover story to fool his son and throw him off Chloe's trail.

"Your son, will just fine Emissary. However the repercussions of both his actions and yours may have hindered our efforts to protect Kal-El more than help them." His demeanor was remorseful with a hint of resentment. Something the billionaire was not use to hearing in the Manhunter's voice. In the few times they had actually been in the same room, this Martian was normally stoic in manner. Lionel could only guess what was truly bothering, his newest ally.

"How is Ms. Sullivan?" His concern for the intrepid reporter was genuine. Genuinely more for Clark than Chloe, She was the farm-boy's best friend and if she was in some pain, Clark would clearly be affected by it and lose focus.

"Watchtower is none of your concern," The older being turned a stern gaze on him, something not many human beings dared to do. But then again this Martian Manhunter was not human. "But if you must know, Chloe will be fine. She would be better with news of her mother though. Have you recovered anymore about Mrs. Sullivan?"

At the sound of her name Lionel's mind quickly flashed backed to the week before and his secret meeting with the older Sullivan. The visit was of course a secret from Lex not an easy feat, when Moira was being monitored 24/7.

"_I knew you had to have something to do with this, but what else would I expect from the man that convinced me to leave my family in the first place."Moira Sullivan said reminding him this was not the first time he had met her, and when he had found out about her power all those years ago. _

"_It's nice to see you as well, Mrs. Sullivan. I trust you have been treated with respect." Lionel responded always the gentlemen._

"_Don't even try that Luthor charm on me again, Lionel. It worked the first time, but it won't again. Tell me does that little viper you call a son know you're here?" She raised an eyebrow in fake shock and then a snarky smirk formed on her lips as she finished. "Or are you going to try and steal me away only to use me for your own devious plans in conquering the planet?"_

"_This is not a comic-book Mrs. Sullivan and I'm not the villain of the story." He put on his most sincere understanding smile knowing that any other person would fall for it, but this was someone he had already wronged. _

"_No, it's more like a Greek tragedy, and like Lex you think your some god perhaps Zeus himself. Or is he, like you were, trapped under the shadow of the previous generation and considers himself like Hercules, a savior of mankind." Her brazenness was no surprise, this was not the first time he had been on her bad side. There was the time they first met at Excelsior boarding school, when he had enrolled Lex before his son was even born. _

"_Ever the poet Mrs. Sullivan, but as much as I have missed our easy banter and your brazen use of mythology to insult my ego," Lionel paused, still a pleasant expression on his older features. He still stood as she sat on her bed, Moira Sullivan had more dirt on him then her daughter ever did. She could easily always be a move ahead of him in any conversation they ever had. "Our less then friendly history with each other is not the reason I'm here."_

"_What other answer could there be for me to be graced with your unpleasant company?"He would never miss this, he never did like being talked down to._

"_Your daughter, Chloe I'm here for her. To help protect her." Lionel answered truthfully. He really was here for Chloe he had so much to atone for when it came to the Sullivan family. _

"_Protect her? As I recall the last time we met. You blackmailed me into checking myself into that mental facility. We had a deal I keep my mouth shut about everything Veritas and you stay the hell away from my family."Moira finally shot back with the truth._

"_I regret to admit I have gone back on our arrangement... I know you don't believe me, sometimes the truth seems too good to believe. But I have wronged you and yours and now I'm here to repent." Beyond that point the conversation had turned to more pleasant things. Lionel tried his best to convince Moira of his good intentions. Going as far as to give her proof to counter everything Lex told her about Chloe helping him. _

"It was hard, but I believe that I was successful in convincing Mrs. Sullivan to trust me. Though I still don't know where Lex has her now. Was the plan at all productive?" Lionel was aware of the intent of Chloe's plan, but not how she put it into motion or how it came out.

John Jones did not reply, he merely headed for the door seeming to be in his own little world. Lionel could only theorize that he had somewhere to be. Perhaps it was some catastrophe of epic proportions. They would meet again soon, maybe with Clark with the way things were going the chance of that happening had become quite high.

* * *

"I still think we should have taken Chloe back to the farm, I don't know why I let you talk me into letting her stay here." Clark Kent said breaking the silence that had fallen over the penthouse after Oliver had come back from putting Chloe up stairs a few hours earlier. They were all tired and they would have normally followed Chloe's example and slept for at least a few hours. But with everything that had just been revealed they couldn't.

"Chloe is here because this is where she wanted to go. It was her choice not mine. And keep it down she needs all the rest she can get after what Lex did to her." Their leader was ever vigilant and they all heard the undeniable truth behind his statement. "And for the hundredth time I did not recruit her, like I said before I would never put her in danger.'"

"You may not have recruited her, but you two sure as hell know each other better than I thought. How long have you been together? How long has she known about your dual identity? Has she been working with you to take down Lex? Why did you two sneak around behind my back?" There it was again that endless barrage of questions, but what else was Oliver suppose to expect from Clark after last night.

"Were not together, and before you give me a lecture on using women. We were together, at least until the other day." Oliver knew this all was going to be a loss cause, Clark may never believe a word that came out of his mouth for the rest of his life.

"What happened? You didn't want her anymore and decided to break her heart?" Clark's snide remark stung and they all could see it in Oliver's eyes. The rest of the team went back to what they were doing knowing that the archer would surly unleash his wrath on the boy-scout.

"I'm going to let the fact you think I'm a egotistical pig go, because well I don't exactly have the best track record with women. But I swear to you Clark I would never and have never used Chloe like that. Anyway, she's the one that broke up with me. " So much for a battle of giants now was not a time to let his ego get into it. As a man it was hard for Oliver to admit that he was the one that got dumped and it was going to be even harder to explain the rest of it.

"I wonder why that was? That still doesn't explain how Chloe knows about you and why or how she has a crossbow like yours." That was the question still rolling around in Oliver's mind.

"Yeah she sure was prepared for everything wasn't she? I wonder how good she is with it, from the trail of body guards she left probably really good." Oliver stared off into space for a moment envisioning Chloe in action, he was so proud. "Um…right, yeah I don't know where she got it. I haven't designed or made any crossbrow that small."

Clark furrowed his brow trying to answer the inward questions he had about the enigma that his best friend turned out to be. Oliver's thought went back to the question rolling around in his mind. Why had Chloe broken up with him, all signs pointed to her mission. But now her mission was completed or least a big part of it was. And after that kiss and her impromptu declaration of love, were they back together? What were the rules when life endangering circumstances were involved? Did Chloe even mean anything that she said after Lex dosed her?

"NOOooo … I won't…" Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the spiral staircase hearing Chloe's scream and hurried footsteps coming from the upper level. In seconds the young woman was on the metallic stairway and would have slipped if Oliver with reflexes as quick as lightening hadn't caught her.

"Chloe...Chloe I'm here you're safe." Oliver tried to calm her, but she still thrashed around like she was running from something. It was then he realized that Chloe was still asleep. She was having a nightmare. "Professor wake up."

His tone was firm but kind and as Chloe opened her eyes and realized where she really was, her eyes immediately locked with Oliver's. In that second Chloe felt safe again and was only aware of Oliver and her, letting her body fall into his for the first time in what felt like an eternity, her arms snaked around his waist.

"God I missed you Romeo, what do you say we give the kitchen counter another go?" Chloe said leaning in to kiss him, but stopped when he didn't move to return display of affection. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard Clark clear his throat and Bart gag as he and the boys jumped back from the kitchen island.

"I guess you're feeling better," Clark was uncomfortable now as was the rest of Oliver's team. "But, awkwardness aside Chloe. Now that you're awake I want answers."

"Always the prude Clark, just because you haven't gotten any in over a year doesn't mean that I have to deny my own desires. Right Ollie," Where did that come from and how was she not blushing at her own statement? "And if you want answers ask away."

Clark would have said something, but really what was there to reply to that. For the first time in a long time Clark Kent was at a loss for words. He wanted answers about everything. Why had Chloe hidden her relationship with Oliver from him? And then there was her pregnancy, how far along was she and that was if Lex was even telling the truth.

"And before you interrogate me about my nonrelationship with Ollie, Let me just say that unlike you I didn't want to trap my best friend in a front seat to the Oliver/Chloe operetta. Though I have to admit the first act was Oscar worthy." They all sat back and listened to another insult at the farm-boy from the petite blond. Wow, did Chloe have some unresolved anger towards Clark.

"Chloe this isn't you. Your snarky but you're not this rude, not towards me anyway. Oliver what's wrong with her?" Clark swallowed his pride and started to talk to Chloe but soon got the idea that it was a loss cause. By the way she dropped her head into Oliver shoulder, like it was too heavy for her to hold up.

"Like he would know, no offense babe but your more of the brawn than brains when it comes to the two of us, don't worry I still love you." Chloe didn't lift her head at all as she spoke. The insults were just everywhere today, and Oliver let the small jab at his intelligence slide she was still obviously being affected by whatever Lex dosed her with. "Truth serum and if it came from where I think it did, my edit button is going to be absent for pretty much the next 24 hours or so."

"How do you know that? Where do you think it came from?" Oliver interjected knowing that they should probably be getting her to a doctor before asking her anymore questions.

"My mother, Lex created it from her spinal fluid. She has the ability to control other meteor infected people. Shouldn't you be calling Dr. Hamilton by now, Ollie, my head is killing me." Her endless list of secrets was unraveling more and more in the past twelve hours. Chloe was off her high again and feeling bad.

She felt like a drug attic suffering from withdraw, everything hurt and didn't hurt at once. The minute she stopped talking there was a ring at the elevator and the lift opened revealing Dr. Emil Hamilton, the older man was heaving like he was out of breathe.

"Speak of the devil." Chloe commented and fell back into Oliver's shoulder who himself was just as stun as the rest of the room. This was turning out to be a very interesting puzzle, how many secrets did the woman he love have?

**AN:** Didn't really get anywhere with plot development in this chapter but I felt it was important to write about Chloe's worst fears. And I needed to reveal more about the empathic connection she has with her mother. Thanks again for reading.


	15. Chapter 14:Burned by an Ember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, Technical difficulties but I promise you all this fic will be finished before the finale comes out. As always thanks for Reading and reviewing the faves.

**Chapter 14:Burned by an Ember  
**

"How long does she have to stay in their Doc?" Bart asked as they all watched the live feed from the quarantine room where Emil had sent Chloe until whatever it was Lex dosed her with ran its course.

Chloe had already answered most of Clark's questions and they were all aware of just how close she and Oliver were. Considering the fact the she apparently had taken over half of the emerald archer's closet. In all the time the small league had been working together none of them had ever seen their leader act this way over a woman.

"As long as it takes for that truth serum to run its course, whatever it was that snake injected her with its dangerous." Victor said not taking his eyes off the screen. "There's no telling what is going to come out of her mouth next and I'm sure we all don't want to hear anymore about Oliver and his oversize ego."

"Speaking of bossman, where is he?" A.C chimed in looking at the same monitor and taking notes.

"Where else, outside that room or probably having a pissing contest with Boy-scout, Who knew this penthouse was so big?" Bart was always moving around never liking to sit down in one place for too long, which explained his need to walk back and forth in the same spot for the last hour.

"We all did as I recall we helped renovate it. Remember how much fun you had almost knocking down that supporting wall?" The half man half computer replied reminding them all of the first time Oliver brought up the idea of using the penthouse as there Metropolis headquarters.

"No I don't recall. How could she choose him over me, when did they even meet? Life is so unfair." The young speedster hung his head in mock defeat, but the rest of his teammates knew he was really happy for there leader.

"I don't know, Oliver never mentioned Chloe when he contacted me about orders," He still didn't look up from the monitor as he relayed what he was talking about. "But I think from the way he was talking about Dark Thursday earlier, that it was then."

"What do you mean Vic?" The aquatic hero was just as curious as Bart.

"Well he was trying to avoid the subject or the fact that we were in Metropolis that day, Like he didn't want Clark to know." Victor explained helping his team put together the puzzle that was the beginning of Chloe and Oliver's relationship.

"Your right, normally he wouldn't have hidden that fact unless it was some big secret. His confidence wouldn't allow for it." A.C commented what they all knew, everyone knew how big Oliver Queen's confidence was.

"You know when I came to check on him when he went all Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hide and stop talking to us a few months ago."His arms were over his chest like he was in deep thought, something that didn't happen all that much. "Well when I got here this place was a disaster like a tornado went through."

"Now I guess we all know the name of that Tornado now." Victor smirked and motioned for his teammates to look at the flat screen in front of them, the amount of data was amazing.

"Yeah Chloe is quite a force to be reckoned with and smart to. Look at all this intel. on 33.1, The woman's figured out and found everything that we couldn't. But she didn't do it alone she had help." A.C noted the fact that no one could have accomplished what Chloe did all by themselves.

"But from who?" Bart asked another question always the curious one."I heard her say Manhunter, and that kind of sounds scary, especially the ghostly bit. Phasing through walls, that's just not normal."

"Normal? You can break the sound barrier just running, he can breathe underwater, and I'm a Cyborg. I think normal is the least of our worries." He was right there was more to worry about then being normal not that they never thought about it.

"If your referring to Mr. Luthor and his knowledge of our team, don't worry he has been taken care of. " Emil alerted them all to the fact that he was still in the room.

"When you say taking care of, What do you mean exactly?" Bart had an eerie look on his face like he was afraid of the answer. Emil smiled and just explained who or what John really was and what he could do. They all took it better then he thought they would, he chalked it up to the fact they already knew about Clark's other worldly origins.

* * *

Lois sat in the small cell realizing no one was coming for her, no one was answering their phones and Mrs. K was still in D.C. She was screwed. Why did she have to be arrested in Smallville, why not Metropolis, there she had the city wired. Maybe she could move there.

"Did you hear about that vacant Luther Corp. Facility that blew up down by the docks in Metropolis?" The voice of a young deputy took Lois out of her pity party. Explosion, damn there was probably a good story behind the incident.

Maybe an exposé on the out of date something or other that caused the explosion and she was stuck here or maybe even fowl play? Lois had heard a few stories of a terrorist cell taking down supposed Lex Corp. Facilities around the world, but that was all conspiracy theories and she had vowed to stay away anything Luthor related ever since Lana said yes to the resident Jafar wannabe. Really how could that girl not see what a snake she was marrying?

Lois just rolled her eyes at the thought you never got to choose who you fell in love with and after yesterday. The happy couple might not be walking down the aisle anytime soon anyway. Life was so unfair the story of a life time was out there waiting to be written and she was stuck here in cornfield central in the middle of nowhere, Where Lois knew for a fact that a lot of the law enforcement was not that fond of her.

* * *

Oliver throw another jab at the pouching bag getting out his anger and frustration, he had sat outside the room where they currently had the woman he loved quarantined for long enough. Why they had to have her locked up like this he didn't know, but he trusted Emil with his life and with the lives of both Chloe and their unborn child. If the doctor said this was for the best then it was for the best.

Emil had already looked Chloe over for any obvious injuries fining nothing wrong with her or the baby just yet. And now mother and child were safely tucked away waiting for the next 24 hours to pass.

Until that stupid truth serum ran its course, but then again it wasn't just a truth serum. It was manufactured using the spinal fluid of one Moira Sullivan. Chloe's own mother, Lex Luthor was really a snake. How did Chloe know though, well she knew a lot of things that he didn't and Oliver couldn't help but feel used. But Chloe hadn't used him, maybe that's what was bothering him the fact that she didn't need or want him to protect her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" Clark ask entering the workout area Oliver had set up in the gym.

"With all due respect Clark, I don't think I'm the one that needs your concern right now. Why don't you guard Chloe or something?" He didn't take his eyes off his target and watched as his fist hit the bag again and wondered why he turned to working out every time he was stressed?

"I think we both know it's hard sitting outside that room, neither of us can do anything about what Chloe's going through and being so close makes it worse." The Boyscout stated matter-of-factly finally acknowledging the bond Chloe and Oliver shared without a harsh tone.

"It's not fair it's like we rescued her from Lex just to lock her up ourselves, and on top of that we still don't have the answers we want or need.." Oliver stopped the punching bag as it swung back his way and leaned on it for a moment to study himself, he really should be resting.

"I'm sorry for everything I said, I should have known you wouldn't put Chloe in danger. I should have trusted you."He was apologizing, wait why? That was surely a quick change in attitude about the situation.

"Is this a trick, apologize and then fry me into crispy archer? From where I'm standing you have no reason to believe anything I say when it comes to Chloe." The billionaire began taking off his gloves grabbing a bottle of water and not turning his back, hoping he was wrong in his presumption.

"No, no trick."Clark put his hands up defending himself and confirming his words. "Chloe was right when she said your love life was none of my business. But I don't like being lied to Oliver."

"Yeah me either." Oliver sat down on a weight bench taking a swig of his water and relaxed his posture for a minute before hunching his shoulders in regret over deceiving his newest friend.

" It's just we've known each other for so long, we use to trust each other with everything, and now I find out she's been working with someone behind my back to protect me," The farm boy took a seat next to the emerald archer and put his face in his hands. "Someone that knows my secret, and on top of that her mother's meteor infected ."

"Don't look at me man, Chloe never said anything about it, like a lot of other things. The only thing she ever told me about mommy-dearest was when she left when Chloe was younger and that it hurt not having her around." It was the truth Chloe had only mentioned her mother a few times and most of what he knew about the older Sullivan he learned on dark Thursday.

"I guess you can relate better than I can." Clark sounded remorseful like he was mourning the loss of the closeness he once had with his best friend.

"There's nothing either of us could have done, she lied to the both of us." Oliver interjected feeling like he was trying to convince himself more of Chloe's worth then the Kryptonian sitting next to him. "Whatever it is Chloe was keeping a secret she chose not to tell us for a reason, and I have to believe that it was a good one."

"You really care for her don't you? Why do I suddenly feel like the biggest hypocrite on this side of the galaxy?" Clark replied running his hand through his hair in frustration at the situation.

"I know what you mean, ever since my parents died I've traveled from city to city, continent to continent and I've never regretted living my life the way I do."He was now standing not wanting to stay still for too long. Damn, was he frustrated at the world. "Never regretted leaving anyone behind, not letting them into my world, letting them know who I really was, not until I met Chloe. She knew my secret from day one, and never questioned or judgment me for it."

"She's always been good at that. I've never liked lying to people about my secret, I always told myself it was for the best. That I was protecting them from getting hurt, I never thought I would be the one on the other side of things." They had more in common than most knew and both men were admitting there faults, not that they would ever admitted to anyone else.

"So you're not angry with her for lying to you?" Oliver was still confused and amazed at Clark's capacity for forgiveness. Not that his own wasn't of an equal depth.

"No, not as much as I was, we can't really blame Chloe for the way she handled things. She did learn from the best." The irony was not loss on them, Chloe did learn from the best when it came to lying about certain things.

"Yeah I suppose she did." He echoed Clark's statement taking another drink of water.

"What about you? How are you feeling about this?" That was a hard question to answer and at first Oliver was unsure how to respond.

"I won't lie Clark I'm frustrated and confused. I don't know how I'm suppose to feel. One day Chloe breaks up with me, the next she says she loves me and wants nothing more than to rip off my clothes and..."He stopped knowing Clark got the idea of what he was saying and then continued. "and on top of the cosmic joke that is our lives she's pregnant. With my kid, how am I supposed to deal with that when I haven't figured out who I am yet?"

"I'm here if you need anything?" That was good to know, but for some Oliver felt like he was suddenly in a bad soap opera. He and Clark were men since when did they talk about there feelings. Oh yeah since they had to quarantine a woman they both cared deeply for.

"You're not expecting a hug now are you?" Oliver made sure that things weren't getting to cozy, talking about his feelings was just weird as a guy. "No Okay then."

* * *

John Jones landed on Oliver Queen's balcony expecting to see his young ally in the main room of the penthouse explaining herself away to what they both had affectionately dubbed the Justice League. Instead he found no Chloe Just every member of the Mary band of men, but its leader and Kal-El. As he phased through the doors walking into the penthouse the detective ignored the younger heroes and directed his question to Emil Hamilton. Who himself was explaining just who the Martian Manhunter was.

"Doctor, how is Watchtower, where is she?" John asked getting strait to the point, his main concern since he had dealt with the viper was Chloe. Was she okay, would she be able to go on their next mission?

"I had to Quarantine Ms. Sullivan, it's the only way to monitor her condition and assure her safety." Emil replied looking up from Chloe's file acknowledging the Martian.

"I don't like it, but I trust your judgment. Thank you for taking care of her, and for your discretion in the matter."John thanked the doctor and then turned back to the young men watching on and listening with curiosity. "Where is Kal-El and the archer?"

"You mean Boyscout and Bossman?" Victor answered a question with a question.

"Are you really from Mars?" Bart was next to him in one moment poking him in the shoulder to see if John was a solid being.

"Yes I am, and there are more aliens on this planet then you would think." He said it like it was common knowledge. "Now if you wouldn't mind answering my question. I really need to speak with Ka…I mean Clark."

"I'm right here, the real question is who are you and how do you know my secret?" Clark was at the doorway of the main room Oliver Queen standing beside him.

* * *

Lana Lang watched her former soon to be husband sleep, there were still a thousand questions running through her mind as well as her heart. She thought she loved Lex, he had never lied to her or used her and he trusted her. Or at least she thought he did. But in the end it turned out that he was as bad as Clark when it came to lying.

Everything Chloe had said could happen had happened, her best friend had never tried stopping Lana from having a relationship with Lex. She had just warned that Lex had his issues just like any man except those issues could be more on the dangerous side of things.

"Lex, your finally awake. I thought I was going to lose you." Lana threw her arms around her fiancé. Lionel hadn't filled her in on what really happen. In fact she still had no idea about 33.1 or Chloe's involvement. Lionel had just said that his son had been in a Car accident and he might not remember the last twenty four hours.

"Lana, what's going on? What am I doing here?" Lex returned the embrace and pulled away for a moment to look into the face of the woman he loved seeing her teary eyes as he did, "What's wrong is everything okay?"

"No, you were in a car accident. Someone ran your Porsche off the road, the doctors say you hit your head on the drivers wheel." Her concern for him was convincing enough she hoped. Lana felt all the spite in the world for this man, he had done something unforgivable to her.

"That explains why I don't remember coming home last night, but that doesn't answer why your wearing a hospital gown. You weren't in the car with me were you? Is the baby okay?"Lex asked and Lana just hugged him knowing she couldn't tell him that she knew the truth about her pregnancy.

"Lex, there were complications. We lost the baby." As the words left her mouth tears started to form in her eye. The pregnancy may have been fabricated but the pain was still there.

* * *

"Wait you knew my father" Clark asked as the Martian Manhunter finished explaining how he knew the farmboy's secret about his own alien origins. Oliver listened to the tale as well, the rest of the league was now resting after going over the 33.1 data Chloe had given them. They weren't done they just all needed a break.

"I worked for Jor-El, bringing criminals to justice. When Krypton was on the verge of annihilation, he asked me to keep an eye out for you." John's said sincerely with a remorseful look crossing his features.

"Where have you been all these years? Why did you bring Chloe into your plans?" His curiosity was understandable and no one could blame him for his concern.

"Watching from a distance, her involvement was necessary. I needed to get close to you without revealing myself. Chloe was someone close to you with an unquestionable loyalty I knew I could trust her." Someone close with unquestionable loyalty that description fit Chloe perfectly, she was always understanding and knew how to keep a secret.

"What about the missions? You had her out in the field taking down 33.1 just like they were. How could you put Chloe in that kind of danger?" Anger shown on the Kryptonian's face once more this time directed at his fellow alien instead of Oliver.

"Watchtower is more capable then you think and she wasn't alone. I've explained myself to you enough." John was not one to back down when it came to the things that he believed in, even against his allies. And he did believe in Chloe and her ability to take care of herself.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't come straight to me, things would have been just as…" Clark spoke trying to convince the older hero of how wrong his actions were when the martian cut him off.

"There will time for that later, there are more important things to deal with right now." As if on cue they all heard a scream echoing through the penthouse. None of the heroes spoke as the ran towards the source of the painful wale. They all stopped as they heard Chloe pound on the door yelling for them to let her out of her self imposed captivity.

"Emil, what's wrong with her. Is Chloe okay?" Oliver was the first to voice his concern for her, feeling a pang in his heart at the pain Chloe was going through.

"Ms. Sullivan is going through the worst of it, her immune system is breaking down whats left of the drug." Emil answered not taking his eyes off the monitoring equipment that kept an eye on Chloe's vitals, the wonders of technology thank goodness for it.

"I'm no expert when it comes to interrogation techniques or experimental truth serums, but that bastard only injected her with that once. It's not like its some recreational drug and Chloe's not an attic, why is it affecting her this way?" The emerald archer was right, there was no reason for what was happening to Chloe. Except there was and Emil knew the answer.

"Her immune system is warring with itself, the drug was made from Moira Sullivan's spinal fluid. It has traces of her mother's DNA which is part of Chloe's own DNA. Her body doesn't know how to react to it." Emil showed them the paperwork with all the information he had acquired about the experimental drug. "I've seen the substance before in a few of my most recent patients the team has rescued from 33.1. That's how I knew what I was working with. "

"You mean Lex has used this truth serum before." Clark questioned remembering the last time they had dealt with something like this from Luthor Corp.

"The substance yes but not as a truth serum, Mrs. Sullivan's meteor infection gives her the ability to control other meteor infected individuals." The older Doctor started to explain what he thought was going on.

"Yes we know this already, get to the point." Oliver said harshly not meaning to, his guilt and worry about Chloe was getting to him.

"Well it seems that Lex Luthor has found away to bottle that ability. How, I don't know?" Emil confessed knowing everyone was well aware of the why, and admitting that he didn't know the how behind the substance.

"What does any of this have to do with Chloe's reaction to it?"Clark was now the one to voice his concern over the petite blonde.

"From what I can tell he's only used it to try and control some of the people he's been testing on. But it seems he's moved on from trying to control a meteor infected person with it, to turning it into an interrogation tool towards them." Them the meteor infected, but wait as far as either Oliver or Clark knew Chloe Sullivan wasn't meteor infected, or was she?

"Them, but for it to work on Chloe that means she would have to be meteor infected too." Oliver interjected his question before Clark had a chance to ask the same thing. Where did Chloe's list of secrets end?

**AN**: No Chlollie scene but I promise they're will be several in the next chapter. As always R&R Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 15:Shining light into the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Another update hehe…. Next one will be Wednesday only like 5 or 6 chapters to go and I promise the ending will be worth the wait. Enjoy! (P.S thank you Smallville writers for certain bits of dialogue)

**Chapter 15:Shining light into the Dark**

"She's meteor infected too? How many secrets does she have? Is she from krypton as well?" Oliver Queen paced back and forth having a hard time believing what he was hearing, and letting it sink in.

"She is very much human Mr. Queen. Yes and given Chloe's ability her body should be dealing with the withdraw symptoms better than this." Emil said his attention on the LCD monitor in front of them watching Chloe Sullivan pace back and forth in the small room mirroring Oliver's own actions.

"Ability, what ability?" Clark quirked an eyebrow in confusion, just another secret out of a long list Chloe had.

"Ms. Sulli…" Emil was about to explain when John cut him off.

"She can heal people, but when she does she takes on the others pain. Chloe's Empathic." Empathic, that made so much sense to Oliver it was scary. Of course she took others pain he found that out the day she walked into his penthouse.

Chloe was always too busy taking care of others. For the second time in the past few hours they heard the scream again, in seconds Oliver hand was gripping the door handle ready to run to Chloe. Just as his hand was on handle Emil's hand was on his shoulder. He knew that he shouldn't open that door, but he had too she needed him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but there's nothing you can do. The drug has to run its course, if you go in there she might not even know who you are. She's confused her mind doesn't know where she is right now. Ms. Sullivan is a danger to herself and anyone that goes near her in this state." Emil tried to convince his boss not to disobey his diagnosis.

"Chloe's not a crazy person, she's suffering because of something that viper did to her, I'm not going to let her go through this alone." Oliver stood his ground on the matter and shook the firm hand off his shoulder. "I promised her that she would never be alone in in darkness again."

Clark didn't say anything he just stood in the background he knew Oliver cared for his best friend, but for some reason he felt like he was losing his place in Chloe's life. They had never been a couple but they were close, guilt washed over him again.

"Wait archer you're going to need my help." John stepped forward and followed the emerald archer into the darkened room. Oliver didn't reply just finally turned the knob and entered the small room.

* * *

"Lois, Lana called me and told me everything. Did you really have to hit that doctor?" Martha Kent asked through the phone. That girl sure knew how to get into trouble at the most inconvenient time.

"He was being an ass...I mean the way he was talking to Lana it wasn't right Mrs. K" That much Lois was right about, from what Lana had said the doctor was being rather rude and cruel in his accusation.

"I know, I understand sometimes you have to let actions speak louder than words. That's who you are," The older woman said smiling to herself. "Too bad I won't be home until tomorrow, otherwise I'd be right there to bail you out."

"Tomorrow you're not going to be back until tomorrow, but you were supposed to be back tonight. What happened? What did Clark do? " Martha laughed over the phone at Lois' unending faith in the fact that if anything went wrong Clark was always at the root of it.

"No, Clark hasn't done anything. There are just a few things I need to take care of." She answered as she gazed over a document that had anonymously come into her procession. "I will see you tomorrow Lois, and do me a favor don't swear at the sheriff anymore I don't think it's helping your case."

With that Martha Kent hung up the phone knowing that with everything going on Lois would be fine where she was, and went back to the document lying in front of her. She had come by the Luthor Corp. file 'anonymously' like that was even possible. It just showed up on her desk one day Martha was sure Lionel had put it in her files, but why give it to her wouldn't Chloe have more use of it?

As a mother she wanted nothing more than to save Moira Sullivan from Lex, but as a senator she couldn't do anything. Not with whom her own son was. If she ever went public with this information then eyes would be on her and move to Clark. That was the last thing anyone needed, then again maybe she wasn't suppose to go public with it maybe she was suppose to tell Clark.

If Lionel tried to tell him, Clark would never believe it, but this way her son would believe the information and be able to do something about it. But should she believe it herself? Martha was again reminded of her own need to protect Clark against all bad things, he was her son she would do anything for him and had done anything for him in the past. This Moira Sullivan was Chloe's mother, she had told Chloe that she would be there for her and knowing her sons ambitious best friend Chloe probably already knew about her mother.

Maybe she was even doing something about it? Chloe was always more capable then Clark thought. Martha loved her son but sometimes he didn't give his friends as much credit as they deserved. After all, Chloe had already hidden her relationship with Oliver Queen from him without a problem. How anyone else missed the way those two looked as each other when they were in the same room Martha couldn't figure out.

Maybe Chloe was hiding this from Clark too? It would explain why Clark had not come to her with this secret himself. Martha had faith that her son would have done something about this if he knew. Clark was always the hero and cared for Chloe very much. He would never let anything bad happen to her or someone she loved. Now to just get the information to her son, she couldn't use the jet's phone she had used to get a hold of Lois and her cell wasn't secure enough. She would call him and tell him to meet her at the airport that would have to do.

* * *

The pain was everywhere her body hurt, her head hurt, her heart hurt, it was so dark in this small room. Where was she again? Oh yeah, she let them lock her away she knew too much about all of them and herself. The only person in the world Chloe barely knew about was her mother, which came back to the want and need to find her. But then there was the worry for Oliver she had to save him to and Clark she had to save everyone. Why couldn't she just focus on one thing?

Chloe's breath grew heavy like it was hard to breath, she needed help, needed out of this room. Needed this all to be over, Chloe shrunk back into a corner back into the darkness. The room wasn't a very big one. It was probably a guest room for the team to stay in or something like that. She had never been in this room before. There was just a bed and night table with a lamp on it.

It wasn't at all intricately decorated like the rest of the penthouse. Not at all complex like the man who owned it, it was so simple, why couldn't things be like that when it came to their lives, why couldn't they be normal?

Then maybe there wouldn't be so many secrets so much pain, speaking of pain, another tremor racked through Chloe's body accompanied by several flashes of all the things she cared about running through her mind making her head hurt even more. To make things worse she suddenly felt like she was being restrained like someone was holding her arms behind her back, Chloe had to get away she had to fight.

'_Watchtower steady your breath, clear your mind.' _Chloe felt a pair of gentle hands on her head and she knew exactly whose voice she was hearing. John, he was here in this place with her, it was seconds later that she realized who was holding her still.

"Ollie?" Chloe stopped her struggle to get away at the realization of who had their arms around her.

"Don't worry Chloe your safe, I'm here and I will never let you go." Oliver whispered into her ear trying to sooth her and then looking to John not knowing what to do next. "Is she going to be okay now?"

"Mentally yes, I've helped Chloe clear her mind. But, physically she's still got several hours before everything will be alright. And don't worry the child is fine." John replied taking his hands off of Chloe's head and retreating from her mind, but not before checking on the small life growing inside of her.

"Thank you Detective Jones, for everything." Oliver said thanking the older hero for all his help and turned Chloe around in his arms so she was facing him. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"She seems to be in good hands now. There is nothing else I can do here, I have other places to be things that need to be done before Watchtower can complete her mission. And don't worry archer she will get through this." John made his way out of the room leaving Oliver holding a barely conscious but coherent Chloe and locked the door behind him. Chloe heard the Martian's words and knew they were true, she was in good hands no one else in the world could take care of her the way Oliver could. She had never felt for anyone the way she felt about the emerald archer not even Clark Kent.

"John, is she going to be okay?" Clark asked as the older man exited the room and Emil locked it behind him.

"As I told the archer Chloe will get through this just fine, but I'm a little concerned about her mind." John's brawl furrowed in worry and concern, when he cleared her mind he felt like there was another presence there and it was not Chloe or her child.

"What about, detective?" Emil inquired watching the older man's expression knowing that he was deep in thought.

"I cleared Chloe's mind all she has to do now is endure the physical part of the withdrawal, but when I was in her head I felt another presence. It wasn't threatening, but it felt like another conscious has touched her mind recently. " The telepath answered still confused as well about the whole matter.

If anything it might have been her mother the empathic bond between daughter and mother was quite extraordinary for the two individuals involved being human. John could only speculate that it had something to do with they're meteor infections. Even so the bond was quite a strong one especially if it was able to reach across such a distance, wait maybe it wasn't as far as he thought. That meant the older Sullivan was closer than they predicted.

"Is that bad or good, what does it mean?" The farm-boy voiced his concern again his own brawl furrowing at the information.

"I don't know Kal-El, all I know is she isn't in any danger now. Who or whatever was in her mind is gone. But I need to figure this out, Dr. Hamilton call me if her condition changes. Kal-El I will see you later we have much to discuss." Without another word John Jones was gone out of the penthouse with an all too familiar whoosh.

"Does he ever use a door?" Bart Allen groaned out as the Martian flew out the balcony windows waking him up from his snooze on the couch.

* * *

Everything was in order good. Lex Luthor shut his laptop after checking on all of his accounts and arrangements for a certain meteor infected pawn. He may have forgotten the last 24 hours and that was unnerving, but things were still going his way. Things would always go his way, he was a Luthor and a Luthor always got what they wanted. What he wanted, he gazed across the room at the object of his affection fast asleep.

Lana had once said that he craved things that he couldn't have and then asked what he did when he got them. Lex guessed now that she had the answer to that inquiry. He took care of them guarded them with his life and cherished them. Their child was gone, and Lex vowed to do everything in his power to figure out what had happened and how. Lana would have to go through a battery of test and he was sure that she would agree with him. Her love for him would not allow her to do otherwise. With this one set back, his goal would take just a little longer to accomplish, but everything else was going as planned.

* * *

"How can you hold me now? After what I did, after all the secrets and lies?" Chloe asked as Oliver pulled her closer to him. They weren't standing anymore,Oliver had his back to the wall letting it support his weight with Chloe comfortably resting in his lap.

"Shhh…Chloe no talking." Oliver said stroking her back soothingly knowing anything that came out of Chloe's mouth right now she might regret later.

"No, we have to talk now. There are things, important things I need to say to you before I lose the unwillingness too, things about the future." She was right they had a lot of things they needed to figure out, but he could wait.

"They can wait professor, just let today be today and we will deal with tomorrow in the morning. The only thing I care about right now is you and the…" Oliver used his favorite nickname for her and paused not being able to say the word baby just yet. "The only thing that matters is your safe, the both of you."

"You have to know Oliver. If I had known, I would have never confronted Lex the way I did. I would never do anything to hurt her. If you never believe anything I say again believe that." Her, how did she know it was going to be a girl already. He was having a hard enough time wrapping his head around the fact she was pregnant let alone the gender of the unborn child.

"I have to believe everything coming out of your mouth your still dosed with a tell all drug .My attractive subtle humor aside, I know you would never put an innocent life endanger." His demeanor turned from humorous into serious in a matter of seconds as Oliver tried to a sure Chloe of his undying faith in her. "But seriously what were you thinking getting captured like that? Do you have a death wish or something? "

"It was part of the mission, when Lex thinks he's in control and that he's won. He can't help but tell you how his brilliant strategy works. And I've always been good at playing the damsel." There was now a hint of humor in Chloe's tone and he felt her smirk against his neck as she leaned into him when another tremor racked through her petite form.

"So that was your ingenious plan, play the equivalent to Russian roulette with a viper and somewhere along the way hope he reveals all the cards in his hand." He grasped her closer to him as the tremor fated, Oliver wished she wasn't going through this pain, at least he was here for her and Chloe wasn't alone.

"Yep!" Chloe stated like she was proud at her ability to use peoples egos against them.

"I know you're the brains and I'm the brawn in this relationship, thank you for the vote of confidence in my intelligence by the way. But seriously Chloe what were you thinking? Why didn't you come to me, I could have help you." A frown formed on his handsome features at the thought of her not trusting him or needing him the way he needed her. "We could have figured this together. Instead you go off all half cocked. Lex could have killed you or sent you away and I would have never seen you again."

"I went in knowing that, I wasn't planning on coming back." Chloe gazed into his eyes and Oliver saw a kind of pain there that he had only seen a few times from her. She felt guilty now more than ever and he could tell.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He didn't mean to say it, but the question slipped out anyway. He was frustrated as it was, they weren't suppose to be talking about this now not when Chloe didn't have a choice at answering anything she was asked. He didn't want to admit it, but Oliver what afraid of the answer to his question.

"After John and I found my mother, I was going to run away with her. I knew once we freed her if we got that far, Lex would stop at nothing to get her back. She's very valuable to him, I knew I had to leave Smallville otherwise he would have gone after everyone I cared about." Her reasoning was flawless as it always was, Chloe was right in everything she was telling him, he had to give her that much.

"Running is never the answer Chloe believing me I know that better than anyone." Oliver pulled her closer to him thinking subconsciously if he did Chloe could never run away from him.

"I knew you were going to say that." She didn't move or fight against the gesture of being held so tightly against his body. "But at the time I didn't have a choice, no one knew about us. Knowing our luck though he would have found out someway somehow, I mean Lex has already had the Green Arrow shot."

"Shot, me? What are you talking about? I don't remember getting shot, when and where did this happen?" Oliver didn't have any idea what Chloe was talking about at this point, was her withdraw now causing her to remember things that weren't true?

"About two months ago, that night you supposedly hit your head while training. Well you didn't, I told you I didn't stop by that night. But the truth is I did I even helped you put your gear on and made dinner to celebrate our one month of whatever it is we're doing." Chloe's mouth was running a thousand miles a second and Oliver just let her say everything she needed to. "I was waiting for you to get back when your alarm system went off. I called John and he already got to you, he brought you back to the penthouse so I could help you. "

"How the hell do I not remember that? Where is the bullet wound? I don't have a scar anywhere on my body." He quirked an eyebrow and motion towards his body as if daring her to show him evidence of what she was saying.

"Right here," Chloe's hand instinctively went to the spot on Oliver's toned chest where there would have been a scar if it wasn't for her. "I healed you using the last bit of RL65 I had."

"RL65? You had some left, you weren't using it were you? You know what that can do to someone's mind." That drug she used that drug on him, after they had talked about it and he swore he would never use it again. Oliver pushed any anger about the situation to the back of his mind, there was no use having resentment about it now.

"No I never used it. I just had it in case of an emergency, I couldn't lose you Oliver." Chloe did it for him just like everything else she had lied about, all to protect those she loved.

"Oh… One more thing," Oliver's brawl was still knitted together in confusion, he knew she could heal. But what was the extent of Chloe's abilities? "How did John expect you to help if I was that seriously injured?"

"I can heal people, he thought I could heal you. But I was so scared Ollie, what if I lost control? What if you died because I wasn't powerful enough? I'm a ticking time bomb." Chloe tried to pull away from him, but Oliver didn't let her. She was not going to start down the road of self despair, not as long as he had anything to say about it.

"No you're not, you're the strongest person I've ever met and that's saying a lot considering the company we both keep. Stop beating yourself up, you're not alone in this." Oliver met her teary eyed gaze again seeing all the anguish and pain Chloe had been hiding from the world.

The emerald archer wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears and kiss away the pain. Just like the first time they met, he would distract her make Chloe forget everything but him. As Oliver pressed his lips to hers in an innocent kiss, he knew this was more for his own peace of mind then it was for her. Just like the day they met he wanted Chloe to know more than anything that she wasn't alone.

"No…no…Ollie. I won't let you die for us." Chloe broke the kiss resting a small hand on her abdomen, dying who said anything about dying? True he would die for her, but he wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you, either of you." Oliver placed his hand over Chloe's knowing she knew what he met by the small action. "I love you Chloe, the both of you."

Neither of them said another word as their lips met again in a kiss more passionate then either of them had felt in a long time. As Chloe's small hands ran over his body Oliver felt his strength return and his mind turn from frustrating and fragile things to more pleasant thoughts. He missed this more than he knew, it had only been a few days since Chloe said they couldn't see each other anymore since the day he thought he might never get to touch her like this again. And now he was in her arms again surrounded by her presence where he knew he was safe and loved.

"That's hot…But they sound like a bad Spanish soap opera." Bart said taking another bite of his taco. The rest of the league was on the other side of the room enjoying their food and staying away from the kitchen counter at all cost,trying to give the happy couple some privacy.

"You're a perv..." Victor said turning off the visual and audio equipment monitoring the duo, but leaving the medical equipment monitoring the couple on. "Get away from here, give them some privacy they need it."

"Well it seems to me given Chloeliclous' heart rate your right." Bart remarked and then sped away from the small work area before Victor could hit him. Sadly for him though he stopped right next to Clark Kent, who without apology slapped him over the back of the head with little effort. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes." Clark replied and then looked down at his phone hearing his mother's ringtone. ""Hey mom, What do you…Oh… really…Why am I not surprised? Okay I'll be there in few minutes."

"Your mom? The cows need milking?" Bart verbally jabbed back at the farm-boy knowing he was no physical challenge for him.

"No its Lois, she's in jail again. I have to go get her and take her to meet my mom's jet at the Grandville airport. I'll be back as soon as I can. Have Chloe call me when she and Oliver…" Clark's cheeks wore about to turn red and he just put his hand on his forehead feeling a headache suddenly come on. "Just have her call me okay?"

**AN:** Needed some Chlollie myself today wanted to share it with the rest of you ASAP. Who better to help Chloe through her pain than dear Ollie. Oh and just for reference I'm not a scientist or a doctor and I don't have much knowledge when it comes to drug withdraw. Please just go with it. Thanks for the reviews, faves and most of all taking the time to read this fic.


	17. Chapter 16:A Step Towards The Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Update! Thank you reading this far along. Warning there is a bit of smut or almost smut in this chapter there for now that I know that there definitely will be some NC-17 material in later chapters this fic's rating will be turned back to M. Thank you for all the reviews and to everyone that has taken the time to even look at this fic. So here is Chapter 16 enjoy!

**Chapter 16: A Step towards the light**

"Finally Smallville. Why did it take you so long to get me out of that cell? Where have you been?" Lois threw her arms up in frustration slamming the truck door as she exited Clark's truck.

"Well I uh…" Clark barely got a few words out as he shut the driver's side door and followed Lois on the tarmac towards where they had to meet his mother's private jet.

"Never mind. It's not important right now, I have to fine Chloe. She's mad at me and I don't know why. She went off on me about the Green Arrow bandit. Something about my lack of understanding of certain things, I hope it's just her hormones. " She kept rambling as she always did, but this time instead about a big story her rant was about Chloe. Which to some people at the moment was a huge story, but Lois didn't need to know that right now.

"Hormones why would it be her hormones, what do you know?" Clark stiffened, maybe Chloe had lied to Oliver maybe she really did know about the baby before confronting Lex. In the same instant as the thought entered his head it left, Lois had to be talking about something else.

"That's a girl's private business Clark, I know you and Chloe are close but there are just some things that you don't need to know. Wait, what do you mean what do I know? What do you know?" The future intrepid reporter stopped in her tracks and turned a disgusted face in his direction. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm sure my son has no idea what you're talking about Lois." Martha Kent said greeting the pair and hugging her son.

"Mrs. Kent it's so good to see you. I thought I'd never get out of that jail house, thanks for posting bail I promise I'll pay you back." Lois interrupted the small family reunion and gave the older woman a bear hug of her own. "I'm so glad your back I have to talk to you about a Luthor Corp. Faci….."

"Don't worry about it, you can start by going back to D.C for me and delivering this personally to Senator Jenkins personal assistant." The senator cut off her son's friend turned campaign manager turned part-time personal assistant.

Martha was well aware of the explosion down by the docks and its true source thanks to an anonymous source. She also knew that Lois did not need to get involved in anything having to do with 33.1 or Luthor Corp, her son needed time to deal with things and Lois not to interfere. For her own safety of course.

"But I have things here to do I have to talk to you about…" Lois pleaded for a moment but was shut up as Martha's body guard handed her a file folder and ushered her onto the private plane.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're the best mother in the galaxy." Clark smirked and waved good bye to Lois who was peering through the small window of the jet.

"Only every other week since you found out about your inter galactic origins," Martha joined her son in waving the younger woman fair well for the time being then turned around to face Clark and pointed him in the direction of his truck, a serious look on her face. "Speaking of great mothers, I have a few things I need to speak with Chloe about."

"I don't think now is a good time she's a little preoccupied at the moment." From the nervous expression on his face Martha could tell her son was feeling a little uncomfortable. "Wait, Mother? How do you know? What do you know?"

"You don't have to worry, I'm not the one in danger. But Chloe's mother hasn't much time, I 'anonymously' received this in the mail this morning." She put his obvious worry for her to rest handing him the key to finding Chloe's mother. By the silence that filled the pickup truck Martha could tell that Clark was stunned by what she had to give.

"Where did you get this?" Clark echoed the question in his head.

"Like I said I don't know it just showed up this morning with the rest of my mail. But that's not important right now Clark. Wherever Chloe is or whatever she's doing you have to get this to her as soon as possible." From the way she was talking, she hoped her son got the message of how serious she was. Moira Sullivan might have even less time than anyone knew, there was not telling what Lex would do or could do to her.

* * *

Her hair fell over the pillow covering her eyes and blocking the pits of sunshine coming through the expensive window shades of Oliver Queen's penthouse. That's right she was here safe in Oliver's bed and in Oliver's arm's wait, where did he go? He was there with her when the withdrawal was finally over and she fell asleep in his lap after a heated make out session that Chloe was sure most of the league witnessed.

But that didn't matter right now, after her lack of edit button the last day or so they all knew about her non-relationship with Oliver. Non-relationship, after the discussion they had last night and her own declarations of love towards the emerald archer. What were they to each other? Did her emotional confession even count considering in her state of duress?

What were the rules about relationships when one was dosed with a mind altering drug? Wow was the cosmic joke getting more hilarious every time she thought about her life. Pushing the awkward question to the back of her mind, Chloe sat up in the large bed noticing again the lack of Oliver's presence next to her. That wasn't fair, make out with her, take her to bed and not finish what he started. Sighing at the irony of it all Chloe swung her legs over the side of the king sized bed frame intent on heading to the closet and readying herself for the day.

"Morning goldie-locks, where do you think you're going?" The bed sunk a few centimeters accommodating itself to support his weight and as the leather clad forearm wound itself around her waist Chloe knew exactly where Oliver or more appropriately the Green Arrow had been.

"Nowhere now, I'm sure. Where have you been Mr. deep voice? Why do you have that thing still on? We both know who you really are?" Chloe didn't protest as he rolled her over so she was beneath his leather clad body his hood still up.

"I wanted to play my new favorite indoor game with you." The deep voice was always a turn on for Chloe they both were well aware of that, but she wanted nothing more than to hear the true voice of the man she loved.

"And what exactly would that be Romeo?" Chloe moaned in response to the knee separating her legs allowing Oliver to rest comfortably between them.

He didn't reply to the small inquiry at first as Chloe pushed back his hood and ran her hands all over him tugging at the leather knowing exactly what zippers to pull and what came off the fastest. She had practice with stripping the Green Arrow and that thought turned him on even more. Oliver pressed his body closer to Chloe letting her know just how much.

"Well now that I know about your own heroic extracurricular activities and your perfect codename, " His lips were on her neck knowing exactly where and how to touch her. "Let's play Watchtower and Green Arrow"

"Looks like you've been playing Green Arrow for a while now. You still went on your patrol this morning." Chloe helped him remove his vest finally having access to Oliver's toned chest running her hands down it as he kissed her again. Chloe rolled them over so that she was on top straddling his still leather clad hips not letting her lips leave his as she did.

"Wow, I almost forgot how good you are at that." Oliver groaned kissing her neck again, this was pure bliss he never wanted to leave. And being a wanted man was supposed to be a bad thing.

"Ollie...Ollie" By the way she was moaning his name he could tell she was too."Oliver!"

"What? I thought…" He halted his assault on her neck pulling back to look her in the eyes worried he had done something wrong.

"As much fun as telling you what to do would be, I think we should talk about last night." Last night what was there to say? They had exchanged their 'I love yous' and he said that he would never leave either of them. Oliver was at a loss for words at the moment and then found his voice a moment later.

"What is there to say? I love you and from what I can tell I would like to think you feel the same way. That's all that matters at the moment. We can forget the lying and the secrets. All that I care about is safe and if you will let me I'll show you just how happy I you make me." Oliver leaned in for another kiss intent on finishing what he'd started, but he lost the chance as Chloe turned her head and dodged his attempt.

"Seriously Ollie, I wasn't in my right mind and I said some things that I didn't mean and other things that..." Chloe silenced herself for a second and then found the words she wanted to use. "I'm meteor infected I can heal people and it..."

"We had that conversation already it doesn't matter to me. I would love you even if you were from another planet, that Martian Manhunter is strong is he really from Mars. Not the point. The point is Chloe I meant what I said last night and the other day when you tried to distract me with the whole 'we can't see each other' bit." He paused taking her hands in his own placing them on his chest. "Don't ever say that again by the way."

"Sorry..." Chloe's voice was a low whisper the regret in it obvious as the small tear that rolled down her cheek as she felt his heartbeat beneath her feminine palm. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Oliver pulled her closer making Chloe put her legs to the side so she was sitting in his lap instead of straddling him. "I love you, and that's not going to change just because you have a gift that trumps all modern medicine and that most doctors would give up their Masters Degree for."

"That's just it. I have an ability, a powerful one. I don't even know the extent of my powers. If I can't understand what's wrong with me how can I ask you to?" She hung her head in despair and tried to pull away from the man that loved her, but Oliver held her in her place lifting her chin making her lock eyes with him.

"You're starting to sound worse than our brooding boy scout. How was I supposed to expect you to understand my green leather fetish or my heroic side?" Oliver tried to turn the tables and make her feel better about her gift.

"You kind of didn't have a choice we we're trapped and thought we we're going to die." She stated the obvious making Oliver roll his eyes at her usual snark.

"The snarkyness aside professor, none of it matters we both have our issues and our quirks. And we'd both be fooling ourselves if we tried the normal thing." He smirked and leaned in trying to kiss her again, but Chloe hindered the chance for any lip locking getting up off his lap and out of the king size bed.

"It's not a quirk Oliver it's a dangerous house of cards waiting to crumble. Every meteor infected person I've ever met has either gone insane or is dead. What if I end up like one of them? What if I hurt you or her?" Chloe placed her palm to her abdomen reminding them both of her current state. "And you've been throwing around the L word a lot this morning. Now I'm not one to stand in the way of love, but is that really what are we doing here Oliver? Until yesterday we were a dirty little secret and that secret is out."

"Well with the hurricane of things added to the bio of Chloe Sullivan recently I just figured that we'd pick up where we left off weird things and all." As his arms wrapped around her waist and his headed rested one of her shoulders Oliver could feel the tension in Chloe's petite form. "Don't worry about it, everything is going to be just fine."

"Why do you have to be so heroic? I want to believe everything your saying I really do. But the only one that can help me understand my curse is my mother that's why I need to find her Ollie." Chloe turned in his embrace facing the blond billionaire. "Will you help me?"

"All you ever had to do was ask." Their lips finally met in another passionate kiss sparking their need for each other once more.

Oliver backed Chloe up to the door frame of his walk in closet, as her back hit the hard surface she wrapped her legs around his toned waist. Working the belt buck on his leather pants was easier than most thought and Chloe had the offending item off in seconds. As she worked on the confining green leather Oliver was busy putting his hands up the shirt he had given her to sleep in hours before. Besides that Chloe wasn't wearing anything but a pair of his favorite undergarments.

"And they say being a wanted woman is supposed to be a bad thing." Chloe moaned out as a large palm skimmed the bottom of her exposed thigh, mimicking the subtle humor normally coming from the mouth of the emerald archer instead of her own. With his hands now roaming her soft skin Oliver could feel his need for her grow and as he was about to remove the last piece of fabric separating them…

"KNOCK…KNOCK!" Really? Chloe let her head fall back in surrender knowing that whatever they had started up again was going to have to wait for later, probably much later. Whoever was on the other side of that door sure as hell better be prepared to die or hope that the world was ending.

* * *

"Bart Allen gone. Another Multi-million-dollar installation destroyed. Our little science project irrevocably compromised. But at least you found out son, the jolly green archer can fight fire with fire." Lionel Luthor said playing his role as partner in crime and shutting the door to the over-sized hospital room, only the best for a Luthor.

"Green Arrow and his team? 33.1 irrevocably compromised, what the hell are you talking about dad?" Lex replied an expression of confusion crossing his features.

"So you really don't remember last night do you? I thought you were play-acting when I informed you earlier about your supposed car accident in front of your wonderful fiancé. But now I see that you really are not aware of your most recent bout with death." This was far easier than he thought it would be. Lionel didn't like making up more lies for his son to believe. Lies that were closer to the truth than the story he had fed Lex earlier, but lies just the same.

"I almost died?" From the emotion in his normal monotone like voice, Lex's worry was evident. Good he was worried, Lionel needed his son as emotional as possible in the next few days. If he was going to help save Moira Sullivan, his judgment would need to be clouded with uncertainly.

"I don't believe this you're most valuable asset was almost compromised and you can't recall any of it. You're lucky you had Mrs. Sullivan moved before our not so run-of-the-mill adversaries decided to grace you with their presence. But they accessed most of the mainframe, which means they are aware of our other locations." Playing devil's advocate was never hard for the older billionaire especially when that devil was his own son. Lionel knew just what to say and when to distract his son and send him in a different direction.

"Wait you know where…" Lex wasn't too many words out and Lionel enjoyed cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Of course I know where she is. You didn't think you could hide the location of the key to controlling your little army from me forever did you. I'm a Luthor Lex and by the way things have been going for you. I'm beginning to think that you're forgetting what that means." Swinging low Lionel hit his mark as always. "Remind me again why you're doing all of this considering all your missteps I'm surprised you haven't quit by now."

"Freedom and democracy, these people these freaks are a danger to the world. 33.1 is the first line of defense against the war with the meteor infected. That's why I haven't given up and why I won't let a Terrorist like the Green Arrow stop me." Lex stood trying to defend his reasoning, manipulating him was so easy.

"What about Chloe Sullivan? You have her mother and as I recall she threatened bodily harm towards you the last time she thought you hurt a woman close to her. And now that she's Lana's maid of honor, you're cutting things a little closer than ever. What are you going to do if she finds out about your little plan for world domination at the sake of her mother's moral code?" The snide remark was more of a way to find out how much of a threat Lex thought Chloe was or could be.

"Unlike you dad I don't have a sick fascination with the mind of Chloe Sullivan or that much faith in her ability to find out the truth about anything meteor related." Lex sat down back on the hospital bed giving off the aurora of calm. "Don't worry Ms. Intrepid reported wannabe is not going to find out anything. Chloe hasn't hacked Luthor Corp since Lana and I started dating, and her loyalty to my lovely fiancé won't allow her to start her meddling anytime soon."

"So now the truth comes out, and I thought you missed my lesson on the true value of the right woman?" Lionel smirked at the thought of using Lana Lang against those she loved but felt ashamed inwardly at his own actions.

"Watch how you speak about your future daughter in-law. I truly love Lana, using her as a pawn towards Chloe is just a bonus." Good Lex's mind was in the right place and his guard was down when it came to anything Chloe Sullivan. Things were coming together better that he could have hoped, now just to get Lex away from Smallville and Metropolis for the next 24 hours.

"I'm sorry son, but if you do intend to continue with our greatest scientific endeavor I suggest you get down to Corto Multese as soon as you're able. I have a theory that's the next place the Green Arrow and his team is going to hit. It's the first place on the list." Lionel bated the younger billionaire knowing perfectly well Lex would be on the first private jet down to the foreign facility. It was where he thought he was needed and where Lionel needed him, close enough to keep an eye on but far enough away to keep him preoccupied for the time being.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going out in the field? I thought we agreed that you would stay here and coordinate from a distance." Oliver shouted at Chloe standing his ground on the matter, they had been interrupted in there moment of passion and the emerald archer was more then just a little frustrated.

"We didn't agree to anything. You suddenly decided I'm not capable of being as heroic as your leather ass thanks to a byproduct of one of the greatest nights of your life and thought I would just go along with it. Newsflash Arrow she's my mother I have to go. " Chloe yelled back not backing down either, the boys had found a lead on where her mother could be being held. But there wasn't much time, the older Sullivan could be moved at any moment.

"Greatest nights of my life and you said I had an ego the size of Asia. This just in Ms. Dauntless reporter ,he…she …it… that's my child. I'm not letting you put them in danger." He was really surprised when had she grown such an ego? Oliver had to admit though she was right it was one of the greatest nights of his life.

"Did you just refer to our baby as an it? For the last time it's a girl." With her hands on her hips the resolve on her face the rest of the small league could tell that Chloe wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"There's that ego again. Tell me Watchtower, how do you know it's a girl? The Martian Manhunter tell you that?" That was a low jab and the room was silent as Oliver tried to put Chloe on the proverbial ropes.

"Well actually I had a dre.." Chloe answered her arms over her chest in what could only be described as defeat. The small retreat didn't go unnoticed and Oliver was about to go to her side when he heard a familiar voice from his balcony.

"No I didn't, She found that bit out on her own." John Jones entered the penthouse and sat comfortably next to the rest of the league who were seated around Oliver's dining table.

"Damn, you scared me do you ever knock your worse than Clark. And next time please use the door. Someone is going to notice you one of these days." Oliver turned acknowledging the older hero, someone calling the police saying a mysterious flying figure landed on his balcony was the last thing any of them needed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Clark piped up entering the large room from the elevator. Oliver groaned gripping the bridge of his nose for a second and then running a calloused hand through his blond hair.

"Why do I even have a high-tech security system? This is not funny." The archer turned a stern gaze on Chloe as she giggled. "This is all your fault Vic, the next time you upgrade my system don't forget to include the alien motion detector."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to get right on that." Victor replied sarcastically.

"John, have you found anything of value?" Chloe took the chance to break the awkward silence to ask her mentor a question.

"No, but I think Kal-El has the information you need." The detective announced causing everyone to look at the farm boy with questioning looks. They all wondered what information he had that they didn't.

"Are you spying on me?" Clark inquired feeling more than a little paranoid.

"No, and now is not the time to ask questions. Watchtower, I believe we have a mission to complete." As he turned his gaze to Chloe the rest of the heroes did as well only to see a broad smile replace the defeated expression that had just graced her lovely features.

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter on to saving the Great Mrs. Sullivan.


	18. Chapter 17:Lighting the Torch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Update! Thank you for reading and reviewing enjoy.

**Chapter 17: Lighting the torch**

"Aquaman online." A.C was the first to connect to the comlink.

"Impulse online." Bart happily remarked pulling up his hood.

"Cyborg online." Victor was next to hook up to the comlink not having to put on an ear piece like his fellow heroes.

"Arrow Online." Oliver said then looked to Chloe waiting for her to connect to the comlink for the first time. "Your turn Watchtower."

Chloe didn't reply at first she just seemed hesitant like she had something to say that couldn't be said in front of the whole team. She turned her apprehensive gaze towards Oliver then the rest of the team. She and Oliver weren't on the best of terms at the moment. She had lost the fight in convincing them that she was physically capable of doing the mission. But that wasn't it; they were so far away from their haven and the protection of the penthouse. When had that place become her safety net she couldn't remember.

Here in the middle of nowhere, who would ever put a high security facility in the middle of nowhere. Only a Luthor, that little snake. Montana, he had sent her mother to Montana a place called Black Creek. Chloe had to give Lex credit no one would ever had thought a water treatment center was really a place where sick scientific experiments were being held. The worst thing about it was the papers on this place, all the files said the same thing. Anyone that went in never came out. They had landed the jet in a nearby field and parked it in an old barn hiding it easily from prying eyes, thank goodness for abandoned farms. The Jet was to be command central and where Chloe would have to stay and coordinate the mission.

This place was dangerous more dangerous than any of the other 33.1 locations. It was the last place on the road of any Luthor pawn that failed to live up to their usefulness. This mission was it. It was all or nothing now everything Chloe had worked for and the safety of those most precious to her rode on the outcome of this mission. If it was a success than her goal would be complete and she could rest a little easier at night in Oliver's arms. But failing met spending some quality time behind bars, or worse, they could all be captured and put into the facility themselves.

"Watchtower is everything okay?" John Jones asked seeing the expression on the young heroin's face. Oliver was about to ask the very same thing, Chloe could see the concern in his handsome chiseled features.

"I'm fine Manhunter, thanks for your concern." Chloe used Johns codename being more use to calling him by ,it then his earth name. "But could you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure you heard the lady boys, let's make sure the bikes are fueled or something." Victor was the first to answer the request knowing who Chloe was referring to when she said us. She wanted a moment with the leader of the marry band of men. They could all understand and did.

"Hey that means you too Boyscout." Bart got Clark's attention on his way out the small door of the private jet. Squinting his eyebrow in frustration for a quick second Clark followed his friends out of the small plane, closely followed by the Martian Manhunter.

"Not that I don't love our alone time Chloe, but I think this is hardly the time for..." Oliver watched the rest of his team leave and then voiced his curious assumption.

"Shh…Please let me say this. I don't want you going off saving one of the most important people to me without out apologizing for earlier I know how anger or frustration can cloud you're focus." With pleading eyes Chloe put her hand on Oliver's Leather clad forearm seeking forgiveness for the small argument about her ability to complete a mission.

"You mean the whole 'Anything you can do I can do better' attitude? Don't worry about it, in fact I've missed our condescending banter, I think it's one of our hottest qualities about our relationship." His smirk was all she needed to know any anger about the matter had faded.

"Is that all you think about?" Chloe smiled embracing him in an apologetic hug laying her head on his chest and then looked up with teary eyes to stare into his brown gaze. "But seriously Ollie, I want you to know how much this means to me. How much you mean to me? I know this isn't a time to talk like this, but you need to know that no matter what happens after today I always want to be with you."

"Wait want...That doesn't sound good. Are you still planning on runaway with your mother? And you had to pick now to tell me this?" Oliver's smirk shifted to a frown and he quirked an eyebrow. She was still going to run?

"It seemed as good time as any. I don't know yet, I've made my bed and now I have to lay in it. I need to keep her safely away from Lex. But I promise you, wild horses couldn't keep me away from you forever." She confessed that she had not thought it through yet. So much had changed in the last two days. Chloe had more people to consider in her plans, the things she thought she could leave behind were now going to be permanent pillars of strength Chloe didn't know were holding her up.

"You know you don't have to do it alone."His gloved hand was on her cheek and Chloe leaned into the loving caress. "I wouldn't ask you to stay on the side lines and be protected but never included. But you know I can protect you and keep you safe the both of you, in ways that no one else can."

"Oh Ollie…" Chloe sighed.

"You said you would die for the Green Arrow, But would you…." The billionaire didn't get to finish his sentence as Bart popped his head in the door breaking up the romantic moment.

"Sorry Chloeliclous, Hey boss-man." The speedster apologized for his interruption.

"Yes what is it Impulse?" The emerald archer looked back towards the entrance way his jaw set in a scowl.

"We gotta go now it's almost dusk, tin man says it's now or never." Bart answered thanking goodness that his boss didn't have heat vision like Clark.

"Okay I'll be right there in a sec." Without another word Oliver turned to Chloe kissing her a deep passionate kiss and then releasing her lips. "For luck, not that we need it with you keeping an eye on us."

Chloe touched her lips silently savoring the kiss and locking away the memory safely in the back of her mind as she watched the Green Arrow and Impulse exit the aircraft. Whipping herself around to the consoled that had been set up as her work space. Finally placing the ear bud in her lope she connected the link with the rest of them.

"Watchtower is officially online." Chloe said connecting to the teams link for the first time a cocky tone to her voice. "Let's get to work."

* * *

A day and a half that's how long it had been sense Moira Sullivan had been brought to her latest location. It felt like an eternity though, this place was not like the others and she wasn't treated as well as she had been. That viper was furious with her, but enough was enough and she was not going to be used.

As the despair set in her heart Moira leaned against one of the steal walls of her darkened cell. This place had no windows and no furniture to speak of. No one had brought her any food since she arrived in this place, and the silence was starting to driver her more crazy then the world thought she was, if that was at all possible? The only thing she could hear was the dripping of water somewhere off in the distance, the source of the minute sound was a mystery though.

Sliding down the wall Moira tried not to think about the pain her daughter was probably going through right now. They had always had some type of empathic bond since that day in the field in the meteor shower. But somehow in the last 24 hours that bond had been strengthen. How Moira had her suspicions but she choose not to think about it. The only thing on her mind at the moment was Chloe's own words.

Her daughter said she would save her, that she had powerful friends. That was almost a day ago, or that's at least how long it had felt like Moira didn't know the time. There was no clock in this dark place, the older woman smirked at the irony of it all...

_" Cold damp rushing water? Sounds like some water treatment plant there's one over on…" There was a loud explosion coming from out of nowhere causing dirt to fly everywhere and the earth to shake. Moira could feel the connection fading as her daughter spoke. "No mom, I can't lose you now"_

_"You never lost me, I have always been with you… save me Chloe, you're the only one that can." Their hands grasp for each other only to fall just out of reach._

Moira questioned if the momentary shared dream was even real or if her mind was making it up. She had been in a dark place trapped in the confines of her own mind for so long. Now she was truly in the dark. Alone all hope seemed to be lost. But Chloe had to be coming she just had to be.

* * *

"Green Arrow to Watchtower we're in position." Oliver said over the comlink as they blew the door to the main entrance of Black Creek open.

"Good Cyborg punch a hole in the security net and head towards the main frame. Impulse make sure you put a charge at the end of every corridor, Aquaman have you found the sewer access point?" Chloe gave them all their assignments pointing them where each of them needed to be.

"Affirmative." A.C replied into the small device.

"Good there should be a long corridor leading to the underground foundation,there should be support pillars every ten feet. Place a charge on every third pillar from the Center." She relayed what needed to be done to destroy the facility as she looked over the schematic of its lower areas.

"Roger Watchtower." As he answered the aquatic hero switched to silent running.

"Boyscout you're up. Time to put that super speed to good use, I need you to pull fire alarms and get as many people out as you can before we blow the place. The Martian Manhunter will help you." Getting every single person out was not going to be too hard. Most of the guards didn't know what was really going on in the facility. All Chloe had to do was trip a few evacuation alarms and make it look like some lethal chemicals spilled over.

"Boyscout really?" Clark remarked making the fact that he still didn't like the codename known. Something all of them were all too aware of.

"No time to wine big blue get going. Arrow take a right at the next corridor then a hundred meters to your left." Her mother was not that far away from Oliver's position.

"Mr. Luthor said you had a preference for green, but I had no idea you were walking comic relief." A man in a black suit accompanied by two armed guard caught the emerald archer's attention as he ran down the corridor. "We both know why you're here? But I'm curious as to how you got in."

"That's for me to know and you to wonder." The Green Arrow drew back his bow intent on putting an arrow through the heart of this man. Regan that was the only name he was known by, this monster was just as bad as Lex if not worse. His position in the Luthor Corp hierarchy was that of devil's advocate or in better terms head of experimentation on every meteor infected individual that entered a 33.1 facility.

"Look you have a bow, but look here I have them. Mr. Luthor wants him dead or alive. Get him boys." As the armed meat heads descended on him The Green Arrow took his battle stance ready to fight, he could take them, he only hoped that Chloe's mother could wait just a little longer.

"Arrow to Watchtower I might be a little late to the show." The Green Arrow punched at another opponent taking him down.

* * *

"Mrs. Kent what are you doing here, I thought you were in D.C?" Lana Lang smiled at her ex-boyfriend's mother as the older woman walked into her hospital room.

"I landed a few hours ago. I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier. How are you doing? Lois is fine now, I bailed her out before I sent her back to the capital. " Martha Kent replied sitting on the hospital bed next to the younger woman.

"It's fine I'm just thankful for your caring about me. It seems like the closer I'm getting to Lex the farther apart I've been getting away from everyone else." As the words left her mouth Martha could hear the regret in her tone, Lana was in pain that was understandable. But to question the way she felt about the father of her lost child so soon was not normal.

"By the look on your face I can tell you've been feeling this way for a while. Is everything okay Lana? Did Lex do something?" She could see the disgust on Lana's face as Oh no, had that snake hurt this poor child too? Used her in some way that as unforgivable?

"No of course not Lex loves me, Why would you ask something like that?" Lana answered turning away, Martha could tell she didn't want to talk about something. However if Lex had done something she had to know. Maybe it was connected to what he was up too with Moira Sullivan?

"I know how it feels to lose a child, you feel alone and should want the man you love not to leave your side." Martha pressed on trying to get an answer to her own question. "But Lex isn't here and you seem to be taking this better than you should be."

"I have a confession to make, can you keep a secret Mrs. Kent?" Lana relented quicker then she thought she would.

"Of course, what is it my dear?" As she put a hand on the young woman's shoulder trying to comfort her, Lana spilled out everything about her pregnancy including the fact that it was all fabricated and how much she felt guilty for wanting revenge against him. Martha just sat back and listened to all of the brunette's troubles trying not to make evil plans of her own. She normally wouldn't be so spiteful, but Lex Luthor was turning out to be just what her husband had always feared him to be, a chip off the old Luthor block.

* * *

Her daughter's bracelet shined brightly, the only light in her cell glinting off the small piece of jewelry. This small object was the only thing Moira Sullivan had to connect her to Chloe in this dark place. The silver chain swung back and forth like a pendulum as she held it firmly in her grasp, there was nothing else to hold her attention. The older woman's gaze followed its motion only thinking of how long she had been here. They had let her eat but then brought her back here to her prison. Alarms started blowing about fifteen minutes ago and Moira had heard so many hurried footsteps outside the steel door. Something was wrong and everyone in the place was being evacuated, the sound of alarms that accompanied some sort of chemical fire were not unfamiliar to her. Now all hope was lost no one was coming for her, or at least it didn't seem like it.

"Chloe where are you sweetheart?" Moira said out loud to no one in particular, there was no one in here with her. No one to save her no one to talk too, just as the words left her mouth the steel door leading to her freedom opened with a loud bang. In an instant Moira made her decision she was going to leave this place she had had enough of just laying low.

A dark figure entered the pitch black room and as soon as the person was fully in the room, Moira kicked them into the wall using a self defense move she had learned when she was younger. A groan could be heard from the dark corner where she had sent the invader of her prison, it sounded like a youthful groan. That met it wasn't any of the scientists or security guards that she had seen walking around. Most of the people who worked in the facilities Moira had been passed around were older individuals in their thirties.

"Ow...Why did you do that?" A young man dressed from head to toe in green and black leather stood letting his hood fall back revealing blonde tousled hair and chiseled features. Or at least from what she could make out. The small room was still dim the only light coming from the door that was now open.

"I'll be the one asking questions shamrock. Who are you? What do you want from me? Did that snake send you to kill me? He finally realized I'll never bow to him or his schemes?" This man was taller and looked like a fighter. She could tell that he had just fought someone by the bloody bottom lip he was sporting.

"Shamrock…Okay if that's what you want to go with? You know I envisioned this rescue mission going a little differently. First of all…Watchtower could you do something about the lights?" Within seconds the lights came on startling Moira making her step back a few feet.

"How did you do that? Wait rescue mission, I don't believe you that snake probably sent you here to trick me into a false sense of security." Now that the lights were on she got a better look at her supposed savior, he had arrows what did they call this man.

"So you've met the viper. For the duration of this mission you can just call me Green Arrow." He tried to convince her that he was telling the truth and when he mentioned her daughter's name Moira stepped forward some since of courage returning to her. "I'm not going to hurt you Mrs. Sullivan. I'm here to save you, Chloe sent me."

"Chloe? My daughter, the last man that tried to pull that one on me wanted to use me for world domination. Sorry, if I'm not so trusting." Her arms were now over her chest in defiance and daring him to prove what he was saying.

"That's okay, I get it. But we have to go now we have ten minutes before Impulse starts the timers on the charges and Black Creek is a distance memory." Oliver pointed in the direction of the door with his thumb.

"Impulse...Who is this Watchtower some kind of control freak and you're the puppet?" She knew she should believe him, but that man had jaded her and used her so much that it was hard to take a kind hand when offered."I'm not going anywhere with you. I want to speak to my daughter."

"You have no idea. You know you're just as brazen and curious as her." The corner of his lips turn up in a smile like he was thinking of a fond memory of who he was comparing her too. "I promise you, you will see Chloe soon, but not now. So please if you don't mind this show needs to get on the road."

"I don't think so, I've been nothing but lied to since that man woke me up. So I don't know much about what's really happening here."She was still not convinced. "But I do know I've been locked up and guarded better then fort Knox. If you are who you say you are how did you get in here?"

"Let's just say I have powerful friends."Those were the same words Chloe had used when she had invaded her daughter's consciousness briefly. "Shamrock to Control freak momma bear won't leave the cave. What do I…"

"She doesn't trust you it's understandable with everything she's gone through." Chloe cut him off, how could this be happening her mother wasn't being cooperative at all. She should never have listened to the team she should have gone in herself. Then in a moment of clarity Chloe knew exactly what to use to help make her mother trust Oliver. "But you're telling the truth and you have me I'm the ace in this deck. "

"Okay...That still doesn't help the death glare I'm getting here." Damn thank god those eyes didn't have heat vision behind them. Why did he feel so guilty when it came to this older woman. He personally had never met her or done anything to cause her pain. Maybe it was because he had seduced her only daughter the day he met Chloe, and then got her pregnant a few months later. Oliver shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling.

"Don't worry, I need you to repeat after me okay?" Praying that her dream wasn't just a dream Chloe continued. "Say '_we don't know what we're going to name her, but She's going to be a Queen_' if nothing else she will believe those words."

"Okay if you say so you're the expert here." Oliver took his hand off the comlink and directed his attention to the stubborn woman on the opposite side of the room. "If nothing I have said has convinced you to trust me then maybe what I say next might?"

"And what would that be Archer?" Moira was unhappy and it was showing.

"'_we don't know what we're going to name her, but Shes going to be a Queen_'" As the words left his mouth the change in Moira's demeanor was immediate her expression turn from anger and distrust to one of disbelieve and relief. Oliver was astounded how quickly the older woman's walls had fallen. What did those words mean? He would have to ask Chloe there true meaning later.

"Chloe, she really did send you. I want to see her take me to her." She was like a mocking bird repeating herself, she only ever wanted one thing.

"Like I said you will see your daughter soon but for that to happen we have to go now." He pointed towards the door again putting on his hood and glasses again.

"Archer what is taking so long?" Maritain Manhunter entered the room phasing through the wall causing Moira to gasp in surprise.

"You know Sullivan's Manhunter as stubborn as mules." Oliver smirked at Chloe's mother and could hear a huff come over the comlink. He was going to pay for that comment later. "But we're ready to go now. You take Mrs. Sullivan back to base I'll meet you there."

"Mrs. Sullivan do you mind?" John extended his hand and Moira took it without complaint as he lifted her up bridle style. "The route back to freedom will be shorter like this."

"I'm not complaining lead the way." Were those two flirting Oliver quirked an eyebrow, of all the peoples to flirt…

"Arrow time to go. Get you leather-ass moving." Speaking of shameless flirting.

"Anything you say Professor." In an instant the Green Arrow and his team were out of the facility and watched in pride as the place was blown sky high. Everyone got out safely thanks to Clark and John. The mission was a success, as far as any of them could tell.

**AN:** Hope you liked as always read and review!


	19. Chapter 18:The Broken Star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Update! Thank you for reading and reviewing enjoy.

**Chapter 18: The Broken Star**

_Moira Sullivan didn't say a word as she entered the old abandoned barn, the place was in shambles. This was not her idea of a base of operations, of course the unmarked jet sitting hidden in the old building was. There were many questions running through her head as she stood studying the aircraft. Who saved her, they said they knew Chloe and had the undeniable proof to back up the claim. But more importantly they seem to have the abilities and resources to save her. Who were these people? _

"_Where are we? What is this place?" Moira asked pointing around the old barn, making a reference to what she was talking about._

"_This is where Watchtower is hiding. Don't worry we're safe here and we'll be leaving soon." John's tone was kind and soothing to her for some reason. _

"_Watchtower? What's a watchtower…" As the question left her mouth Moira's attention was drawn to the door of the small aircraft sitting not so conspicuously in the middle of the barn. There standing completely still as if she saw a ghost was a young petite woman with cropped blonde hair and green eyes. It was the green eyes that she recognized first, she knew those eyes and had loved them since the first day she had seen them._

"_Mom…Mom! I can't believe it, your really here. I missed you so much." Chloe throw her arms around her mother in a much waited embrace._

"_Chloe...You're more beautiful then I remember." Moira said happily returning the hug and pulling back to take in the sight of her daughter. With a hand on Chloe's cheek she thought to the last time she had seen her daughter she had dreamed of Chloe so many times, but now her precious baby was here in her arms safe and from what she could tell happy._

"_I have so many questions mom we have so much to talk about you're…" _

The memory of her wonderful reunion with her daughter ended as Moira continued to stare at the horizon of Metropolis. That was two weeks ago now she was safe here in a clock tower penthouse in the better part of the city. Chloe had asked so many questions, questions she barely had answers to herself. Moira told her daughter everything she could or knew about her own meteor infection. The martian, she was still trying to wrap her head around that one,had helped them somewhat understand the empathic bond they seem to share. And on top of everything else, Chloe introduced Moira to the one she first knew as the Green Arrow. Turned out the young man was a Queen, Oliver Queen to be more precise and that he was the father of Chloe's baby.

The baby, her baby was going to have her own daughter soon, maybe Chloe would make a better mother then she ever was. Moira felt a sting of guilt wash over her, she was lying to her daughter. She still hadn't told Chloe anything about her own plans for revenge against that snake. Maybe it was her meteor infection clouding her better sense of judgment or the years of psycho therapy. Her catatonia had resulted from that therapy and now she was back to normal thanks to a member of the same family that had made her leave her own. Moira also hadn't revealed the true reason for her departure from Chloe's life all those years ago or who really made her leave.

"Mom?" Chloe called from the doorway causing her mother to turn around as she entered one of the many guest room's Oliver had in his penthouse. Chloe was so thankful for Oliver's kindness and love. He was happy to let her mother stay and the two woman had spent the last two weeks getting to know each other again."Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just haven't seen that many sunrises in the past ten years, it's really a great view." Moira rubbed her upper arm subconsciously.

"I know. Ollie says that the clock tower has some of the best views in the city and he would know being he's been on nearly every roof." Chloe came to stand beside her mother taking in the sight of the Metropolis skyline under the morning sun.

"About that, I still don't know how I feel about the fact that my daughter is dating a billionaire playboy with an alter-ego or about your own vigilante tendencies." How was a mother supposed to feel after finding out her daughter was the equivalent to a superhero. "How did you two meet again?"

"Neither do I. I told you mom, that's along the story. Breakfast is ready I made your favorite." Chloe walked back out of the room her mother following beside her.

"Speaking of Mr. Green bean, where is he?" She asked using the nickname she had given him which was oddly close to the one Lois used for the Green Arrow.

"Out on patrol, he takes his alter ego very seriously."Chloe answered like a grown man prowling the streets at night fighting crime was the most normal thing in the world to her and then held up a plate of assorted breakfast meats."Bacon or sausage?"

* * *

Subject young, blond hair, approximately 6'3 in height and possible 200 pounds. As Lex Luthor continued to read off the detailed description he had Regan put together on the Green Arrow he hit his desk in anger. He should have known that the Emerald Archer was none other than that spoiled brat Oliver Queen. He now had the power to ruin his rival's life and this little fact should have made this a very happy day except for the fact that this proof might not stand up to public scrutiny. That and the fact that thanks to that Green Leather freak, the key to all his plans was now dead her body buried in the ruble of the Black Creek facility.

The Green Arrow was now more a thorn in his side more than ever and he wanted his revenge more than ever. There was just one problem Oliver Queen did not care about anyone but himself, there wasn't anything or anyone Lex could use to hurt him. This was one of the reasons he hadn't confronted the vigilante. He wanted his enemy to feel pain like he never had before. Maybe he could have Oliver kidnapped and torture him to death. No that would not do at all, he wanted him to be publicly humiliated, destroyed emotionally, physically, financially. A life for a life that was the rule when it came to survival of the fittest, and Lex Luthor considered himself one of the fittest human beings on the planet. The Green Arrow had won the battle in their little war, now Lex was going to take that war to Oliver Queen.

"Lex is everything okay?" Lana asked taking the billionaire out of his murderous thoughts, "If you're done with your work we still have to decide the main course for the engagement party tomorrow."

"Oh right, whatever you want is fine." Lex replied getting up and rounding the table embracing the woman he loved. "You're really diving into this engagement party and so soon after…are you sure your okay? We don't have to have the party so soon."

"Yes, after a lost it is best for one to focus on what or who they have." Lana leaned in not wanting to hugging him and then pulled away to look at him. "planning our path to the alter is the only thing keeping me together right now Lex please don't take that away from me."

"I didn't know that it meant that much to you." he noticed that she was doing it again acting like it was the end of the world when he said anything negative. The miscarriage had really taken a lot out her and put the normally happy woman on edge. "I would never take anything important away from you."

As he pulled her into a hug the frown Lana had been sporting turned into a knowing smirk. It would all be over for them soon. She had stayed with him for this long because Mrs. Kent said to keep up the rouse. In truth Lana wanted to kill this vile snake that had made her fall in love with him but for some reason public and social humiliation seemed a better punishment.

* * *

"Oh great stars Ollie you smell worse than A.C after he came out of that sewage pipe in Black Creek. What happened?" Chloe pinched together the nostrils of her nose trying to prevent anymore of the stench coming from the stinky gooey substance Oliver was covered with from invading her sense of smell anymore than it already had.

"Don't ask, you really don't want to know and I really don't want to relive it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower." Oliver started to make his way to his master bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and heard Chloe start to follow him.

"I'll join you. You know only for environmental purposes of course." God he loved that seductive smirk. As he felt his body warm at the thought of shower fun sirens immediately started going off in his head.

"How about not, I'm only going to be a few minutes. There's no reason for you to go to all the trouble of taking all your cloth…" As he was saying it his gaze traveled down the length of her body wanting nothing more than to rip her clothes off himself then the warning signals in his head went off again, damn. "Where's your mother weren't you two gonna go shopping for a dress or something?"

"Oh my goodness is that why we haven't played any of your favorite indoor games in the last two weeks?" She got closer to him within centimeters apparently suddenly resistant to the smell he was admitting and brought her lips dangerously close to his without kissing him. "Are you afraid of my mother Oliver? That she might do something to you if she knew we were…"

"You shouldn't talk about your mother with that tone it's just gross Chloe." He jumped away from her into the bathroom and started to strip away the leather. What was she thinking mentioning ones mother in a sexy voice was just plain not right, Chloe was teasing him he could tell.

"If it's any consolation she knows we've had sex already." Chloe instinctively started to help him remove the leather taking his weapon's hostler and other small pouches on his belt along with his weapons and putting them aside.

"How does she know that? You didn't give her a play by play did you? I've heard of some girls talking about this kind of stuff with their mothers, but I didn't think you were like that." The horrified look on his face was more than enough to make her laugh and not feel like she was being accused of something.

"No of course not what kind of relationship do you think I have with my mother. We're close but not that close. Hello I think the pregnancy gave it away genius. Are you really that afraid of my mother?" Her hands we're on her hips a smirk on her face, Chloe was enjoying his pain. Why did that turn him on more. He really was a masochist he needed therapy.

"No I'm afraid of Clark I'm terrified of your mother, the things she could do to me I'm sure are unspeakable and will hurt a lot." Oliver didn't know quite what he thought the older Sullivan could do to him or would. She probably wouldn't kill him her granddaughter did need a father after all.

"God Oliver you stink. We'll talk about your 'my mommy' issue's later she's taking a nap right now anyway. Now get naked, and get into that shower before I tazor you with your own crossbow and throw you in there myself." She was serious he could tell by the way Chloe grabbed his crossbow and aimed it at him. "The tights to emerald archer."

"They're not tights…" By the way she waved the weapon motioning for him not to stop he could tell she didn't care she just wanted the pants off him.

* * *

"Hey Clark have you seen Chlo? I haven't heard from her for two weeks since we had that fight you think she's still mad at me? Mexico was fun by the way. Did you know that the Chupacabra is just some farmers dog. Canine vampires, not something a fledgling reporter wants to write about but I can't be picky work is work." Lois rambled as she entered the Talon apartment the farmboy following close behind her with her luggage. "Hey Clark are you even listening to me?"

"How could I not be listening you haven't stopped talking since we left the airport. And Chloe is fine." He set the bags down on the bed and Lois wasted no time dumping them of all there condense.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like she's been home for weeks and when I called the Planet looking for her they said she was out." She looked around the apartment concern crossing over her features as she started putting away clothes.

"She's taking a sabbatical from work," Clark knew it wasn't a completely lie Chloe had taken an extended break from work."Black Thursday affected her more than she let on."

"Is that why she went all bi polar on me? Where is she?" More questions Clark knew he couldn't just say, oh she staying with Oliver Queen in Metropolis after saving her mother from a psychopath that I use to consider my best friend oh and she's pregnant.

"She's been staying out at the farm." That was believable wasn't it?

"I should go see her. But on second thought I'll let her be until tomorrow I'm sure she'll come home before the engagemen..." Lois cut herself off mid sentence, "Oh I'm sorry Clark I know this must be painful for you considerin…"

"No Lana made her choice and I've made mine." Clark stepped closer to her not sure of his own actions. He had kissed her a month ago in the barn to shut her up and that kiss had almost turned into something more until Clark stopped himself from taking things too far. They had not spoke of it since that night acting like it never happen until now.

"Clark I…" The apprehension in her eyes was not enough to dissuade the farmboy from what he was about to do.

* * *

Oliver Queen sat at his desk in his high rise penthouse wondering when his bachelor pad had turned into a family home. Moira Sullivan and his favorite blonde had been staying there since they found and saved the older Sullivan. He didn't have a problem with them being there in fact he was starting to enjoy the woman's company. They both knew his secret so that wasn't an issue. Having Chloe in his bed every night safe and not having to go off and save the world every second was what he had wanted for them.

Waking up to the woman he loved every morning was amazing the only drawback was the fact that her mother was staying in a guest room in the same penthouse. Which was the reason he and Chloe hadn't had any adult fun in two weeks, and it was so frustrating. But Oliver couldn't help it every time Moira looked at him it made him feel so guilty for even touching Chloe and then there was the fact that he wanted to ask permiss…

"You look far away, what you thinking about?" Chloe's arms wound themselves around his neck from behind him bringing the billionaire out of his thoughts. He could feel her head on his shoulder and her nose inhale his hair."You smell so much better now. Aren't you glad I made you take a shower, but sadly for you you're going to have to shower again after I have my wa…"

"I'm thinking your mother is going to catch us and kill me for touching you?" Oliver disentangled her arms from around his neck and was going to protest when Chloe turned the tables and jumped in his lap not giving him a chance to protest.

"Wow, really? You're not going to let up on that are you? What are we teenagers, no were adults and she hasn't said anything about my sleeping in your bed." Her arms were around his neck again and he wasn't surprised that his desk chair could support both their weight.

"Yeah about that I think…" He put his finger up to make a point but Chloe hushed him in seconds.

"Stop that right now. The Oliver Queen I know would have had me in his bed last night and wouldn't have dodged my attempts to seduce him in the shower this morning. When did you become such a prude? What's wrong with you?" She looked pissed like he had committed a crime in not giving into her.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? For the last two weeks you've tried to jump me every time were alone and every time you look at me like I'm a piece of meat." Oliver answered seeing the very look in her eyes he was talking about. "Yeah that look right there, now the Chloe Sullivan I know would have been the meaning of purity in the presence of her mother or at least I would like to think that you would have been. Instead you look like a cat on the prowl and I'm the main course."

"I don't know what it is just every time I look at you I want to…I can't help it. It could be the hormones Emil did say something like this could happen." Chloe's face went from seductive to contemplative in a matter of seconds, it was amazing how quickly her expression could change and how the subtle changes in her facial features affected him.

"You talked about this to Emil?" Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her words.

"No, we just talked about the pregnancy and how it might affect me in certain way. Don't worry most of our bedroom secrets are locked up safe." That was good, from all the results of the test they ran on Chloe, she was perfectly healthy and so was the baby, though she was pregnant with his child Oliver still knew there was a chance that she might leave.

Her mother couldn't stay locked up in an ivory tower forever and all the disguises in the world weren't going to keep her safe. It was a good thing that Lex thought she was dead, they were well aware of that fact thanks to Lionel Luthor. Whom of which Oliver was not happy to know that they owed anything to the man he was certain had killed his parents. But Clark did explain about the older billionaire being a Kryptonian oracle, whatever that was or however that happened. He didn't really care when it came to all things alien he preferred to stay clear.

"Good, wait… most of them? Never mind, I don't want to know. How was your shopping trip you find what you needed?" Oliver changed the subject trying to get off the betrayal he felt towards Clark for trusting Lionel Luthor.

"Yes, sadly. Though my bank account hates me right now and it means that I don't have the '_I couldn't find anything to wear excuse'_." She sighed unhappy that she had to go anywhere near Lex Luthor.

"Remind me again why you have to help celebrate the viper's engagement to a woman he doesn't have to inflate. What does Lana see in him anyway?" Oliver finally surrendered to her advances and rested his arms comfortably around her waist.

"It's not for him it's for her. I don't know what she sees in him. I tried to warn her, but love is blind Oliver. I only hope that when we finally take down Lex she doesn't go down with him." Her head down cast in regret at letting things go that far between Lex and Lana, not that she had a choice in the matter anyway.

"Don't worry, we won't let her get caught in the crossfire." Oliver now had his head on her shoulder taking in her scent.

"Speaking of you and me, I think it's time." Chloe pulled back locking her green eyes with his dark ones in a serious tone. At this look Oliver's heart felt like it was going to break what if she was going to leave after the engagement party. Take her mother somewhere safe where Lex couldn't touch her and where Oliver might not be able to stay in contact with her.

"Time for what?" He echoed the question in his head a sound of fear in his voice.

"Time that my closest family and friends knew that Oliver Queen, and Chloe Sullivan are seeing each other or in better terms dating." The megawatt smile on his face was all the evidence Chloe needed to know he agreed.

"Just dating? So we're not going to tell them that there's going to be a little Chloe clone running around in about six or seven months." Oliver replied admitting that he believed that she was right when she said it was a girl. It didn't help her mother backed her up on the matter. "As happy as I am that the secret's going to be out. I'm still a public figure Chloe we can try to keep this a secret from the rest of the world, but it's not going to be easy. People are going to start asking questions, like how we met how long we've been together and not just the public I'm sure Lois is going to have a million questions. I mean we can't exactly tell people you seduced the Green Arrow on Dark Thursday."

"Are you done babbling yet?" Chloe waited until after he rolled his eyes at her to continue. "First of all it was you who seduced me, second I'm the queen of coming up with convincing cover stories I've been doing it for years, don't forget I've had to cover for Clark and his stupid excuses."

"Okay so what's our cover story and I hope it's good because I know no one would believe the real one even if we told them." Oliver was right no one would believe the truth and he didn't even want to imagine the looks they would get from Clark Kent.

"Well it started on Thanksgiving at the Kent's thanksgiving party…" Chloe started to tell him the story she had concocted which placed the start of their relationship a few months shorter than it actually was.

**AN:** Hope you liked as always read and review!


	20. Chapter 19: Flickering Sparks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews and such,love you guys**.** Laying out things a little different in this chapter and it's a little longer then a normal time hehe... Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Flickering sparks  
**

_MONDAY 9:00 A.M  
_

**OLIVER QUEEN SHOT BY GREEN ARROW **The words were printed in black and white across the front page of the Daily Planet for the whole world to see. Oliver looked at the headline and down to his arm resting in a sling wondering how the hell this had happened. The arrow went right through his shoulder not hitting any major organs or arteries, he only suffered minor physical damage. But his ego and reputation was another story. That story was reported by one Chloe Sullivan, he read her name and smirked at the irony and then frowned looking at his arm once again. How did things like this happen?

* * *

_SUNDAY 10:00 A.M 8 hours to engagement party_

Chloe Sullivan opened the door to the Talon apartment not surprised of the mess the place had become in her absence. Her eyes followed the path of accessories, shoe's, and purses spread out across the floor to her cousin standing in front of the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

"I like the dress, but I thought you said blue wasn't your color?" Chloe made Lois aware of her presence looking at her cousin through the reflection in the mirror.

"Chloe oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're okay Smallville told me about your mental break. Why didn't you tell me that Dark Thursday was still affecting you so much? Were family Chlo we could have worked it out instead you go off on me." Lois started her normal rambling crushing Chloe to her in a loving bear hug. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Um... There wasn't much I felt I could say Lois," She mentally vowed later to thank Clark in the most violent way for the excuse. "I mean so many others were affected by that day that my pain didn't seem to matter I guess it just piled up. But I'm fine now no more blowing up like volcano for no reason, I promise everything is fine. "

"I'm glad, speaking of things waiting to explode are you going to the engagement party tonight?" Lois went back to the mirror a pair of scissors in her hand as she stared at the too long dress, the intent to remedy the situation on her face.

"Yeah that's actually why I'm here, I needed a few things before heading to Metropolis." She went to unpacking her bag.

"Metropolis? I thought the party was at the mansion here in Smallville?" Lois said picking up her own invite to the occasion looking it over thoroughly and thanking the stars that she did. "Oh, you're right it is in the city at the Luthor Penthouse. Thanks for helping avoid that awkward silence. I would have shown up at the mansion and it would have been party of one."

Lois went back to eying her dress in her reflection as Chloe went to unpacking her bag and heading for the bathroom to retrieve a few person items to take back to Oliver's. It was unbelievable that she hadn't been home in the past two and a half weeks. After she went to confront the viper she didn't think she was coming back so she had packed accordingly. She would have come back after saving her mother, but Chloe didn't want to leave her mother's side at all for the past two weeks she just couldn't bring herself to, not yet. And she wasn't going to bring the older Sullivan anywhere near Smallville where Lex would probably find her.

"How was the farm? Clark is right you know sometimes good old fresh air is all you need to rejuvenate your engines." Lois asked popping her head in the doorway of the small bathroom.

"Oh yeah the Farm, it was great he taught me how to milk a cow," Farm, what a great cover Clark had come up with. "Hey Lo why is there a blue t-shirt hanging up in the shower."

"Um... oh that no reason, no reason at all" The brunette ran past the blonde taking the garment down and hiding it behind her back trying to hide it from Chloe. "Does that happen to belong to a certain farmboy you can't stand?"

"I never said I can't stand him." She tried denying her obvious annoyance she had always had when it came to Clark Kent.

"Yes you have like a dozen times. What is it doing our shower? Oh my god did you and Clark…" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No...of course not. Well almost." The tone in her words was remorseful.

"Almost, how do you almost do the horizontal mambo?" Chloe knew more than a few ways that you could almost do it and not get there all the way. Being that every time she finally got Oliver to give into her advances they were interrupted by something or other. "And when did you even start to see him that way?"

"Well, I don't know I was just going along and somewhere down the road I just…it's weird the way I feel around him. I can't explain it. I've never felt this way before, but after last night. " She was rambling again this was not good, her cousin normally knew what she was thinking and didn't hesitate to speak her mind, But now Clark seem to have Lois tongue tied.

"Last night, what happen last night?" Chloe was curious what she had missed not that she wanted a front row seat to the Lois Clark operetta.

"I don't know he finally made his move and well he walked out when it was just getting good. But what else should I expect from the great Clark Kent? He seems to run out at the last second on everything." Lois' gaze fell back to the invitation to the party eying it like it was a pariah. "I knew he still wasn't over her."

"Lois if Clark left at the last minute I'm sure he had a good reason. Maybe he's not ready give him time. I'm sure he'll come around." Chloe placed a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder trying to make her feel better.

"I feel so guilty. I don't hate or blame Lana for anything. But I'm torn Chloe, Lana is my, our friend I want to be there for her. I feel like I'm betraying Clark if I go to the party. She hurt him." There were now tears forming in her eyes at the thought of betraying Clark.

"Whatever happened between them should not affect what's happening or going to happen between you and Clark. However, Clark's issues are just that Lo. His issue's don't let them affect your decision to support Lana. Anyway I'm sure she needs us more right now." Chloe didn't like putting her best friend down like that, but Lana did need them now more than ever after losing something so important to her. Not to mention that sooner or later Lex was going down for good, or Chloe was going to try and take him down and hopefully Lana would side with them when it came down to it.

"The operetta aside, what are you wearing to this little celebration, too soon to be wedded bliss?" Lois wiped the tears of remorse away and questioned Chloe's fashion sense.

"Don't worry I have something, but hey I have to go I have some things to do before the party actually starts. You know no rest for the maid of honor." It was true she had some things to do, but things that wear more related to the Green Arrow more than the party. "See you there Lo."

"Wait my cars been impounded I swear the sheriff has it out for me. I thought we could ride in together get some more much needed Chlo-Lo time." Her down cast expression was enough to make Chloe sigh. "I mean we have a lot to talk about like for example your defense of the Green Arrow Bandit."

"Lois don't start that again please. I know everything I need to know about the Green Arrow and so does the rest of the world, as a favor to me just drop it.. Now if you'll excuse me the bride is calling." With that Chloe headed for the door putting her phone to her ear and slinging her black bag over her shoulder. "I'm sure Mrs. K can give you a lift. Bye Lo. "

* * *

_SUNDAY 10:30 A.M 71/2 hours to engagement party_

"Hey, Lana what are you up to?" Chloe answered her cell on her way down the stairs to the Talon Coffee shop.

"Just making the final preparations for the party, are you coming tonight?" Her friend sounded like a happy cheery bride like she was supposed to, But Chloe could sense the undertone of unhappiness in Lana's voice.

"Yes of course I'll be there and I'm bringing a man so I won't be flying solo tonight like I thought. I hope that's okay?" She said thinking of how good Oliver looked in a tux, damn she couldn't wait to get back to him.

"Oh yes that's just fine Chloe, I'm so happy you found somebody. Who is he? What's his name? What does he do for a living? Do I know him?" Lana said asking all the questions a girl's best friend was suppose to ask.

"I'm sure you've heard of him, but just to keep it a surprise I'm gonna let him play mysterious until tonight." She smirked as she replied.

"Okay fine don't tell me. I can wait to find out who put that smirk on your face. Yes I know your smirking from the way you're talking." Lana did know her to well. "I just wish Lex wasn't all held up in his office playing dark and mysterious."

"What is he up to? Lex find another spaceship?" Chloe laughed knowing perfectly well that the possibility of what she just said were high. But Lex was preoccupied with 33.1 at the moment she was sure of it.

"It's not alien related but it is green." Green? No it couldn't be, but sadly it was. "He's obsessed with that Green Arrow bandit for some reason. Lex didn't come out and tell me anything. But I caught a glimpse of a security report he was looking at."

"Security report?" What did that have to do with her hero, Chloe questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know what any of it means but from what I can tell Lex thinks that Oliver Queen could be the Green Arrow." Lana's tone was sarcastic like she couldn't believe it either. "Personally I think it's absurd there's no reason for a billionaire to prance around in tights waving around a compound bow."

"There not tights" Was all Chloe said and then covered her mouth realizing her mistake, luckily it flew over Lana's head. "Um… I mean from what I heard its more like leather body armor. Anyway I'm getting another call I'll see you tonight."

* * *

_SUNDAY 12:00 P.M 6 hours to engagement party_

"Knock knock…anyone home." Oliver Queen knocked on the door of the Kent farm walking through it at the sight of Clark Kent sitting at the kitchen island.

"Oliver what you doing here? Where's Chloe? She detach you from her hip for a few hours?" Clark remarked putting the finishing touches on his sandwich. Oliver quirked an eyebrow noticing the unhappiness in Clark's tone.

"We don't spend all our time together. But I will confess I haven't been out of the penthouse in the last two week accept for my patrol and a few business meetings." Oliver took a seat beside the farmboy setting his elbow on the counter and leaning on his hand.

"So whats you turning into a homebody have to do with you being here? It's Sunday and my mom has a strict policy about not working on a Sunday. Besides she has to go to that party tonight." He clenched his jaw at the thought of the engagement party and who it was for.

"Nothing and I'm not here to see your mom. Chloe sent me over to ask you if you would make an appearance at Lex's blessed little event tonight."Oliver said like he was forced into coming over here and truth be told he was.

"Why does she think I would be caught with in a hundred miles of that party? Tell her thanks but no thanks. I wasn't even invited." The dumbfounded look on his face was not unexpected.

"Neither was I, but I'm going." The billionaire smirked at the thought of a smug Lex Luthor being put in his place. His anger over what Lex had done to Chloe when she confronted him was still there. But if he couldn't physically damage the snake crashing his engagement party would have to do for now. "Besides Chloe doesn't want Clark Kent to crash the party she wants The Green Arrow to."

"But you're the Green Arrow and you just said you were already going, you're not making any sense Oliver. What's really going on here?" This was not making sense to the farmboy and the billionaire finally decided to come out and present Chloe's brilliant idea to protect his identity.

"I need you to dress up as the Green Arrow tonight and crash the engagement party so Lex will stop barking up the Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow tree." It was a mouthful and a big favor, but since the request came from Chloe Oliver hoped Clark would say yes.

"So you want me to prance around in your tights hoping that Lex will believe that I'm your alter ego?" Clark took a bite of his sandwich hoping that somehow it would stop him from saying yes, but he knew the point was mute. He could never say no to Chloe.

"There not tights." Oliver replied like it was a reflex. "And I don't prance."

* * *

_SUNDAY 5:30 P.M 30 minutes to engagement party_

She was a vision in the purple satin dress, Oliver watched as Chloe tried without much success to zip up the zipper. She had said earlier that she gained weight, he hadn't noticed much, Chloe always looked good to him and always would. She wasn't showing much at all, maybe a few pound here and there. No one at the party would notice all the attention would be on Lana Lang the blushing bride to be.

"Here let me help you with that." Oliver pushed off from the door frame he was leaning on and made his way over to where Chloe was standing in front of the full length mirror in his walk in closet.

"Thank you." Chloe said as she felt the zipper being pulled in place and didn't fail to notice the way Oliver's hand skimmed crossed her expose flesh.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" The strain in his tone was enough for her to know what he was referring to and that he could see the apprehension written all over her face.

"Yes, more than ready. It's time the world knows what we are too each other." Chloe tangled her arms around his neck placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You really think the world is going to believe the little love story you concocted?" Oliver returned the embrace nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "I know I can't wait to see the look on Lex's face when he hears the fairy tale of the emerald archer and sexy cyber savior."

"For the sake of keeping our secret lives secret, it's going to be that ballad of the Billionaire playboy and intrepid reporter that he met at a senator's thanksgiving dinner, and I think the one we should be worried about is Clark and how well he can pull off your green leather." Chloe brought her lips to his again in an intense kiss causing Oliver to back her up into the nearest wall.

His passion for her had been rekindled in the past few hours as he watched her dress and do her hair. Her golden locks had grown a few inches sense he had first met her. Oliver noted the way she always drove him wild and as she wrapped her legs around his hips, he suddenly got the inkling they were going to be running late tonight.

"Knock…Knock." Damn. Why were they always interrupted at the best part?

"Hey boss man the car is ready when you are." Victor Stone who would be playing the role of Limo Driver tonight said through the bedroom door. Oliver wouldn't have normally taken his Limo, but he thought it would keep up the appearances and he didn't want to take a pregnant Chloe anywhere in his sports car.

"Thanks Vic, We'll be there in a sec." Oliver called back through the door and then turned to Chloe helping her fix the floor length dress and grabbed her heels handing them to her. He started on his cuff links and fixing his own appearance.

* * *

_SUNDAY 5:45 P.M 15 minute to engagement party_

"Hey what's momma bear up to tonight?" Chloe asked as she grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter, that everyone was still avoiding and then came to sit next to her mother on the small sofa that sat by the balcony doors.

"Nothing I'm thinking I'm going to finish my book." Moira replied and took in the sight of her daughter and complimented Chloe on her appearance. "You really have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"I'm sure she gets her looks from her mother's side." Oliver complimented them both as he helped Chloe into her coat.

"Always with the compliments Mr. Queen." Moira remarked and cut herself off from saying what she really wanted to say. Oliver Queen looked so much like his mother, she still hadn't told either Chloe or Oliver the real reason she let Lionel Luthor send her away or the fact that Lionel Luthor was even involvement in her leaving her family.

"Only when it's the truth Mrs. Sullivan." He was truly a sweet young man even if he had been a playboy. Oliver Queen was a good man for Chloe and he still treated both of them with such respect.

* * *

_SUNDAY 6:45 P.M 45 minutes into engagement party_

"Lois are you sure Chloe said she was on her way?" Lana questioned Lois who was sitting at the open bar trying to get another drink.

"On her way, I thought she was here already? She said earlier that she was helping you with setting up?" Lois took the wine glass she was handed taking a sip.

"Oh yeah she was, but she went to get some ice." Lana covered for one of her oldest friends not wanting to hear Lois ramble on about Chloe and her secrets. She would asked Chloe later about where she really was.

The party decor for the celebration was sophisticated, expensive, and somewhat lack luster. But only the best for a Luthor, Oliver mentally noted everyone that entered the large ball room as he watched the door from the hall waiting to go in.

"If it isn't Oliver Queen I don't recall inviting you. How did you get in here?" Lex Luthor stood at the entrance greeting his guesses as they arrived. "And aren't you a little late to crash the party?"

"I wasn't invited Lex she was." Oliver glanced towards the doorway as Chloe's petite blond form walked through it and came to stand next to them interlocking her arm with Oliver's. "Lex I believe you know my Ms. Sullivan."

"Chloe…" Lex looked from one blond to the other as if wondering just how much of a charade this was and bit back an insult.

* * *

_SUNDAY 8:17 P.M 2 hours 17 minutes into engagement party_

Damn why did it have to be so small? Chloe cursed and adjusted her dress as she riffled through everything in the feign sports car looking for something incriminating against the bald viper. Billionaires and their toys, she shook her head smirking Lex's toy collection was nothing compared to Oliver's. Dinner had been pleasant besides the oohs and awes about her choice of date. Both Lana and Mrs. K just smiled a knowing smile and Lois somehow kept her rambling at a minimum about the whole thing. Lex was another story, constantly sending a scowl in Oliver and her's direction.

After dinner the party continued every guest was making small talk congratulating the happy couple and dancing away to a live band Lex had hired. The whole thing was a little extravagant for an engagement party and seem like more of a corporate function for Lex than a celebration of his engagement to Lana. Thankfully that heartlessness though, everyone was perfectly distracted for Chloe to slip away.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" A low masculine voice brought Chloe out of her thoughts and made her jump as the door opened.

"Damn it Ollie you scared me." Her heartbeat slowed down from freight as Oliver closed the door taking a seat in the driver's side. "I thought I told you not to play all dark and mysterious tonight?"

"Dark and mysterious," He quirked an eyebrow at her statement and then smirked at her. "How about cyber super sleuth? What are you doing in here? Placing a few bugs or something?"

"You know me too well." Chloe leaned over giving him a peck on the lips and then went back to placing the GPS, and tiny microphones in hidden locations. Hopefully Lex wouldn't find them. Even if he did they wouldn't be traceable back to her or Oliver. "I just figured you know were here and I couldn't stand another second listening to the rich and arrogant talk about who has a bigger ego."

"And you called me a workaholic. Wait I'm rich and arrogant and you said my over inflated ego was one of your favorite things about me." Wining was not a good look on him and without warning Chloe brought her lips back to his using the kiss to wipe away the unhappy expression on his face. Oliver happily responded to the kiss the only way he knew how. Chloe ran a hand through Oliver's hair grasping at it as his mouth left hers and trailed down her neck to her collarbone. Oliver was about to groan in pleasure, but as sudden as thought of pleasure entered his mind he abruptly stopped his seductive assault on Chloe's exposed skin.

"Ollie…Hey!" As he pulled back from her Chloe did the same and wondered for a second how she ended up straddling Oliver's hips. "Why did you stop?...Ollie?"

"Every time things start getting good we're interrupted. I just don't want to go too far only to get shot down before we can finish.I don't think I can take that heart break again. Not to mention, this isn't exactly a place or the time for..." Oliver groaned in frustration when Chloe didn't say a word and instead just shifted her hips rubbing herself against him. His pants were already too tight and she wasn't helping the situation. "Chloe…you're not…"

"Shhh…we have plenty of time and you already know how flexible I can be." Chloe whispered seductively in his ear sending a chill of anticipation down Oliver's back. Of all the places and times in the world, Chloe had turned into quite the little minx.

* * *

_SUNDAY 9:01 P.M 3 hours into engagement party_

Lex Luthor scanned over the crowd looking for Oliver Queen and couldn't find his fellow billionaire anywhere in the ball room until he caught sight of the devious blonde making a discreet return to the festivities. Just like he thought, this was going to be easier than he thought. His security camera's had just caught glimpse of a hooded figure on the upper floor of the penthouse in a private study. Lex told his security not to intervene just yet that he would take care of it.

How stupid did that Queen think he was? Probably as stupid as the rest of the city. How they didn't see through his facade and how it took so long for him to realize the true identity of the Green Arrow menace. Now that Lex thought about it. Everything made perfect sense. Oliver had always had it out for him.

"Excuse me ladies, Oliver I believe we have some unfinished business." Lex said breaking up a flowing conversation that his fellow billionaire was having with Lana, Lois, and Martha. But not Chloe, where was that little snoop? He would have to figure out that bit later.

"Yes I believe we do Lex. Ladies you understand," Oliver politely excused himself from the conversation and followed Lex as the bald viper nodded his head towards a door that led up to the private study.

* * *

_SUNDAY 9:04 P.M 18 minutes to the shooting of Oliver Queen_

"I don't know how you talked me into this." Clark talked into the comlink that was connected to Chloe's phone.

"I didn't Oliver did, its revenge for you telling Lois I went crazy. Now stop the wining and focus. Lets got over the plan again." When had she become so demanding, oh that's right she always was.

"Okay…Okay I know the plan run in grab the necklace off your neck and get out." The farmboy sighed this was just not his night at all. He was not happy at all after the whole thing with Lois going wrong life was just not fair.

"Yep, that's it. You don't even have to touch an arrow. See you in a few, good luck Boyscout." With that she hung up her cell and turned back to the party expecting to see Oliver talking to her cousin and Lana. Wait where was he?

* * *

_SUNDAY 9:05 P.M 17 minutes to the shooting of Oliver Queen_

"I've been waiting for this moment all night Lex, it's not every day I get invited into the lion's den. So tell me why does the great Lex Luthor want one on one time with me? It can't be to kick me out for crashing your little celebration here." Oliver took a swig from his wine glass putting on a face of not caring what Lex had to say. "As you recall I came with Ms. Sullivan and she was invited."

"Being kicked out of this blissful event is the last thing you need to worry about Queen." Lex said pulling out a gun and pointing it in Oliver's direction. "I know your secret Oliver and I'm going to expose you to the world."

**AN:** Thanks for staying tuned this long. Next Chapter **The Green Arrow shoots Oliver Queen**!As always thanks for reading and please review. I do reply to all reviews and I love hearing from Fellow Smallville fans. And when reviewing please do be honest. But no flaming if you don't agree with what I'm writing that's ok, but negativity is a downer.


	21. Chapter 20:Lightening Through the Knight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews and such. Now to the Shooting of Oliver Queen. Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Lightening through the Knight**

_SUNDAY 9:06 P.M 16 minutes to the shooting of Oliver Queen_

"That's a big gun Lex." Oliver said sidestepping and mirroring Lex's own movement. The two billionaires rounded each other like predator and prey. "Compensating for other shortcomings besides your lack of humor?"

"I'm as humorous as I need to be, you know you shouldn't be insulting the one that has a gun pointed at you." Lex returned the insult.

"You're not going to pull that trigger. You have no reason to and there's a room full of witnesses downstairs. Even being who you are, you could never get away with murdering Oliver Queen." He took another swig of his wine acting oddly relaxed for someone that had a gun pointed to his at him.

"Maybe not Oliver Queen, but I'm sure I'll be commended for shooting the Green Arrow after he broke into this study and threatened my life." He was right not many people were big fans of the Green Arrow.

"Green Arrow really, is that what your gonna go with?" Oliver kept up the facade of ignorance about the matter but inwardly was ready to beat the viper to a bloody pulp until he forgot his own name, the anger he felt for the Luthor was unimaginable. "Oh your saying you think I'm the emerald archer, is that what your telling me? You're serious…Well okay then. Before you shoot me and go to prison for the rest of your life at least tell me how you came to this conclusion."

"You're not as careful as you think you are Arrow. You left bread crumb's everywhere, I have all the proof I need in these folders." Lex threw his evidence on the desk between them without taking down the gun. Putting down his wine glass Oliver picked up the offending objects examine its contents.

"So I physically resemble the Robin Hood wannabe. That proves nothing, only that I could double as his stand in." Oliver threw the folder back on the desk and smiled humorously like the whole thing was ludicrous, even though it was the truth. "You might as well put down that gun now Lex. I'm not this Green Arrow guy. No amount of security reports can change that."

"Do you really think that's all I have? There are other things to make people believe me for example the fact something very valuable was just stolen from this very room not an hour ago and you've been mysteriously missing from the party for that hour." He smirked like he had his prey cornered in a trap he wouldn't be able to slip out of.

"Your incompetent security aside, I can assure you I'm not the one who broke in here. And if you want to know where I really was just ask Ms. Sullivan why she left a lipstick stain on my collar." Pulling up the collar of his shirt to show the evidence of his whereabouts and feeling the corners of his mouth tug up in a smirk Oliver stood his ground.

"I don't know what you told Chloe to let you use her to weasel your way in here, but I wouldn't feel too devious about it if I were you. That girl has always been easy to manipulate." The remark did not settle Oliver's growing need to physically harm the bald viper and as he clenched his fist ready to tear Lex apart verbally a commotion could be heard coming from the ball room. Oliver turned to run and see what it was about with Lex behind him gun still in hand.

* * *

_SUNDAY 9:20 P.M 2 minutes to the shooting of Oliver Queen_

This was not going to be fun at all, how he was convinced to dress in green leather and impersonate his fellow hero Clark couldn't figure out. He was far too trusting and as he swung into the party on the zip line he was thankful that he was invulnerable. This was not safe for a normal human being, but he wasn't human. The room was in a commotion and he spotted his target. Running up to his best friend Clark pulled the expensive necklace off the petite blonde not pulling to hard as not to her hurt her and then turned to run out, but sadly for him his path was blocked.

Not wanting to use his powers and expose them to a room full of the rich and arrogant Clark did the only thing he could think of, he took a hostage. Grabbing the bow from its place Clark took an arrow out of the quiver stringing it on the bow and pointed it towards the crowd. It wasn't an expert with a bow like Oliver but his father had taken him bow hunting a few times.

"It's the Green Arrow everyone run." He heard Oliver's voice finally catching sight of the real emerald archer and Lex who was standing next to him. Clark turned the arrow towards them and decided to add a second act to their plan, he had to make this believable.

"I warned you Queen." Was all he said and was surprised at the way his voice sounded with the distorter, he released the arrow intent on making it hit the wall behind Oliver. The next few seconds were a blur as the projectile hit his fellow hero going through his shoulder and pinning Oliver to the wall. Oops, he missed. Within seconds using the distraction as cover Clark sped out regretting ever putting on the green leather. What if he had killed his newest friend?

* * *

_SUNDAY 9:37 P.M minutes after the shooting of Oliver Queen._

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he took a seat next to Chloe in the small ambulance.

"Are you kidding me? You shot me Clark, with my own arrow." Oliver was not pleased.

"Well at least you're alive bossman." Victor who was driving the medical vehicle chimed in.

"I might not be if you don't keep your eyes on the road tin man." Oliver snarked back. "What went wrong Clark? All you were supposed to do was get in steal the priceless jewelry and get out. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we had to make it believable, besides I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for the wall behind you." The Boyscout tried to defend his mistake and then looked at Chloe who was busy on her phone.

"Well like many other things in your life you were just a little off in your thought process on this one. Now I'm going to be laid up for who knows how long. Thanks for crippling the Green Arrow Clark." He knew it was a deep insult but, the Boyscout would recover from it. Oliver laid back on the stretcher letting Emil finish putting his arm in a sling, how many people could fit in an ambulance, at this thought he followed Clark's gaze towards Chloe. "What are you doing sidekick?"

"Working on my latest article. How does this sound too you,** OLIVER QUEEN SHOT BY GREEN ARROW?** " She was serious he could tell.

"This is unbelievable, here I am suffering because he can't aim and you're using my pain to further your career. Really feeling the love here Chloe." He was pouting for like the fifth time that night not something Oliver Queen was known for.

"My sabbatical from work is almost over and I need something that will blow my editors mind. Stop being such a drama queen Ollie. You're going to be fine." Chloe hushed any response he could make with a kiss like that would make everything better, not that it didn't. Clark looked away at the small display of affection and Victor just smirked as he caught a glimpse of the pair in the review mirror. They were a cute couple.

* * *

_MONDAY 9:30 A.M_

Chloe Sullivan watched Oliver as he read her article in the morning addition of the Daily Planet. Getting it to her editor wasn't too hard in this day and age thank the stars for E-mail. She felt guilty for writing it, but someone had to and who better than an eye witness.

"Love the article, but for some reason I feel misrepresented. Did you really have to call me a playboy? You know how faithful I am." Oliver asked at the feeling of Chloe's hands on his shoulders and neck massaging him. "That feels good, but shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm glad you like it, thanks to your pain and my writing skills I have another week off. My editor says that I'm a rising star. " She didn't stop the massage, but took her hand away replacing it with her elbow and getting the kink out of his neck she knew was there.

"I'm happy to be helpful, in other news the society pages agree with you on my playboy status." He handed her the society page and Chloe's eyebrows knitted together in frustration as she read the headline. Billionaire playboy uses ditsy blond to crash rival Luthor's engagement party.

"I'm not ditsy…But I guess it's for the best." She sighed as she read on, no one thought that they were serious with each other, maybe it was better this way?

"Hey wait. What is that suppose to mean?" Oliver got up from the desk chair as Chloe made her way to the kitchen getting herself a cup of coffee and not taking her eyes off the newspaper."Emil said no coffee sidekick."

"You know me to well. But orange juice it means that I'm safely out of the public eye. Which means I can continue my hero work without being constantly hassled by the press as Oliver Queen's girlfriend?" He followed her into the small kitchenette leaning on the counter and grabbing an apple from the basket of them that was placed there. Chloe had noticed that Oliver seem to eat something every time he was nervous as of late. It was a far cry from his normal reaction to stress which was working out.

"But I thought you wanted the world to know I was off limits to the rest of the female population." He seemed crested fallen kind of like the time she told him they couldn't tell Clark about their coupling.

"I do, but I've been thinking it through and is it really necessary for everyone in the world to know about us? I mean those close to us know so we don't have to hide it from them. I don't look forward to all the innuendos Lois is going to make though she was awfully quiet last night, I think it has something to do with what happen between her and Clark the other day. Not my business anyway where was I…oh yeah." She stopped her verbal marathon putting down her juice and news paper coming to stand next to Oliver who didn't take his eyes off her as she made her way to him. "I don't need the world's approval to know how I feel about you. You love me and that's all I need."

She kissed him letting him pull her towards his hardened body. The kiss was innocent and full of passion at the same time. This was happening a lot lately the loving kisses to make him feel better.

* * *

"I had a good time thanks for taking me out Mr. Jone's." Moira thanked the martian as he opened the elevator gate for her allowing her to enter the penthouse first. He was really a nice man, the outing wasn't really a date. It was more like a re-acquaintance with the city she called home in her younger years.

"Please call me John, Mrs. Sullivan" He replied to the small thank you and walked into the main room of the high rise living space with her. He took her coat and as he did the duo finally noticed the audience they had.

"Mom? John?" Chloe asked seeing her mentor and the woman that gave birth to her step off the elevator. This was awkward, to say the least the whole of the Justice League except Clark Kent was gathered in the large room.

"Hey baby, don't mind us. I'm just gonna put my coat away and then I'm off to bed." She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world that she just had a secret date with their resident alien and was off to the guest room before Chloe could say another word to her. Chloe watched her mother leave taking the glasses and blonde wig off as she did and then looked to John who was smiling in the direction of her mother's exit.

"Is everything okay Watchtower? Do you need my help with anything?" Always the doting mentor John made his way over to where the team was meeting looking over the papers that were spread across the glass table and then to the LCD screen hanging from the ceiling.

"No I don't think so, I haven't found anything new on the phantom front. All were doing here is checking off the list of 33.1s that we think are left." Chloe happily answered his question truthfully knowing that even if she lied he'd be able to tell. "Are you dating my mom?"

"Good I believe we've taken down most of them, but Lex Luthor won't stop what he's doing until he gets the power he wants. No I'm not I just took her to the ballet, your mother has a great understanding of the performing arts and ancient human history. I had a pleasant time." Okay he was not taking this as serious as she was, for some reason the thought of her mother and her mentor together didn't sit well with her. Her mother was still technically married to her father wasn't she?

"Okay, now that that's out of the way. John I think we do need your help." Victor broke the awkward silence handing the Martian a satellite image and a few other papers. "Have you ever heard the name Veritas?"

"No I believe I have not, but I do recognize this image. It's the phantom I've been chasing that always eludes me. When and where was this taken?" The older hero seemed more concerned now more than ever.

"Yesterday about 7:13 pm in Alaska. Why?" Oliver was the one to answer the inquiry worry falling over his own features.

"John what is it?" Chloe cut in but barely got a response from the martian.

"Nothing that concerns you Watchtower, I need to go." Within seconds he was off and out the balcony doors not saying another word.

"Has he done that before? Should we go after him?" Bart piped up a light tone of concern in his tone, he had come to respect the Martian Manhunter in the last few weeks.

"Yes, it's a thing he does and he'll be fine. John can take care of himself. Now back to your earlier question. Veritas, I think I've heard that name before." Chloe tried to think where she had heard the reference to Veritas before and suddenly remembered that she had come across it when she was researching Oliver's past.

* * *

"Lana, honey is everything okay?" Lex asked he had been asking that question a lot lately. He followed the mess of clothes into the closet and saw Lana sitting on the floor zipping up a suitcase. "Early honeymoon?"

"I'm so sorry Lex, but I can't do this anymore." Lana lifted the hefty luggage and tried to make a beeline for the door, but Lex stopped her in her tracks putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Do what? I don't understand." He looked into her eyes trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"This...Live this life, I thought it would be okay after losing the baby that maybe I could live here with you and be happy. But I can't Lex, it's all just too complicated I want a simple life not one that I have to worry about vigilantes crashing my engagement party or being the victim of yet another meteor freak attack." She let the words spill out knowing that his heart was breaking with every one she said. This was it her plan had worked perfectly he was going to feel the pain of losing something that was never real that met the world to him. Lex was going to feel her pain and Lana stifled the urge to smile at his suffering.

"It's not always going to be this way. One day the meteor freaks won't be a problem anymore. Until then I can take care of you, you're protected here with me. I promise I…" She cut off his plea turning away from him acting like she didn't want to hear any more of what he was saying.

"It's not just that, it's you Lex, this place. It reminds me to much of what we had and what we lost." With her hand on her abdomen and a mournful tone she looked up at him with teary eyes, she was really laying it on thick. "Goodbye Lex."

With that she was gone out the door and on her way. Paris that's where she would go, the city was really a happy place. She should probably see Clark or Chloe before she went, no for appearances she had to go now she would call them later.

* * *

Veritas the word itself was old, he had heard it before, and he hadn't said anything to the rest of the team while they tried to figure it out. Oliver felt guilty for not letting them in on what he knew about the secret society. But it was a family secret one that he had hoped to hide. Hiding things from his team and those he claimed to love was never good. It never did end well. Hopefully Chloe would understand, unless she already knew and kept that to herself as well. Oliver was well aware that she researched him. It would have bothered him except for the fact that he knew her reasons for invading his past.

It wasn't because of their secret night they had spent together, it was because she knew it was he who had had Lex and Lana kidnapped. The woman he loved was quite the little was one of the things he liked most about her though, Chloe was smart and made being a know it all very attractive.

The past four days weren't as bad as he thought they would be, his arm had healed faster than it should have, maybe his addiction to RL65 improved his body's ability to heal. Emil just said that the physical damage must not have been as bad as he thought and recommended, though he was already healed, that the Green Arrow not make an appearance tonight. But Oliver just couldn't wait to get back out on the streets and help people. Plus the chance to get out of the penthouse was not something to give up.

Oliver's love for Chloe was true and the time they got to spend together was just amazing, but he just needed a break. Her mother was still in his house and he didn't think she was going to leave anytime soon. The woman had nowhere to go, but when and wherever she went Chloe might follow her. Then there was the baby with everything that had been happing they had barely talked about it.

Nodding his head from side to side to try and clear his mind and focus. He was not Oliver Queen at the moment he was the Green Arrow. Reminding himself that he didn't dawn his leather just to look good he pulled out his grapple pointing it towards the roof of the Daily Planet. It wasn't the highest building in the city, but it was still one of the places he frequented on his patrols one could see so much from the top of the newspaper building.

As his body swung from one building to the other, the Green Arrow caught sight of a dark figure standing on the edge of the roof looking over the city. Sirens went off in his mind for a moment that this person was going to run and scream once they realized he was there. But then he caught sight of the way the moonlight shimmered off of her blonde locks.

"Shouldn't you be at home sleeping in my bed?" The voice distorter was still on as his arms came to settle round her slender waist. Chloe leaned back into the embrace resting her own arms on his.

"Why am I not surprised you're here? Well, when you're not in it, it gets boring without you there for my entertainment?" Her seductive tone was enough to heat his blood warming him to his core even on such a cold night.

"Not that I don't understand your need to escape the ivory tower, but its 2 in the morning Chloe. What are you doing up here? " He turned her around enveloping her in a tight hug trying to warm her petite form with his own body.

"I needed to think, this place helps me focus and I knew you would be here sooner or later." Chloe smirked reaching a hand up to remove his darkened shades and push back his hood. The Green Arrow didn't object as the woman he shared his bed with revealed his brown eyes and blond hair to the night air. "Oliver we need to talk."

"This never ends well, normally after those words come out of your mouth you either break up with me or you reveal some earth shattering secret that changes our lives forever." He sighed dramatically a curious expression crossing his chiseled features and the moonlight reflecting the slight changes in his demeanor.

"Lucky for you, I'm fresh out of those." Her head was now resting on his chest her face turned to one side her warm breath on his bicep. "But you're not, I know about your family's involvement with Veritas. I understand why you didn't tell the team. It's a family secret."

"How long have you known?" Oliver happily rested his head on the top of hers leaning down just a little to accommodate for her height. Chloe wasn't wearing heels at the moment which made her a little shorter then he was use to.

"You know I've known since the day I found out that you had Lex kidnapped and Lana got caught in the crossfire. I forgive you for that by the way." From the way they stood in the loving embrace one would think the topic of their conversation would be quite different. "I found several references to Veritas when I was trying to figure out where your vendetta with Lex started. I got as far back as both your parents. "

"The Queen's and Luthor's haven't always been enemies, there was a time our families got along." He said matter-of-factly, Chloe caught the hint of sorrow in his tone at the mention of his family name. That name wasn't just his, it was his parents who were dead which met that he was the only Queen Left.

"But that time didn't last long did it?" Chloe pulled back to look him in the face again. "I understand why you didn't speak up at the meeting when Victor first mentioned it, it's a family secret and I don't know what Veritas is or how effects any of us. But I trust your judgment and whatever Veritas is I know you'll tell me everything I need to know when the time is right."

"You don't know how much it means, that you trust me." Oliver replied knowing sooner or later he would have to tell her what Veritas really was or the fact that he wasn't even sure himself. But thanks to her undying trust in him they would come to that part of his family's past when he was ready and not before.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Chloe pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss as if trying to convey that she understood just how he felt.

"You know speaking of families Chloe, we really need to have a talk about…" Her eyes followed his down to her abdomen. He was right they had to talk about the baby. Everything from what they were going to name her to how they would raise her.

**AN:** Hoped you enjoyed this chapter I liked it a lot. As for Moira going out, if you notice I mention a wig and glasses. She has a lot of disguises and she is safe with John. Promise next chapter we will see More of Moira action.


	22. Chapter 21:Ruins of the Knight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Serious talks are always fun to write. Enjoy!

**Chapter 21:Ruins of the Knight  
**

"I'm scared Ollie," Chloe still rested her head on his leather clad chest his arms wrapped securely around her petite from, a chill still in the night air. They had laid her trench coat out on the old roof locked the door and made themselves comfortable laying on top of it and watching the moon. "I've survived two meteor showers more near death experiences than I care to count. Did I ever tell you that I was buried alive? But none of that compares to the fear I felt in that moment."

Chloe hushed herself falling silent locking her emerald eyes with chocolate ones and melting at the emotion she saw behind them. Neither Oliver Queen, nor the Green Arrow would ever admit to feeling fear, but she knew that he shared her insecurities.

"It felt like Dark Thursday all over again, it's a type of fear I can't describe, I felt so alone." Eyes still locked with his and Chloe rolled over turning her back to him trying to get away from the penetrating gaze he had on her.

"Chloe if you remember we we're both trapped in the dark that day and not just figuratively, we we're together then and we're together in this." He encircled a arm around her coming to lay on his side behind her and rested his head in her neck smelling her hair.

"You say that now, and I would never question the love I have for you either,playing house for the past few weeks has been amazing. Waking up next to the one you love is the only thing we all really want."Chloe still didn't look at him. How was she suppose to look Oliver in the eye as she questioned if he was genuine in his promises to take care of their unborn child."But isn't that all we're doing Oliver, is playing?"

"I don't know about you, but to me all of this is real and I can't say that I'm completely ready for this or for her." His gloved hand moved to her abdomen rubbing it lovingly as if to make his point. "But I'm here now and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep the both of you safe and happy."

"Is that the Green Arrow or Oliver Queen talking?" She sat up moving away from him, but not off the trench coat and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them. "What I mean is you have the hero in your heart it's one of the things that made me fall in love with you. But what I'm asking is, are you saying theses things and making promises to save us as a hero or just a man?"

"Do you know what the first thing I thought was after I heard Lex tell you that you were pregnant?" Oliver followed her example sitting up not putting his arms around her just yet knowing that she needed space right now, but he did place a finger under her chin making her turn and look at him. "In that moment, I felt confused and for the first time in my life I didn't know what to do next, but then that uncertainty was replaced with the facts."

"And what facts are those?" The questioned sounded offhanded like she had no faith in what he was saying, but Oliver could tell that,that wasn't the case.

"That the woman I loved needed to be saved as quickly as possible, for the first time in my life I would be truly needed, and I didn't just want something, but I need it." He was cupping her face now in both of his hands and Chloe knew there was no escape. The Green Arrow had her in his clutches not that she wanted to be anywhere else, but the depth of emotion behind his eyes was almost scary.

"What are you talking about?" Her words were barely above a whisper.

"When my parents died they didn't just leave me behind, they left a legacy. One that I've tried so hard to live up to, but nothing I do is going to matter if I don't have someone to share it with." He was being serious, he didn't often talk about his family, and when he did it was always connected to something dear to his heart.

"You know you can share anything with me." Placing her own hands on his wrist taking them off her face and moving them to rest on his chest. She finally gained the courage to look him in the eyes without being forced to.

"Yes and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. However, this is different, I will be able to give her that legacy. No one will ever question that she is a true Queen." The pride in his tone was not unnoticed, this met more to him than she thought. Their child would be a Queen, someone Oliver could call family and unlike her he didn't have that.

"I didn't know you felt this strongly about any of this." As if to apologize for her insecurities' Chloe pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss and backed away wrapping her arms around his neck "I'm sorry, it's just that everything is going by so fast. One day I'm trying to save the world from an alien virus and trying not to think of how much I regret not kissing someone that even with his x-ray vision never saw me that way to falling in love with another hero, finding out that I'm meteor infected, then saving my mother from a viper that wanted to use her for world domination, and for the cherry on top of the cosmic joke I'm pregnant."

"You forgot playing sidekick to a martian." Oliver replied not taking offense when she called her life and everything in it a cosmic joke. It was a term either of them said when they were frustrated with something.

"You're lucky your subtle humor is so attractive. I just…I only questioned your heroic tendencies because of my own." Chloe cast her head down in shame. She was sitting in his lap now one of her favorite places in the world.

"No one can blame you for being on edge professor. A lot has happen in so little time. What about your own hero status are you uncertain of?" He asked a bit confused Chloe was a hero and good at what she did.

"For a clever thief you really are dense sometimes aren't you? I thought it was obvious."She quirked an eyebrow, he had been so understanding and sometimes knew what she was thinking before she did.

"You're the one that said I was the brawn in this relationship, Mrs. Super genius." Damn he slipped she was a Ms not a Mrs. not yet anyway. "My nonexistent stupidity aside, you're just as much of a hero as the rest of us."

"Exactly and that's the problem. I want to be a good mother. I want my daughter to grow up in a loving environment and a safe world. But I will not give up what we do. Saving that world is what I do. If I couldn't be a hero than I'm afraid I would lose who I am, my identity." The guilt in the pit of her stomach was making her nauseous or was it the morning sickness. "And I know its selfish but that's how I feel."

"Wanting to be a hero and a mother doesn't make you selfish. You have a hero in your heart to, but there's also a place in there for her. And I think I would know, having a place in there myself. " Oliver kissed her trying to get his point across moving his lips to her exposed neck and squeezing her upper arm trying to comforter her.

"Ow...Ow." Chloe moaned out causing Oliver to rip his lips from hers to see what was wrong. He watched her hand flying to where he had squeezed her arm. The pain on her face was obvious, what was wrong with her was the first question in his head.

"Chloe, What is it? Are you okay?" His hand was caressing her cheek the concern in his face evident.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything will be okay. Don't worry about it." Chloe said trying to right it off as nothing.

"Don't worry about it? You're hurt. How did it happen? Who hurt you? Tell me so I can go punish them for touching you." His over protectiveness made her smirk.

"No one hurt me, this is my own fault." He looked her up and down trying to see if she had any other injuries she wasn't telling him about and then finally noticed which arm it was. The source of her pain was exactly where his had been.

"Why did you do it? I would have healed in time." Oliver embraced her again careful not to hug her to tight. She had healed him without his noticing it, she must have done it while he was sleeping.

"Yeah, but not quick enough Metropolis needs the Green Arrow to be healthy." Chloe snuggled into him again reveling in his smell.

"Yes,but I need you be okay, and what happen to your fear of using your powers?" His brawl was furrowed in confusion and worry.

"I don't know, but we can talk about this later." They both heard the sirens blaring both surprised that they had gone this long without being interrupted.

"Fine, but this is not over Chloe." He kissed her one last time in a deep passionate kiss, she helped him fix his hood and glasses and watched him head for the edge of the roof. "Hey wait its late and I don't want to leave you here. The streets are dangerous this time a night I'm still a little perturbed that you came here by yourself in the first place. Maybe I should.."

"You shouldn't worry so much besides I'm not going anywhere. I have some work to catch up on anyway. It'll keep me busy until morning now go before I push you off this roof. " At her statement the Green Arrow jump off shooting a grapple as he made his decent. Chloe watched the figure of the man she loved practically fly off to play hero until he was out of sight and then headed down to where her desk she hadn't seen in almost two in half weeks still stood.

* * *

Oliver dragged his weary body through his penthouse heading straight for the Green Arrow room. Damn thugs and thieves, he was so sore and it didn't help he went a few rounds with someone that had an axe to grind with the police and not just fugitively. Oliver removed his vest followed by his shirt and pants next. He looked at the clock it was only 4:56 am Chloe would still be at the planet. How she managed to stay up so late without her caffeine he didn't he commended her ability to resist what use to be her life line, she was quite a strong woman.

Chloe's caffeine withdrawal had not hit full force yet, and when it did he was going to be the first on her hit list. Oliver cringed at the thought of how Chloe might punish him, and then smiled. Maybe it would be a pleasant punishment knowing her and her hormones. Trying not to think of how hot the thought of her made him sweat, Oliver laid down on his couch knowing he would never get any sleep in his bed without Chloe there with him. He could nap for a few hours until he had to wake up for his day job, he was now in a pair of sweat pants and an actual shirt.

Chloe's mother was probably sleeping and wouldn't be up for a few hours. But if she came out here and saw him lying on the couch half naked she might think he was waiting for Chloe or something. He still couldn't figure out how Chloe could even think about sex when her mother was staying a floor away.

Placing a throw pillow under his head and making sure his cell phone alarm was on Oliver closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep. Luckily for him his tired body easily complied and his mind awarded him with a satisfying dream of a little blonde cyber savior.

* * *

"Hey bright eyes. Long time no see. How have you been?" Jimmy Olsen's comment brought Chloe Sullivan back to reality.

"Oh hello," Chloe replied smiling a sweet smile. "Yeah, sort of been taking a breather, I've been good though, Yourself?"

"I've been okay, but it hasn't been the same around here without that megawatt smile of yours." The young photographer leaned not so nonchalantly on her desk. "Look after you're done knocking down the Mount Everest worth of paperwork you got there, I was thinking maybe we cou…"

"I'm truly flattered Jimmy I really am, but actually, I'm sort of off the market." The blonde reporter finally admitted to someone outside her hero circle that she was taken.

"What do you mean sort of? Wait it's not Mr. Blond billionaire playboy is it? Cause I thought you only used him to irritate the Dr. Evil wannabe?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you always speak in media labels and references?" Chloe laughed at her own comment and went back to her work avoiding the questions.

"Wait no, let me take another guess he's tall dark and drives a tractor? Then I get the '_sort of_' bit, your relationship went from one level to the next. Sometimes its hard to…" The questioning eyebrow didn't low as he still waited for an answer.

"No it's not Clark and that's not it at all." She cut him off mid sentence and leaned back leisurely in her chair making sure to suck in her belly a little hoping Jimmy didn't noticed that her waistline had expanded a few inches. Thank goodness she wasn't showing enough for people to be asking questions quite yet. "It's just...how do I put this? It's complicated."

"That still doesn't answer the question. But whoever he is I'm glad you're happy Chloe. But if it doesn't work out give me a call." With that Jimmy Olsen pushed off where he was leaning, gave her another understanding smile and headed for the door.

Chloe was amazed at everything that had piled on the desk in her absence, thankfully she was a fast worker and she had breezed through most of it in a matter of a few hours. Her sabbatical had apparently gone unnoticed for the most part. Not that a few people in the office weren't looking at her in jealousy of her last article. Glancing at the clock she smiled at the thought that it was a good time to call her mother. Something that Chloe thanked her lucky stars for. She didn't use to have the ability to do.

"Hey sweetheart, I didn't see you leave this morning. Did you go into work early or something?" Moira greeted as she answered the cell phone that Chloe had given her. Technology was amazing these days, the ability the little device had was a far cry from what mobile phones could do in her day.

"Yeah I had some stuff to do. Have you eaten breakfast yet? What are your plans for the day? Did you sleep well?" Chloe asked her normal barrage of questions, she was really being over protective as of late something Moira was starting to get fed up with.

"Nothing much, just going to finish another book is all. Maybe call Mr. Jones." She added the last bit knowing that when Chloe came back to the penthouse to fine her gone that she would look at her phone records. Moira had a plan she was finally ready to make her move.

Intent on taking the man down that had tried using her for world domination, Lex Luthor. She didn't want her daughter getting in the way, which would never do. Moira did not use other people to get what she wanted she was not a Luthor and not the villain. Killing Lex Luthor was going to be a necessary evil, and she would be the one to pull that trigger.

"Okay, well don't do anything too exhausting." She could hear apprehension in her daughter's voice and concern filled her until Chloe spoke again. "Look mom, I know you don't like laying low, but things will get better in time I promise."

"I know baby, hey my coffee is almost done talk to you when you get home Chloe."Moira lied as she put on a black trench coat being as quiet as possible as not to wake up Oliver who was still on the couch. "Have a good day at work?"

"Don't drink too much isn't good for you. Hey is Ollie awake yet?" She smirked at the irony of Chloe's statement, who she had come to find out had a caffeine addiction of her own. Poor girl couldn't fill that addiction anymore thanks to the pregnancy.

"Still out like a light on the sofa, I'll have him call you when he wakes up." Moira said quietly hanging up her own cell and shutting off the blonde billionaire's phone, she retrieved from beside the sofa. Not having the time or patients to figure out how to go through the menu options in the high tech device and turn off the alarm manually.

She looked around the penthouse one last time as she made her way to the hidden elevator Moira knowing perfectly well that it was silent enough to conceal her escape from her ivory tower. The older Sullivan hung her head in regret silently apologizing to her daughter for not being able to hold down her anger at the Luthor Devil and his progeny.

The path she was about to head down was not one for the weary. Coming back from what she had planned was not a possibility in her eyes and Moira did not and would not let Chloe get caught in the crossfire. Chloe had been through enough already and she had her own child that would need her one day.

* * *

"_Oh…Ollie…more…" She breathed out as he drove into her again and again, Chloe's moaning was driving Oliver wild it was only a matter of time before he fell over the edge. _

"_Chloe" Her nails sunk into his back he felt the pain mixed with the pleasure of her walls clenching around his…._

"_Ollie…Ollie…Ollie…"Her voice was a sweet song to his ears one he never wanted to stop hearing. "OLIVER!"_

"Huh...uh…Ow…" Oliver groaned out landing unceremoniously on the floor of his living room and coming to grips with cruel reality. It was only a dream, damn. "No, hello honey I'm home? Did you have to rip me out of such a great dream?"

"I'm guessing I had the starring role in your mind-movie from the way you moaned my name? Was I as good as I am in reality?" Chloe not so innocently asked not really caring weather he answered or not.

"It's always good with you professor." He sat up not ready to stand and pulled her down to him for a kiss, which Chloe denied him. "Hey first I get a rude awakening and now a cold shoulder, what's up? Is the world ending again?"

"No, the world isn't ending. I can't find my mother anywhere in the penthouse." Her tone was one of panic and she pulled away from his grasp motioning around to make a point.

"What do you mean, she's not here? Isn't she still asleep? Why are you home early? What time is it?" He looked confused realization suddenly dawning on him as he glanced out the window the sun was high above the horizon, to high for it to be before noon. "What time is it?"

"It's after noon, weren't you suppose to be up hours ago? Nevermind, I think I found the reason you missed the first half of your day job. She turned you off." She held up his cell phone showing him that it wasn't on. "No wonder I couldn't get a hold of you when I left the planet."

"About that, you were supposed to be back hours ago, what took you so long?" Even with her mother missing Oliver was still concerned with her well being, she'd barely slept the night before that couldn't be good for the baby.

"I had more work to do then Clark stopped by the office. We had a long conversation about your Bromance." Chloe smirked at the way she labeled the relationship between the man she loved and her best friend. "He still thinks you're mad at him. Shouldn't you forgive him by now?"

"I've already forgiven him it's not my fault he hasn't gotten the message and you're the one that I don't know if I'm ready to forgive. We still need to have that talk about your ability. But as I'm sure your about to point out. It has to wait, we need to find your mother. Where do you think momma bear went to?" Oliver felt her arm seeing if it was still sore and smiled when she didn't flinch at his touch. He always wanted to touch her when she was near, but what he had in mind would have to wait for later.

* * *

The large room was darkened holding the tone of unhappiness and anger, barely any light made it through the stain glass window as Lex Luthor took another sip of his scotch. The supposed love of his life had been gone for less than a week, and everything he had work so hard to accomplish had fallen to pieces. Lana's leaving was the last nail in the coffin, his life was now officially over. It felt like he had nothing left to live for, but of course this feeling passed through him and then left as almost abruptly.

He was a Luthor and a Luthor didn't get sad, angry, or depressed with their life. A Luthor got mad, even and used the world as their own personal playground. Yes, he was going to get even and he would start with Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow. His fellow billionaire may not be the emerald archer, but he was still an enemy and needed to be dealt with.

"I will get you Queen if it's the last thing I do." The bald viper hissed out not talking to anyone in particular.

"Like a Siren, he loves the sound of his own voice. Right Mr. Luthor, but it's not healthy to make empty threats while you're talking to yourself. " Moira Sullivan said stepping into a ray of light that somehow found its way into the darkened room. Making sure he saw her face and recognized her, she saw his face pale. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're dead, how did…" He stood in shock and stared at her in disbelieve.

"I can assure you the reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. And to how I survived that's a tale that you will never find out." She didn't budge just kept her eyes on the snake as he rounded his desk.

"I'm not going to ask how you got in here. I have it on good authority that my security is unreliable. And don't worry I will find out sooner or later. The shock of your resurrection is not as big as you think it is." Lex was getting closer and closer to her like she was prey. "Now that you're here I can continue with my plan."

"No I don't think you can." Moira hissed out watching the scaly creature encroach on her personal space and smirked when he didn't get within three feet of her. "I believe you recognize subject 009987 or as his mother named him Lowell. He's the first one you made me control, his power is super strength. But I see you already realize that."

"What do you want revenge on me? Go ahead, do it, but it won't change anything you're still a freak just like him and just like Chloe." Lex choked back as the younger man's hand enclosed around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"My progeny and I may be oddities of nature, but so are you. As for my revenge this is not as black and white as you think. You're not atlas, the world is not on your shoulders and it doesn't revolve around you." She stepped closer with a steely gaze anger written all over her face. "You see this isn't just about the son, it's about the sins of the father. He stole me away from my daughter and then tried to take her out of this world."

"I saved her from him, call off your dog and we can talk about this." Lowell's gripped tightened at the insult and Lex gagged a little.

"Not to tight Lowell, we need him conscious for what I have in store. You may have saved her from the devil, but you're a devil as wells. Your sins outweigh your good deeds and now like an angel of vengeance it is my task to judge you." She finally pulled out the gun and pointed it in his direction cocking the revolver. She had learned to shoot a gun a long time ago, being related to a General had its benefits.

**AN:** Momma bear is not happy…What is she going to do to Lex? Can Chloe stop her in time? Where did Chloe learn to be a pool shark? R&R... Thanks for reading this far and BTW I do reply to all reviews.


	23. Chapter 22: Ruins of the Knight PartII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Update!Enjoy!

**Chapter 22:Ruins of the Knight Part II**

_7:47 P.M Friday night_

"Mom, you don't have to do this.I know he's wronged us, but there's another away." Chloe pleaded with her mother who still had a revolver pointed at the head of their greatest enemy. She had searched all day for Moira, and Chloe found her after hours of searching here in the Lion's den with a gun pointed at the man who had tried to use her for world domination.

"You don't understand my dear, but how could you when I never told you. It's not just the younger Luthor that has used a Sullivan to try and rule the older one has as well." Moira finally revealed her association with Lionel Luthor to her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver could hear the curiosity in Chloe's voice from his hiding place on the loft above the large room where Lex kept most of his books. He and Chloe had spent most of the afternoon searching for the older Sullivan and been surprised when they finally found her. He had tried to persuade Chloe not to run in to the scene alone, but she was as headstrong as always and sure that her mother wouldn't harm her. After every where they had been today including a biker bar. Oliver was hesitant but gave into her like he always did, kind of. He was still there watching and ready to run in to save her if the needed.

* * *

_2:23 P.M Friday afternoon_

"Not that I don't like a good time Chlo, but its still early afternoon and you can't drink." Oliver stayed close to Chloe following her into the decaying establishment putting his hands in the pockets of his black leather Jacket.

"We're not here for a drink Mr. Green. This is the last place the tracking device pinged." Chloe hadn't dropped the helmet not wanting to set it on the tricked Ducati it was a very expensive looking object and could easily double as a weapon not that she needed one with Oliver by her side. "My mother could be in there."

"Pinged is that a scientific term? Mr. Green, okay so were undercover now? That works for me, I guess it just goes along with the bike and the leather. Why would your mother come to a place like this? "He smirked liking the codename and then looked her up and down taking in her outfit for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. Leather was god's gift to him and Chloe was a vision in her tight jeans, biker boots and green cropped biker jacket.

"No, its not. But anyway I don't know why she would come here. That's what we're here to find out. Now try to blend in, order a drink or something." She leaned on the bar and set the helmet on the hard service. Doing as he was told Oliver ordered a beer, then went to studying the room noting how many people were actually there and who looked dangerous and who didn't.

Sadly for him they all looked like suspicious characters, hopefully blending in wouldn't be all that hard. Oliver looked back to Chloe who was talking to the bartender he was going to stay close to her he knew what these types of people could do to a sweet young woman. He had come across these types before while on his patrols. He didn't want to think what they would do to a pregnant young mother to be, thank goodness Chloe wasn't showing enough for anyone to presume she was expecting.

"Anything for you pixie?" The older gentlemen tending the bar asked Chloe who had made herself comfortable on a bar stool beside Oliver.

"The name's Jone's and the only thing I need from you is a few answers." She pulled out a picture of her mother and laid it on the bar pushing it in his direction and put a finger on it. "Have you seen this woman? Her name's Moira Sullivan."

"Jones? When will you cops get the message, were not that gullible? I already told the other Jones that I have nothing to say about that woman. " The other Jones that met that John had been in here, but why?

"Look I'm not a cop and I have no fears of using brute force if I have too to get what I want. Now you know something I can see it written all over your face. She's been in this bar today. Where is she?" Chloe demanded to know raising off the bar stool a little and invading the bartenders person space.

"Brute force aye. That's big talk little girl. You may have brought a body guard, but as you can see there is no shortage of muscle here to defend me." He shot back not budging and saw his buddies starting to come to defend him.

"Don't worry Ms. Jones I can take these ladies." Oliver put down his beer taking off his leather jacket setting it on the bar next to the helmet Chloe had set there as the muscle the bartender was referring to was getting ready for a fight. "Just say when."

"I don't think that will be necessary, will it Mr.?" Chloe pulled out a gun and pointed it at the bartender, where was she hiding that? Oliver could only guess he was too busy wondering how this went from blending in to being on the edge of starting a bar fight.

"Finley, the name's Chuck Finley." He shrank back putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay now we're getting somewhere, First Chuck. Call off your dogs and then you and I are going to have a talk about cooperation and honesty." She lowered the weapon a little still pointing it in Chuck's direction.

"Boys back off. As much as I would love to answer your questions and have you lower that beautiful pistol. I'm not the one you should be questioning." The badass persona he had put up when Chloe first started asking questions was long gone.

"Then point me in the direction of who I should be interrogating." However Chloe's tough exterior was still there and Oliver had to stifle a smirk this wasn't an act or a persona Chloe was putting up. It was a side of her that he had barely seen since their last confrontation with the bald viper. He chalked up its appearance to the fact that her mother's well being was at stake. No one got in the way of a Sullivan and there family.

"Little John," Chuck shouted and a large framed man walked out from the back room. "This woman wants to know where Mo is?"

Little John, that was an understatement this guy was not little he was tall and wide a name like the boulder would make more sense. Chloe put the gun back in its hidden location on her person and let go of Chuck.

"Why do you want to know about Mo? What business do you have with her?" The burly figure inquired motioning them to take a seat at a table near the pool tables, the bar went back to being quiet and as normal as a biker bar could be. No one wanted to fight now, but for some reason Oliver got the sudden suspicion they entered the twilight zone.

* * *

_2:58 P.M Friday afternoon_

Oliver leaned against the wall of the bar watching Chloe bank one shot after another on the old pool table. The woman he loved was quite a talker and a deal maker. She had had a brief conversation with Little John that went nowhere at first. The only thing Chloe got out of him was the reason that everyone in the bar referred to Moira Sullivan as Mo. And then she had made it, the deal that was either going to lead to one of the weirdest nights of Oliver's life or help them find her mother. Turned out Little John, was a man that liked to gamble and make deals he knew he could win.

"Eight ball side pocket." Chloe said and sunk her last shot. "Okay Little John, we had a deal I win you tell me everything I want to know about Moira Sullivan. Now are you going to talk or do I have to humiliate you at your own game some more?"

"No need to be rude Ms. Jones. The first thing you need to know about Mo is apparently Shes a liar." The giant framed man seemed a bit crest fallen and took a seat back at the table.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe took a seat opposite her newest informant.

"Its along story, but the short version starts with my secret?" His voice went to a whisper and he motioned for Chloe to come closer like he was about to reveal the secret. "I might as well tell you, you did win our bet. I have an ability."

"An ability?" She asked acting like she didn't know what he was talking about and wanting to know what his power was.

"Don't play ignorant if you're looking for the likes of Mo then you know about the meteor infected."He replied looking irritated. "Anyway my power is more of a curse then a gift."

"Not all of them are." Oliver chimed in feeling a little ignored and watching the burly man like a hawk. "What's your ability big guy?"

It didn't take Little John more than a few minutes to explain how he was a proverbial good luck charm to anyone he came in contact with. He had the ability to help those he chose to win at practically any game of chance. The biker could help anyone win at what they wanted too, anyone, but himself. He then filled them in on how Moira used her own power to make him subconsciously turn his ability inward so he could use it on himself instead of just other people. He also told them the real reason that she had ever stepped foot into the dangerous establishment, apparently she was looking for a kid named Lowell. The moment Chloe heard the name Lowell she knew who he was talking about.

Chloe didn't know his last name but Lowell was the name of the first meteor infected individual that Lex made her mother control after she 'woke up' from her catatonia. Lowell had super strength that was his gift, but why would her mother need him. The intrepid reporter didn't get the answer to her question from Little John, but from another John.

* * *

_3:39 P.M Friday afternoon_

"When did you become such a pool shark?" Oliver asked curiously, helping Chloe onto the tricked out Ducati and handing her the helmet.

"Blame Lois, and my analytical mind. Pool is just one big geometry equation to solve and I'm the brains of this relationship remember." Chloe answered taking the opportunity to kiss him as he stood digesting what she had just said. Her hunger for him seemed like it died down, but the way he looked in that leather jacket brought it back. "Wow..I almost forgot how good you are at that."

"What if your mother's promise to the Leprechaun had come true and he won your little wager. Would you really have made me go on a date with him?" He pulled away raising a questioning eyebrow, still not believing that when Little John had first said that if they lost the bet he wanted a date. Chloe of course said fine but nothing else and then the burly man said '_not with you pixie, with Mr. Green over there.'_

"Of course I would a deal is a deal, Ollie. Besides I never go in without a battle plan as you know Mr. Queen I'm a sure thing. Now come on we still have to go see a Martian about a feisty brunette." Chloe put on the helmet scooting back allowing Oliver to take his place on the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around his toned midsection as he started the bike.

* * *

_4:14 P.M Friday afternoon_

A normally 45 minute trip across the city was turned much shorter thanks to Oliver's knowledge of shortcuts and the modifications he had made to his bike. He was still uncomfortable with taking Chloe out on the death machine, but of course that was another thing she got her way about. He really should learn to say no.

"This doesn't look like a safe neighborhood are you sure this is where John said to meet him?" Oliver took the key out of the ignition taking off his helmet and looking around at the run down alley.

"He's working uncover on a drug bust and don't worry I don't think anyone's going to bother us in broad daylight..." Chloe stopped herself from finishing her sentence looking over his shoulder focused on what, Oliver could only guess.

"One fifteen feet to your left." The blond billionaire whispered so only she could hear him, now staring over Chloe's shoulder.

"Two, one on the left and right five feet." The petite blond quietly replied and watched as Oliver took control of the situation elbowing the two thugs behind him simultaneously in the jaws and then rushing towards her jumping over the bike she was still straddling and kicking the one behind her hard in the gut.

Oliver felt the adrenaline rush and smiled at his handy work then glanced to Chloe who was smiling proudly as well. Her smile changed to a frown in a matter of seconds as she pulled out a small crossbow seemly out of nowhere pointing in his direction and pulling the trigger. The tranquilizing arrow missed him and embedded itself into a man behind him. Apparently he had been a little to distracted to notice another thug sneaking up behind him.

"How many weapon's do you have on you woman and where are you hiding them?" Where was she hiding them? The skin tight clothing Chloe had on didn't leave much room to hide anything. But first she had a gun and now her tazor-crossbow.

"Well one needs to be prepared Ollie and besides the gun, that's it. Its not like I have an arsenal in my jacket and the Crossbow was in the saddle bag." Chloe pointed to the leather satchel she had connected to his bike. How he had not noticed it before he didn't know, he really was losing his focus when she was around.

"I think we should have that '_anything you can do I can do better_' talk again professor…" Oliver was going to say more but he was cut off by the older Martian entering the alley.

"I agree, but now is not the time. I thought I told you to stay low out here? I'm trying to make these guys trust me." John Jones said checking to make sure that the unconscious men were still alive. Not that Oliver and Chloe would ever kill anyone, but these people were already underfed and not in good health one punch in the spot could fatally injure them.

"Sorry Manhunter, we we're just defending ourselves. I promise it won't happen again, scouts honor." Chloe put up a hand like she was making a pledge and John just nodded his head letting them know that they were off the hook."But this is not why we're here, like I said on the phone my mother is missing. Have you seen her today?"

"Yeah I saw her around three at station she brought me some Oreos and then she asked to use my car for something." John's brawl furrowed in confusion. "You didn't know. I thought it was weird she was out of the penthouse without an escort. Not that she's not capable of taking care of herself she's a stron.."

"John your rambling, three o'clock we must have just missed her. You let her take you car? And you didn't ask her what she needed it for?" Chloe's curiosity was sturdily rising what was her mother doing that she needed a car with a siren.

"Yeah, I trust her she's a good woman and…" This was getting them nowhere so Oliver decided to interrupt the gushing.

"Okay, not that I want to interrupt your praising of momma bear, but we have to get this show on the road. Did she say anything about where she was going?" Oliver cut in not wanting to hear anymore about how John thought Moira Sullivan was an amazing woman a fact he and Chloe were already well aware of.

"No, but we did have a lengthy conversation about a myth that involved a snake and an avenging sword. Other than that she didn't say anything else." The wheels in Chloe's mind started to turn and suddenly she got it. Her mother had once told her the tale about the sword and the snake. The snake part was the what go her attention, her mother left a clue and it was in that story. She was going after Lex Luthor, they had to get out to the mansion as soon as possible.

Almost every meteor infected person she had ever come in contact with had been a ticking time bomb and given into the bad side of things. Chloe thought that she and her mother would be the exception, but clarity was entering her mind her mother wanted revenge for what Lex had done to her.

* * *

_7:35 P.M Friday Night _

"How often have you broken into the lion's den?" Oliver whispered as he and Chloe looked down at the scene in front of them from the loft that over looked the large room where Lex chose to put his office.

"Enough to know Lex's security isn't worth much, but there should have been at least one security guard roaming the corridors." Chloe glanced down to where her mother was pointing a gun at the bald viper and went to get up ready to reveal her made to follow suit but a hand to his chest halted his movements.

"Chloe?" It was another faint whisper.

"I think its best if you hang up here. Lex doesn't know we're together if he sees you he might put two and two together. Now I think I can talk my mother down and please don't interfere." Chloe knew he would respect her wishes or at least try.

* * *

_7:38 P.M Friday Night _

"Veritas, Aliens, and secret societies? Your more insane then the doctors said." Lex Luthor shot back another insult, a gun still pointed to his head. He hoped that the insults would distract the older woman enough so she wouldn't notice his attempt to weasel his way out of the ropes that bound his hands to the expensive dining chair.

"Again with the lashing out Mr. Luthor a sure sign of insecurity. No matter, its not important that you believe me I just thought you would like to know what you're dying for." Moira pulled back the trigger just hair, intent on finishing off the viper when a hand pulled at her arm changing the direction the revolver was pointing.

"Mother, NOOO!" Chloe shouted stopping her mother from taking the life of Lex Luthor.

"Chloe." Moira's tone was a mixture of anger and confusion. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because if you take a life even his, theirs no turning back." The younger Sullivan told her mother her own hand now on the gun trying to lower the weapon.

"Your right dear. But this devil still deserves what's coming to him and we may never get this chance again. Get out of my way Chloe." Moira watched as Chloe did what she was told and it took her a minute to realize that she had just used her ability on her daughter, still having the bracelet she had clung to while she was captured on her wrist. Moira had vowed never to use her powers on Chloe again a vow she had broken in the last few seconds.

"Mom, you don't have to do this.I know he's wronged us, but there's another away." Chloe pleaded with her mother who still had a revolver pointed at the head of their greatest enemy.

"You don't understand my dear, but how could you when I never told you. It's not just the younger Luthor that has used a Sullivan to try and rule the world it's the older one as well." Moira finally revealed her association with Lionel Luthor to her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" For the first time in a long time Chloe didn't have all the answers, something that she didn't like.

"I'm talking about a man and his selfish urges, a demon that wanted something that could never be his." The older Sullivan bit out the words like they tasted bitter on her tongue.

"Who, mother?" It should have been more obvious to her, but Chloe needed confirmation.

"The sins of the father shadow the fate of the son my dear. I'm talking about Lionel Luthor." Moira turned away from Lex looking to her daughter as she explained who she was referring too.

"Oh my god mother, he hurt you? What happened? Whatever it is I'm sure it isn't worth killing over." Chloe hoped she could convince her mother just by talking, the decision to kill Lex was one the older Sullivan appeared to have thought through to the last detail. How long was she planning this?

"What price should be paid for stealing a mother away from her only child, making you think I don't love you." Stealing her mother away, what was she talking about. What chapters in the brief history of her families association with the Luthor's had Chloe missed out on?

"More illusion's of grandeur my father would never have that kind of interest in you or your family." Lex cut in lashing out with another insult.

"Lowell shut him up." The younger man heeded Moira's command without compliant not looking like he was being forced. "His interest wasn't in me or my family. It was in what I knew, several dirty little secrets he showed me. "

"What secrets?" Chloe's voice brought Moira's attention back to the younger Sullivan.

"Veritas! A secret society made up of four of the richest families on earth. The inquisitive Teagues, the noble Swans, the honorable Queens, and the always treacherous, venomous Luthors. Your father had the whole world at his finger tips but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. " Admiration sounded in her tone when she mentioned the first three families, but went back to anger at the mention of the name Luthor.

"Veritas, you know about Veritas? How are you involved with them?" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing her mother's absence from her childhood wasn't because of some mental illness it was caused by the actions of a man who once tried to kill her.

"Veritas was met to save lives, but instead thanks the greed of a Luthor it took life. The four families came together in hopes of welcoming the traveler when he came to this planet." This was starting to sound like a bad science fiction novel.

"The traveler?" Another question asked that needed answered.

"Another worldly entity meant to be a savior of mankind and usher in a new age, a golden age of heroism. The members of veritas vowed to be his guardians and guides in this world." Other worldly entity? Clark, did everything her mother was talking about lead back to Chloe's best friend?

"Sounds biblical. What did they need you for?" Now Chloe was more curious than ever, what kind of life did her mother lead before she was born?

"That's another story for another day sweetheart. It doesn't matter right now. What does is that it ends today in this moment." Moira held the gun back to Lex's head shoving it hard against his skull the anger evident on her aging features.

"I still can't let you do this." Ending Lex's life might solve their problems, but Chloe knew if her mother pulled that trigger there was no coming back. This would be the end to everything she had worked so hard for. What she almost gave her life to protect would become soulless.

"It has to be done Chloe, he needs to be stopped." The conviction that echoed in her words was scary.

"I understand mother more than you know. You talk about fate and destiny, what about your own destiny? Right now is the moment that decides who walks out of this dead or alive." Chloe had equal conviction in her tone and tried desperately to fight her mother's power over her own actions and moved towards the older woman. But it was useless she was stuck where she was not able to move an inch forced to watch the scene before her.

"If he lives he will cause so much pain. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. He's worse than his father." Moira pulled back the trigger enough to cause Chloe to gasp,but not enough for the weapon to fire.

"I get it I really do. I've had his life in my hands before just like you do now, but in the end I made the choice not to take a life. I would hope I got that trait from you, please don't prove me wrong." Chloe felt her mother's power over her fall and she felt a sigh of relief as her mother dropped her hand lowing the revolver.

"Fine. We will do it your way." Moira groaned out in frustration and turned to leave not wanting to see the pained expression on Chloe's face any longer. "But don't think your off the hook Lex. You will pay for your sins sooner or later, Lowell release him."

"You think you can just walk in here threaten my life and get away with it? I'm going to hunt you down I won't stop until…" Lex never knew when to shut up did he.

**AN:** Cliffhanger sorry...R&R! Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 23:Cinder's of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Yay update…! Sorry its taken so long to post this chapter, but I had some trouble with it. But now it's done and I promise this fic will get finished and I think you guys will love the ending. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and to those of you who will review…Wink…Wink! Yes I'm talking to you in the back there LOL!

**Chapter 23: Cinder's of Darkness**

"If he lives, he will cause so much pain. He won't stop until he gets what he wants, he's worse than his father." It took every ounce of self control he had and the firm hand of the Martian Manhunter on his shoulder for Oliver Queen not to bolt from his hiding place and stop Moira Sullivan from putting a bullet through the skull of their greatest enemy.

"She's going to kill him." Oliver mouthed the words no sound behind them.

'_We don't know if she's going to pull that trigger or not. Give Chloe time to talk her down._' John replied mentally entering his fellow hero's mind.

'_What if she ca…_' Oliver was cut off mid thought.

'_You love Chloe, you trust in her capacity to save a life. Now trust in the capacity of love her mother has for her. _They both glanced back down to the scene playing out in the grand room, not listening to most of what had just been said. _'If anyone can save Moira from falling to the darkness it's her daughter.'_

They listened on and saw the older Sullivan hesitate when Chloe mentioned about getting the trait of not taking a life from her mother.

'_MOIRA ENOUGH!'_ John entered her mind as Chloe continued to try and talk Moira down. _'It's time to retreat. Chloe is right there is another way. A better way I will show you if you let me.'_

With that, she put down the gun and gave into Chloe's request or was it the Martian's? Moira decided she could figure out that bit later.

"You think you can just walk in here threaten my life and get away with it? I'm going to hunt you down I won't stop until your put away for good. You're going to pay for this Sullivan." Thank goodness for Lex Luthor that Chloe and the Martian Manhunter were there to stop Moira from pulling the trigger.

"And you will pay for threatening and using my family. You think yourself as mighty as a Greek god. Make no mistake Luthor, like them you will fall. Maybe not by my hand, but you will get whats coming to you." Moira turned back around to the door and walked out of the great room not looking back.

"I'm proud of you. I knew my faith in you was not misplaced." John smiled as Moira walked pass him on her way out of the mansion.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence John, but we both know if Chloe hadn't found out about this then I would have skinned that snake alive." That was all she said making her exit.

* * *

"You and your mother are going away for a long time." Lex growled out causing Chloe to smirk. "I would wipe that look off your face if I wer…"

"It must be driving you to the brink of insanity not being able to remember that night." Chloe's smirk did not falter, she was finally able to move feeling her mother's power over her actions fading.

"Night, what night? I see the nut doesn't fall far from the tree." He was just digging his grave deeper, thankfully Chloe's patience for his insults was far greater than her mothers.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you realized I was the one that broke through your security net." She didn't mention the saving Bart part knowing she shouldn't. But as Chloe spoke the words an image of his security ripping off a mask to reveal Chloe's face flashed through his mind.

"You were there." It was more a statement then a question, realization of what may have happened that night passed across his thoughts.

"I'm wounded. you don't remember 'our fun' as you so eloquently put it. You tortured me Lex! Its alright though I don't hold a grudge like my mother." She enjoyed reminding him of a night he couldn't recall. "I think we're even anyway considering I'm partly responsible for destroying that facility."

"Torture, really? Your just as delusional as she is, don't worry I'm sure if you enter the insanity plea the DA won't go so hard on you or maybe not. With destruction of corporate property being on the top of the list of your crimes. He might just have a field day with you." His words didn't faze her, he was grasping at power trying to control the situation.

"Not compared to the fun he's going to have with you." She wasn't going to let him shift who was in control, it helped he was still tied to the chair.

"And what can little Chloe Sullivan do to Lex Luthor? The last time you waged a legal battle with a Luthor it almost cost you your life. You needed a savior then and what I have in mind for you, you're going to need a superhero." Lex didn't know the irony of it all, but Chloe did and she smirked again glancing up toward the loft area of the grand room where Oliver was still hiding.

"I'm surprised your mother would leave you alone with me, considering...I am the villain of the story."

"Don't worry your shiny bald head about my safety Lex." She rounded him making sure his hands were still bound securely and then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Unlike you, I'm not alone."

"Clark? Come out CLARK I thought you were a better man than to a woman fight your battles." Lex shouted out to no one thinking the farmboy was in the mansion too.

"Right idea wrong friend, or should I say enemy." Chloe looked towards the loft again. "Doesn't matter, I'm not here to fight anyone's war but my own."

"Your war or has your mother's vendetta toward me finally given you an excuse to put me in my place? Admit it, you're doing it all for Clark, you think if you do this then he will finally love you." He couldn't see her reaction because Chloe was now comfortably perched on Lex's desk.

"That might have worked a year ago, too bad for you and your ego I'm not that girl anymore Lex." Chloe slid off the desk walking in front of Lex locking eyes with him. "I'm not a pawn in anyone's game, but my own. You started this war the day you kidnapped my mother and decided you could use her for world domination."

"World domination sounds so cliché, the only thing I'm guilty of is putting meteor freaks like you and your mother where they belong." He returned her stern gaze.

"Put it however you want, you're still guilty and if you want to stay out of jail you're not going to say a word of what happened here tonight, to anyone." Chloe had him where she wanted him.

"And why wouldn't I?" Lex quirked an eyebrow and Chloe could see what could only be a sick plan forming behind his eyes. "The 33.1 project has been going on for years. I've covered my tracks well. What makes you think anyone will believe you over me, Chloe? You're nothing, but a low rate reporter known for getting in over her head."

"I have all the proof I need, thanks to an interview with one Dr. Caselli. Not to mention countless statements from some of your, 'patients'." She knew that guy was going to come in handy sooner or later.

"A washed up fool and group of meteor freaks no one will believe." He would have been right if Chloe didn't have an ace up her sleeve.

"Well if that's not enough for your favorite district attorney, maybe this will be?" Chloe held up her cell phone and played an audio file.

"_What you're doing here is wrong Lex. You have no right to experiment on people with abilities they are human beings." _Chloe's distressed voice could be heard over the small device.

_"They aren't human they are a danger to mankind..." _ There it was, all the evidence she needed to put him away.

"Theirs more where that came from, you incriminate yourself." The wicked smirk that had dawned her face when they first started their little conversation had not left yet. "And don't worry about the original file I have it locked away in a place that even you can't get to it."

"The Daily Planet is never going to publish a story so unbelievable, you're never going to make it past the spellchecker." Lex was losing not something he liked.

"I have other resources, Lex." Resources that included a Martian Detective with ties to an underground publishing company. And of course a superhero boyfriend with a few billionaire dollars, who could easily hire any publisher to print her work.

But Chloe didn't want Oliver involved, not in this. People would just write off her work as another weapon in the endless war between fanatical giants, not to mention that Oliver could get hurt just because of something she wrote. Chloe knew that was something she would never be able to live with.

"Even with all your knowledge, you're forgetting one important fact Chloe." A sly evil grin crossed his features.

"And what would that be?" Chloe said standing her ground.

"That for you to put your plan into action, you have to leave here alive first." Lex answered and then leapt towards the petite blond now free of his bonds with a face full of anger.

* * *

Lois looked over the clean apartment. Chloe had not been home for more than one night for over a month. It was starting to feel like she was living with a ghost. Her cousin didn't have another apartment in Metropolis of her own, that much Lois knew. Clark had kept making stupid excuses for Chloe and told Lois that their favorite blonde reporter was staying out at the farm. Something about still needing fresh air, but every time Lois stopped by her cousin wasn't in sight. Clark would just say that she was at work or out doing something.

What bothered her the most, was being ignored, Chloe use to drop everything to help her out. But lately she was ignoring her supposed favorite cousin, Lois knew that Chloe's star in the journalist world was starting to rise all to proof to that fact was on the front page of the Daily Planet for the past few weeks. Story upon story about the Green Arrow, it suddenly all was starting to make since to Lois.

Chloe's stupid excuses Clark covering for her, the not coming home, and the thing stopping Clark from committing to her. Why didn't she put two and two together before? It was so simple and yet so complicated but it was the only explanation, Clark was the Green Arrow Oliver Queen was funding him, and Chloe was helping. Now just to prove her theory, but how was…

"… _holding out for a hero_…" Lois' cell phone went off and she answered it before it got through the first lyric of her ringtone.

"Hello" Her cheery voice answered the call.

"Hey Lois, I hope you're packed. We have to be at the airport in under an hour." Martha Kent replied to the greeting.

"Packed? Airport? What are you talking about?" Confusion washed over the younger woman as she listened for a reply.

"Don't tell me you forgot again? You're going to the capital with me for the weekend." The Senator said smiling to herself, she hated being on distraction duty, but Clark had said Chloe needed Lois out of town for a few days. "No matter, I'm sure you left something at the townhouse in the capital. Now please get down here I'm waiting in the car."

"Yes sir, I'm on my way." Lois mocked saluted to no one and then scrambled to get ready. How could she have forgotten something as important as going to the capital with Mrs. K for the weekend? Confronting Clark about his duel identity would have to wait.

* * *

This was taking too long there was no telling how long until someone walked in and found the scene playing itself out in the grand room. Oliver stayed in his hiding spot on the upper level and smirked when he heard Chloe say that unlike Lex, she wasn't alone. His mind quickly flashed back to a few moments before he and Chloe entered the mansion.

"_Hey, wait?" Oliver grabbed Chloe's hand stopping the petite blonde's stride towards the Luthor Mansion. They had parked the motorcycle next to John's police car and Chloe had almost all but bolted off the bike before Oliver turned off the engine._

"_There's no time for this Ollie." Chloe said as she was pulled into a tight embrace against his broad chest. "We have to get in there, there's no telling what could or what has already happen."_

"_I know that, but I also know it's dangerous in there. Are you ready for this?"He hoped that she could recognize the concern he had for her in the way he held her._

"_I've faced Lex before. I'm not scared I know what I'm doing." She tried to pull away again, but Oliver kept her in his strong arms. "Don't worry, I can handle that snake."_

"_It's not him I'm worried about. I've seen you hold your own against Lex. But can you handle her." He knew Chloe was aware of who he was talking about, the want to harm the viper was strong in both of them. But the urge to save him from one of their own was there to._

"_Fighting Lex is easier than saving him, and I would like to think my mother is on our side. But honestly I don't know what's happening in there and whatever does please just remember…" Chloe cut herself off placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then turned around escaping his grasp heading to a window to break into the castle._

Oliver didn't know what to make of the small kiss at first, but then reminded himself of the last few weeks. Chloe kissed him every time she was feeling unsure or she thought he was worried. It was her way of telling him everything was going to be okay. He was proud of the way she had handled everything and talked her mother down and it didn't surprise him when she traded insult for insult with Lex. The woman he loved was really snarky, which helped when one was trying to black mail your worst enemy. He blocked out most of the conversation out, but still kept a hawk eye on Lex.

"That for you to put your plan into action, you have to leave here alive first." The hair on the back of Oliver's neck stood on end at the sound of Lex's threat within seconds he jumped down from the upper level and was in between the viper and his intended prey.

Oliver tried to subdue Lex but the bald billionaire wasn't going to give up without a fight. Lex turned realization at who stopped him dawning on his face. What the hell was Oliver Queen doing there? Lex throw a punch causing Oliver to retaliate, he gladly returned the jab and the fight ended as quickly as it started when Oliver pinned Lex's arms behind his back.

"Oliver Queen...Why isn't this as much of a shocker as it should be. You know he's just using you, right?" Lex said his eyes locking with Chloe's, who had gotten out of the way of the fight, "So you're the Queen in this chess match? What's your stake in this?"

"No I'm more like knight, Ms. Sullivan here is the true Queen of this game. So be a gentleman and apologize." Oliver held Lex's arms tightly making sure he couldn't escape.

"Maybe in another reality," Lex broke his gaze with Chloe whipping his head to the side like a restrained animal. "An apology would be to good for someone as easily manipulated as her."

"You better take that back befo…" The level of rage in him was rising and Chloe could see it in his brown eyes.

"That's enough Oliver, it's just big words coming from a small defeated man." Chloe stepped closer to Lex getting face to face with him. "I've had enough of your threats Lex and I can forgive what you just tried to do, I understand you're in pain the woman you love just walked out on you and you just had another near death experience."

"How can you understand a broken heart, no man has ever loved you?" Another insult, or maybe not Chloe's eyes shot to Oliver's almond gaze and it reaffirmed what she felt in her heart, Chloe Sullivan was loved. The two of them might not be perfect and after tonight they're secret would be out but they were both in love and loved in return.

"We can sit here and trade insults all night, but I'm tired and have things to do in the morning. So here's the deal Lex, Mr. Queen and I are going to walk out of here. You're going to forget about this whole night and the name Moira Sullivan or I'm going to expose your little science experiment to the world." She backed off for a second as if giving him a moment to think it over. "Deal?"

"And what if…" Lex was about to speak but Oliver cut him off.

"This woman has just saved your life Lex, don't waste it." Oliver growled out the warning into the bald viper's ear.

"Fine, you win. Now let me go." Lex dropped his head in defeat. "and get out!"

"Good, that wasn't so hard now was it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a story to write. I'll meet you outside, Mr. Queen." With that Chloe turned on her heel making her exit and not looking back.

"How long until you discard that one, Queen?" Lex bit out as Oliver released him and stood wiping some blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"I don't need her to expose the real you. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. What happened here was your own fault, karma and all. You're lucky she was here Luthor if it wasn't for that woman you would be dead right now. " Oliver turned his back to the bald viper and then looked back for a moment. "And don't even think about coming after Chloe or her mother, your already losing your war with a Sullivan. You don't want to add another war with a Queen to the list."

* * *

"I told you there was another way, I still think you should have…" Moira cut herself off as Chloe and Oliver walked into the high rise penthouse. Silence filled the room, Chloe took a seat across from the older Sullivan just staring at her for a few moments.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about any of this? We could have figured it together. There are other ways to fight them." Chloe said trying to understand her mother's reasoning for going after Lex without telling her.

"It wasn't your burden to bare sweetheart. I just wanted you to be safe. This isn't your fight it's mine." Moira took Chloe's hands in her own trying to help her comprehend the nature of things, this was her war not her daughters.

"Not my fight, you're my mother your fight is my fight. We're family, even if you kept this all from me I still love and trust in you. Please let me help you mom, I have been fighting the Luthors since before I could drive. I know what I'm d…" She replied.

"No you don't my dear, I told you about Veritas. But there is more, There are things that I can't even bring myself to talk about. You're fighting a war that started before you were even born. The Luthor's are evil they need to be taken down." Moira pulled away getting up to stand, not wanting to be touched by anyone at the moment.

"Look, we know how you feel and no one can blame you. But taking revenge is not worth a man's life." Oliver piped up feeling the need to help Chloe push her point across.

"He looks like his mother, but speaks with the wisdom of his father." Moira smiled at the thought of her old friends.

"You knew my parents?" It shouldn't have been to shocking for any of them after the way she had spoke about the Queen name when she had a gun pointed to Lex's head. "When did you meet them?"

"Along time ago, but I believe it's best to talk about this another day." She quickly changed the subject looking to Chloe. "You're tired, when's the last time you slept, honey? I can feel how exhausted you are. It's not good for the baby to go so long without sleep."

"Hey, we were talking about your homicidal ambitions, just because you're my mother doesn't mean you're going to get out of this." Chloe stood and would have fallen over if it wasn't for Oliver catching her before she hit the floor.

"She's right sidekick, you need rest." The billionaire lifted the snarky blonde up bridal style and started to head for the bedroom nodding to Moira and John who had remained quiet and unnoticed.

"Fine, but expect an interrogation in the morning mom." Chloe could feel the exhaustion starting to hit her, when was the last time she slept? Oh yeah yesterday, it didn't help that she couldn't have coffee anymore.

* * *

A cool breeze caught her attention as Moira Sullivan's gaze fell over the sparkling skyline of Metropolis. She had once called this city home in her younger years. It was where she met Gabriel Sullivan and where she gave birth to their beautiful child. She smiled at the thought of Chloe's birth, which was more difficult than most.

"It's cold out here, you should be inside." Oliver interrupted her thoughts placing a throw blanket around the older woman's shoulders and then backing out a few feet.

"I suppose I should be shouldn't I? " Moira glanced at the blond billionaire noting the awkward atmosphere that always accompanied his presence. He still didn't know how to act around her. It was time to end that, she had kept silent during most of her stay in his penthouse, but now most of her secrets were out and so was the fact she had once knew the Queens. "Speak your mind,...Oliver."

"You said you knew my parents…." His jaw was tense like he felt guilty for desiring what knowledge Moira had about his parents. "Please, I need to know how you met my parents or how you knew them."

**AN:** Lets try to get to 100 reviews that would make my year…Again thanks for reading this far. Look for the next Chapter sometime next Tah For Now...


	25. Chapter 24:Cinder's of Darkness PartII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Update, had fun diving into Moira past hope you guys like it. I think its interesting.

**Chapter 24:Cinder's of the Darkness Part II**

"_Oh, excuse me miss, I'm so sorry." Robert Queen said apologizing for knocking the few books she was holding out of her hand._

"_Oh, no need to apologize Mr. Queen. I should have been looking where I was going." A young Moira Sullivan replied leaning down to retrieve her fallen text books. Being ever the gentlemen the billionaire followed suit._

"_Please, call me Robert." His hand reached the text book before hers could and his gaze fell to the title._

"_Ancient Languages: The similarities and the differences." Moira echoed the name of the book as she watched his eyes scan the cover._

"_Light reading?" His voice had a note of sarcasm. "Oh...How rude of me. I'm Robert Queen, but you already know that."_

_She didn't say anything, just giggled like a school girl at his words, he held out his hand next and it surprised Moira when she returned the gesture shaking it, being normally the shy one._

"_Your reputation precedes you Mr. Queen. And I am Moira, Moira Lane." She introduced herself._

"_I hope it's a good reputation." Robert was about to let go of the younger woman's petite hand when he noticed the small diamond ring on her ring finger. "You're engaged, I bet he's a lucky man."_

"_He thinks so." Moira's eyes fell on the precious stone as it shimmered in the sunlight. The sudden easy conversation fell to an awkward silence and she noticed that the billionaire was looking her up and down studying her._

"_If it's not to forward may I ask what someone like you is doing at an institution like this?" He motioned between her and the towering building they were standing in front of and to the plaque that that read 'Excelsior school for boys'. "You don't look like a boy."_

"_I hope not," She giggled again at his attempt to figure her out._

"_If not a student, then a professor?" The older man quirked an eyebrow in mock curiosity._

"_Close, but no cigar, I'm actually a…." Moira tried to answer the question but was cut off by a hand on her shoulder._

"_Moira we're going to late, we have to meet the caterer in an hour." Gabriel Sullivan interrupted reminding his bride to be that they had to be somewhere._

"_Oh yes, I almost forgot. Sorry Mr. Queen, but I have to go it was nice bumping into you." Moira bid the billionaire goodbye taking her fiance's hand letting him lead her away._

"He bumped into you? I remember him being more graceful then that." Oliver Queen handed the older woman a cup of hot chocolate he had gotten for the both of them, it wasn't too cold outside but it was cool enough for the hot beverage.

"He had a lot on his mind, I remember him mumbling something about how his son wasn't even born and he was already enrolled in high school. He only wanted the best for you." Moira took a sip of her hot chocolate enjoying the warm feeling it gave her. She took a moment to study the blonde billionaire smiling at how much he reminded her of both his mother and father. She had admired the Queens for more than just looks they were good people. "It wasn't long after that, we started writing letters back and forth, that's how my friendship with both your parents started. They were interested in my knack for seeing the similarities between ancient languages and myths when others only saw differences."

"Was that when you started helping with Veritas?" Oliver said trying to make a time line of events in his head.

"Close enough, it wasn't your father that recruited me, it was Lionel Luthor. But I was glad when I found out your parents were a part of it all." A scowl came over her face as she said the name Lionel Luthor but softened again at the thought of the Queens.

"He's not going to be a problem for you anymore. Neither of those devils will ever harm you or your daughter again." The sympathy and honesty in his eyes was enough to make the older woman want to cry. In the last half an hour the awkwardness between them had faded. "You're safe here Mrs. Sullivan."

"You know, I can't get over how much you sound like your mother, always so protective of those around you. You know she was going to come to my wedding. We weren't really close, but I did value her friendship and your mother knew that." Moira took another sip of her hot beverage.

"She was a lady. Wait you said 'was', what happened?" He asked another question.

"You did," Her answer made him quirk another eyebrow, "She went into premature labor about an hour before she was suppose to leave Star City." Moira smiled at the memory of one of the happiest days of her life.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm sure I didn't have a choice in the matter either." Normally when he talked about his parents it was a touchy subject for Oliver and he got that sad feeling. But hearing even a small memory about them that wasn't his own made him want to smile.

"That's okay, I forgive you. Even though she couldn't make it she still sent me a gift." Reaching for her pocket Moira pulled out the charm bracelet that she had clung to during her captivity, showing him the piece of jewelry.

"She sent you a bracelet?" His brawl furrowed in confusion.

"Not the bracelet, look at the first charm." Doing as he was told Oliver took in the sight of the small Sagittarius Charm, of all the things in the world. "They would have been proud of the path you have chosen."

"I've tried to live my life the way they would have wanted me too." It was an automatic response, his heroic side was born partly out of Oliver's grief for his parents.

"It shows." The older Sullivan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Silence fell over them and they both turned back to the Metropolis skyline deep in thought. Moira's heart was filled with guilt at the thought of what she had to do next and Oliver was still taking in everything she had just told him. Everything she said had to have been true, she had no reason to lie to him. Not to mention, she was Chloe's mother, he had no reason not to believe her words, but Oliver couldn't help but question the answers he was getting from Moira.

"I believe it when you say you knew my parents, but…." He paused trying to figure out what to say. "I don't remember you. You talk about them like you knew them well, but I don't remember ever meeting you or them ever mentioning the name Sullivan."

"They wouldn't have mentioned my name while you were around. Like Veritas, my association with them was something not many knew about." It made sense, a rich family like his own wouldn't want the fact they believed in an alien savior to be common knowledge. "And the last time we met before Chloe found me again was not exactly the happiest of times."

"You were at the funeral." Realization dawned over Oliver's eyes as his mind flashed back to one of the worst days of his life. "You were blonde then? Your hair was cut similar to the way Chloe's is now."

"Yes, I was born blonde. Over the years it's gotten darker." Her hand subconiously went to her hair running her fingers through it. "I never thanked you for taking care of Chloe, for being there for her and helping her save me."

"I would do anything for Chloe." Oliver looked from the city to the older woman's eyes. "I love your daughter more than words can say Mrs. Sullivan."

"I know Oliver, and that's good. Chloe's going to need someone she can lean on for after I'm gone." What was that suppose to mean?

"Gone what do you mean gone? Chloe just got you back you can't just…" Oliver went straight to standing up for the woman he loved ready to try and convince her mother of how much she was needed in the younger Sullivan's life. But was cut off by Moira putting her hand in the air.

"You know better than the rest of them how dangerous Lex Luthor can be and he is starting a war. He wanted me to be the greatest weapon in that war." She looked back to the cityscape trying to find comfort in the in it again.

"But…Chloe loves you...she's going to need you here when the baby's born. She's work so hard to save you from that monster, sacrificed so much and I can guarantee your safe here no one will…" He was right she knew it, Chloe would need her but the best way to safe her daughter was to let her go for now.

"I know more than anyone what my daughter has sacrificed and what she is willing to sacrifice to keep me safe. But the harsh reality is this, that snake will never stop until he has what he wants." She turned a steely gaze on him to back the seriousness of her point. "It's not safe for anyone while I'm around. That's why I have to leave."

* * *

Chloe rolled over in the large bed to find the warm body she had been clinging to gone and then wondered where said body was. It wasn't odd for Oliver to be out of bed at such a late hour, but they both had had such a tiring day. She was about to get up and search the penthouse for her blonde bombshell of a hero when Chloe felt the sudden urge too…

Why did they call it morning sickness if it hit any time of day or night? Chloe leaned back away from the porcelain bowl and stood up to brush her teeth. This pregnancy was going to be her undoing, she knew it, and thank goodness she had her mother there to help her. The mirror was partially fogged up like someone had taken a shower not too long ago. Chloe wiped the reflective surface with the sleeve of her robe and caught a glimpse of her reflection.

Her belly wasn't to big yet in fact it was kind of still flat. But now looking in the mirror it was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to hide her condition for too much longer. People were going to ask questions in the next month, questions. There were so many questions rolling around in her head. Chloe thought her own life was full of secrets but it was nothing in comparison to her mothers past.

Thinking of everything, she had almost given up to save the older woman Chloe was overcome with the overwhelming urge to check on her mother. As she made her way down the spiral staircase to the main floor of the penthouse Chloe heard voices from the balcony. She recognized both those tones, standing in the doorway she watched two of the people that met the most to her in the world finishing a conversation.

"...that's why I have to leave." She heard her mother's words and Chloe's heart broke, it was time to go.

"I knew this day was coming. I just didn't know it was coming so soon," Chloe looked to Oliver seeing the heartbreaking but understanding expression on his chiseled features and was reminded of the brief conversation they had had right before they save her mother. "But my plans are still in place. Everything is going to be okay mom we'll be saf…"

"No Chloe" Her mother cut her off mid sentence.

"No…What do you mean no? I guarantee your safety mom. I know what I'm doing. Where we're going, not even that snake will fi…" Chloe tried to convince her mother of the worth of her plans and that everything was going to be okay.

"I meant no you're not coming with me. You need to stay here the safest place for you is with the father of your child. Being here with you…" Moira sighed, not meaning to but knowing she was breaking Chloe's heart with every word she was saying. "…it's the greatest gift I could have ever been given. But I'm dangerous, Chloe. I have to go…"

"But mom…I..." Chloe stammered. Her mother just hugged her savoring what short time she had left with her daughter before John Jones came for her.

"Goodbye Chloe..."

* * *

The pain was still fresh from that night, he could tell by the way she just stood there and watched the rain hit the balcony through the large glass windows. The balcony was the last place Chloe saw her mother before the Martian Manhunter took the older Sullivan away. Where to, they didn't say, besides the mournful goodbyes between mother and daughter not much else was said.

Oliver ran the towel through his hair again drying it. He had just gotten home from his patrol and showered. It was still early morning and the sun had not risen yet and from the way the weather was going wasn't going to show itself anytime soon. Chloe wasn't there when he walked through the door, but now she was. Dressed for work, ready to start her day, her presence lacked the normal feeling of joy and happiness that Chloe put out.

The sight of her lonely form was more than Oliver could bear any longer, he wanted to rush to her, hold her, let Chloe know she wasn't as alone as she felt, but Chloe was like a frightened cat if he moved to fast she would run. Brush him off and walk out the door. He had to movie slowly, Chloe had barely talked in the last week and a half. She just went to work, helped Clark, tried to put up with her cousin, but from what knew they had some fight about Clark and secret identities. Nothing too big, just big enough for the two normal close cousins not to be on talking terms.

Chloe was starting to push those close to her away, Oliver knew the feeling all to well. He use to do the same thing, those feelings were born out of fear. The Chloe Sullivan he knew was fearless and he wanted the feisty, snarky, fearless blonde he fell in love with back.

"Aren't you normally the one to break the awkward silence?" Oliver said hoping that she heard him, and trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh…What..." Chloe mumbled leaving the trance she seem to be in. "Ollie? I didn't see you come in. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not as long as you've been standing there. Chloe, I know you miss her, but you shouldn't do this to yourself. It's not good for you or the baby." He finally gave into his urge to hold her, but Chloe pulled away turning her around to face him.

"And why shouldn't I? She's gone Oliver, she left, I wasn't strong enough to protect her." Her tone was soft and it sounded like she was about to cry.

"You can't blame yourself for your mothers decision Chloe." He tried to comfort her putting both his hands on her shoulders squeezing softly and messaging them.

"Yes I can. I played guardian and sidekick to Clark then I found out Lex was using my mother. From that moment on everything I've done has been to save her and protect her. I thought we would be a family again, but I'm not the hero I thought I was. I failed her." Chloe turned finally giving into Oliver's attempts at making her feel better and hugged his torso laying her her head on his chest.

"Listen to me." Oliver pulled back putting a hand under her chin and making her look him in the eye. "Your mother did what she thought was best to protect the one person in the world she loves the most."

"Speaking from experience Mr. Queen?" There it was that subtle humor he fell in love with. His one man mission to make her happy wasn't finished but he was making progress.

"Something like that Ms. Sullivan. You know You're not alone, Chloe you got me."He leaned in taking her lips in a small soothing kiss.

As usual Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lift her up as her legs followed the path of her arms and wrapped themselves around his toned body. Oliver moved them to the couch laying her down gently and then taking off his shirt before kissing her again. This was the farthest they had gotten since that night.

Chloe's hand tangled in his hair as his lips made there way from her own and traveled down her chin to her collarbone and lower. Oliver helped her shrug off the blouse she was wearing and as it hit the floor he paused like realization about something important was dawning on him.

"If this is going where I think it's going, you're going to be late for work?" He grinned that boyish grin causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

She didn't reply to the inquiry just pulled him back to her moaning when he pressed his body into hers. Chloe let his hands roam her body removing her clothes as they did. The feel of his touch was always immobilizing to her and she could see the love and affection behind the act in Oliver's hungry dark gaze.

He loved her more then Oliver ever thought was possible. He kissed his way down the space between her breasts and her abdomen stopping to kiss the top of the baby bump that was starting to show. Their eyes locked causing both of the young lovers to smile and Chloe to pull him back up her body kissing him again.

"I love you, Archer." Chloe broke the kiss whispering softly the feeling they were both showing one another.

"I love you too, Professor." Oliver returned the declaration of love using his favorite nickname for her and went back to proving just what he said.

* * *

"Aquaman to Cyborg." Author Curry said into the small communication device.

"Why do you always contact him first?" It wasn't the one he called but it would do.

"Because Impulse, with him I get answers to my questions. Not stupid fish jokes…most of the time." He answered the question demanding the younger hero to get there cybernetic teammate.

"Fine, here he is." Bart handed the com-link to victor.

"Cyborg here, what can I do for you?" Victor spoke into the com-link.

"What do you know about somewhere called Reeves damn?" A.C asked the question just as he opened a trapped door into the old water facility. He knew he should have told the team about what he was doing. But the boss was distracted and the other two were on a well deserved week off in Mexico.

"I know its a Lexcorpe. Property and that it's near Smallville. Aren't you supposed to be taking a vacation. What are you doing in Kansas, bossman is keeping an eye out that way." Victor quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at the aquatic hero.

"I was following a lead and I was right." This was wrong, experimenting on people, was the only thought going through his mind as he walked into one of many labs in the hidden facility to see a body laying on a table and read the file on the clipboard hanging at the end of the bed. "Besides Arrow has his hands full right now."

"Your right about that." He heard Bart in the background from the other side of the comlink.

"Our boss' person life aside, what did you fined Aquaman?" He was in full hero mode now.

"More than I thought I would. But I should get out of here before they find me. I'll see you boys in a few days." With that he cut communication and grabbed all the files the team would need to take down the facility before escaping without a trace.

* * *

"SULLIVAN..." The new editor said her name loudly as Chloe entered his office. "You're late again."

"Well sir, the only excuse I have is traffic." Chloe smiled putting her hands up and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, its good your one of Daily Planet's rising stars and my favorite blonde reporter otherwise I might just have to fire you." The man smiled motioning for her to sit down in one of the leather chairs in front of his large desk.

"I hope not sir I can…" She put her finger up intent on defending herself, though the real reason she was late was not traffic but a tall blonde billionaire who couldn't keep his hands to himself. That was the third time this week she was late thanks to Oliver.

"Don't worry Sullivan, I didn't call you up here to fire you and please call me Grant, sir makes me feel like my father. I called you here because I want to give you a promotion."This was not going how she thought it was.

"You do? But..." He cut her off and waved his hand telling her she had nothing to worry about.

"But nothing you know your stuff. I've been noticing you've been spending a lot of time out of the office." Grant said not letting her finish her sentence yet again.

"Yes actually I…" Why couldn't he let her finish a anything she was saying, this was starting to infuriate Chloe.

"That shows me you're beyond the basement. Your last article was riveting I love your views on heroes. But I think it's time you changed gears." He rested his chin on his knuckles looking at her like he was about to give her an opportunity of a life time.

"Changed gears?" Chloe furrowed her brawl in confusion and curiosity. "How so sir?"

"Well I think you should…" She was listening intently, but the editor stopped what he was telling her at the sight of his office door opening and a tall brunette woman strutting through it.

"Lois..What are you doing here?" Chloe asked getting out of the chair and going over to her cousin. "I know you're mad at me right now, but can't we talk about this later."

"Don't worry Chlo I'm not here to ruin your career or anything." Lois hugged the petite blonde reassuring her everything was fine.

"Then please explain yourself Ms." Grant cut in feeling a bit ignored.

"Lane, Lois Lane." Side stepping Chloe the older of the two cousins took out a paper from her bag. "And I'm here to make you print a retraction of this article. It's unfair and bias, whoever wrote this knows nothing about Senator Kent or the meaning of integrity."

He didn't respond to her verbally just took the paper overlooking the article and looked back to Lois and then handed the paper to Chloe.

"What do you think Sullivan? Do you agree with Ms. Lane here?" Chloe did as the editor had done and skimmed the offending article.

"I'm sorry, but if I told you what I thought about this shabby pathetic excuse for an article my opinion would be nothing but bias." She handed it back to him and then handed her soon to be ex-boss another paper. "She's my cousin and the senator is my best friend's mother."

"Oh. You've been holding out on me." Grant smiled this was perfect for what he had in mind for the young reporter, oh wait maybe not. "Hey, what is this?"

"My resignation Mr. Gabriel," Chloe answered saying the words she thought she would never say, but it was time to leave. Her life had beyond the Daily Planet.

"But…" It was her turn to verbally cut him off.

"I didn't come here because you called me up here. I came here to quit." She didn't stutter as the words left her mouth.

"Quit?" Both Grant and Lois said simultaneously.

"But The Planet has always been your dream, Chlo." Lois tried to stop her from leaving.

"What she said and I was about to give you a promotion. You can't quit on me now Sullivan." Grant added to the effort.

"I'm not quitting. I'm…How do I say this…Moving on. Now if you will let go of my arm Lo I have a work space to clean out." With that she turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll raise your salary." Maybe if he buttered her up she wouldn't leave. "Where am I going to find another reporter like you?"

"If you're that desperate, look to your right." Just as she said Grant looked to Lois and vice versa.

"You're a reporter?" He asked hopeful.

"I dapple" Chloe heard her cousin say just before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

She was free now of her work, not all of it. Chloe was a writer it was in her blood, she would never stop writing. But she was right when she told them it was time to move on. The kind of life she was about to lead had no room for a 9 to 5 job. And it wasn't like money was an issue, not that she was going to rely on Oliver. But she wasn't the poor struggling college student she once was.

However, if she ever told Clark how she earned the money currently stashed in an undisclosed location then he might give her a lecture about gambling. But a sure thing was never a crime, how did he think she paid for college in the first place? Oliver would understand, not that she was going to tell him. Money had never been an issue and wouldn't be one now. In truth she had earned most of it from journalism, but Chloe just doubled the amount she had saved up and then doubled it again. Now just to tell Oliver, what was he going to say?

"I bought sandwiches from the deli and I got your favorite." Chloe said setting the bags on the desk and starting to get out the food when she paused at seeing Oliver staring contemplative into the distance. "Hey I thought we were done with the brooding. Or do I have to return the favor and distract you from whatever it is that's got you in Clark mode."

Chloe placed her arms around his neck and he gave into her embrace. How was he going to tell her about what the boys found and that he was going to have to leave. It wasn't fair, Oliver knew he wouldn't be away for too long. But he was going to have to make trips out of town. He would ask her to come with him but her life was here and it wasn't fair to ask her to leave a stable life to go gallivanting around the world especially when one was pregnant. What were they going to do?

**AN: **Almost to a hundred reviews, Yay! But there's more reasons to writing a fanfic then just for reviews…LOL! Sorry I haven't replied to the most recent reviews. My e-mail is acting funky but I promise to everyone that reviews I will reply to you. Thanks for reading and holding on this long. Only like 5 more chapters and this fic will be done.


	26. Chapter 25:Sparks of light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Feeling like we're in the home stretch here..I 've had so much fun writing this fic and its way longer then I ever thought it would be. Only a few chapters to go though and then its over. I think I'm gonna cry…LOL! Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 25: Sparks of light**

"Hey. You know, you can tell me anything right? Ollie, what is it?" Chloe asked her voice riddled with concern and he sighed knowing that he had to tell her.

Oliver looked around the small intimate restaurant he had brought her to. When she found him on the balcony, Oliver had so much on his mind that he couldn't think and he didn't want to break the news to Chloe in the place she parted ways with her mother. So Oliver brought her here, the food was good and it was small enough that no paparazzi would bother them here, it helped it was connected to their favorite biker bar.

Who would open a restaurant next to a biker bar Oliver didn't want to know. But it was safe from the press and he and Chloe were now friends with most of the patrons who frequented the establishment next door thanks to Little John. He still shuddered at the thought of going on a date with that leprechaun.

"Ollie..?" She placed a hand on top of his squeezing it causing Oliver to return her worried gaze.

"Chloe, I have to tell you something and just know that no matter what happens I don't want anything to ever come between us." Oliver took the hand on top of his in his other hand enclosing both of his palms over her small one holding it close.

"Okay. This doesn't sound good, but whatever it is I'm sure we can get through it. Shoot." Chloe's expression was changed from worry into determination in an instant.

"I have to leave town. The boys they need me, A.C found what he could only describe as the beginnings of Lex's army. Even with everything we did and everything you gave us. That snake still managed to sneak a few under our noses." He paused sighing in frustration and then continued. "Now I'm not leaving for good. I know I can make this work I will be here as much as I can…"

"No." Chloe broke the gaze looking away as if rejecting the idea completely. She could see his heart break and then Chloe quickly spoke again. "I mean you're not leaving me here. Anywhere you go I will go."

"Chloe, you don't have to do that. Not that I wouldn't want you by my side, but you have a life here. Family and friends that love you, people who wouldn't want to see you go and not to mention your dream career. I could never ask you to leave your home; it wouldn't be fair to you." He was understanding, he had never had what Chloe had in the sense of family he barely knew his parents when they died. But Chloe knew who she was and where she came from and who she could trust.

"Oliver, home isn't necessarily a place. Sometimes it's a person." She leaned in kissing him telling him that he wasn't going anywhere without her.

"God, I love you." Oliver wondered how he was so lucky to have someone that understood him so well and was willing to do anything for him. "Hey wait, What about your career?"

"I can write articles anywhere." She pulled up the desert menu blocking her face from his view trying to avoid the lecture that was coming about following her dreams.

"But you love the DWP. You've wanted to work there since you were 6 years old." He pulled down the menu making her look him in the eye, "It's your dream."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." This was starting to get annoying everyone telling her what her dreams were, first Lois, then Clark and now Oliver, but she knew they only wanted her to be happy. "But sometimes things change."

"Things, like what things?" Was he kidding her, she wasn't the same person she was when she was 6 years old. Heck Chloe wasn't the same person she was 6 months ago.

"Really?…well for one I don't think I factored this into that dream quite yet." Chloe whispered and pointed discreetly to her abdomen. "And for another, I never expected to fall in love with a…"

"A what? A billionaire playboy?" The blonde posed trying to look the part, and then smiled knowing what Chloe was really going to say. Chloe didn't say anything she just smirked going back to her desert menu. Put off by the small obstacle she put in between them again, Oliver scooted his chair beside hers. She heard the chair skid across the floor from its place across the table.

"You really want to hear it don't you?" It was more a statement then a question.

"You know how I like my ego stroked Ms. Sullivan." Oliver's tone turned low similar to the octave of the Green Arrow's voice modulator gave him. He was playing dirty, he knew Chloe Sullivan could never resist the Green Arrow.

"Fine." Chloe inched a little closer to him as if that was at all possible. The duo was already sitting close enough together that both their faces were partially hidden by the menu in Chloe's hand. "I never expected to fall in love with…_a_ _Hero_"

* * *

_3 days later_

_5 months 2 ½ weeks Pregnant_

"_Don't worry about it Lois, I'm going to be fine_." Her cousin's voice sounded cheerful over the small cell phone.

"_Are you sure? First, I find out you had a secret hot and heavy relationship with a billionaire playboy and only after it's over, because he left town."_ Lois said exasperated and then continued. _"And now I find out that you're going to be gallivanting all over the world to write puff pieces on exotic locals because of your broken heart. Chloe I wish you would have told me earlier.I could have help you, we could have had a girls night out to start the healing process we…"_

"_Lo…Lo…LOIS."_ She finally got the brunette to stop her rambling. _"I already told you not to worry. I'm fine, I've already got all the healing power I need."_

"_Where are you? Did you find that billionaire bimbo's replacement already? You are ambitious cuz."_ Lois smirked at the thought that the strong ambition she was referring to was in her blood to.

"_Look Lo, I'm sorry to cut this short but I really have to go."_ Why did her cousin sound like she was enjoying herself just a little too much?

"_Well okay, I'll talk you later, I miss you already. Don't do anything I wouldn't do_." With that Chloe hung up the phone and moaned as Oliver messaged her back.

"Lower and a little over to the right please." Chloe put her sunglasses back on throwing her phone into the beach bag.

"My wish is your command your highness." Oliver did as he was asked rubbing the tender muscles and letting his eyes follow the path of his hands trying not to drool at the sight in front of him. Chloe was wearing a dark green bikini top that tied in the back and allowed him perfect access to her creamy skin. "How is Lois taking it?"

"She thinks you're a bimbo for breaking my heart and that I'm already over you." Oliver moved from sitting behind her on the patio chair to his own and watched as Chloe laid back on the lounge chair getting comfortable.

"Bimbo? She called me a bimbo? I guess she shares your view of my intelligence." His reply caused her to smirk and swat at him for his jest. He dodged it and took the chance to grab her hand placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thief, stealing kisses from a innocent woman. You're lucky you look good in those shorts." Chloe checked him out from head to toe and Oliver posed for her again causing her to giggle at his antics.

"It's not stealing when its needed sidekick and I have it on very good authority that your not as innocent at you act." He was about to bring his lips to hers for a scoring kiss intent on taking it much further.

"Huh..hum!" The sound of someone clearing there throat caught their attention.

"Clark hey. What are you doing here?" Chloe said over Oliver's shoulder staring at her best friend who she hadn't talked to in two days. She told him how she was going away for awhile with Oliver, the farmboy wasn't happy about it. But he was accepting of it and supportive.

"Well you're looking healthy." Clark's gazed at Chloe's growing baby bump, it seemed to be just a little bit bigger than the last time he saw her or maybe it was the bikini and the jean shorts. "I need your help, Chlo."

"What is it this time you misplace your crystal thingy?" Oliver chimed in crossing his arms over his exposed chest rolling his eyes. They were nearly half a world away from Smallville on the island paradise of Fiji, but somehow Clark was still able to interrupt their private time.

Clark stayed silent giving the emerald archer a look that could only be described as a death glare, thank goodness he had a safety lock on his laser vision. Chloe saw the exchange between her two favorite heroes and then whistled to get their attention.

"You two cool it, it's hot enough out here. So, Clark you didn't lose any Kryptonian technology did you?" She didn't lift her head off the cushy pillow as she reached for her alcohol free strawberry daiquiri on the stand beside her.

"No, but I do need your help with a few things and don't worry they're not world ending." They might not be world ending but there sure were annoying. To Oliver anyway who stepped back and listened as Clark asked for advice on Lois and what do to about a few other emotional problems he had in his life.

"Hey what is Boyscout doing here?" Bart asked grabbing a towel from his lounge chair and saw the farmboy talking to everyone's favorite blonde.

"Well, you know him, can't live without his girl time with Chloe." They both laughed knowing Oliver didn't really mean anything by the comment. He would never want to come between Chloe and Clark he was just still slightly flustered about being interrupted mid kiss.

"Hey we heard that." Chloe called over to them.

* * *

"Hey bartender another round." Moira Sullivan yelled out across the smoke filled room. And then realized that the older gentleman wouldn't have understood her English, so she yelled the request out again this time in Japanese.

"Hey there you are. Don't you think you've had enough of that?" John Jones came to sit across from her.

"Arigato." She bowed her head in thanks to the bartender as he poured her more Saki and then looked at the Martian. "I can still feel her John, not as well as I can when were in the same room. But I still know if she's happy, sad, or any other emotion she can feel. You know this is the only way to block them."

"Your empathic connection with your daughter is a gift. Why are you running from it? Why are you still running from her?" he had a powerful expression that would normally make anyone want to confess their deepest secrets, desires, and fears to him. But it didn't work on her as well as it did on others. Besides, John already knew enough about Moira's fears and desires to last a life time.

"You perfectly know why Mr. Jones. You don't need to be a telepath to know the answer to those questions." Moira downed another shot of the alcoholic beverage, she was not normally one to drink like she was now. In her younger years you would have never found her in a bar, but she wasn't that person anymore. She had a secret, her heart was full of regret and she felt like a human weapon.

"You should call her it might make you feel better." He pulled out a cell phone and tried handing it to Moira, but she just took one look at the offending object and took another swig of her saki. "This isn't going to become an issue is it?"

"What my inadequacy complex about not being a good mother or the alcohol? " She pointed to the small bottle in her hand and then laughed a sad laugh.

"Moira she wouldn't want to see you like this." The Martian tried to comfort her again, but she pulled away again.

"Don't worry John in time I will be okay? But I don't have the strength to see Chloe right now. I'm not ready and neither is she." Moira throw what money she owed for the Saki down on the table and made her way towards the door. "Hey don't we have a mission tomorrow, we should get to bed. Come on Martian."

John watched as she stumbled and hurried to study his newest ally's walk. Moira was going to have a headache in the morning, but he knew she needed to let go just this one time. This drinking was not going to be an issue. He had counted on Chloe so many times and Moira had the same drive to save the world. The woman was just lost for now, but Moira would find her way and he was there to help if need to be.

* * *

_2 ½ Weeks later_

_6 Months 1 week pregnant_

"Oh my goodness Chloe it's so good to see you." Lana Lang said kissing her best friend on the cheek and motioning for her to sit across from her at the small café table. "When you said you were coming to Paris I had no idea you were bringing company."

"Yeah sorry, I hope it's okay. He won't let me out of his sight." Chloe sat down looking to Oliver who pulled a chair from another table and made himself comfortable at the table to.

"And the disguises, you playing spy?" The brunette motioned toward the black hats they were both wearing matched by black sunglasses and the black scarf Chloe was sporting. Plus the duo seemed to be wearing all black. "Black on black, that's hard to pull off."

"It's easier then you think, Ms. Lang." That voice she'd heard it somewhere before, wait a minute no, but it had to be.

"Mr. Queen?" Lana quirked an eyebrow and then put on a knowing smirk.

"You can call me Ollie, cut out the Mr. Queen right now. I'm incognito." He lowered the sunglasses enough for her to see his eyes and then pushed them back up.

"Incognito ay, okay if you say so. So it wasn't an act when you came to that party you two really are together. I'm so happy for you Chloe. Now I know who you were really talking about when you said you should never apologize for who you love." She looked from the billionaire back to her best friend smiling at their happiness. "So what brings you two to the city of Love?"

"Thanks," Chloe took off the dark shades covering her eyes for some reason it seemed rude to her not too while talking to one of her greatest friends. "actually I need your help Lana."

"Oh yeah Lois told me about your new Job, you really lucked out. First Fiji, then Sidney, South Africa, London, and now Paris. I've read all of your reviews of course so tell me what I can tell you about the Ole 'Paris Oh I know this great little.." Lana was ready to talk up the city she had made her home for the past several weeks when Chloe put up a finger stopping her verbal marathon.

"Actually Lana, I need your help with Lex." The petite blonde scowled at saying the name of the man that had ruined so many lives of the people she knew, Lana's expression followed suit.

"I'm done with that monster Chloe, I don't want anything more to do with him." Lana took a sip of her coffee biting back the urge to verbally bash the man that had used her.

"Well, we were hoping you felt that way. We know you've been keeping an eye on him and still have access to some of his files." Oliver didn't waste time trying to get what they wanted across.

"Ollie, you could have waited a second." Chloe hit him on the arm for his insensitivity to Lana's situation.

"We? Okay so I get that the two of you are in this together. I'm not going to ask how you" She looked directly to Chloe. "Know that, because we've been friends long enough for me not to be surprised."

"So you'll help us then?" Oliver chimed in again.

"For Chloe I would do anything and revenge may not be saintly, but we haven't always been angels have we Chlo." Both girls giggled at the memories of their senior year and how crazy things got. Oliver just furrowed his brawl in confusion and his gaze went from one girl to the other and then back.

"Good, you don't know how many lives you could be saving Lana." Chloe put her hands on the brunettes thanking her.

"Well talking about all this fighting for truth and justice is making me want more caffeine. Barista one more for me and for you Chloe" Lana snapped her fingers to get a young waiters attention and then looked to her blond best friend. "They have so many choices here Chlo, this city is the birth place of the Cafe "

"Nothing for me, I can't have coffee anymore." Chloe sighed putting her chin on her palm and leaning an elbow on the table, Lana was astonished and could see what she could only describe as defeat on the intrepid reporters face

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Chloe Sullivan?" Lana narrowed her eyes at her best friend like she was hiding something.

"I'm still me, but blame him for my banishment of enjoying the heavenly brew." Chloe pointed a thumb in Oliver's direction as if accusing him of a crime.

"Hey, you were there too. It takes two Sullivan." Oliver playfully poked her softly in the stomach.

"Takes two? Wait that means your? How far?" The question rolled off her tough with a tone of curiosity.

"Yes, and about 6 months." Chloe whispered her answer. Lana just squealed drawing attention to them and Oliver hushed her to calm down. She hugged Chloe then hugged Oliver and then Chloe again. The brunette seemed to be happy for her best friend to say the least. "Who else knows?"

"Clark of course, Not Lois, Mrs. Kent I think, and my mother not to mention a few of his buddies." Chloe listed the people that knew about her new bundle of joy.

"Your mother, she's finally awake that's great news." Chloe didn't want to mention the truth about her mother she wasn't ready to talk about it much. "Wow Chloe you're full of so many surprises the next thing you're going to tell me is that he's the Green Arrow."

Lana pointed a thumb in the Oliver's direction and both Oliver and Chloe sighed hanging their heads in frustration. She might as well know it's not like she was going to tell anyone. Seeing their reactions Lana raised her eyebrows in astonishment again, what kind of life had her best friend been leading?

* * *

_8 months 1 day pregnant._

Chloe Sullivan breathed in slowly and then out the same way counting each breath. The last few months had been stressful to say the least between playing watchtower to a team of whiny superheroes, and the raging hormones. Chloe's stress levels were high, and thanks to those high levels of stress Oliver had brought her here. She was wearing a satin sarong that covered her now swollen belly perfectly, and forced to sit in this meditative position.

"Now, right one more breath and then we are going to stretch some more of those abs muscles." She heard his voice and didn't open her eyes at first just snorted and then gritted her teeth.

"Oliver?" Chloe looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders still not knowing what Chloe was talking about.

"I don't have abs anymore. The only thing right here is baby." She rubbed her budgie abdomen making her point, he seemed to get it and just put his palm over her hand and smiled.

"There's still muscle somewhere beneath all this" His hand mimicked her previous actions and rubbed the baby bump causing Chloe to return his smile. "You heard what Dr. Hamilton said, these exercises will help strengthen all those muscles you're going to use when you give birth so it's less painful."

Oliver didn't wait for a reply before removing his hand from her swollen belly and picking up the diagram of the exercises Emil had given Chloe to help her remember how to do the workouts properly.

"Like this one. Get on your hands and knees like this and then…" Oliver copied what he was instructing Chloe to do, but she cut him off before he got too far into the exercise.

"No, that's ok I think I've had enough _'mediation_' for today." Chloe stretched out her arms and then felt a sharp pain in her hips that Oliver didn't seem to notice.

"Look, you know it's going to painful either way and I'm not even going to pretend to know what it feels like. I will be there right beside you when she comes, I just don't want to see you in pain, Chloe." And hopefully these exercises would prevent her from breaking his hand when she was in labor. Oliver waited for a reply as he looked over the paper again and tried showing her another exercise.

"Ollie…" He heard her say his name, but was too engrossed with the diagram trying to figure out how a pregnant human body was supposed to get in that position without going into labor. "Oliver..."

"Just a second I'm trying..." Why did he seem to be more into this then she did?

"OLIVER!" Chloe shouted his name finally getting his full undivided attention as she almost fell to her knees.

"Oh my god Chloe.." Oliver caught her before she hit the ground, "What is it? Are you okay is it the baby?"

She didn't reply at first looking at him with a condescending expression on her face. Chloe wanted to slap him over the back of the head, but now was not the time. There would be another time to punish Oliver for ignoring her.

"It's time Oliver...She's coming…." Chloe whimpered out as she felt another contraction.

**AN**: A lot of time passed in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary for how I want to end sorry...R&R! Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 26:Sparks of light PartII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Thanks for reading this far, as always please R&R…

**Chapter 26: Sparks of light Part II**

_OFF THE COAST OF IRELAND.._.

John watched her sleep with a concerned gaze, Moira had been tossing and turning most of the night. So much that she had woke him up because she was moving the bed. The bed wasn't too fancy just more of a pallet. The yacht they were on was owned by none other than Oliver Queen. The younger hero had been helping them out in getting around without being caught by Lex. John didn't know if he had told Chloe, and he knew Moira was aware of where the help came from.

It was more of the blonde billionaire's way of trying to get Moira to talk to Chloe and vice versa, but the women were stubborn and ignored each other saying it wasn't time they weren't ready. But by the way the older Sullivan was now gasping in her sleep and clawing at the sheets that encircled her body. It was time, something was going on, something was happening. But what, he was a telepath but they had made a deal, John would not enter her mind without permission. Which meant he couldn't ask her mentally what was wrong he was going to have to wait for her to wake up.

"CHLOE!" Moira shot straight up from her sleeping position, her daughter was in pain somewhere in horrible pain, it was time.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" John asked knowing that it wasn't it, but he needed her to tell him in her own words.

"No, the baby is early." She said getting out of the bed and dropping the sheet to put on her clothes. John turned around to give her some privacy even though he had already seen her naked form many times in the last few months.

"The bond, I thought you said it was getting weaker with distance. How do you know? What are you feeling?" His inquiry went ignored for a second as she shrugged on the leather jacket and pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down to the third number in her contacts.

"Pain unbelievable pain, I fear my daughter might not survive the birth. I have to get to her I need to be with Chloe." She walked out on the open deck of the boat to get a better signal on her phone.

"Okay I'm ready when you are." The Martian shape shifted and put on his favorite blue coat he followed her out to the open air. "Where to Mrs. Sullivan?"

"London." Moira walked into his embrace ready to take off. Thank goodness they weren't the only two people on the yacht.

There were a few others including Arthur Curry who was supposedly doing research for the team's next mission, but Moira knew better. The Green Arrow had sent him to keep an eye on her and hopefully convince her to contact Chloe. She had barely said a word to her daughter since that night on the balcony. Oliver Queen really loved and cared for Chloe and she was thankful he could be there for her daughter when she couldn't.

* * *

The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt**. **Why had she let this happen, oh yeah she didn't, she was high as a kite on red kryptonite at the time. Why couldn't Oliver be the one to bare this pain, this was his fault. Sometimes being a woman was so unfair.

"Damn it, Oliver this is all your fault!" Chloe's wale of frustration and pain echoed through the large open space of the military plain they were on.

"I love you too. Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Oliver chose to ignore the accusation and instead opted to try and make Chloe feel comfortable. As comfortable as a pregnant woman in labor could be on a plane.

This was not suppose to be the place they were going to have the baby. She was early, the original plan was to go back to Metropolis in a few weeks and give birth in a real hospital as Chloe recalled it. Turned out, one of the few things on the planet that scared Chloe Sullivan more than anything was foreign hospitals. Not to mention the doctor delivering the baby was Emil, who just happened to be in London with the League's jet running a conference on human evolution and the theory of the M.H.G or in bigger terms the Meta Human Gene.

But thankfully as soon as they called him the good doctor sent the happy couple a military plane. Oliver was surprised at first when the pilot of the aircraft had met them at the air force base he had taken Chloe to. The billionaire didn't have that many contacts in the military, but he had just enough to allow his jet to use the air strip and let some of his special guests stay on the base for a few nights. Which was why he headed straight for the base when Chloe went into labor, they were on their way to an airstrip in London to meet Emil.

Hopefully Chloe's contractions wouldn't be too close together and the baby could wait a few more hours. Oliver had heard that labor could last hours upon hours or just a few minutes. He hoped that it was longer than shorter, just enough time for them to get to Emil. Oliver was a jack of all trades but delivering a baby was not on his list of abilities.

"Are we there yet?" Chloe asked in frustration, the contractions were getting closer and closer together. There was a nurse, but she was no substitute for Dr. Hamilton.

Thank goodness that this part of the plane was outfitted with medical equipment it looked like this place was prepared for anything even delivering a baby, which was odd for a military medical-bay. But Chloe had other things on her mind at the moment.

Her pregnancy was unique, Chloe still had concerns whether or not her baby would be born normal. Did meteor powers pass to the next generation? This was something that had plagued Chloe's mind since the moment she discovered the life growing inside her. What if her baby was born with tentacles or something? She didn't want any other doctor delivering her baby other then Emil. There would be too much risk if it was any other doctor.

"We're almost there Chloe we can land in an hour just hold on a little longer." He didn't know if he was trying to comfort more Chloe or himself, these last few hours were some of the most terrifying of his life.

"Ollie…can you do something for me?" Her voice was now a whisper as if she was trying to deal with the pain.

"Anything you want, your wish is my command." He was being mushy but that was okay considering the situation.

"Please call Clark, I want him to be here with us." It wasn't an odd request and if he was any other man Oliver might have been taken aback by it, but he understood. Clark was like a brother to Chloe and one of her oldest friends. Which was why he would never be jealous, the only thing that bothered the soon to be father was the fact Chloe hadn't said one thing about her mother or even asked for the older Sullivan.

* * *

"Lois...Lois stop." Clark said trying to get his friend turned almost girlfriend to calm down. He still hadn't defined their relationship quite yet.

"You want me to calm down are you kidding me that SOB almost hit us." Lois threw her arms up in frustration and then gripped the steering wheel once more turning down the driveway to the Kent Farm.

"Are you sure that's the only thing bothering you? You miss Chloe don't you?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay."

"I hate that you know me that well. She hasn't called me in almost two days, I'm worried. She's my little cuz, and she's out in the world all by herself. I can't help but worr..." Lois opened her door and grabbed the groceries she had picked up for Mrs. K.

"RING... RING!" Clark opened his cell putting it to his ear. "Just a second Lois. Hello."

"_Clark, are you alone_." Oliver Queen's voice came over the small device.

"Kind of, what is it?" His tone was suddenly filled with concern and Lois noticed the difference.

"_It's time_." As he heard the words the farmboy knew exactly what his fellow hero was referring to, it only took seconds for Clark to ask where they were and for him to turn his back to Lois to tell her he had things to do.

* * *

"Hey bossman, pilot dude says to strap in we're going to be landing in about twenty minutes." Bart Allen entered the back of the plane.

"Thanks Bart." Oliver replied strapping himself into the seat next to Chloe. "You hear that professor, only a little while longer."

Oliver kissed her knuckles and Chloe just looked at him pain still evident in her features, she was being strong for the both of them. Bart watched the happy couple and went back to his seat in the front of the plane next to the pilot.

"So you do this a lot?" The young speedster asked buckling himself up and chuckled seeing Victor throw up for the hundredth time since take off. "Don't worry man we're almost there."

"Shut up half pint!" Victor shot back before leaning over again, he hated big planes.

"Actually, this is my first time landing something this big."The pilot asked dark shades covering his eyes."You two ever stop fighting?"

"That's comforting." Victor chimed in from the seat behind them.

"Wow this is bigger than I thought it would be." Emil said as he entered the medical-bay of the large plane. "Good, everything I need is here. How are you feeling Ms. Sullivan?"

"Emil I'm glad you have manners, but please just call me Chloe, " She let out another moan at the pain. "And to answer your question, it hurts a lot."

"Okay well let's take a look." Emil put on a lab coat and pulled up a stool position himself to get a glimpse of how far along things were. "Looks like you're 8 centimeters dilated which means she's going to be here soon. That means there's no time to get to the medical facility here on the base. You're going to have to give birth here on the plane. Do you want anything for the pain?"

"No, no drugs." It was true it would lessen the pain, but Chloe with had her own healing power, How would her body react to pain killers? She wasn't going to risk it.

"Are you sure, Chlo?" She heard Oliver's voice and felt his hand in hers. He was there he was really there for her. All her fears of abandonment were gone thanks to him. The only thing she regretted was the absence of her mother.

The emotional pain was only masked and beaten by the pain she was feeling now. For some reason she didn't think giving birth would be this painful and she felt like something was wrong, but why.

"Chloe it's almost time." Oliver's voice brought her back to reality squeezing her hand.

"It hurts Ollie," She whimpered out as another contraction shot through her body.

"I'm right here you're not alone, focus on my voice we're going to get through this together." Oliver kissed her forehead again, trying to comfort her and help her keep calm. "Breathe."

"Wow this place has everything I need. I wasn't aware you were so connected Mr. Queen." Emil went through all the medical supplies getting everything he needed and directing the few nurses he had with him where to put things. "But with the military detail you sent to pick me up I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Wait, I didn't send any soldiers to get you. I'm not that well connected, I thought you sent the plane to India with orders to bring us here." Oliver was suddenly aware that something strange was going on. He never questioned the pilot because all the paperwork seemed legit. The feeling of dread was suddenly in the air and the blond billionaire was overcome with the urge to get the woman he loved out of there. But she was in labor where would they go who really sent the plane.

"Ollie...I don't understand what's going on." She was in a weaken state and in no condition to be moved, anxiety flooded her already shocked system.

"If you're not responsible for all of this then who..." Just as he was about to speak a dark figure appeared in the doorway of the large room.

"Hey guys." Clark Kent made his way over to his best friend taking the hand Oliver wasn't holding and squeezing it.

"Clark, I'm so gla….AAHHHH!" Chloe screamed in pain as another contraction shot through her body, she could feel her,she was coming.

As she screamed again, nothing more was said and Emil took his place ready to deliver the baby. They didn't forget that whoever sent the plane might be the villain, but the only people who had entered the plane since they landed was Emil and his nurse and they didn't have trouble landing so they knew whoever it was. Had connections, they would have to deal with it later if anything Clark could super speed Chloe and the baby out if need be. But at the moment they were all a little distracted by the petite blonde giving birth.

"Push Chloe push!" Oliver was right beside her in her ear.

"I'm trying…" She gritted her teeth trying and trying her best, but it wasn't working, why wasn't it working.

"Come on Chloe, your almost there one more push." Emil tried to encourage her along. "One more push."

"I'm trying." She gritted her teeth again trying to put all her strength into it, but it still wasn't enough. Why wasn't it enough, she didn't have the strength for this. She could stare down a viper in his lair, hack the pentagon, and play sidekick to some of the most powerful men on earth. But why couldn't she do this, Chloe let a tear fall down her cheek, why wasn't she…

'_You have the strength pull back your emotions focus Watchtower'_, Chloe heard her mentor's voice in her mind, John was there somewhere which meant her mother was there to.

"Chloe if you can't do this we're going to have to go with a C-Sec…" Emil started to talk, but was cut off mid sentence.

"That's okay doctor, she can do this can't you sweet heart." She heard her mother's words and saw the older woman in the doorway.

"Mom…mom your…really here… but how?" Her speech was broken but she got out the question on everyone's mind. Clark moved aside letting the older Sullivan take her place beside her daughter.

"I'll explain everything later Chloe, but right now you have to push this baby out." As if on cue the contractions started up again, causing Chloe to breathe heavily again.

Chloe did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could, in moments she heard it the sweetest sound she had ever heard. Who knew a baby's tiny whimpers could be so comforting, but as soon as she heard it Chloe felt more pain. It wasn't in any specific part of her body she just felt it everywhere. Something was calling her to unconsciousness and as she blinked trying to see the life she had just brought into the world darkness overcame her.

Oliver's eyes widened at the sight of his daughter, she was positively the most beautiful precious thing he had ever laid eyes one. Moira joined him in staring at the new life and taking in the sight of the newest member of her family. She watched as Emil tied off the umbilical cord to be cut and let the archer cut it.

"Congratulations it's a healthy baby girl." They all watched as Emil handed the child to her father.

"Yes, congratulation's man she's beautiful." Clark chimed in with a smile.

"Yes, she is just like her mother." Moira added and then looked back to her daughter feeling the sudden change in the feeling's her daughter was giving out.

"Look Chloe you were right it's a girl." Oliver cuddled and bounced back and forth the small bundle of joy with a smile, but frowned when Chloe didn't respond. "Sidekick…Chloe…Chloe...what's wrong with her? "

They were all speechless and so absorbed into the child that they didn't notice Chloe's unconscious state at first. Oliver was torn between holding his daughter and tending to the woman he loved. He didn't get it, everything was going fine, the baby was here why now? What was going on?

"Emil do something. Chloe you can't leave me now you promised, you said we..." Oliver was panicking and if something wasn't done soon he was going to drop the baby...

"Chloe..." Clark whispered under his breath trying to get closer to her. Moira had witnessed stress like this before, they all needed to focus, she looked around at all the heroes in the room including the Martian Manhunter they were all hovering over Chloe's still form.

"BACK OFF!" Her tone was firm and authoritative and she tried pushing them all away from Chloe including Emil who was checking her vitals and flashing a light in her eyes.

"I have to examine her," He tried to defend what he was doing but stopped when the older woman stared into his eyes. Oliver almost fought her actions to, but gave in when Moira pointed to the small bundle in his arms.

"No, there's nothing you can do. She's fading fast, I can feel it, if there's any chance of saving her I need you all to trust me." She expected them to fight her more on the matter, but they all backed off like she told them knowing she spoke the truth. They didn't know what she was going to do but they all knew that Chloe Sullivan was dying how or why they didn't know either. But if anyone could save their watchtower it was her mother. "Take care of that baby girl archer, her mother's going to want to hold her when she wakes up."

* * *

She could smell nature, feel the cool breeze of the summer afternoon and she opened her eyes shutting them just as quickly because of the sun. It was so bright; she put a hand over her eyes trying to block the glare of the bright light. Deciding it was a lost cause she stood up, looking around she didn't see a house or building anywhere. Just rolling grassy hills as far as the eye could see.

Everything was so peaceful; she blinked again feeling like she was forgetting something. She didn't remember lying down in the field, Where was she? When was she? How did she get here? Most importantly, who was she?

The young woman looked down at her clothes, surprised at her bare feet and simple white sundress. What was she doing here; there were so many questions to be answered. She looked up at the sky wondering if she could get her bearings that way, but there was something wrong with the endless expanse, it wasn't blue and the clouds looked so swirly like a vortex.

This place was so different than anyplace she had ever been or at least she thought so. She didn't remember ever being anywhere else. All her senses worked, she could smell the wild flowers growing everywhere, see all around her in every direction, hear the breeze and feel the grass under her feet. Wait there was one more sense,

"…"the blonde opened her mouth and then realized she didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry it will all come back to you." A sound, a voice, someone else's words.

"Who are you?" Finding her voice for what felt like the first time.

"We're not here to talk about me Chloe; we're here to talk about you." The woman looked older than herself and somewhere in her being she felt like she knew her. Chloe, she called her Chloe, that was it.

"Chloe, that's my name isn't it?" The blonde smiled at the new found information and then felt a few memories flood back to her. "Chloe Sullivan, I was born to Moira and Gabe Sullivan, they're my parents."

"Yes, I'm your mother." Moira hugged her daughter embracing her like only a mother could.

"Mom it's so good to see you." She hugged her but then backed off as more memories entered her consciousness, "Wait you left, you abandoned me."

"Yes, I left, but then I came back you saved me," She didn't let the younger woman out of her grasp and held her in place in front of her making Chloe look her in the eyes. "and now I'm here to save you?"

"Save me? Save me from what?" She tried to escape her mother's grip again but couldn't.

"From this, all of this. You're dying Chloe." Moira said her name again hoping that with each mention of it she could jog her memories. "But you have to live you have to save yourself fight back against this."

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed me, you left me?" She was right but now was not the time for this argument; they didn't have much time at all.

"Search your memories baby, you have to remember." As the word baby left her lips Chloe saw a flash of a pink bundle being cradled in strong arms and heard crying. "Good its working. Now think of whose holding your child."

"Oliver? My _child_." It was all coming back piece by piece and then it was all there like it always was. "Mom? Mom where are we?"

"In truth, I don't know dear. All I know is this is a place beyond the physical plain, whether it's your mind or something more spiritual I'm not sure. But from what I feel, I can tell your slipping away from the physical world with each passing moment." Moira didn't stutter as she spoke, but her voice was starting to crack like her heart was breaking. "You are on the edge of death Chloe."

"The edge of death?" She turned away from her mother not knowing where to look. "But I have so much to live for; I don't want to leave Oliver or her. I promised him, I told him I would never leave him. Mom help me."

"The only one that can save you is you."It was the truth she knew it somewhere deep down.

"How?" She had the answer somewhere, but what was it?

"Heal yourself." Moira said hugging her daughter and making Chloe sit down in the field with her.

"But I can only heal others," Chloe looked dumb founded what did she mean, her power only worked on others.

"Chloe you have the power within you and so do I. You have to listen to me honey, lay down." Chloe nodded in agreement ready to do whatever her mother told her and laid down in the field. Moira sat cross legged and hovered over her daughter placing a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Do as I say Chloe, Heal yourself."

"But..." she was about to repeat her previous statement but her mother cut her off again.

"Listen to your mother, turn your power inward Chloe." Her mother's voice was now louder and boomed from everywhere.

"_Heal yourself, your family needs you sweetheart!"_

* * *

She was dying Chloe was dying and Oliver felt for some reason it was all his fault. If he hadn't, if they never…this was not right. He had finally found the one person in the world that understood him more then any and she was dying. Oliver's gaze fell on the new life he was cradling in his arms, what was he suppose to do with her, he couldn't raise their child alone.

"_Don't worry your mommy's a fighter, she's going to make it."_He whispered into his daughter's ear so only she could hear him.

**AN**: My Beta says this was an intense chapter and rereading it i agree.. Hope you enjoyed it


	28. Chapter 27: A Fading Flame

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to update promise the next one won't take so long R&R…

**Chapter 27: A Fading Flame  
**

He cradled the fragile new life in his arms and gazed in hope at the sight of Moira Sullivan trying to save the woman he loved. There were others in the room, Clark was there so was John Jones, a few nurses and Emil Hamilton, their trusted doctor. He was in the company of some of the most powerful and ingenious men on the planet, but even with these resources at his disposal Oliver Queen felt more powerless then he ever had in his life.

Chloe the woman of his dreams, everything in the world he never knew he wanted or needed lay dying after giving birth to their child. She was early, which meant the delivery was already high risk, but everything seemed to be fine up to this point. From the moment her water broke to having to push the bundle of joy out, Chloe seem to be in good health. There was no reason for any of this to be happening.

Silence filled the medical bay of the military plane. None of them knew what to say or what to do. Chloe wasn't making a sound the only evidence of what was happening to her was the flat lining of the medical monitors Emil was about to rush in and do what he didn't know yet, but John put a hand out to stop him saying that Moira knew what she was doing.

The older Sullivan had lost consciousness only seconds after she had taken Chloe's hand in her own. Moira would have fallen if she hadn't been already sitting in a chair next to the medical bed. So here she laid her hand in Chloe's and her head resting on the younger woman's abdomen. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off them. These two women had an understanding that he thought he could never understand, one that only came with family. _Family, _as soon as the word entered his mind Oliver's eyes fell back to the baby in his arms.

"_Don't worry your mommy's a fighter, she's going to make it."_His tone was almost inaudible as he leaned in close so only her small ears could hear him. This child was his…theirs...only she could understand the pain Oliver felt in his heart.

"What's happening?" Clark's voice caused Oliver to return his worried eyes back to Chloe and Moira and everyone's eyes except for the Martian's eyes widened in astonishment as a glowing light started to engulf the two women.

The light was so radiant and gave off an aura so bright it was blinding; Oliver quickly followed everyone elses actions and turned away putting his arm up shielding his eyes and the newborn from the light. As fast as it was there the blinding light was gone.

Chloe could hear her heart beat in her chest as life entered her body. With a sharp intake of breathe she all but shot up from her horizontal position.

"Chloe..." She heard her name and looked all around her as if not sure where she was.

Then within seconds it all came flooding back to her. The baby, that was right she had just had the baby, but it was too early they had another month to go. Maybe that was why she had…the toll on her body must have been too much for her system she had died. Dead, Chloe could feel the certainty in this fact in the depths of her being.

"Are you okay?" It was his voice again, the one she had heard in her dreams.

"Ollie..." She said faintly and then reached her arms out wanting nothing more than to hold her child, but the effort was hindered by a weight on her midsection. Chloe's hand flew to her mother's cheek. "Mom...she's so cold…Ollie? Emil what happened, is she okay?"

"Is she okay?"Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. "The question is, are you alright?"

"Don't worry Watchtower she's alive and she's going to be just fine. Using her abilities like that takes a lot out of her." John took Moira from her resting place on Chloe's abdomen and held her close.

"But I can't feel her presence, why can't I feel it, John?" Her response was frantic with worry. "What do you mean using her abilities that way, what way?"

"Your mother can control other meteor infected making them use their powers when she wants them to." He looked lovingly at the older Sullivan and then back to Chloe. "Even on themselves, she willed you to use your powers to save yourself."

"Oh." Was her only reply. Chloe wanted to know more, but was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming urge to hold her child. Her mother was in good hands for now.

"Ollie, let me hold our daughter." It was a simple request and Oliver was happy to oblige but Emil seem to want to intervene.

"I think I should examine you before you get up." Emil said at the sight of Chloe swinging her legs over the side of the medical bed. "You just gave birth and almost died, you're in no condition to..."

"I did die, but she saved me." She turned to gaze at her mother's still form on the bed John had laid her on. "I'm okay now, the power she used…I'm completely healed, my entire body, everything."

"Chloe are you sure?" Clark made his best friend aware that he was there putting a hand on her shoulder holding Chloe in her sitting position knowing Oliver wanted to but couldn't because he was holding the newborn in his arms.

"Hey Clark didn't see you there, Don't worry everything is fine now."Chloe placed a palm over Clark's hand and turned her attention back to the man holding her child. "Oliver,please let me hold her."

Without another word the emerald archer handed his watchtower the precious life she had brought into the world. Tears stung her eyes falling freely down her cheeks and Chloe leaned into Oliver's hand as he wiped one away. He put his arms around them careful not to crush the small bundle of joy.

"She's beautiful, Ollie." Chloe whispered a smile curving on her lips. "She looks just like her father."

"Yes she is, and I would say she has more of her mother's beauty than mine." He returned the smile proudly, this was a family and they were all his and he was going to protect them from anything.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Clark's small inquiry yet big question brought them out of their small moment and back to the reality of things.

"That's a good question, Boyscout?" The proud new parents stared into the face of their daughter. "So sidekick, any ideas?"

Chloe didn't reply biting her bottom lip trying to think of the perfect name. She looked at her mother's still unmoving form. Maybe, it was only right after what the older woman had sacrificed for her and saved her. Of course any mother would have done the same thing and Chloe was sure she felt the same kind of love for her own daughter that her mother had shown her.

"Moira," Chloe voiced the thought in her head and by the expression forming on Oliver's face he agreed. "Moira Olivia Queen?"

"I like it, but how about Moira Joni Queen? I think there are enough Ollie Queens in the world. Jonas is my middle name, it comes from my mother's father's name." He went on explaining why he wasn't completely agreeing with her. "Oliver was my father's middle name that's why it's my name. The Queen name comes from him. Moira is from your mother, I want her to have something from my mom as well."

"Okay Oliver, if that's what you want archer. Moira Joni Queen it is." Chloe cuddled her daughter to her a little closer.

"Welcome to the world Moira Joni Queen." Oliver echoed the name they had settled on letting his smile grow wider.

"Okay is that what's going on the birth certificate then?" Emil said getting the paperwork ready giving up on even trying examining Chloe at the moment. He would give them a few more minutes to welcome the new life they had created before insisting on a full work up for the new mother.

"Yeah." Oliver quickly replied and went back to holding his family.

"Well, we'll give you guys some privacy now, come on Kal-El I have to talk to you about something, and I think we should fill the boys in on the great news." John led the farmboy out of the room but not before Clark hugged Chloe and tickled the baby. Emil followed suit but checked the older Sullivan's vital signs before exiting.

Oliver moved Chloe back to the bed taking baby Moira from her so the new mother could get comfortable . He handed their daughter to Chloe and sat on the edge of the bed. She happily took the whimpering child from her father.

"Oh no, baby's unhappy."Oliver voiced his concern trying to be humorous, but his smile faded as she started to cry a little louder. "What do you think is wrong with her? Do you think we should get Emil back in here, I'll go get h..."

"Oliver calm down everything is going to be okay. Joni is just hungry." Chloe placed a comforting hand on his arm stopping him from going to get the cavalry.

"Joni? I thought we decided on Moira? And you're awfully calm for a woman that just gave birth and then d…your just to calm." He was already on the edge from the day's events and her calm demeanor wasn't helping like it normally would have.

"Well I like the name we chose, but it'd be weird calling her by my mother's name just yet. Besides I think Joni is a sweet nickname don't you?" She didn't even acknowledge his statement about giving birth or dying. Chloe just rolled the top of the sarong she was still wearing down enough to expose her breast. Oliver watched in curiosity as she offered Joni the exposed flesh and the child instinctively latched on suckling and eating for the first time.

"You sure know what you're doing. Is there anything you can't do professor?" He felt the need to compliment her, Chloe was falling into the mother role quite well.

"I think my mother transferred some advice while we were connected." Her eyes fell to her the older Sullivan who still lay unconscious a few feet away.

"Oh."Oliver didn't know what else to say and ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"You look tired," Chloe noted his disheveled appearance. "Why don't you go get some air and check on how long until Emil thinks its okay for us to leave or how long John thinks my mother is gonna be out."

"I don't want to leave you. I promised to be by your side through this." He motioned around them and back to Joni.

"And you have, but we're through it, mostly. And we're safe. But you look like a zombie, go get some air and tell Bart he owes me fifty bucks." She smirked at the thought of winning the bet with their impulsive friend.

"Fifty bucks? What was the bet?" Oliver got his answer to the question when Chloe mentioned something about a Sullivan girl always being a sure thing.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me. It was really a girl? There goes my last fifty." Bart Allen frowned at the thought of losing. "I should never have bet against Chlolious she's always right."

"I told you never to take on Watchtower she always wins, just as bossman." Victor Stone chimed in thankful to be on solid ground.

"What has she done to you guys?" Clark quirked an eyebrow wondering what kind of things Chloe had put his fellow heroes through.

"Ask me what?" Oliver asked making his way down the ramp of the aircraft to join the circle of heroes at the bottom. It was a comforting sight, seeing most of his buddies there. Victor and Bart were standing next to each other across from Clark and the Martian Manhunter. But then he noticed Emil talking to their mysterious pilot sunglasses still covering the soldier's face.

"Nothing, just a congratulation ." The mysterious pilot out stretched a hand.

"Thank you." Oliver shook the military man's hand looking him in the eye questioningly. "and you are?"

"Hal Jordan." John cut in knowing Oliver was worried about the whole secret thing and their identities.. "Don't worry Arrow he can be trusted."

"Really. How do you know, John?" Oliver was still on edge this pilot had flew them to safety without question. But it still felt like he was missing something.

"Well for one he didn't ask questions when Moira and I sent him after you and Watchtower." The martian looked between the two heroes who seem in the middle of a staring contest. "And the fact he knows just about as many alien's as I do."

At that Oliver and the rest of the league's heads filled with questions but they never got a chance to ask any more, because John changed the subject.

"So how does it feel to be a father?" The martian asked causing everyone to smile and then pulled out several cigars from the inside of his blue coat, handing them to each one of the men.

"Hey are you even old enough to smoke one of these?" Victor questioned Impulse even though they all knew he was already over 18. Bart didn't reply he just glared at the cybernetic hero as he snipped off the end of the Cuban Cigar.

"Cuban cigars, aren't these illegal to import? What you steal these from the evidence locker Detective Jones." Oliver playfully accused John of being a thief.

"No stealing from the precinct is wrong. I got these strait from the source." John proudly lit up the cigar knowing it was human tradition to smoke the deadly sticks of tobacco when a newborn arrived in some human families. He wasn't Chloe's father or anything but he felt close enough to her to join in on the celebration.

"When were you in Cuba?" Clark put in his opinion of the cigars. "What were you doing there?"

"Last month we took down a phantom and went shopping." He took a puff and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Shopping?" Bart asked in curiosity as he tried to take a puff, but coughed as the smoke filled his throat.

"Yes, Human woman are fascinating creatures. Tell me, do they collect clothing they're never going to wear?" None of them answered him, they all just laughed and smirked knowing how crazy a human woman could be.

"How about bossman answer the first question." Victor changed the topic back to Oliver. "Tell us, how it feels to know there's a little you in this world."

"Life altering." Were the only words he could think of to say, he took another puff of the cigar.

"I think you hit the mark with that one, Oliver." Clark said not joining them in smoking the cigar in celebration of a new life, but instead just placing it in his pocket of his flannel shirt. "So where you guys heading next?"

That was a great question, where did there go from here. Properly back to Metropolis, or to Star City. It really depended on what Chloe wanted. He would follow her to the ends of the earth if that's where she wanted to go. And what about Joni, they had hidden quite well from the press, but how long could they hide her? And what about Lex?

* * *

1 MONTH LATER

She entered the old castle just as she had before; she let her gaze fall over the old decor. This place was still as empty and hollow as it ever had, Lana Lang couldn't believe she had lived here with that monster. How she could have let herself be tricked into thinking she loved such a man she didn't know. But she thanked goodness that now she was stronger, and most of all smarter. Lana had found more than just herself in Paris. She had found out about Chloe and more about 33.1. That's what she was doing back here now, and why she felt strong enough to enter the viper's lair. She was going to put Lex in his place, not that she hadn't caused him pain, but he needed to know she was back and that there would never be anything between them ever again besides maybe bitter words.

"Lana, I didn't know you were back." Lex stood up the moment she entered his office. "Please sit down. When did you get… "

"Cut the pretense Lex, there's no need for it anymore. I know everything." Lana stood with her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant manner which confused the bald billionaire.

"I don't know what your talking about. What exactly is it you think you know? But it's all slander you can't believe…" He cocked an eyebrow in confusion and let the list of things he had done to her cascade through his mind.

"I know exactly who and what I can believe," She rounded him and pulled out folder from her bag handing it to him.

"What is this?" It was a stupid question because she knew he knew the answer.

"You know exactly what it is." Lana crossed her arms over her chest again and smirked, "It's the truth about my supposed pregnancy. It's all there, how you injected massive amounts hormones into my veins to make me believe I was pregnant. What kind of a monster are you?"

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Denying it seemed to make him feel better about it but she wasn't going to let him forget this. "I don't know where you're getting your information, but none of this is true."

"I got the information from the doctor when he accused me of faking a pregnancy to force marriage to a billionaire. I've known for months." She smirked again seeing realization dawn over his features.

"I guess I taught you well in the ways of manipulation then, didn't I? That last month of pretending must have been a gauntlet for you." He dropped the folder on the desk putting his hands in his pockets resisting the urge to lay his hands on his use to be lover.

"Oh they were tough; don't worry though leaving was the best part." It was mean, but she was still spiteful toward him. "And you taught me a lot of things, but don't think for a second I'm like you. I didn't come here to just confront you about this."

"Then do tell why you've graced such a lowly creature such as myself with your godly presence." It was uncharacteristic of Lex to bow to anyone's insults so willingly but he was still in love with Lana somewhere in his heart.

"To give you a warning." This shouldn't be too surprising, he'd been getting a lot of those lately from people he had once called his friends. "I don't just know what you did to me. I also know what you did to many others including Chloe and her mother."

"That little thorn in my side, I was wondering when she'd manipulate you into her little games too. You know she's always been jealous of your importance to Clark. You can't believe anything she says." Lex took a sip of liquor after pouring himself a glass, he was a beaten man everyone knew it.

"Her games are the only thing stopping me from telling the world what kind of man you are Lex. But enough of this I have places to be." Lana tapped her heal like she had better things to do. "I know your a man are used to doing what you want and getting away with it. But your little war with Chloe Sullivan is over, you're going to stay away from her and her family. She is now under my protection."

"And what if I don't? You know she has a way of getting in over her head. Plus she's really good at getting into trouble." It was Lex's turn to smirk, he was tired of being talked down to even if it was by someone he had once and possibly still held dear.

"The world will know just what kind of monster Lex Luthor is when it comes to relationships. No woman will ever want to touch you again." She had him where she wanted him and without another word Lana knew that they had a deal. Chloe, Oliver and the baby would be safe and things would be okay. Her friend would not have anything to worry about, when it came to Lex Luthor. Now she would just have to tell her favorite blond about said deal with the viper and then start that foundation that they had talked about.

* * *

~Metropolis~

"Ollie, what is this place?" The young new mother asked as she walked into the large open room, the first thing she noticed was the stain-glass window and the loft looking up space of the round room. The place looked beautiful in architecture and seemed to be renovated quite recently.

"This is yours well, ours actually. Do you like it?" Oliver stood in the middle of the room hands in his jean pockets waiting for her reply, Chloe's impression of the building he had affectingly dubbed watchtower was very important. This was where they were going to raise their daughter. It was safe and out of the way. No one in the press and especially Lex would ever think to look for them here.

The first month of fatherhood had been a real education for him and the most important lesson the archer had learned was keep the baby happy. Keep the baby happy and you kept the mommy happy and that was what lead to this. They hadn't really left Europe after the birth they still had things to do. They shut down a 33.1 off the coast of Ireland and caused some major damage to the Luthor Corpe. Offices in London. All in the days work of a hero, but now was a time to slow down in their heroic pursuits.

Or more rather that was Oliver's opinion, he knew Chloe would still react to something if Lex made a move towards them or towards someone she loved. She had told the Green Arrow that she would always need that part of herself, and he understood more than anyone. But now it wasn't just them, it was them and their daughter, which was why he had sneaked off to Metropolis a few days early to oversee the final renovations of what he hoped would become their home. They still hadn't defined this, even after so long of being together and now having a child. But Oliver would bring that up later, the only thing that mattered right now was getting Chloe and Joni settled in.

"Ours?" She quirked an eyebrow at his use of the word and took a moment to study the place. Chloe took a look out the large stain glass window. "You can see the entire city from here."

"Well you know me, I love a good view." He didn't mean for it come out that way, but it did anyway.

"Mind out of the gutter Mr. Queen there are young ears present." Chloe replied and cuddled the still small child in her arms giving her an eskimo kiss on the nose. "I love it, I really do. But what about the clock tower?"

"That's more of how do I put this?" He paused for a second trying to think of the words he wanted to use. "I know it's not Queen Tower, but that place is more in the public eye. The world knows Oliver Queen lives there. I want you to be safe, the both of here you can come and go as you please. We can be happy here without worrying about the press plus you're in the heart of the city. I know how long you've wanted to live in Metropolis, wasn't it part of your dream at one point."

"So what is this then, my ivory tower?" She smirked at the thought of him trying to cage her but knew that's not the way he meant it. "Don't worry I know you're not trying to hide us like a dirty little secret you just want us to be safe and that's good. I'm glad you only want the best for us…"

"But?" He came closer embracing them both, lifting her chin to make her look him in the eye. Oliver could see the apprehension in her expression, this wasn't good.

"Smallville, it's my home it's where I spent most of my teenage years and what about Lois how am I going to explain this to her? She doesn't even know I'm in town or about…" Chloe fell silent as she looked at their child, she had barely let the baby go from the moment Oliver handed Joni to her.

Being a mother was easier then she thought it would be, Chloe had never thought herself the motherly type. Thanks to her own mother she had some talents when it came to diapering and feeding time and it helped, her and Oliver was somewhat of a night owl. The both of them were so use to their sleep being interrupted or not getting really any sleep at all, that the 3 am feedings weren't a problem. Hopefully Joni wouldn't have a life like theirs, never getting sleep and always feeling nothing was ever done. No, she wouldn't Chloe was going to do everything in her power to make it so that her daughter wouldn't have a worry in the world.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later. Where does she think you are right now anyway?" Oliver held her a little tighter moving them to a couch that sat in front of the large colorful window.

"I know, but I'm not ready yet. Maybe in a few weeks there's just only so long I can hide from her." Chloe leaned into his shoulder taking comfort in their closeness, this was the good life. Chloe was well aware that Oliver wanted things to be quiet for a while. But they were back in the heart of Lex's playground. They had taken most of his 33.1's down if there were any left she wasn't aware of it. But the viper was still a threat to herself and everything she loved. "Did you set up the room at Met Gen for…"

"Yes your mother will be safe. Emil admitted her this morning under an alias. She has a private room no one will know she's there." Oliver automatically knew who she was talking about before Chloe stopped herself not being able to say it. "Don't worry Chloe, she'll wake up soon. I'm sure of it."

**AN**: Yeah Moira is back to being in a coma don't worry it won't last too long, everything will work out. The only question is how? LOL…You're just going to have to wait and see or read. As always Thank you for reading this far and Review, they help the creative process a lot…


End file.
